Discovering Sasuke's Weakness
by SasuSakuFan1
Summary: After being taken in by Madara, Sasuke is sent back to Konoha to find Sakura. But why? What starts as a mission may end up as more. Read to find out! SasuSaku PLEASE comment and be honest. Thanks! I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!
1. Madara's Trick

It had been two weeks since Sasuke had defeated Itachi and been brought to the Akatsuki head quarters by Madara. Since then Sasuke had been recovering from his fight with Itachi, and thinking about what to do next.

_**"I've killed Itachi and completed my revenge, but why don't I feel happy? No happy is too strong of a word. I will never feel happy. But I at least thought I would feel better. Now I just have a void. The hatred I've been building up and carrying around with me is gone. And nothing has replaced it. I have no motivation –nothing to live for. No life, no family, no home…. Konoha? No I will never be welcome there again, not after what I did. I would never be accepted after leaving Konoha, my friends, my home, and Sakura. Sakura…. after leaving her the way I did, and yet she still tried to bring me back….Why? And Naruto- no matter how many times I tried to kill him he still came back…Why? Maybe…….. No! I can not go back, I'll never go back! I'll go find a new home where I can live, if you can call it living. So much for reviving my clan." **_

Just then Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by the presence of Madara. Sasuke hadn't even sensed Madara coming and was slightly surprised when he spoke, but of course he didn't show it. On the outside Sasuke had a cool and distant demeanor that gave off a hateful aura. Anytime anyone from Akatsuki, primarily Madara, came close to Sasuke he would return to his hateful demeanor and forget the thoughts about returning to his old life. The hate he once held would return and he would become angry. They all were his curse. If only he could get away, then he would be able to realize that he truly wished to return home.

"Daydreaming I see Sasuke."

"….."

"I have a job that I thought might interest you."

"….."

"It involves traveling to Konoha."

After Madara said this, Sasuke suddenly grew tense and his eyes gave him away for a split second. Madara caught this and there was a long pause while Madara waited for Sasuke to respond.

"And why would that interest me?"

"I just thought you would want to visit your old home. You know, relive the good old days that you no longer are able to have."

At this point Madara was just trying to get a reaction out of Sasuke. He was trying to spark Sasuke's temper, and he was slowly beginning to succeed. Sasuke sat in his bed, still staring at the wall, and not making eye contact with Madara.

"Konoha is exactly as you said– my _old___home. I no longer have any ties with Konoha. Nor would I want to go back and relive the days of my childhood. Considering they were not happy and filled with hate."

Sasuke spoke with a cool voice with a hint of anger in it. Madara knew he was getting to Sasuke, and he enjoyed this. Madara continued to tell Sasuke about the details of the mission knowing sooner of later Sasuke would break and accept. Madara knew how to get Sasuke to agree to go more quickly, but he enjoyed watching Sasuke pretend to not care about going to Konoha.

"I need you to steal a special scroll for me." Madara paused for a second, but then continued, "This is a very important scroll and contains powerful jutsus that only the strongest of shinobi can perform. But that isn't the reason I need it. On the scroll there is secret and forbidden jutsu hidden on it. No one knows about this secret jutsu except me, not even the Hokage knows. However, I need this scroll before someone _does_ discover the secret jutsu."

"If this scroll is so important why don't you send someone from Akatsuki, or better yet, go get it yourself. I'm sure you can handle getting a scroll from the Hokage. Why should I go?"

"It is true Akatsuki or I would have no trouble obtaining the scroll, but it is not currently in the Hokage's possession."

"Hn….. That makes it even easier. Just send one of them and leave me alone."

"Fine. I can do that. I just thought that you would want to be the one to retrieve the scroll considering that Akatsuki will kill the person in possession of the scroll without hesitation."

"Why do I care?"

Madara turned and began to walk towards the door of Sasuke's room to leave, but before leaving he decided to throw his sucker punch.

"I thought that perhaps you might not want this person to die when you know you could have spared them, especially since they were once your _friend_ and cared very much about you, Sasuke. But I'm sure that who ever I send will have _fun_ with your pretty pink haired friend…."

"Sakura!"

Sasuke had jumped of the bed and was now standing directly behind Madara. A slow smile spread across Madara's face. He had hit Sasuke's sore spot. Madara knew all along that Sasuke would agree to go retrieve the scroll when he mentioned Sakura, but he acted as though he didn't.

"Aaah, so you remember your little cherry blossom after all Sasuke."

"If you harm Sakura in any way you will regret it."

"And here I thought you didn't care. …. But I can't you promise that Sasuke. You know how the members get a little carried away, and who am I to tell them that they can't have their fun with Sakura? I'm sorry Sasuke, there's just no way to promise you anything but Sakura's death if I send Akatsuki to retrieve the scroll."

Sasuke was now becoming angry and Madara knew it; he could feel the intensity and anger radiating off of Sasuke's body. Madara knew he had to be careful now with what he said if he wanted to avoid a fight with Sasuke. He knew Sasuke was no match for him, but he didn't want to waste time and energy.

"The only way to ensure Sakura's safety is if you go. Besides Sasuke, you will probably be more persuasive with Sakura."

"And what makes you so sure that she'll just hand over the scroll without a fight?"

"Well Sasuke, can you imagine Sakura trying to kill you to protect a scroll? You, the one she loves more than anything. She is weak; you have said it yourself thousands of times. Just go in, convince her that if she truly loves you that she will give you a scroll, and leave. And if she pleads for you not to go you know very well how to handle her, just like you did before."

Sasuke was furious with Madara. Using him like this to get what he wanted. Using Sakura as his weak point, this was part of the reason Sasuke had left. To keep Sakura, Naruto, and his friends out of danger, and now he was going **back** to keep her out of danger.

"Fine…. I will retrieve your scroll, but you have to do something for me in return."

"I am already doing something for you; I'm letting your little girl live. And that is already more generous than I have to be considering she could easily be 

killed. But on account that you are one of the last Uchihas then I will do you one more favor. What is it?"

"Once I have returned with your scroll, you let me go."

"Very well. You leave tomorrow. Oh, and Sasuke…."

"Hn."

"No one can know how to perform the jutsu. You'd best hope Sakura hasn't discovered the secret jutsu or she **will **have to be killed."

And with that Madara disappeared leaving Sasuke in his room alone to think about what he had to do.


	2. A Familiar Stare

Sasuke had been traveling for three days and the border of Konoha was in sight. Quickly Sasuke transformed himself into a young man with brown hair and blue eyes that had a common look about him so he could walk through Konoha, and not to draw any attention to himself. Sasuke also masked his chakra and quietly snuck into Konoha. It was ridiculous how easy it was to sneak into Konoha, someone should warn them; after Sasuke finished his mission.

Sasuke made his way through Konoha and felt as though he were home. Nothing had changed much, the shops were still there, the smells were the same, and the people were still happy. The only thing that had changed was Sasuke. A wave of loneliness swept over Sasuke as he walked down the streets through the crowds of people. This was no longer his home. He was no longer welcome here, yet he didn't feel totally out of place like he did when he walked through the towns in the Sound Country. Sasuke shook his head to clear his thoughts and reminded himself for what seemed like the hundredth time that this was not home and that he had a mission to complete. He had to find Sakura.

It was starting to get late and Sasuke still hadn't found Sakura. Sasuke tried looking for her at her old home, but she no longer lived there. Instead there was a young, happy couple with a baby. Sasuke couldn't help but watch them for a few moments wondering if he would ever be as happy as the people who now lived in Sakura's home.

Finally, Sasuke stopped searching and decided to rest for a while. After a few minutes of waiting, Sasuke finally spotted Sakura exiting the hospital. Sasuke wondered who Sakura was visiting. Had Naruto gotten himself hurt again? But with a closer look Sasuke saw that Sakura didn't look as though she had been visiting someone. Instead she was carrying some medical books in her arms. Why would Sakura be carrying medical books?

Sasuke watched in the distance as Sakura walked away from the hospital and towards the shops. After allowing enough distance between Sakura and himself, Sasuke began to follow Sakura. Slowly Sakura wound her way through the busy streets greeting a few people as she went. As she walked, Sakura glanced behind her a couple times and each time Sasuke would dart behind something or act like he was interested in buying something.

"_**Does Sakura know she is being followed? No, if she did she would surely seem more worried or try to confront me somewhere. Sakura was acting too calm to have noticed me. The old Sakura would be breaking out into a sweat by now or would have yelled obnoxiously about being followed already. She had no idea she was being followed."**_

__

__Suddenly someone behind Sasuke yelled, "Sakura! Hold up!"

Sasuke looked back to find Naruto running through the crowd towards Sakura. Sakura turned around to scan the crowd, as well, to see who was calling her and looked straight at Sasuke. Sasuke froze for a moment as their eyes met. Sasuke had no emotion on his face but inside he was cursing himself.

"_**Crap! Why did Naruto have to call Sakura, he is such a DOBE! Now Sakura has seen me. She knows! She's realized I've been following her. Crap! What do I do now? I can't fight Sakura out here in the middle of everyone!**_"

Sakura began to walk towards Sasuke, who by now had quickly turned and was very interested in a pair of leather gloves being sold in one of the shops. Sasuke watched out of the corner of his eye while Sakura passed by him so close that the familiar smell of cherry blossoms consumed him. Sasuke was about to let out a sigh of relief that Sakura hadn't taken much notice of him, when suddenly a little boy ran right in front of Sakura, followed by another boy chasing him. Sasuke saw the surprised look on Sakura's face as she started to fall while trying to hold on to her books. Sakura would have surely wiped out had Sasuke's reflexes not gotten the best of him. Without thinking, Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the arm and quickly caught her before she was able to fall. After helping her back to her feet Sasuke looked down at Sakura and saw her looking up at him with a strange look in her piercing green eyes. Sasuke returned her gaze with an emotionless one, and was about to leave when someone stopped him.

"Hey that was awesome man! Sakura would have really fallen hard if you hadn't caught her. You have great reflexes! I haven't seen you before, are you a shinobi?"

"No."

"_**Crap! Why does Naruto always have to get in the way! He is so stupid! He doesn't seem to have grown up at all!**_"

"Man you should be. I didn't even realize that Sakura was falling until after you caught her! That was great."

"Yah, thank you for helping me," added Sakura after Naruto seemed to be done talking.

"No problem."

With that Sasuke walked away until he was a safe enough distance from Sakura and Naruto.

Sakura's POV

Finally her day of working at the hospital was over. It had been a long day and Sakura was in need of some time to think alone. She already knew where she was headed, and she wanted to get there as soon as possible before someone spotted her and wanted to do something.

Sakura tried to walk fast through the crowds of people, but today it seemed to be taking longer. And for some reason she got the sense that she was being watched. Every once in a while she would look back to see if someone was following her, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Sakura tried to shrug the feeling off, but it still lingered. Sakura kept her guard up as she walked, but remained calm. If someone was following her she didn't want them to know that she had sensed them.

Sakura was almost to the edge of town when she heard someone calling her.

_**"Great! I was so close to escaping without being noticed! If it is Naruto again wondering if I want to have dinner with him and Hinata I swear I am going to punch that idiot! I hate eating with them. The whole time I sit there watching them make lovey dovey faces at each other, it is so awkward." **_

Sakura turned around to see who was calling her when someone in the crowd caught her attention. Sakura's eyes fell upon a young man. As she looked at him he had an expressionless face and he stared at her with a look in his eyes that was vaguely familiar. It was almost like the way Sasuke used to stare at her. _**"No,"**_ she told herself. She was just seeing things.

Sakura broke her gaze with the man and started to walk towards Naruto who she could see making his way through the packed street. Just as she was passing the strange man a kid ran right in front of her. Sakura quickly stopped and had almost regained her balance when another kid suddenly slammed into her. Sakura could feel herself falling and she tried to catch herself, but her arms were filled with books. Sakura braced herself for a hard impact, but it never came. Instead she felt a strong hand grab her arm and another hand caught her around the waist.

The man helped her regain her balance and Sakura looked up to thank him, when she realized that it was the strange man. Sakura stared at him. He still didn't show any emotion on his face and he reminded her of Sai. Suddenly the man looked down at Sakura and their eyes met again. The man's blue eyes seemed 

familiar to her and she was about to ask who the man was when Naruto came running up. As Naruto bombarded the man Sakura was lost in thought.

_**"Who is this guy? I haven't seen him before. He definitely has the reflexes of a shinobi, but I can't get a read off of his chakra. He must be suppressing it his chakra flow, but why? Could this be who was following me?"**_

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when she realized that Naruto had stopped talking and that she hadn't yet thanked the man for helping her. Sakura thanked the man and watched him walk away out of the corner of her eye until he disappeared around the corner. Finally she turned her attention back to Naruto.

It turned out that Naruto did want Sakura to join him and Hinata for dinner, but she just told him that she was too tired and needed some rest, which wasn't a complete lie, and wished him a good night. Sakura then continued her journey without interruption to the sakura blossom tree on the edge of Konoha.


	3. The Sakura Blossom Blooms

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke continued to follow Sakura, but this time he decided to keep to the back roads and on the roofs of buildings. Sasuke couldn't afford to be seen by Sakura again or else his mission would be ruined, and Akatsuki would come after the scroll.

Finally Sakura stopped at the sakura blossom tree by the bridge where team 7 used to meet before Sasuke had left. Sasuke could picture his old team waiting there. Kakashi Sensei was late as usual and Naruto was yelling about how Kakashi Sensei was never on time. Meanwhile Sakura fought for his attention and he just ignored her hoping Kakashi Sensei would come soon so he could train him to become strong enough to beat Itachi. How times had changed.

Sasuke hid himself in the nearby woods and watched Sakura. She just sat there leaning up against the tree staring off into nothing, or maybe she too was remembering the old days of team 7.

Sakura had changed so much. She was no longer a scrawny 12 year old depending on others for everything. She now had an air of confidence to her, and it seemed like she had grown up far beyond her young age of 16. Sasuke could tell that she had been through a lot. Her face was more mature and was actually quite pretty, although Sasuke wouldn't let himself admit this. Sakura's soft pink hair gracefully blew in the wind and her eyes sparkled in the remaining light of the evening. Her green eyes seemed to hold so much emotion in them and Sasuke caught himself staring at them from the distance. Her eyes contained satisfaction, sadness, determination, hope, and heartbreak. Sasuke felt another pang of guilt as he noticed a tear roll down Sakura's cheek. How much pain had he caused Sakura by leaving? Was it really worth it? Sasuke realized where his thoughts were taking him and he quickly changed their course.

_**"Of course leaving was worth it! I had to get my revenge on Itachi, and I wouldn't have been able to if I had stayed in Konoha. I needed Orochimaru's help whether I like it or not. If I had stayed in Konoha I would have never been able to kill Itachi and my hate would have consumed me slowly until I broke down. No, leaving was the best decision! And as soon as I have stolen the scroll I will leave again."**_

As Sasuke thought, anger began radiating off of him slightly, and although he didn't notice this, the young girl, sitting under the sakura tree, did.

Once the sun had practically set, Sakura finally got up to leave. Sasuke knew the time for him to confront Sakura was almost here and he was mentally preparing himself.

_**"Ok. Soon I will be at Sakura's house and I won't be able to put off completing my mission any longer. Somehow I don't think getting the scroll will be as easy as just asking Sakura to give it to me, she is different now. I will have to fight Sakura. Crap! I don't want to fight Sakura…." **_

Sasuke began to think about what would happen if he didn't fight her. He could just see Sakura laying there on the ground, a vacant expression in her beautiful green eyes with the look of surprise on her face. This is what would happen if Sasuke failed.

"_**No. I will fight Sakura. No matter what, **__**I**__** will be the one to get the scroll! If I have to fight Sakura then so be it. This shouldn't be too difficult, considering I beat Itachi."**_

Sakura began slowing down as she neared her apartment, which was located near the hospital and in close range of the Hokage's Tower. Sakura entered the building and Sasuke waited outside in a nearby tree. Finally a light turned on in one of the apartments and Sasuke could clearly see Sakura in her room. Sasuke slipped into a closer tree where he could watch Sakura, waiting for the perfect time to get the scroll.

Sakura walked across her apartment and put her books down on her desk by the window and then continued over to a large dresser in the corner of her room. Sasuke saw her do multiple hand signs, and he assumed she was releasing jutsus that she had protecting something. After Sakura was finished she reached into the dresser and pulled out a scroll. Sasuke's eyes widened. This was the scroll he was sent after. Madara had described the scroll to Sasuke before he left and this scroll matched the description perfectly.

After taking out the scroll Sakura walked over to her bed and sat down reading the scroll. Sasuke wondered if now was the best time to get the scroll, but he decided to wait just in case there was a better opportunity. At least that is what he told himself, but it was really because he didn't want to attack Sakura. He would put that moment off as long as possible. After about a half hour Sasuke's perfect moment came.

Seeming satisfied with her studying of the scroll, Sakura got up and put it away, performing multiple jutsus to protect it. After that Sakura went over to her 

closet, took off her leaf village headband, and grabbed some clothes. Then she disappeared into the bathroom. Sasuke waited until he heard the sound of the shower and then darted over to Sakura's window.

Carefully Sasuke slid the window open and jumped in, all without making a sound. Sasuke silently made his way over to the dresser and started to perform the same release jutsus he saw Sakura performing earlier. Sasuke was almost finished, and he checked to make sure the water was still running, it was. Suddenly Sasuke heard a noise behind him and he could smell cherry blossoms, but he was too late. Before Sasuke could turn around or respond he felt the cool blade of a kunai at his throat and a tight grip on his arm that was being held behind his back.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura hissed in his ear.

A small smirk spread across Sasuke's face as he realized his mistake. He had let his guard down and underestimated Sakura. She had no intention of taking a shower; it was just a way for her to get him to come out of hiding. And it worked.

"Why were you following me?" Sakura asked, while tightening her grip on Sasuke and putting more pressure on the kunai.

So Sakura had discovered that he had been following her. So did that mean all of today she was aware of his presence and didn't let on? She had become a better shinobi since Sasuke had left. Sakura let Sasuke believe he had the upper hand the whole time and then led Sasuke into a trap. Sakura was always intelligent, but Sasuke was amazed at how well she executed her plan, and how ignorant he had been. Sasuke could tell Sakura had gotten stronger, and he could sense her strong chakra. It suddenly occurred to Sasuke that he hadn't felt the presence of Sakura's chakra the whole time following her. So she had suppressed her chakra as well as Sasuke. But how did she know that he was following her?

"How did you know I was following you? I masked my chakra."

"You may have suppressed you chakra flow, but I could still sense you almost the entire time, especially at the sakura tree. You let off a strong aura then, you really should be more careful if you are going to follow someone."

"Yah, I'll take that into consideration next time…"

"There won't be a next time. I am taking you to the Hokage."

"Do you really think so?"

Suddenly Sasuke disappeared out of Sakura's grasp and reappeared behind Sakura, but she predicted his move. As Sasuke jumped behind Sakura she swipe kicked his feet out from underneath him, sending him to the ground. Before Sasuke had a chance to recover he was being pinned to the ground by Sakura. Once again Sasuke had a Kunai held to his throat.

"_**When did Sakura get so fast? She has now cornered me twice. I guess I won't be able to hold back any longer."**_

"I know you are using a transformation jutsu, so who are you?"

"….."

"No? Fine then!" Sakura made a hand sign for a release jutsu and touched Sasuke, "Release!"

Suddenly Sakura was no longer staring at the strange man with blue eyes, but at Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke's face was emotionless while a look of shock swept across Sakura's face.

"Sasuke?"

"_Sakura."_

Sakura regained her composure and was now looking angrily at Sasuke. He would no longer get the best of her. She would show him that she was no longer weak.

"Why are you here, _Sasuke_?"

"I need a scroll that you are in possession of, more precisely the one that the Hokage has given you."

Sakura was beginning to become angry by how calm Sasuke was, as if he hadn't a care in the world. As if it didn't even matter that Sakura held a kunai to his throat.

"Well then you can leave Sasuke because you aren't going to get the scroll, even if it means fighting you. I'm not weak anymore Sasuke! You can't just come in here and expect for me to just hand over the scroll! Even if it means putting my life at stake I will protect the scroll!"

"Fine Sakura. I've given you a chance, but now I won't hold back any longer."

With that Sasuke pushed Sakura off of him and pulled out his katana that he had been concealing in his clothes. Sakura quickly recovered and ran at Sasuke, her fist glowing green with chakra. Sakura was fast, but Sasuke was quicker. Just as Sakura was about to make contact with Sasuke he jumped out of the way. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke as Sakura ran into the wall and Sasuke felt a pain in his stomach as Sakura suddenly appeared in front of him and punched him. Sasuke was sent flying towards the wall, but he recovered quickly. Wiping away a trail of blood from the corner of his mouth, Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"_**Sakura has gotten a lot better. The way she is able to control her chakra is amazing. But this has to end soon. No matter what, I can't fool around anymore. Sakura will eventually lose, so I'd better make it sooner than later."**_

Once again Sakura came at Sasuke ready to punch him, but this time Sasuke ran at her as well with his katana ready. Sasuke pulled back his katana ready to strike when he was within feet of Sakura. As Sakura realized her situation, a look of surprise and fear swept across her face. Sasuke saw Sakura's face and at the last minute changed his attack.

Too late to dodge the attack, Sakura prepared herself for the impact of the blade, but to her surprise what she felt was not the searing pain at of being ripped through with a blade, but a solid pain like being punched in the stomach.

Sasuke had one hand on Sakura's shoulder holding her in place and the other one gripping his katana as he struck. But Sasuke had flipped his katana, so instead of plunging his katana through Sakura's stomach he hit her hard with its handle. Sasuke heard Sakura gasp as she grabbed the katana and doubled over in pain. After coughing up blood, Sasuke watched as a smile spread across Sakura's face, replacing her look of surprise. Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized that he had made the mistake of momentarily letting his guard down.

Sakura drew back her free hand glowing green with focused chakra and plunged her fist into Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke released his grip on the katana and was forced back. Sakura appeared behind Sasuke now holding the katana to his throat.

"Sakura I can't leave without the scroll. Just give it to me. I don't want to do something we will both regret."

"You had you chance to kill me and get the scroll Sasuke. And you know I can't let you leave with the scroll. Please don't make me do this." Sakura pleaded 

in Sasuke's ear. Sakura didn't want to kill Sasuke, but she knew she would have to if he insisted on getting the scroll.

Sasuke was becoming angry with Sakura.

"_**Why was she making me do this? Why couldn't she just give up the scroll? Why did she insist on fighting me for it? Didn't she care what happened to her? The only reason I'm here getting the scroll is to protect her! I hate her for making me do this!!" **_

"I don't want to hurt you Sakura!"

"It's too late for that Sasuke! Four years too late for that! The moment you left you hurt me Sasuke! There's nothing you can do that will hurt me anymore than that!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke.

She could feel the tears starting to build in her eyes. She had waited four years to be able to tell Sasuke how she felt, and when she is finally able to, she's holding his katana to his neck threatening to kill him. Why was this happening?

"I'm sorry." Sasuke barely whispered this, but Sakura heard it.

"Sorry stopped being good enough after the first year."

"I'm sorry I left you Sakura and I'm sorry I have to leave you now."

"What….?"

Once again Sasuke disappeared. Sakura turned around and held the sword ready. There was no way Sasuke was going to get away so easily by sneaking up behind her and knocking her out again. She was ready.

Suddenly Sakura felt hot breath on her neck and her eyes widened. Sasuke had known that she would expect him to appear behind her, and reappeared in the same spot that he had been standing in a second earlier. Now Sakura was in the exact position she was in four years ago, the exact position she had been trying to avoid.

"This is the only way Sakura."

Sasuke hit Sakura and she slowly fell unconscious. Sasuke caught her and placed her on the bed before returning to the dresser. Sasuke finished completing the release jutsus and grabbed the scroll.

__

"_**Finally. All this work for a stupid scroll. No. All this work wasn't to get the scroll; I couldn't care less about the scroll. I did all of this to protect Sakura, and even though she will never realize this, it was the only way to repay her for always caring."**_

"Thank you Sakura. I wish I could stay here with you, but once I hand over the scroll to Madara it will be too late for me to return, even though it was to protect you."

Sasuke stood looking at Sakura. She had a pained expression on her face and guilt washed over Sasuke. Sasuke recalled the happy family who now replaced Sakura in her old apartment. There was such happiness in their eyes; happiness that Sasuke couldn't find in Sakura's eyes as she sat by the sakura blossom tree.

"I know you told me more times than I wanted, that you loved me, and I'm only sorry that I never was able to tell you the same thing. But now that it is too late I am finally able to. Sakura, I will always love you."

Sasuke leaned down and softly kissed Sakura, he wished the kiss would last forever but he had to go. Sasuke quietly turned to leave when he heard Sakura.

"I love you too, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned around ready for another fight when he realized that Sakura was still asleep. She must have just been talking in her sleep. Sasuke had to force himself to turn away from Sakura and got away from her apartment before he had second thoughts.


	4. The Cracked Tea Cup

Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower

Lady Tsunade was just finishing up the last of an enormous stack of paperwork given to her earlier that day. Normally Lady Tsunade would have been happy to be finished with her work, but tonight she had an uneasy feeling. Turning around in her chair, Lady Tsunade looked out of her large window over looking all of Konoha. Nothing seemed to be wrong; the lights of shops were starting to go out and people would be returning home to their families now if they hadn't already. Lady Tsunade dismissed her strange feeling due to being over worked with papers.

As she turned around she reached for her cup of tea that was sitting on her desk. Just as she was about to pick it up the cup cracked. Lady Tsunade was very superstitious and this was a sure sign that something was wrong. At closer examination of her cup she realized that it was the sakura blossom cup that Sakura had given her for her birthday. Something was wrong with Sakura!

Lady Tsunade yelled for Shizune who came rushing in with a worried look on her face.

"Shizune! Get Kakashi in here right now! Something is wrong with Sakura!"

"Yes Lady Tsunade!"

Shizune rushed out of Lady Tsunade's office. Lady Tsunade turned to look out her window towards where Sakura's home was. Nothing looked wrong, but that didn't lesson Lady Tsunade's uneasiness.

Back at Sakura's

About five minutes after Sasuke left, Sakura quickly sat up and looked around for him, but Sasuke wasn't there.

_**"Crap! Sasuke got away again. And I was so close to stopping him. How can I still be so weak? After all my training I still can't stop Sasuke!"**_

What Sakura didn't understand was that although Sasuke wasn't fighting at his full potential, he was forced to fight harder than he thought he would need to; 

both physically and mentally. Fighting Sakura had been one of the hardest things Sasuke was forced to do. Physically Sasuke could have easily beat Sakura, but Sasuke couldn't force himself to fight full out.

Suddenly Sakura felt another presence in the room. Sakura turned to see who it was, secretly hoping it was Sasuke, and found herself staring at a girl with reddish-brown hair and glasses. Sakura had seen this girl once before while looking for Sasuke and knew her name to be Karin.

"Oh, so the sleeping brat is finally awake. I was wondering how long you would lay there out cold, leaving yourself open to attack. I could have killed you anytime I wanted, but I prefer to watch you suffer."

"What do you want?" Asked Sakura as she stood up and prepared herself for an attack.

"I thought I made myself clear. I am here to kill you."

"You think so? I'm sorry if I don't seem more concerned, but I am having trouble trying to figure out why you are so worked up and bent on killing me."

Sakura said this sarcastically, but she also wanted to know why Karin had suddenly shown up. Also, the longer Sakura kept Karin talking the longer Sakura had to asses her situation and plan an attack.

"By time I am done here you will be dead and I will have my Sasuke all to myself."

"Hmmm. So this is about Sasuke, is it? A little obsessed much are we? But I don't see how I get in the way between you and Sasuke."

Sakura could tell that she was making Karin very angry, and this was good. Karin was the type of person that when angered became very reckless while fighting. Sakura was using this fact to her advantage.

"Don't act like you don't know what I am talking about you ! Or was that not you that I saw Sasuke kissing on the bed?!"

"What are you talk…."

Sakura noticed a tingling sensation on her lips and realized that Karin was telling the truth. Sasuke had kissed her, but why?

"Aah, so you do remember. No one can have my Sasuke but me _Sakura_! Now prepare to die!"

Karin ran blindly at Sakura, but Sakura easily dodged her attack and landed a kick to Karin's back. Karin was sent flying into the wall, leaving an indentation where she had hit.


	5. Sacrifices For Love

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke walked slowly away from Konoha for what he thought was the last time. Sasuke had retrieved the scroll, but he wasn't happy.

_**"Damn you Madara! You just sent me here to torture me. You knew all along that Sakura wouldn't give up the scroll without a fight, but you still convinced me to come just to push me to my limits. As soon as I get back I will make you pay for sending me."**_

Sasuke hadn't even gotten a mile from Konoha when he felt a familiar chakra.

_**"What is **__**She**__** doing there? What could Karin possibly want in Konoha? Maybe she is following me? I wouldn't put it past her. I don't need her anymore now that Itachi is dead. I didn't need her really even when Itachi was alive, but she reminded me of Sakura."**_

Suddenly Sasuke sensed another strong chakra in the same area as Karin's. Sasuke recognized this chakra too. It was Sakura's.

_**"Crap Karin why are you fighting Sakura?!"**_

Sasuke started to sprint back to Konoha. He had to stop Karin before she had a chance to hurt Sakura. Sasuke knew that Sakura was strong and could take care of herself, but he didn't think Sakura had the intent to kill and he knew Karin did. Sasuke reached for his katana, and then realized that he no longer had it. Sasuke cursed himself as he realized that he had left it at Sakura's.

_**"Just perfect! How could I forget my katana? Was I really that distracted with Sakura? Hold on Sakura! I'm coming."**_

Back at Sakura's

Karin got back to her feet and ran at Sakura again. This time Sakura also ran at Karin ready to punch her. The two kunoichi met halfway, their attacks equal in strength. Sakura caught Karin's punch in her left hand while Karin caught Sakura's punch as well. Sakura had more sheer strength and began to crush Karin's right hand. The two broke apart at the same time and jumped back to fighting stance.

This hand to hand battle went on for another minute or two until Karin was left leaning against the wall for support while Sakura breathed heavily. Sakura had beaten Karin pretty bad, leaving her bruised and cut, while Sakura was only slightly hurt.

Sakura was about to go in for her final attack, when Karin looked up at Sakura with an evil look on her face. Before Sakura could react, Karin had performed a flurry of hand signs yelling out the name of a jutsu unknown to Sakura. Immediately Sakura felt as though a million hands were grabbing her and holding her in place. Panic went through Sakura's eyes as she saw Karin grab Sasuke's katana that was lying in the corner.

Karin smiled maliciously and a haunting laugh escaped her. She had Sakura right where she wanted her. There was nothing left to do but finish her off. Sakura struggled desperately to break free from Karin's jutsu, but it was no use. For the second time that day Sakura watched as her death neared. This time there was no look of surprise, just one of sadness. She didn't think that this time Karin would flip the sword at the last second like Sasuke had.

"_**So this is how it ends? After all my training and hard work I am still weak. First Sasuke beats me and leaves, and now her. Were all those years just a waste of time? How could I really expect to become strong enough to bring Sasuke back? He doesn't even want to come back. Even though Itachi is dead and his revenge is complete, he still has no desire to come home. He doesn't care about me. But then why did he kiss me? Does he care?" **_Sakura laughed to herself._** "Oh well, even if he did, it doesn't matter now anyways; soon it will all be over."**_

Karin began to run towards Sakura. Sakura watched bravely as Karin neared, while still trying to free herself in one last effort. Just as Karin was about to plunge the katana through Sakura, she saw a dark figure appear in front of her. Her eyes opened wide in fear.

"Nooooo!"

"Guhh…."

Sakura cried out as she watched Karin thrust the katana through Sasuke's stomach.

For a second Karin just stood there holding the katana, but when she realized what she had done she jumped back. She had just stabbed her beloved Sasuke, if he 

died it would be because of her. No! It was that Sakura girl's fault! It was because of her that Sasuke had jumped in the way.

In that moment Karin vowed to herself to that she would bring the end to the stupid pink haired kunoichi. She would pay for hurting Sasuke. After performing a flurry of hand signs Karin quickly disappeared unnoticed by either Sasuke or Sakura.

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke sprinted back to Konoha as fast as he could. He had to get there before Karin hurt Sakura.

_**"Damn it Karin! Why did you have to come to Konoha? Of all the places to come look for me, why come here?"**_

Sasuke neared Sakura's apartment. He could see the two Kunoichi fighting, when Sakura suddenly stopped. Sasuke could see Karin picking up his katana and Sakura struggling to move.

"_**Crap! I'm too late I'm not going to make it in time. Sakura move!"**_

By the time Sasuke reached Sakura's building it was too late to stop Karin. That left only one option if Sasuke wanted to save Sakura. Without thinking Sasuke's body suddenly jumped in front of Sakura, shielding her from the fatal blow. It took Sasuke a few seconds to realize what had just happened, but as he began to feel the intense pain of being stuck through with a knife, Sasuke was in a state of calmness.

_**"So this is what it comes down to? All those years of waiting for my chance for revenge, and I am only able to enjoy it for two weeks. At least now if I die I can die knowing I've accomplished my goal. Hn, die. I can't believe that after surviving so many tough battles I am killed by a fan girl on accident. At least I will have died for someone important. Sakura. After all you've done for me this is the best way I can repay you. I'm sorry I couldn't be with you."**_

Sasuke just stood there for what seemed like forever while Sakura was unable to move. Sakura's heart nearly stopped as she took in what had happened. 

Right now she would have given anything to be standing where Sasuke was with the sword embedded in her stomach instead of his. Why did he have to come save her?

Finally Sasuke began to falter and Sakura recovered in time from her shock just in time to catch Sasuke before he collapsed onto the ground. Sakura stood in front of Sasuke as she supported him and she was now face to face with him. Sasuke's dark hair hung in his face shielding his eyes from Sakura. All Sakura could see was the calm smirk that slowly spread across Sasuke's face as blood began to run down the corner of his mouth.

Sakura's eyes widened and tears began to form.

"Sasuke, why?" Sakura choked as tears began to slide down her face. "Why did you have to do that?"

A slight chuckle escaped from Sasuke. "Hn. It didn't look like you were doing anything to stop her, so someone had to." Sasuke smirked before wincing from the pain.

Sakura just stared at Sasuke and held onto him tightly. How could he act like nothing had just happened? He always acted like nothing mattered to him, and now when he is seriously injured he just shrugs it off. Sakura didn't understand why he had jumped in front of her. He shouldn't even have come back, let alone this.

Suddenly Sakura heard Sasuke inhale sharply and he doubled over in pain. Sakura looked down to see Sasuke's hand grasping his katana as he was attempting to pull it out.

"No Sasuke you can't do that!" Sakura said worriedly. Sasuke shouldn't even be standing, let alone able to even begin thinking about removing the sword himself. Sakura knew the incredible pain Sasuke must be in and she was worried that Sasuke would push himself to much trying to act like it didn't bother him.

Sasuke inhaled again and grimaced clenching his teeth in pain. "Then you do it." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Sasuke? I can't, I don't…" Sakura started taken back by Sasuke's request. Sakura looked away from Sasuke and at her surroundings as if hoping that someone would come and save them.

"Sakura please." Sasuke grimaced again and gritted his teeth. He was now gripping Sakura's shoulder tightly and trying to remain standing. It was obvious that he wasn't going to be able to last much longer in his state.

Sakura looked back at Sasuke, this time he was looking at her too. Sakura's eyes connected with Sasuke's. She could see that Sasuke was serious about Sakura pulling out the katana and that he was in pain. His once unreadable dark eyes no longer bore into hers like she was useless, now they showed that Sasuke needed Sakura's help. Realizing that she had no other choice Sakura nodded in agreement and wiped away her tears.

Sakura didn't think it was best to remove the sword while Sasuke was standing and that it would be easier and possibly less painful otherwise, but Sasuke seemed to want to remain where he was. Sakura shifted the weight of Sasuke leaning on her to one shoulder and braced herself against him to keep him up just in case something happened and he began to collapse.

Sakura looked at Sasuke a little apprehensively. "Ready?"

Sasuke could see the worried look in Sakura's eyes and knew that she didn't want to hurt him, but this needed to be done. Sasuke braced himself against Sakura and set his teeth ready for the pain. He then nodded to Sakura as a signal to start.

Sakura grabbed the handle of the katana and then paused for a second to look at Sasuke who had his eyes closed and a calm, or relatively calm, look on his face in preparation for what was about to occur. Taking a deep breath, Sakura began to slowly pull the katana out. Immediately Sakura heard Sasuke inhale sharply and he held tightly to Sakura's shoulder, however, she continued to pull the sword from Sasuke's stomach. Slowly, but steadily the sword was removed from Sasuke's stomach and Sakura was left holding it until she quickly dropped it.

At first Sasuke didn't move or say anything and Sakura feared that he had fallen unconscious or worse. However, after a few seconds Sasuke released his grip on Sakura's shoulder. Sasuke pushed away from Sakura and tried his best to stand on his own, free from Sakura's support. Sakura could only stand there and watch as Sasuke tore his shirt and wrapped it around his stomach creating a makeshift bandage. Sakura knew that she should be the one bandaging Sasuke's wound, but she just stood there. Suddenly Sasuke turned and took an awkward step towards the window as if to leave. Sakura was taken back and couldn't help but object.

"Sasuke what are you doing? You are hurt! If you leave you will die!" Sakura cried as she ran in front of Sasuke blocking his exit.

"Thank you Sakura. But you have done all that you can." Sasuke said calmly hiding the pain he was in. However this did not fool Sakura. Already Sasuke's bandage was soaked in his blood.

"Sasuke you can't leave! If you leave you will die, and I won't let you die! I can't!"

Sasuke paused, and Sakura thought that he would stay, but after a moment he slowly bent down and picked up his katana. He was about to take another step forward, but suddenly he stopped and grabbed his stomach as an intense pain ripped through it. The room started to lose focus and darkness began to set in as Sasuke began to lose consciousness from the loss of blood. Sasuke tried to fight it, but it was no use. Sakura saw the sword drop out of Sasuke's hand as he began to collapse where he stood. Sakura rushed forward just in time to catch him before he hit the ground.

A few moments later Sasuke regained consciousness and was brought back to reality by Sakura. Sasuke was now cradled in Sakura's arms and she sobbed uncontrollably. Sasuke looked up at Sakura and couldn't help but smile a bit. She always was the one who was crying. Sasuke remembered all of the times Sakura had cried over him because she thought he was dead or hurt. Her tears were always pointless then, and Sasuke was just annoyed with her lack of control of emotions. Now Sakura had a reason to cry, and Sasuke felt horrible for causing her such pain. Sasuke felt he deserved this for all he had done, but Sakura didn't deserve to be so sad. She had done nothing.

"I'm sorry, Sakura…" Sasuke said hoarsely.

Sakura was startled by the sound of Sasuke's voice and looked down at him. The same calm smile slowly appeared on his face which only made Sakura cry more. This was the first time she had seen Sasuke smile, and probably the last. The trail of blood running down the corner of his mouth made Sasuke's smile bitter sweet.

"I am sorry I hurt you." He continued.

"I forgive you. I forgive you. Just please don't die Sasuke." Tears were streaming out of Sakura's eyes and falling on Sasuke's calm face as Sakura held Sasuke tightly.

"It's alright Sakura…"

"No it's not, you can't die! Sasuke I won't let you!"

Sakura quickly pulled Sasuke up into a standing position and carried his weight on her shoulder. She had to get Sasuke to the hospital and fast. There was no way that she would be able to heal Sasuke in his condition, but she was running out of time. If only she had just taken him to the hospital in the first place instead of wasting valuable time that was quickly running out.

Sakura glanced back down at Sasuke's wound. The bandage was already soaked through and didn't seem to be helping the bleeding at all.

"Hold on Sasuke. This will all be over soon." Sakura told him.

Sakura held Sasuke tighter and managed to jump out her window onto the street below. She felt Sasuke growing limper and heavier as he lost consciousness, but she had to keep going. Sasuke depended on her. Of course it would be a lot easier if Sasuke was not at least a head taller than Sakura and as fit as he was. Under other circumstances Sakura probably would have blushed at the thought of Sasuke's arms wrapped around her with no shirt on, but right now that was the last thing in her mind. She had to save Sasuke; she owed it to him.


	6. The Calmness of Death

Lady Tsunade POV

Kakashi showed up at Lady Tsunade's office only minutes after Shizune was sent for him. Along with Kakashi was a sleepy looking Naruto and a calm Sai.

"Good you're here!" –Lady Tsunade

"Granny-Tsunade, do you know what time it is? Why did you call us here?... Hold on a minute where's Sakura?"

"That is why I called you here…."

Naruto no longer looked tired, but was fully alert now. If something had happened to Sakura there would be hell to pay.

"Something is wrong with Sakura, but I'm not sure what yet. That is why I've called you three here. I don't know Sakura's situation so we will have to approach it with caution. Now hurry up! We should check Sakura's house first!"

"Lady Tsunade, don't you think it best if we go check out the situation before we get the Hokage involved. If something were to happen…" –Kakashi

"Kakashi, Sakura is my apprentice and one of the few people I truly trust. If you expect me to wait here then you can… Besides, I'm one of the famous Sanin, am I not?" Lady Tsunade said with fury in her eyes and she slammed her fist down on the desk, cracking it into two. She was going and that was that.

"Fine. Let's go."

The four shinobi quickly left the Hokage tower, and headed towards Sakura's house, with Naruto in the lead.

As they neared Sakura's apartment, Naruto got a bad feeling and quickened his pace. As he rounded the last corner he could see someone in the distance. As he got closer all he saw was Sakura's tearful face and that she was covered in blood.

"Sakura! Hold on I'm coming!" Naruto yelled.

Lady Tsunade heard the panic in Naruto's voice and became worried. Were they too late?

Sakura collapsed on the ground with Sasuke. She saw that help was on the way, but this didn't stop Sakura from worrying. Sasuke's wound was bad and he needed immediate medical attention or he would die. Sasuke's breaths were coming at quick and shallow intervals. Sakura looked down at Sasuke. His face was calm and he was he was slipping into unconsciousness. Then Sakura looked down at herself. She was covered in Sasuke's blood. Suddenly Sakura felt as though she was going to be sick. Of course being a medic ninja Sakura was used to the sight of blood, but this was Sasuke's blood.

Lady Tsunade gasped as she saw Sakura collapse. At first all she noticed was the fact that Sakura was covered in blood just as Naruto did, but then she noticed that Sakura held someone tightly in her arms. Finally Tsunade realized that Sakura was holding Sasuke.

The group of Shinobi finally reached Sakura. They didn't even get a chance to ask Sakura what had happened before she started crying.

"Lady Tsunade! You have to save Sasuke! Hurry!" Sakura pleaded with tears still streaming down her face. Fear was apparent in her eyes.

"Are you hurt Sakura?" Asked Naruto staring at Sakura's blood shirt.

Sakura shook her head violently. "But Sasuke is. Lady Tsunade you have to help him, I tried, but I couldn't! There isn't anything I can do. Please he needs help!"

Lady Tsunade looked at the broken down Sakura and nodded. Even if Sasuke had abandoned Konoha for Orochimaru, she couldn't refuse Sakura's pleas. She knew her apprentice's feelings towards the boy and decided that she would deal with the Elders later if they had a problem with her saving a missing-nin.

Lady Tsunade dropped to the ground next to Sakura. After taking Sasuke from Sakura she laid him on the ground and began performing medical jutsus immediately. She would have to work fast and hope for some sort of a miracle to pull this off. Images flashed through Tsunade's mind as she tried to stop the bleeding of her earlier days as a medic and the time it was her love that lay dying. She wouldn't let the same hurt happen to Sakura, she couldn't.

Sakura just stayed sitting where she was staring helplessly at Sasuke's unconscious body. There was nothing she could do. There was never anything she could do. Why? Naruto too felt useless at the moment. His friend was laying there dying and there was nothing he could do. Naruto looked at his teammate as she 

stared helplessly at Sasuke and Lady Tsunade realized that the only thing he could do was to try to comfort Sakura.

Suddenly Sakura felt a strong arm wrap around her and Naruto pulled her into a comforting hug. For a second Sakura didn't know what to do, and Naruto was afraid she would pull away, but she didn't. Instead Sakura leaned into Naruto and started crying even more.

"Naruto… It was all my fault! I was too weak… If only I had been strong enough, Sasuke wouldn't be hurt." Sakura sobbed into Naruto's shirt, her words were filled with self blame and anger.

Naruto just held Sakura close and glanced over at Sasuke.

"Sakura, what happened? Who did this?" Kakashi asked scanning the area.

"That girl Karin came sob and started to fight with me. sob I was winning, but she used a special jutsu that wouldn't allow me to move. sob Then she came at me with Sasuke's katana and…..and……" Sakura could no longer continue and she broke down in Naruto's arms.

"Where is Karin now Sakura?" Sai asked with concern making its way across his face.

"I don't know." Sakura managed between cries.

"Right!"

Kakashi and Sai quickly left to look Karin. Hopefully she was still nearby.

After a minute or two Lady Tsunade stopped her healing jutsu. Sakura stopped crying and looked over at her master who sat by Sasuke. Lady Tsunade's head was hung and she sat there frozen. Sakura already knew that Lady Tsunade wasn't able to save Sasuke, but she still glanced at him just in case. It was pointless however, Sasuke wasn't moving and lay there lifelessly in a pool of his own blood.

Sakura pulled out of Naruto's arms, despite his attempts to hold her, and went over to Sasuke. She just sat there looking at him for what seemed like ages. Naruto tried to blink back the tears that were forming in his eyes, but it was no use. He wasn't expecting Sasuke to die. It seemed like Sasuke was almost invincible and that he wasn't able to die until Naruto had brought him back, if ever. There was no way that Sasuke was dead, Naruto wouldn't believe it. Naruto slammed the ground angrily and gritted his teeth. How could Sasuke die on him? On Sakura? Didn't he know he was supposed to have a life in Konoha!

Naruto walked haphazardly towards Sasuke and Sakura and leaned down next to Sakura expecting her to be crying. However, Sakura was no longer crying, which surprised him and Lady Tsunade. Instead she had a set and serious face. Lady Tsunade was afraid she was in shock and had lost it and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, but withdrew it when she felt how cold Sakura was. It was as if all the warmth had gone out of Sakura and leaving only a cold and rigid shell. Lady Tsunade didn't know what to do and neither did Naruto.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I tried, but…."

"It's ok Lady Tsunade." Sakura said flatly. "I know what I have to do."

"What are you talking about?"

Sakura said nothing, but pulled a scroll out of a hidden pocket in her outfit. Sakura unrolled the scroll, quickly performed a slew of hand signs, and placed her hands on the scroll. Suddenly glowing blue writing appeared over the original writing.

"Sakura. That's the scroll I gave you to study, but what is the writing?"

"It is a secret jutsu that I found one day while practicing." Sakura said without looking at Lady Tsunade.

Lady Tsunade was becoming concerned by the way Sakura was acting. She was so calm, as if nothing had happened. Tsunade expected Sakura to be crying and a wreck, but Tsunade was worried by Sakura's calmness. And what was she going to do with the scroll?

"What is the jutsu Sakura? I don't understand!" Tsunade asked nervously.

"It is a jutsu that will allow me to bring Sasuke back."


	7. Two Lives to Live

Naruto had just been standing behind Sakura silently, not really understanding what was going on. Sasuke was dead; it hadn't really sunk in yet for Naruto. His first friend, his brother, was dead. He would never be able to keep his promise to Sakura. Sakura? Why wasn't Sakura still crying? Sasuke was dead. Naruto didn't understand what she and Granny Tsunade were talking about, or why Lady Tsunade was upset about the scroll Sakura had, but when he heard Sakura say that she was bringing Sasuke back Naruto knew something was wrong. He had witnessed Gaara be brought back to life by Elder Chiyo, but Elder Chiyo then died.

"No way Sakura! If this is like what Elder Chiyo did I won't let you do it!" Naruto was now right next to Sakura.

"Naruto I have to do this."

Sakura was calm, but wouldn't make eye contact with Naruto. Sakura was certain of what she had to do, and had come to terms with what the consequences of performing the resurrection jutsu on Sasuke would be, but she didn't trust herself to look at Naruto. If she looked at Naruto she was afraid that she would change her mind. When it came to Naruto, she learned that he could be very convincing.

"Granny Tsunade you can't let her do this!" –Naruto

"Sakura, you can't bring Sasuke back! Even if you wanted to, resurrection jutsus are extremely difficult. Only the most skilled medical shinobi are able to even attempt this jutsu. You will be wasting your life for nothing! Sakura…" –Lady Tsunade

"Lady Tsunade, you keep saying that I am one of the few people you trust. If this is true I need you to trust me now. I paid very close attention to Elder Chiyo when she brought back Gaara, and I have been training really hard to have perfect chakra control. However, I am not using the same jutsu that Elder Chiyo is using. I am using the secret jutsu I found on this scroll."

Sakura had also not made eye contact with Lady Tsunade either, but when she was done talking she looked at her. Lady Tsunade saw that Sakura's eyes were filled with determination and that she was not going to let any one stop her from bringing back Sasuke. This was the look of determination that Lady Tsunade had seen in so many people's eyes; in Dan's eyes, in her brother's eyes, in Naruto's eyes, and now in Sakura's eyes. Lady Tsunade understood and nodded at Sakura, a sign that she accepted Sakura's decision.

"Thank you for understanding Lady Tsunade."

Naruto couldn't believe it. Granny Tsunade was going to let Sakura give up her life for Sasuke's. There was no way Sakura could do this!

"Granny Tsunade! You can't let her do this! You're the Hokage! You're supposed to protect the people of your village, not let them kill themselves."

"Naruto, it isn't my decision. It's Sakura's."

Sakura still couldn't look at Naruto, she had already made up her mind, but seeing the look in Naruto's eyes would make it even harder for her to bring Sasuke back.

"Sakura! You can't do this! Sakura are you listening? Look at me!"

Naruto grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and turned her around. He held her up so high that her feet barely touched the ground. She had to listen now. His face was right in front of Sakura's and she was forced to look him in the eyes.

"Naruto I have to do this. Just like you have to become Hokage some day. You and Sasuke have always been the ones to save me, while I could never do anything to save you guys. I have always been the weakest one, without a way to prove my strength. You two have always had a reason to be shinobi, and I never knew mine. Well now I can save you guys, I can prove my strength, and I know the reason I am a shinobi. Naruto, I have to save Sasuke. I am a shinobi to protect my friends and family, and if I don't help Sasuke now then in my eyes I have failed. I learned this jutsu so if ever a time came that either Sasuke or You were killed I would be able to bring you back. You have to understand."

"But Sakura you can't die. Without you…."

"Naruto. Sasuke is you brother, the one person who you feel the strongest bond with. You can save him from himself, show him that he can live a regular live with friends and family. This is the least I can do for you; after all you've done for me."

"Sakura why do you have to do this? It won't be the same with out you."

Suddenly Naruto pulled Sakura into a hug and began crying on her shoulder. Sakura was shocked at first and just stood there, then she hugged Naruto back.

"Thank you for understanding Naruto. You have been a better friend than I could have asked for. You deserve the happiness that Hinata will bring to you. And you will be the greatest Hokage ever. I know you will be."

Sakura broke the hug and kneeled at Sasuke's side. Then she pulled out another scroll and opened it up. Once again Sakura performed a few hand signs and a corked glass orb appeared. The orb was glowing and had a powerful substance in it.

"What is that?" Asked Naruto.

"It's chakra." Lady Tsunade answered instead of Sakura. "Where did you get that chakra Sakura?"

"It's my chakra that I have stored over time by transferring it into this orb."

"How could you have saved so much chakra Sakura? I gave you that scroll just over a week ago."

Lady Tsunade thought back to the day that Sakura showed up at her office exhausted. Sakura nearly fainted when she came in. Lady Tsunade made Naruto take Sakura home for a days rest. Sakura had claimed that she had put too many hours into the hospital and training. Now Lady Tsunade knew why Sakura was so tired, she didn't have very much chakra.

"Ok, I'm going to begin now. Wish me luck!" Sakura turned back and smiled at Naruto. But not a fake smile like the one she usually had ever since Sasuke left, but a genuine smile.

"Good luck Sakura." Naruto said.

Lady Tsunade just nodded, wondering if she was making the biggest mistake of her life by letting Sakura attempt this jutsu.

Sakura uncorked the orb and absorbed the chakra into her hands. Soon the chakra spread through Sakura's body and she began to slightly glow blue as the chakra radiated off of her. After reading the scroll and performing more intricate hand signs Sakura began to glow even more. Before beginning Sakura looked back at Naruto and over at Lady Tsunade, took a deep breath, and placed her hands on Sasuke's chest.

Slowly as Sakura forced her own chakra into Sasuke he began to glow blue as well. This process was longer than the process Elder Chiyo used and Sakura needed to remain completely focused the whole time and have perfect chakra control. Soon Sasuke began to glow brighter blue than Sakura, a sign that Sakura was almost finished.

Suddenly Kakashi and Sai appeared next to Lady Tsunade. Kakashi took in what was happening and gave Lady Tsunade a knowing, but questioning look. Sai realized as well what Sakura was doing, and was confused.

_**"Why is Sakura bringing Sasuke back after all he has done to her? He left her, and although I am not too sure about emotions yet, I think he broke her heart. Why would Sakura give her life for him when he wouldn't do the same for her? Maybe something happened at Sakura's apartment. Sasuke's hurt, yet Sakura seems to have escaped with little injury. I thought Karin was there to attack Sakura, not Sasuke. I will never understand emotions."**_

Sasuke was now glowing a bright blue, while Sakura was no longer glowing at all. Sakura stopped her jutsu and was now breathing heavily. The glowing around Sasuke slowly began to subside as the chakra was completely absorbed into his body. Sakura placed her head on Sasuke's chest to listen for a heart beat, but she wasn't sure if the weak heartbeat she heard was Sasuke's or her own. Slowly Sakura placed her fingers on Sasuke's neck to check for a pulse; Sakura was afraid of what she might find. As soon as Sakura's fingers brushed Sasuke's neck Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand.

Sakura gasped slightly in shock as Sasuke's hand grasped her wrist tight. Sasuke had activated his sharingan and was looking at Sakura. Confused at what was happening, Sasuke deactivated his sharingan when he saw that it was Sakura and not an enemy trying to kill him. Sasuke tried to get up, but wasn't able to. Sakura was smiling and had tears in her eyes, but Sasuke didn't know why.

_**"What am I doing here? What are Sakura and Naruto doing here? Why can't I remember what happened. If I wasn't so weak…."**_

"Sasuke. You can't try to move right now… Now that you've completed your revenge and killed Itachi, you can live a normal life. Maybe now you can walk the same path as Naruto. Your life doesn't have to be filled with hate or solitude anymore."

"Sakura…"

With that Sakura performed one last hand sign and placed her hand on Sasuke's head causing him to become unconscious. Sakura slowly tried to push herself up into a standing position, but she was too weak and collapsed. Naruto caught her before she hit the ground and held her in his lap.

"Sakura please…" Naruto had tears coming in his eyes.

"It is ok Naruto, now I am a true shinobi." Sakura smiled a weak smile, not as happy as the one before, but more of a bittersweet smile, and a single tear slowly slid down her cheek.

"Naruto, I have a once in a lifetime request. Watch Sasuke for me and make sure he is happy."

"I promise Sakura. I will."

Sakura smiled at Naruto and then closed her eyes. Naruto could feel Sakura go limp in his arms, and he hugged her tight as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"_**This was all Sasuke's fault! If it wasn't for the promise I made to Sakura I would punch him right now. After all he did to Sakura, and she still loved him."**_

Lady Tsunade also had tears in her eyes, and just stood there looking down at Naruto. Kakashi also was sad, but of course he didn't cry. How many great shinobi had he known that had given their lives to save others? Now Sakura was one of those shinobi. Sai was very confused. Something inside of him felt odd. It was almost like he was hurting inside. Was he feeling sad about Sakura's death? This must have been how he should have felt when his brother died. Naruto noticed the expression on Sai's face, and realized that he was actually sad. Sakura had helped so many people that she didn't even realize.

Finally Kakashi leaned down and picked up Sasuke.

_**"Who would have thought that it would be Sakura to bring Sasuke home after all? To be able to complete such a difficult jutsu is incredible, and what is even more incredible is how young she is and how little time she was able to master the jutsu. She had as much determination as Naruto. She would have made a great kunoichi."**_

Sai went over to Naruto and took Sakura from him. Naruto just sat there as Sai and Kakashi began to walk away. Sai was about to leave when he noticed something strange about Sakura. He could almost swear that she was crying. More and more tears seemed to run down her face. Sai stopped and laid Sakura down. Lady Tsunade went over to Sai as well as Naruto.

"What are you doing?" Asked Lady Tsunade. "She can't be too heavy for you to carry."

"No Hokage. I think Sakura is alive."

Lady Tsunade put her head on Sakura's chest and heard a weak, but steady heart beat. Sakura was still alive.

"Hurry! Get Sakura to the hospital!"

"What Granny Tsunade? Sakura's alive!" Yelled Naruto.

"Yes, for now. But I don't know how long though. We'll have to watch her through the night."


	8. The Sleeping Game

That night Naruto sat by Sakura's bed without sleeping. He waited there nervously until the doctors said that Sakura was no longer in immediate danger of dying. Then Naruto unwillingly let himself fall asleep as he sat in the chair by her bed. More good news came when Sasuke was declared out of danger as well and was no longer placed in the intensive care unit.

Lady Tsunade was amazed that Sakura was alive. Very few people had ever even attempted a resurrection jutsu, fewer had succeeded, and none that she knew of had survived. Sakura must be even stronger that she thought. Or maybe it was the jutsu that Sakura used. Once Sakura recovered, Lady Tsunade would have to ask her about it. She would also have to ask Sakura about what had happened in her apartment.

When Kakashi and Sai went back to look for Karin, she was no where to be found. They had no idea where she was or what had happened that night, but everyone was curious to find out.

Much to everyone's surprise, Sakura was the first one to recover, after only three days. At first Sakura was afraid that her being alive meant that her jutsu had not worked and that Sasuke was dead, but Lady Tsunade assured her that Sasuke was very much alive. Sakura was also surprised at the fact that she was still alive, but not as surprised as everyone else seemed to be. Lady Tsunade thought that Sakura was not sharing everything. There was a lot of mystery involving this whole incident and Lady Tsunade was going to have a long talk with Sakura.

After much argument, Sakura was allowed to visit Sasuke. Everyone wanted Sakura to stay in bed and regain her strength, but Sakura finally convinced Lady Tsunade that she would get more rest being able to stay with Sasuke than she would confined to her bed. Meanwhile Naruto had involuntarily been sent out on an easy mission. The only way they were able to get him to leave was the fact that Lady Tsunade would be watching Sakura and Sasuke, and that the mission was with Hinata.

Sakura was allowed to go and sit in Sasuke's room for a couple of hours each day, just watching him. Sakura wasn't even sure if she was making sure that he was alright, as much as she was making sure he didn't leave. That night confused Sakura, and she wasn't sure how she felt about Sasuke. She didn't realize that she had told Sasuke that she loved him, nor that he told her the same, but she did know that Karin said that Sasuke had kissed her. But that kiss could have been a guilty kiss; he may have just felt bad for her. After all, Sasuke had only come back to get the scroll he was after. He had even almost killed Sakura.

But he didn't. He had stopped. And then with Karin. Why had Sasuke jumped in front of her? All of this was so confusing, and Sakura was still mad at Sasuke for leaving her, twice! That night brought back too many emotions that Sakura had tried to forget, so she just blocked it out.

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke had woken up several times, but each time he looked around he saw the sleeping pink head of Sakura lying on the edge of his bed. Sasuke now remembered everything that had happened, and was trying to decide what to do. He avoided making this decision by still pretending to be asleep, even though he had regained most of his strength back a while ago.

Finally, after five days of being in the hospital, Sasuke decided that it was time that he faced the decision he had to make and "woke up". Sasuke was almost disappointed that he didn't find Sakura waiting by his bed when he woke up; instead he found an annoyed Lady Tsunade watching him.

"So you finally decided that it was a good time to come to, huh Uchiha?"

"Hn." Sasuke didn't know why, but whenever anyone talked to him he would put up a protected layer of a cool and hateful attitude.

"You're lucky to be alive you know. Actually, you **shouldn't** be alive right now."

"Hn?" Sasuke could feel himself put up his cold barrier. He didn't want to, but he couldn't help it.

"You died Sasuke." Lady Tsunade said bluntly.

Sasuke's cold eyes widened for a second, and Lady Tsunade caught it. He had no idea what Sakura had done for him.

"The only reason you are alive, Sasuke, is because Sakura performed a resurrection jutsu."

Sasuke sat there for a few seconds taking in what Lady Tsunade had said. Sakura couldn't have performed a resurrection jutsu; he had just seen Sakura alive, hadn't he. Maybe he had just imagined her there or dreamt about her.

"_**Had I been hallucinating? Is she really dead? Sakura!"**_ Suddenly Sasuke wasn't so sure of what had happened.

"But that would mean that Sakura is dead…"

_**"So he can say more than just 'hn'. But only when I mention Sakura? Maybe the great Uchiha does have feelings after all." –Lady Tsunade**_

"She should be dead. Everyone else who has performed a resurrection jutsu has died; except Sakura." Lady Tsunade said as she crossed her arms and stared at Sasuke coldly. "She performed the jutsu fully aware that she would most likely die. She was willing to die to save you."

"Hn. Why would she do that?" Sasuke could have shot himself for acting like he didn't care about what Sakura had done. He couldn't imagine why Sakura would do something like that for him, after all he had done.

Although Sasuke made it seem like he didn't really care, Lady Tsunade could sense his relief that Sakura wasn't dead. This made her smirk to herself.

"Perhaps for the same reason you saved Sakura from Karin."

"….."

"You have a decision to make Sasuke. You can leave Konoha, if that is what you truly want, but know that once you leave you can never come back. You are lucky I have let you stay for as long as you have without turning you over to Anbu. **Or** you can stay here. Naruto has defended you and convinced me to let you stay. But I am only letting you stay because Naruto and Sakura care about you and seem to think that you can change. And because you saved Sakura, whether you admit it to yourself or not."

Tsunade paused for a moment before continuing. "Now that you have killed Itachi, what else is there to live for Sasuke? What do you plan to do with you life now?"

"….."

Sasuke hadn't really thought about it. He had focused so much on killing Itachi that he never really thought about what would come next. It was like his future hadn't existed.

"I will give you time to think over you decision, but I expect your answer soon."

Lady Tsunade left Sasuke alone with a decision to make. Sasuke sat in his bed thinking over what he was going to do. In his heart he knew that he wanted to stay in Konoha, his old home, but his head wouldn't let him. There was no way he could stay after all that he had done. The next hour Sasuke laid there battling within himself over what to do.

Finally after much pondering Sasuke got out of his bed and slipped out of his hospital window. He quietly walked along the edge of the building until something caught his eye.

Through the window, Sasuke spied the sleeping form of Sakura. Before Sasuke knew what he was doing he slipped in through her window and walked over to her. Sasuke realized what he was doing was stupid and that he was going to get caught, but he couldn't help but watch Sakura as she slept. Her steady breathing was the only sound that filled the room. Sasuke studied Sakura; taking her in as if to make a mental picture.

Sakura's hair was still short just like the last time he had seen her. He remembered the time that Sakura first cut her hair to save him, but now she willingly kept her hair short. Her face was peaceful at the moment, hiding the fact that Sakura very rarely slept peacefully. Ever since he had left she was plagued with nightmares now and then and always slept restlessly. Sasuke almost wished she would open her emerald eyes and look at him the same way she had done years ago, but then he wouldn't be able to get away.

Sakura's smooth pale skin beckoned Sasuke's touch. Sasuke's finger tips barely brushed Sakura's cheek. The warmth of her skin called even more to him and soon Sasuke held his hand to her face. Sakura naturally leaned her face into Sasuke's hand so he was now cradling her head. How badly Sasuke wanted to hold Sakura in his arms, how much he had missed her in his days of solitary. Missed her always cheerful smile and shining eyes. The memory of her was the only thing that had kept Sasuke from fully succumbing to Orochimaru's clutches. He had always known this deep inside, but he never before had admitted it to himself.

Guilt swept over Sasuke as he recalled how he had just left Sakura on the cold bench that night. How he had rejected Sakura, her feelings, and her love for him. And now all he wanted was to be with her. After all he had done how could he ask Sakura to give him something he once had abandoned? _Sorry Sakura I hate you now, but just wait. In four years I will come back begging for you to love me._ Sasuke knew he couldn't ask for her love and that is why he had to leave. He couldn't live near Sakura without having her love. He needed her.

Sasuke slid his hand out from under Sakura's face, laying her head gently back onto the pillow and turned to leave. He wanted just one more kiss, but he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to leave Konoha. His mind hated how much his heart felt for Sakura. He was not meant to love or be loved. He was a revenger. He was an Uchiha. Sasuke thought back to his parents; his loving mother and stern father. Now he would never be able to restore his clan.

Sasuke decided before he had second thoughts that he needed to leave. Sasuke reached the open window and stood there. If he left through the window he would never see Konoha again. He would never see Naruto again. He would never see Sakura again. But he had to leave.

Sakura's POV

Little did Sasuke know, Sakura had been awake the whole time. Just like Sasuke, Sakura had pretended to be asleep. She had felt his presence in the room almost immediately and decided that it would be best if she remained "asleep". She didn't want to see him right now or to talk to him. She didn't know what to say or do, and wasn't sure of her emotions towards him were. But when Sasuke's hand touched her cheek she couldn't resist leaning into it. How she had always longed for Sasuke's touch. Sasuke's hands were warmer than she expected and she relaxed into his hand. She could hear his steady breath and feel his eyes on her, but she remained as she was. What was he doing?

Sakura was disappointed when Sasuke brought his hand from her cheek, but her heart skipped a beat when he tenderly placed her head on the pillow. Why was Sasuke so gentle? Everything about Sasuke confused her. Sakura didn't want to love him anymore, or did she? She longed to be wrapped up in Sasuke's strong arms; for him to hold her safely.

Everyone's POV

Now Sakura laid there with her eyes opened just enough to watch Sasuke stand by the open window pondering his decision.

_**"Is he going to leave again? Was this his goodbye? Why doesn't he just go? Why is he hesitating? Maybe I should stop him. After all Naruto and I have done to bring him back, and now he is going to leave again. I won't let him." **_

"Going somewhere, _Sasuke_?"

Sasuke was startled at the sound of Sakura's voice, but didn't show it. He turned around to look at Sakura who was still lying on the bed with her eyes closed.

_**"Darn it. I was so closed to leaving, why did she have to wake up now?"**_

"Maybe. It all depends." Sasuke could feel himself start to put up his shield of no emotions. Acting like he couldn't care less about anything.

_**"Why do I always act so cold to everyone? Especially Sakura?"**_

"On what?" –Sakura

Sakura had now slid out of bed and was sitting on the edge of it. Sasuke took a cool stance leaning against the wall. Sakura was looking directly at Sasuke. She imitated Sasuke's careless attitude, but Sasuke could see in her eyes that she was not going to let him leave so easily. Sasuke's eyes were just as emotionless as ever.

"On whether you give me the scroll or not, _Sakura_."

Sakura jumped off of the bed in an attempt to get to Sasuke, but collapsed from the lack of strength and exhaustion. However, Sakura never fell to the ground, but into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke held Sakura for a few seconds, but to them it felt like more.

Sasuke embraced Sakura, holding her close to him as if he never wanted to let go. He loved the smell of her hair; just like cherry blossoms. And he could feel her heart beat against him. Sasuke smiled to himself. If only he could stay like this. If only it was this simple.

Sakura smiled too. She secretly loved the feeling of Sasuke's arms protecting her and the way he held her close, but that was not why she was smiling. Seconds after Sasuke had caught Sakura, she disappeared out of Sasuke's grasp, only to reappear behind him. She was now blocking Sasuke's way out. Sasuke quickly turned and realized what Sakura had done. She wasn't really falling because she was weak. She had the whole thing planned.

This was true. Sakura needed to get in between Sasuke and the window, but that wasn't the only reason for her pretending to fall. It was a way to test Sasuke. If Sasuke really didn't care about her he would have let her fall. But he caught her… Of course Sakura pushed this little tidbit to the side and focused on Sasuke.

"Do you still think of me as being that weak Sasuke? Or that foolish? I would have hoped that you had changed your opinion of me, but I guess once an Uchiha makes up his mind there is no use in trying to change it. I know that from experience." Sakura's words were sarcastic and almost playful. "How easily you let your guard down Sasuke. For being such a great shinobi I would have thought you'd be better than that. Or did Orochimaru teach you nothing? It is amazing you even beat Itachi."

Sakura enjoyed this rant on Sasuke. For years she had bottled up her anger towards him and now she was able to get some of it out. She sent insult after insult at Sasuke and he just stood there taking each one calmly.

"Sakura. You have changed the subject. I still need the scroll whether you think me a good shinobi or not."

"Why do you need the scroll Sasuke? Most of the jutsus on it wouldn't help you. Besides, you have already fulfilled your revenge so you don't need to become any stronger."

"Sakura, the scroll is not for me." Sasuke said calmly.

"Is it for the man who came with you to Konoha?" Sakura asked.

"What are you talking about Sakura? No one came with. I came alone to get the scroll."

"Well then, who was the man trailing you all day? You can't possibly tell me that you had no idea someone was following you. I won't believe everything that comes out of your mouth like I used to Sasuke."

Sakura was mad that Sasuke thought he could fool her. There was no way that Sasuke could be so distracted that he didn't even notice he was being followed.

"Sakura I am not lying to you. How do you know that someone was following me?"

Sasuke was looking directly as Sakura and was getting closer. Sakura could see that Sasuke's eyes had changed and now seemed somewhat worried. This worried Sakura even more because Sasuke never seemed worried about anything. Sakura suddenly became very serious.

"Like I told you before, as you were following me I could sense your chakra being masked. I couldn't tell who you were but I could still feel the presence of your chakra, as well as someone else's all day. I thought he was with you because wherever you went he was only a little behind. Then when you left Konoha he seemed to leave too. When you came back to my apartment I could feel his chakra in the distance. But then after you…. He left that night though. I told Tsunade about it and she sent some ninja after him." Sakura said startled.

Sasuke cursed under his breath and looked around before turning his attention back to Sakura. He didn't know what to do. There was no way she would just hand over the scroll, he had to tell the truth.

"Sakura, now I really need that scroll. It has a secret hidden jutsu on it. It is very important that you give me the scroll."

"I already know about the secret jutsu. It's the jutsu I used to save you Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he remembered what Madara had said.

_**"No one can know how to perform the jutsu. You'd best hope Sakura hasn't discovered the secret jutsu or she will have to be killed."**_

Sasuke now grabbed Sakura's shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes. He prayed that no one knew about Sakura's ability to perform the jutsu.

"Sakura this is very important. Did the man leave before or after you performed the jutsu?"

Sakura could see the anger and worry in Sasuke's face and became really confused.

"Sasuke, I don't understand. What is wrong? Who wants the scroll?"

"Sakura please just answer me. Did you use the jutsu before or after the man left?"

"Before, Sasuke. But why does that matter?"

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat when he heard Sakura's reply, but he didn't say anything. Sasuke suddenly let Sakura go and jumped over to the window which he soon escaped from. Sakura quickly followed Sasuke in fear that he was leaving, but she found him heading towards the Hokage tower. Sakura sprinted to catch up. Sasuke quickly entered the building and barged into the Hokage's office, followed by Sakura.

"What is the meaning of this Sasuke? Sakura…"

"Lady Tsunade, Konoha is in great danger."

"Explain yourself Uchiha. Sakura, do you no what he is talking about."

Sakura shook her head no and stared at Sasuke who stood in front of her. He looked calm and when he spoke his voice was monotone, but she had seen the fear in his eyes for that split second.

"I was sent by Akatsuki, more specifically Madara, to get the scroll that Sakura had."

"Madara? I thought he was dead. So he is now with Akatsuki; that is dangerous. But why did he send you?"

Sasuke quickly thought about whether he wanted to tell the truth or make something up, but decided the truth would be easier.

"He thought I would be better at getting the scroll from Sakura. He said that if Akatsuki went that they would kill Sakura, but that if I went she wouldn't have to die."

Sakura's eyes got bigger as she realized what Sasuke had said. The only reason he came to get the scroll was to save her. Why would he do that?

"I see. But why does Madara want the scroll?" Asked Lady Tsunade.

"At the time all I knew was that he wanted the secret hidden jutsu on it that Sakura performed last night. The resurrection jutsu. Now that I know what the jutsu is, I am guessing that Madara and Akatsuki may use the jutsu to bring back their member that have died or that may die in the future."

"Ok, but what is the point of having a resurrection jutsu if the user dies anyways. How does dying to bring someone back to gain more power? It's like losing and eye for an eye." Tsunade said crossing her hands on her desk and listening to Sasuke.

"Hn, it would seem that way. But Sakura didn't die and she used the jutsu."

Sakura had been quietly standing off behind Sasuke taking in everything he was saying, but now Lady Tsunade and Sasuke were looking at her. She had been brought into the conversation.

"Sakura. What exactly is the jutsu you used to bring back Sasuke? You haven't yet told me how you did it." –Tsunade

"The jutsu is a type of resurrection jutsu that increases the user's chances of surviving. To perform the jutsu the user must first have stored quite a bit of their chakra in a special glass orb. Everyday they extract their chakra little by little. This allows them to save it while still having enough each day. However, it also takes perfect chakra control to be able to transfer chakra into the orb. Then, when the jutsu is needed the user takes back the chakra they had previously stored. This doubles their amount of chakra and life energy. Finally the user transfers their chakra to who ever they are trying to save. If the user was careful enough and had enough control during the procedure, then they will have transferred just enough chakra and life energy to bring the person back to life, while still leaving them with enough energy and chakra to live. The jutsu is even harder than the one Elder Chiyo used because you have to control the extra chakra you absorbed or it can get out of control and kill the user, and you have to correctly calculate the amount of chakra and life energy that you need to give to your patient. From start to finish this jutsu must be performed perfectly. There is zero room for error."

The whole time Sakura explained the jutsu she looked directly at Lady Tsunade, but when she was done she glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke was looking at her with his same coal eyes, but he wasn't looking through her like he used to, now he was looking at her. Sakura quickly looked away, but she could still feel Sasuke's gaze on her.

"Well Sakura. It looks like you may have even surpassed me. I am very proud of you."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade."

"Now Sasuke, continue to explain why Konoha is in more danger than it has been for the past year."

"As Sakura has told you, someone was following me when I came here, but I do not know who. They were not with me. I suspect Madara didn't trust that I would be able to complete the mission so he sent someone to spy on me. And now that I have failed my mission, Akatsuki will come to Konoha to fetch the scroll."

"Are you sure of this?"

"Yes. But that is not all. Madara told me that who ever is able to perform the jutsu must die. My guess is that Madara wants to prevent the shinobi of Konoha from doing exactly what he plans to do. And according to Sakura, who ever was spying on me probably knows that she can perform the secret jutsu. This puts Sakura's life at stake. Not only will Akatsuki come for the scroll, but they will come to kill Sakura. And the fact that Naruto is here probably is just another bonus to coming. They can kill three birds with one stone."

Everything was making sense to Sakura now. She had pieced all that Sasuke had said together, and understood how grave the situation was. So that is why Sasuke wanted the scroll. Not to help the bad guys, but to keep Konoha and her safe. Not that she really admitted to herself that she was a major reason that he came.

"I see. This is a great risk to Konoha. We knew Akatsuki would come to Konoha, but I did not know it would be this soon."

Lady Tsunade stopped talking and turned to look out her large window. She had a view of the whole town. Everyone was just going through their daily routines of life, unaware of the danger that loomed in the future. Such a peaceful town of Konoha, she had come to love the little town, and despite all of the paper work enjoyed being the Hokage. It was up to her to make sure that the little town would stay safe from harm, and those close to her. Naruto and Sakura would have to be sent away. Hidden somewhere out of Akatsuki's reach.

Lady Tsunade knew that Naruto would not agree to be sent away. He would need to be kept in the dark about what was happening, but that was easier said than done. With a sigh Lady Tsunade made her decision and turned back to Sakura and Sasuke.

"First of all Sasuke, I need to know whether or not you plan on staying in Konoha."

Sakura caught her breath when she heard Lady Tsunade's question and looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke was looking out the window at Konoha. Sakura could tell he was thinking over his decision. Sakura had felt herself become more and more tired as Sasuke spoke with Lady Tsunade, but now as she waited anxiously for Sasuke to decide her head started to buzz with nerves and unanswered questions making her a little woozy. But Sakura tried to push that aside and watched Sasuke. She wished this would all be over soon.

Sasuke had heard Sakura's quick intake and could now feel her gaze on him. She had barely looked at him this whole time and now she wouldn't look away. Sasuke knew Sakura was holding her breath for his answer.

"_**I don't belong here in Konoha. I betrayed them, I betrayed Sakura. But Sakura… Could things really go back to normal? Could I have my old life back with Naruto and Sakura? Sakura… Would she be happy again? I can't leave now. I can't tell Sakura that she, Naruto, and Konoha are in danger and then leave. I have to stay. At least for now. Then I can leave later if I want. But first I have to protect Sakura."**_

Before answering, Sasuke glanced over at Sakura. Sakura had turned very pale and was slightly swaying where she was. She was no longer looking at Sasuke, but rather unfocusedly on the ground.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Lady Tsunade asked with concern. She now stood at her desk looking intently at Sakura.

"Yes, I'm…"

Sasuke appeared just in time to catch Sakura as she passed out into his arms. Once again she was his for the moment.


	9. An Awkward Dinner

When Sakura awoke she was back in her hospital room. She groggily looked around and saw Naruto sitting in a chair to the left of her reading something. What in the world could Naruto be reading? Finally Naruto looked up and noticed that Sakura was awake.

"Hey Sakura! Are you feeling better? I brought you some ramen."

Naruto looked around and found the container that used to hold Sakura's ramen. Naruto soon got an embarrassed look on his face as he remembered that he had eaten it while he waited for Sakura to wake up.

"Sorry Sakura, I guess I got a little hungry while waiting."

Sakura smiled, "It's ok Naruto. I am not very hungry anyways. But what are you reading?"

Naruto got a goofy grin on his face and held the magazine towards Sakura. It was a magazine of travel destinations.

"Lady Tsunade said that she was going to send Team 7 on a well deserved vacation. After all our hard work she figured we could use a break. I get to pick where we are going. And the best part is…." Naruto looked from side to side and snickered, "the vacation is on Granny Tsunade's bill. That means all you can eat ramen!"

Sakura got an annoyed look on her face and sweat dropped. Oh well, it would be nice to take a vacation with Team 7. Just then Sakura remembered about the meeting with Lady Tsunade and about Sasuke's decision. Suddenly Sakura's face had a worried look on it.

"Naruto, where's…?"

Naruto had seen Sakura's face and had already guessed what she was going to ask. He pointed to the right side of Sakura's bed. Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke sitting in a chair, asleep with his head on the edge of her bed. Sakura took this as a sign that he had chosen to stay and relaxed. Turning her attention back to Naruto, Sakura caught him looking at Sasuke.

"Do you think it will be like old times Naruto?"

"You bet ya Sakura! Believe it! That is why Lady Tsunade is sending us on vacation, to reunite Team 7. Of course Sai and Kakashi Sensei are coming to, but that means the whole Team 7 is back together."

Sakura smiled warmly at Naruto. He was always so optimistic. Of course she knew that Lady Tsunade was sending them away from Konoha in case of an Akatsuki attack, but she also knew that she couldn't tell Naruto, or he wouldn't agree to go. She and Naruto had worked so hard for years to bring Sasuke back, and now that he was they deserved a break.

"I wonder how Sai and Sasuke will get along. Last time they met things didn't go so well." Sakura smiled knowingly at Naruto.

"Aah, it will be fine." Naruto and Sakura exchanged doubtful looks and started smirking.

Just then a knock at the door came and Sai and Kakashi Sensei entered the small room.

"It looks like you are feeling better Sakura. Lady Tsunade would like to see Team 7 in her office in fifteen minutes. Are you ready?" –Kakashi

Naruto gave a thumbs up sign reminiscent of Lee's, and Sakura nodded. Everyone looked over to Sasuke who was still asleep. Suddenly Naruto got a mischievous look on his face and crept over to Sasuke. Everyone sweat dropped when Naruto stuck his finger in his mouth and pulled it out covered in his spit. Sasuke was going to get a Wet Willie.

"Naruto, I would not wake Sasuke up if I were you," insisted Sai, "I know first hand what happens when you do." Sai recalled the incident where Sasuke had created a giant crater where Orochimaru's hideout used to be.

Before Naruto's finger was able to find Sasuke's ear a firm hand grabbed Naruto's wrist. Still lying down, Sasuke turned his head and slowly opened his eyes. Naruto face got red when he saw the look in Sasuke's eyes.

"Do you really want to do that, Dobe?"

"Hehe Sasuke. I was only joking. I would never do anything like that. Hehe."

Sasuke released Naruto's hand and he ran to Sakura for protection. However, he didn't receive any. Sakura wacked Naruto upside the head, leaving a large bump.

"Sakuraaaa," Naruto whined.

Kakashi Sensei and Sai left, leaving the whining Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Sakura noticed that Sasuke had changed his clothes. He wore a blue shirt, similar to his white one, with the Uchiha family crest on it, and black pants. He also had a cloth belt that held together his loose shirt. Sakura mused how much better Sasuke looked now that he had on familiar clothes instead of his previous clothes. Maybe things would go back to the way they used to be.

Team 7 met in Lady Tsunade's office exactly fifteen minutes later, except for Naruto. He managed to trip on an apple cart on the way to the office and was busy picking up all the loose apples on the ground while being swatted at by the owner of the cart. This gave Tsunade time to fill in everyone else about the mission, or vacation as it would be called.

"Team 7 will head to the Waterfall Resort where you will stay in seclusion until further notice. We will treat this as a vacation so as not to let Naruto figure out why he is being sent away. If Akatsuki captures Naruto his life is in danger and so is the fate of Konoha. Kakashi- you will also go on the vacation just in case the worst should happen, but you must act like you are on vacation. Therefore, you will not pack any weapons other than the common ones that every shinobi carries while traveling. Also, you are not to raise suspicion by sneaking anywhere or standing guard. As far as we're concerned, you really are on vacation because I don't plan on anything happening to Team 7. So enjoy yourselves."

Lady Tsunade made the situation sound as positive as possible considering the situation and had just finished debriefing the group when Naruto had returned. He trudged into the room and collapsed onto the floor in front of Lady Tsunade's desk. He looked like he had just fought Akatsuki.

"Ayyy, who knew that a couple of apples were so much trouble? So Granny Tsunade, I've decided that we should go to Spring Village. The magazine says that they have the best ramen shop around."

"Actually Naruto, the group decided that they wanted to go to the Waterfall Resort. It is much quieter there and more peaceful." –Tsunade

"Aww, but Granny Tsunade! You said I could chose where we are going. Besides there aren't many towns and restaurants near the Waterfall Resort." –Naruto

"How do you know? I bet you've never even heard of the Waterfall Resort." –Tsunade

"Have to." Naruto held up the magazine and pointed to a small ad at the bottom of the last page.

The ad said: _The Waterfall Resort- A small resort nestled away from all civilization in the beautiful outdoors._

Lady Tsunade sweat dropped and got a funny face. Luckily Sakura jumped in to the conversation.

"But Naruto, it was Hinata that suggested we go to the Waterfall Resort. She said that that was her favorite spot to visit."

"Alright, but only because Hinata suggested it."

"Good! You leave tomorrow morning. Have a nice vacation!"

Naruto trudged back out of the office and Sakura smiled at Naruto's quick agreement when Hinata's name was brought up. Sasuke was confused why Naruto cared about Hinata.

"_**Naruto had barely even noticed Hinata before, and now he agreed with everything she said. Were they going out? No. Not Naruto. He was to dim sighted to be able to have a relationship with a girl. He was too insensitive. Who am I calling insensitive? I'm the one who left Sakura."**_

Sasuke watched as Sakura walked with Sai talking about how to enjoy a vacation. Sakura had changed so much. She no longer hung on every word Sasuke said and followed him everywhere. She was impartial to Sasuke. He couldn't tell if she was still mad, confused, or just had no emotions towards him anymore. But Sasuke saw how Sakura smiled at Sai as she walked with him.

"_**What if Sakura loves someone else? No she said she loved me that night. But what if that was just a past memory that I drug up? How could Naruto get a girlfriend and I can't even talk to Sakura to tell her sorry. Well I did tell her sorry that night as well, but I don't know what happened exactly. Maybe emotions were just running wild due to adrenaline, but why do I still feel this way? All I know is that Sakura better not be going out with that Sai guy." **_

Soon Sai left to head home, along with Kakashi Sensei. Naruto decided that it would be best if the three of them went out for dinner with Hinata. Sakura said she should probably head home, but Naruto insisted that she come with them. Hinata wanted to see Sakura now that she was better.

While walking through the town Naruto managed to knock over the stupid apple cart again, but this time he blamed it on Sasuke. The owner of the apple cart insisted that Sasuke pick all of the apples up, and while Sasuke did, continued to whack him with the broom. Now Sasuke understood why Naruto had come back all messed up before.

Naruto and Sakura giggled as they watched Sasuke get beat up by an old man. Sakura guessed it had been a while since Sasuke had been in a fight that he couldn't win. Sasuke kept his cool, but finally began to become angry when the apple cart owner demanded that the apples were all too bruised and that Sasuke would have to pay for them. Sasuke didn't have very much money with him and the apples looked fine to him. After Sasuke and the apple cart man argued for a few minutes, Sakura finally took out a money purse and offered to pay for the apples. The apple cart man recognized Sakura and refused to accept the money, recalling the time that Sakura had healed his cat's leg for free. He said that they were now even. He also scolded Sasuke for not being a gentlemen and making his girlfriend pay for his mistake. Sakura quickly laughed embarrassedly and denied being Sasuke's girlfriend. Then she dragged Naruto off towards the ramen shop leaving Sasuke to catch up.

Once they were away from the apple cart man, Sakura took out the money purse and handed it to Naruto.

"What is this?" – Naruto

"It is your money purse Naruto." –Sakura

"Wait a minute! You stole it from me. You were going to use **my** money to pay for those stupid apples!" –Naruto

"You were the one who knocked them over in the first place dobe." –Sasuke

"Then how come you were the one picking up the apples, baka?!" – Naruto

"Because you blamed it on me! Stupid!" – Sasuke

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a few more insults and choice words. A crowd was starting to form around them to see who would come out on top, and Sakura was starting to become embarrassed to be seen with these two idiots. At least Naruto and Sasuke's relationship was just like old times. However, after hearing her name come up in the battle of insults, Sakura decided that enough was enough.

Soon the crowd cleared and the group arrived at the ramen shop. Naruto and Sasuke both had bruises on their faces from when Sakura decided that it was time to go. Sakura happily greeted Hinata who stood waiting for them. Naruto and Sasuke both were facing the opposite directions of each other and were angry. Hinata asked what had happened, but Sakura just waved it away saying that they were just happy to be on the same team again.

Unfortunately, the ramen shop was too busy for the small group to eat at, and they were forced to go to a different restaurant, much to Naruto's dismay. Finally they arrived at a quaint Japanese style restaurant and the group took their seats on the ground around the small table. Of course Naruto and Hinata sat together on one side, which left Sasuke and Sakura to sit together on the other side. Sakura was very uncomfortable sitting so close to Sasuke and mostly kept conversation with Hinata who sat across from her. Sasuke was happy to be seated so close to Sakura, but he hid this from everyone and seemed to be rather bored.

When the waitress came over to take everyone's order, she saw the group of four and couldn't help but giggle over how sweet it was that they were double dating. She also added how Sasuke and Sakura made a good couple.

"You guys are so cute together. I didn't know that Sasuke was back Sakura, you must be so happy. My, it is amazing how soon you two got together. Sakura I was sure that you would end up with that boy Sai, but I guess I was wrong."

The waitress then turned her attention directly to Sasuke. "Now Mr. Sasuke, you best take care of sweet Sakura. And don't you pressure her into restoring your clan too quickly now. You two are still too young." –Waitress.

Naruto started cracking up wildly. So did Ten Ten who was sitting nearby with Neji, and had overheard the conversation. Hinata sat silently slightly blushing and trying not to giggle. Sakura had turned beet red and could have died right then and there. Worst of all, Sasuke had been drinking some water and started choking on it.

Soon Naruto was whacking Sasuke on the back trying to get him to stop choking. Before long the whole restaurant was watching what was happening and had been clued in on what had been said to start this whole fiasco. Many people began laughing as well. And this only made Sakura blush a deeper shade of red, if that was possible, and made Sasuke choke even more.

"Naruto, you are only making it worse. Just let Sasuke breath." – Hinata

Naruto stopped hitting Sasuke's back and returned to his seat by Hinata. Sasuke was finally able to gasp for air. He was bright red too, but Sakura didn't know if it was from what was said or the lack of air. Sakura guessed it was from the latter, because she never imagined Sasuke blushing.

"Oh my, was it something I said? Oh dear!" Said the waitress blushing, "It's not too late is it? You two didn't already…"

Naruto couldn't resist it any longer.

"We told them the same thing. But you know those Uchihas. They think they're right about everything." Laughed Naruto as he gave the waitress a suggestive look.

Sakura could have killed Naruto, but she was too mortified to move. She could feel her face burning with embarrassment. She knew that it was a bad idea to come to dinner. Sasuke, on the other hand, (who had now fully recovered from choking, but still had a red face) reached over and grabbed Naruto by the collar, spilling the glasses of water all over the table. Water ran of off the table and all over Sakura who just sat there humiliated. Hinata tried to pull Naruto from Sasuke's death grip, but couldn't.

Now the whole restaurant was in an uproar of laughter and excitement over the potential fight about to take place. However, the crowd of people was disappointed when the manager came over and told the group to leave. Sakura was glad to have an excuse to go and the group quickly got up and departed.

When they arrived outside Naruto was still laughing, Hinata was still trying to suppress a giggle, Sasuke was furious and slightly red, and Sakura was blazing. Sasuke went to go teach Naruto a lesson, but Sakura beat him to it. Naruto saw Sakura's furious face that threatened death and tried to get away, but he was too slow. Sakura pulled her fist back and let it soar. It connecting with Naruto's face and he was sent flying over twenty feet. When Naruto landed, he just lay where he was in agonizing pain playing dead. Maybe if Sakura thought he was unconscious she wouldn't come in for a second round. Naruto got off lucky, and the drenched and reddened Sakura turned and stormed home.

Sasuke decided that Sakura had taken care of things and quickly disappeared into the night. He was now staying in his old apartment that had remained vacant since he had left. Hinata and Naruto were the last two. Naruto struggled to get up and rubbed his bruised cheek. Hinata finally let out a few seconds worth of giggling before helping Naruto. Hinata gently kissed Naruto's hurt cheek and Naruto walked Hinata home before sprinting off to his own apartment.


	10. Sakura's Pregnant?

The next morning Sakura woke up bright and early. Team 7 was leaving today for their 'vacation'. Sakura was not excited about going at all, at least not after last night. She had no desire to see Naruto ever again, and was too embarrassed to see Sasuke. Slowly Sakura took a shower and got ready. Sakura almost put on her usual mission outfit, but since this was not a 'mission' she put on a normal one instead. Sakura's outfit consisted of a red dress that went down to her mid thigh, and a pair of long black short that went down to her knee. Her outfit was very reminiscent of the outfit she wore when she was a genin, but Sakura didn't notice. She finished packing and left to meet the others on the bridge; Team 7's old meeting spot.

Sakura was the second to get there. Sasuke was already there sitting against the railing of the bridge waiting for the others to arrive. He looked like he was asleep, so Sakura thought that she could sneak away and wait for the others to arrive before she joined them. There was no way she was going to sit there alone with Sasuke after what happened. She was about to leave when Sasuke opened his eyes and spied Sakura. Much to her dismay Sakura could no longer leave and was stuck with Sasuke.

_**"Why do I always have to be early? Why couldn't I for once be late like Naruto? It's ok Sakura. Just stay calm and don't mention last night. He probably won't say anything to you anyways." **_

_**"Oh, it is only Sakura. If it was the Dobe I don't think I would be able to sit here alone with him. Sakura won't bring up what happened last night. She was just as embarrassed as I was. Stupid waitress and stupid Naruto. He just had to make things worse too. I could kill him."**_

__Sakura and Sasuke didn't have to wait too long before Sai and Naruto showed up. Naruto decided to stay away from Sakura and Sasuke and to keep his mouth shut. His cheek still had a bruise on it from last night. Much to everyone's surprise, Kakashi Sensei arrived shortly after Sai and Naruto.

"Well team I see we are all here and ready to go. But Sakura, do you really think you should be traveling in your condition?" –Kakashi

"My condition? What are you talking about Kakashi Sensei, I feel fine." –Sakura

"I mean don't you think it is best if you stay home and take care of the two of you?" – Kakashi

"The two of us? Who are you talking about Kakashi Sensei?" –Sakura

"Don't play coy Sakura. You need to keep the baby's safety in mind now too. And Sasuke, you can't tell me that you are allowing Sakura to risk your child, the revival of the Uchiha Clan, by going are you? I thought you would be more responsible than that. But of course how responsible can the two of you be? I mean parents at such a young age. Really, what is this world coming to?" –Kakashi

Naruto broke into laughter again, but Sai didn't know about what had happened the night before. Sai went over to the stunned Sasuke and gave him a pat on the back before walking over to Sakura. Sai leaned down and patted Sakura's stomach and began talking to the baby that was supposedly inside.

"Hello little guy. Is your mommy taking care of you?" – Sai

Sakura was furious. "Sai- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I read in a book once that you are supposed to be congratulatory to expectant parents, and that it is common for friends of the mother to talk to the baby and acknowledge the baby's existence even in the stomach."

"SAI, I AM NOT PREGNANT!"

At this point Naruto was laughing and Kakashi Sensei was too. Sasuke had turned a little red and was not saying anything. Poor Sai was confused as heck and Sakura was seething.

"Naruto! This is all your fault!" –Sakura

"No. It's all Sasuke's fault. I'm not the one who got you pregnant." –Naruto

Naruto and Kakashi Sensei broke into another reel of laughter as Sakura and Sasuke turned redder by the moment. Sakura glanced over at Sasuke and was surprised. Was Sasuke actually blushing? No maybe he is just mad, and if he is we'd better change the subject quick before Naruto gets another helping to the face.

"Guys shouldn't we get going? If we travel all day and make good time we can make it to the Waterfall Resort by tonight. Besides Naruto, maybe they'll have ramen for dinner." –Sakura

"Ok! We're off!" –Naruto

Naruto took off leading the group followed by Kakashi Sensei, Sai, Sakura, and then Sasuke. Everybody forgot about the pregnancy thing much to Sasuke and Sakura's relief. Naruto continued to lead the group until his stomach started to growl and he fell back with Sakura. After a while Naruto started to get clumsy with hunger. Naruto jumped onto a weak tree branch that everyone else had avoided and soon found himself plummeting to the ground. Luckily Sakura was nearby and caught Naruto's hand.

"Hehe, thanks Sakura." –Naruto

"Well I guess now is a good a time as ever to stop for a rest. But we head of in a half hour." –Kakashi Sensei

"Alright! Time for a snack." –Naruto

Kakashi Sensei went over to a tree and began reading his book, like usual. Naruto broke out his food and started munching along while Sai went over to the river to sketch. Sakura lied under the shade of one of the trees and fell asleep for a while. Sasuke decided that he would try to rest to and leaned against a tree opposite of Sakura's. After finishing his food, Naruto looked around for Sasuke and found him up against a tree watching Sakura. Naruto figured now would be a good time to talk with Sasuke and went over to him.

Sasuke was just about to doze off when suddenly Naruto plopped down right next to him. Sasuke could tell that Naruto was looking at him even though Sasuke now had his eyes closed and waited for Naruto to talk. But when Naruto remained silent, Sasuke started to get annoyed.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked Naruto with his eyes still closed hoping that Naruto would take the hint that he didn't feel like talking and leave.

Naruto glanced over at Sakura, and then waited a few seconds before answering Sasuke.

"You hurt Sakura a lot when you left Sasuke."

Sasuke now opened his eyes and looked at Naruto. Naruto no longer looked like his normal annoying self, but had serious look on his face. Sasuke could tell that Naruto had changed since he had left; Naruto had become more perceptive than he was before.

"You think I don't know that."

"Sasuke you could have stayed…"

"If I had stayed I would hurt Sakura even more. She wanted to make me happy. But with the way I was then, she would never be able to and that would hurt her. I had to leave."

Sasuke looked away and there was a long silence. Sasuke's face was calm and his voice was as well, but Naruto noticed that his eyes that were usually emotionless now betrayed Sasuke's cool exterior. Sasuke's eyes showed his pain and anger.

_**"So Sasuke does know how much he hurt Sakura. I can tell that Sasuke's angry at himself for what he did, but being angry doesn't help anyone."**_

Finally Naruto spoke again.

"She still cares about you Sasuke."

Sasuke glanced over at the sleeping Sakura but didn't say anything. Naruto caught Sasuke's quick glance at Sakura and continued.

"She may tell everyone and herself that she doesn't, but she still does. She can heal every injury she sustains in battle herself, but no matter how hard she tries to heal the pain you left, she still hurts inside."

Sasuke looked back over at Naruto with the same annoyed look that he gave Naruto back when they were younger.

"Since when do you understand how everyone feels, dobe?"

"Hehe, you're right. I guess I'm not very good at this, but Hinata is. She's the one who told me most of this anyways. Hehe."

Naruto was back to his grinning old self and was rubbing the back of his head bashfully. Sasuke smirked at himself for thinking that Naruto had changed. For a second Naruto's newfound understanding made Sasuke fear that Naruto had guessed how he felt about Sakura.

"Well team, I guess we should get going. Up and at it."

Sai came back over and packed up his drawing utensils, and Sakura yawned and stretched before joining the group. Soon they were off again. Sai was now in the lead followed by Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi brought up the rear.

Kakashi reminisced about the old days of Team 7. He remembered the first time he met the foolish genin that would soon make up his team. Little did he know how far they would come. Each one an apprentice of the Great Sanin, Kakashi couldn't help but feel a little pride for his old students. However, just because they were older didn't mean that he could stop watching them. He was still a little wary of Sasuke. He had been taught by Orochimaru and then surpassed him. This meant that Sasuke was very powerful and very dangerous if he were to ever return to the dark side. Kakashi would have to keep a close eye on him.

As Kakashi watched Sasuke, Sasuke watched Sakura. Was what Naruto said true? Sakura acted happy, but Sasuke noticed she wasn't the same girl he had left on the bench all those years ago. She was sad. Sasuke wanted to make her happy again, but he was afraid he'd hurt her even more. Sasuke knew Sakura was his biggest weakness, and he was afraid others would use her to get to him. Madara had already exploited Sasuke's weakness to get him to fetch the scroll, so who else would do the same? He didn't want to put Sakura in danger by being with her, but he wanted to protect her from all harm. Why was this so complicated?

Sasuke had zoned out while jumping through the trees and didn't realize that the group had stopped. Suddenly he ran right in to an unsuspecting Sakura. Surprised, Sakura lost her balance on the branch and started to fall. Sakura flailed out and grabbed Sasuke's shirt in an attempt to catch herself, but Sasuke was also off balance and offered no support. Sakura fell off the high branch followed by Sasuke. Sasuke quickly pulled Sakura into his arms, and focused his chakra into his feet. Sasuke jumped from tree to tree to slow down their descent and landed smoothly on the ground.

Sakura was still clinging to Sasuke's shirt with her left hand and had her other arm securely around Sasuke's neck. Her face was buried against Sasuke's shoulder and her eyes were shut tight. Sasuke smirked at how tightly Sakura held onto him and continued to hold her close. Sasuke liked the feeling of Sakura in his arms.

Sakura realized that they had stopped falling, but couldn't let go. Her heart had nearly stopped when she started to fall, but now it was beating rapidly as she felt Sasuke's arms around her. Sakura realized that she had hidden her face against Sasuke and was holding on to him rather tightly. She liked the smell of Sasuke and felt safe in his arms, but she nearly died when she heard the rest of Team 7 join them.

Kakashi Sensei, Naruto, and Sai watched as their two team mates fell. It seemed like slow motion to them as the saw the surprised look on Sakura's face as she grabbed Sasuke. Naruto snickered at the momentarily shocked look on Sasuke's face as he realized that he was falling too. However, Naruto didn't have much time to laugh because Sasuke had regained composer within seconds.

"_**Stupid Sasuke. Even in his clumsiest moments he makes them look smooth." –Naruto **_

Soon the three guys had also jumped to the ground to find Sasuke just standing there with Sakura still tightly held in his arms. Kakashi made a coughing noise and Sasuke and Sakura realized their situation.

Sakura quickly pulled back her head and withdrew her arm from around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke quickly set Sakura down and the two pushed away from each other. Naruto started snickering, Kakashi Sensei had a teasing look in his eyes, and poor Sai was confused once again.

"Hey Sasuke, now that you and Sakura are done hugging each other to death, do you think we can keep going without you daydreaming again?" Naruto snickered.

Sasuke got a very annoyed look on his face and Sakura's cheeks turned pink. Kakashi took this as a 'yes' and Team 7 finished their journey without anymore problems.


	11. Too Many In the Hot Spring

By the time Team 7 got to the Waterfall Resort it was late and they quickly checked into and went to bed. The place they were staying wasn't really a resort, much to Naruto's dismay; it was more like a solitary get away nestled deep in the forest. The place was run by an old couple, Mr. and Mrs. Yakama and their grandson Sunne. The resort was known for its beautiful, natural hot spring and amazing waterfall that was tucked away in the mountain close by. People were allowed to go there to bathe, but it was not split into genders. People had to sign up to go visit the hot springs so as not to be interrupted. The resort was over all, quaint and very pretty. Each member of Team 7 got their own room due to the lack of visitors, and were out almost as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

The next morning was bright and sunny, and Sakura woke up feeling extremely rested and relaxed. She decided that this morning would be a great time to head to the hot springs for a nice dip. Sakura quickly grabbed a towel and put on a robe that was hanging in the closet for the guest's use. She made her way to the back walkway that lead to the hot springs and signed out. After a five minute walk Sakura arrived at the hot spring waterfall. She quickly slipped off the robe and waded into the shallow water. The warm water felt so refreshing and she swam a while before nestling her self in the nice cove hidden behind the waterfall.

Meanwhile back at the resort Naruto, Kakashi Sensei, Sai and Sasuke were all ready to head to the hot springs. The group began walking down the path in good spirits, except Sasuke who had been forced to come.

"Naruto. Did you remember to sign us out on the list?" Asked Sai.

Naruto reddened a little when he realized that he had forgotten about the list, but quickly recovered.

"Of course I remembered. Who do you think I am?" –Naruto

"A dobe." Replied Sasuke who was in a bad mood this morning.

Naruto quickened his pace as he walked down the trail and soon made it to the hot springs. The guys quickly took their robes off and got into the hot springs. Everyone was silent and relaxing in the water. Sasuke looked around the hot springs and noticed that hanging on a nearby tree was another robe and towel. Sasuke's heart nearly stopped when he looked over to the waterfall and could see the outline of somebody through the waterfall. Based on the curvy silhouette Sasuke guessed it was a girl. Trying to keep his cool he waded over to the other guys.

"Sasuke why are you all red? The water isn't that hot." –Naruto

"Guys, I think we need to leave right now." Sasuke said as calmly as he could.

"No way baka! We just got here!" Naruto yelled.

"Yah, but someone else is here." Sasuke motioned towards the extra robe and everyone turned their attention to the waterfall.

Sakura had just stood up in the cove and was about to finish rinsing her hair in the waterfall when she heard something. The noise of the waterfall muffled the sound of Naruto's voice so she couldn't tell what it was. Sakura peeked her head out from behind the waterfall and found herself staring and Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, and Kakashi Sensei, who were just as shocked as her, if not more.

Sakura screamed and dipped below the surface of the water. Her face was even redder than it was at the restaurant. All the men of Team 7 quickly ran out of the hot springs and wrapped their towels around themselves while Sakura wasn't looking.

"You IDIOTS! Close your eyes now!!" Yelled Sakura from behind the waterfall.

Everyone closed their eyes except Naruto who kept one half open.

"Naruto I said close your eyes! You don't want me to tell Hinata that you are a pervy peeking Tom do you?!"

Naruto quickly obliged and Sakura zipped out of the water and tightly wrapped her robe around her. When the guys opened their eyes they were faced with a furious Sakura. None of them had ever seen her so mad. Before any of them could react Sakura had landed a punch on each of their faces. The guys were left rubbing their bruised cheeks as Sakura stormed off down the path back to the resort.

When the guys returned to the resort they found Sakura happily chatting away with Mr. and Mrs. Yakama and Sunne. Sakura saw them come in and she gave them all death glares. Kakashi, Sai, Naruto, and Sasuke quickly ran off to get dressed. By the time they got back, lunch had been set out on the table and Sakura and Sunne were already sitting there waiting for them.

"Guys, I invited Sunne to join us for lunch." Sakura smiled acting as nothing had happened.

Everyone just nodded just in case they said something to make Sakura mad again.

"What happened to your faces? What did you do, get into a fist fight? Boy did you guys pick the wrong fight."

"Ha-ha, you know guys; always fighting over something or another. I tell them that they should get along better, but they don't listen." Sakura told Sunne as she waved off the subject.

Nobody told Sunne why they really had bruises on their faces. The guys had no idea how she could be so angry one minute and so cheery the next. They would never understand women.

Everybody sat down for lunch and began to eat. Sunne kept up conversation with Sakura nearly the entire time. This gave Sasuke a feeling he had never had before; jealousy. Sasuke watched Sunne with Sakura all during lunch from across the table.

Sunne was a year or two older than Sasuke and had light brown hair and mossy green eyes. He was also apparently funny because Sakura kept giggling at the things he said. Sasuke hated how Sunne could make Sakura laugh like that, while Sasuke had never really been able to. Sasuke also watched as Sunne kept getting closer to Sakura until his arm was brushing hers; this made Sasuke mad.

When Sunne looked over at Sasuke, Sasuke gave him a look that said, '_Leave Sakura alone, she's mine.'_ Sunne looked at Sakura and back at Sasuke. Sunne hadn't seen Sakura give one hint that she was with Sasuke. Sunne smirked and sent Sasuke back a look that said, _'Sakura isn't with you. She hasn't even talked to you this whole time.'_ Sasuke was getting angry now. His eyes were definitely sending danger signals to Sunne, _'Sakura is mine, if you dare touch her you will pay for it.' _Sunne just smiled and gave Sasuke a _'wanna bet?'_ look.

Sunne reached over and brushed Sakura's cheek, and Sakura gave him a questioning look.

"Sorry, you had some sauce on you face." –Sunne

Sakura blushed at the thought of being a messy eater, but Sasuke thought she was blushing because of Sunne. Sunne soon caught Sasuke's eyes again and smirked. _'I told you so.' _Sasuke was now furious and would have shot lighting bolts from his eyes at Sunne if he could. _'You are going to die.' _Sunne just shrugged and soon sealed the deal.

"Sakura, would you like to go for a walk with me later. I want to show you the Kissing Stones up on Pine Ridge. They are quite famous you know, almost as famous as our hot springs." –Sunne

"Sure Sunne." –Sakura

Sasuke left the table before he beat Sunne to a pulp, claiming that he wasn't hungry anymore. Everyone just shrugged it off except Naruto, who had seen the whole silent battle between Sasuke and Sunne over Sakura. So Sasuke did really care about Sakura. Naruto quickly left the table to and followed Sasuke to his room. When Naruto got to Sasuke's room Sasuke was already laying on the bed with his eyes closed. Naruto quickly forgot about his good intentions and let the devious side get to him. Naruto quickly left and headed to Sakura's room.

Sasuke lied on the bed fuming about Sunne when he heard a knock on the door.

"Go away." –Sasuke

Sasuke looked over and saw the same curvy silhouette on the Japanese style paper door that he had seen at the waterfall. Sasuke didn't want to talk to Sakura right now so he turned his back on the door. Sakura persistently knocked again on the door, but didn't wait for Sasuke's approval before coming in. Sasuke turned around at the sound of the sliding door and saw Sakura walk over and sit on his bed. Sasuke just turned his back again and shut his eyes.

"Sasuke are you mad?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Hn."

"Look Sasuke, I came here to ask you if you want to come to the Kissing Stones with me."

"Hn. I thought you wanted to go with Sunne." –Sasuke said bitterly

"The only person I really want to go with is you Sasuke."

Sasuke knew something was wrong and continued to lay where he was. Soon he could feel Sakura walking her fingers up his arm; Sasuke couldn't help but shiver for a second. After Sakura's fingers arrived at their destination on Sasuke's shoulder, she leaned down and whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"Don't you want to come to the Kissing Stones with me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke now felt very uncomfortable. He wanted to go with Sakura, but something wasn't right. Sasuke sat up and Sakura leaned her pink head on his shoulder and looked up a Sasuke with pleading eyes. Just then Sai and Kakashi Sensei walked into the room. Sasuke jumped and so did Sakura.

"Sorry, are we interrupting something?" Asked Kakashi Sensei with a teasing look on his face.

Sakura started laughing uncontrollably and in a puff of smoke turned into Naruto. Realizing what had happened Sasuke got a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Naruto, unless you want to die I suggest you get out of my room and never talk to me again." Said Sasuke through gritted teeth.

Naruto knew that Sasuke was not joking and quickly ran out of the room. Sai and Kakashi Sensei also left. Sai finally understood what had happened and had an unfamiliar smile on his face.


	12. The Kissing Stones

After sulking in his room, Sasuke decided to take a walk. It seemed like he hadn't had a chance to be alone in a while and he was starting to feel smothered. After being alone for so long Sasuke wasn't used to having people constantly around him. Especially really annoying, super energetic goofballs like Naruto. Speaking of Naruto, Sasuke was thankful that he hadn't completely fallen for Naruto's trap. He would have never lived it down if he had.

_**"Hn. It's good that I was in a bad mood or else I probably would have gone with 'Sakura'. That jerk Naruto. He always has to be in everyone's business. He can't give anyone any privacy."**_

Sasuke had been walking for a while and had no idea where he was going. He had been thinking too much to really care and had just wondered around. Soon Sasuke heard voices in the distance. Sasuke was in no mood to have to talk with anyone. He had had enough talking, and it didn't seem to get him anywhere. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned back and started to walk in the opposite direction. This was such a bother. What did it take to get some time to yourself? Sasuke had managed to go a few steps before the sound of Sakura's laugh made him stop.

At first Sasuke was surprised at himself. Why did he stop? It wasn't like he was going to turn back around and follow her. It didn't matter if she was having a good time with Sunne. Did it?

Sasuke told himself to keep going and leave Sakura alone, but he couldn't help but listen a little closer until he could hear Sakura and Sunne's conversation. It was hard to hear since they were walking the other way, but whatever was being said was making Sakura laugh. Screw it. Sasuke soon forgot how annoyed he was at Naruto for not giving him any privacy and turned to follow Sakura and Sunne.

Sasuke made sure to stay concealed away in the trees as he trailed Sakura. He kept telling himself that what he was doing was not right, but since when did he care what was right and wrong.

_**"What the hell am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this. This is too much like something the Dobe would do. Why am I so worried about Sakura? No. It is not Sakura that I am worried about, it's Sunne. That jerk. What does he plan to do at the so called 'Kissing Stones'? It better not be what the name implies, or he's going to have another thing coming. Sakura is mine."**_

Sasuke stopped. Did he really want Sakura to be his? That was what he had to find out. After having no emotions for so long, how could he suddenly feel so many different ones. Pushing these complicated thoughts out of his mind, Sasuke continued his mission.

Much to Sasuke's satisfaction, Sakura had stopped laughing. Sunne and Sakura walked next to each other, but Sakura seemed a little distracted. Sunne was the one doing most of the talking now and had to work hard to keep a conversation going. Every so often Sakura would zone out and miss what Sunne was saying. And come back to the conversation with a smile and apology for missing what he said. Sunne would become a little annoyed that Sakura was not totally hanging on his every word and Sasuke smirked to himself. He was glad that Sakura was not totally engrossed in Sunne's conversation like she had been earlier at lunch. This was a good sign.

Finally the two stopped after leaving the canopy of trees and they stood out on a ledge over looking a beautiful waterfall. In the distance two rocks could be seen that might appear to be kissing, if you stretched your imagination a bit. In reality the two rocks were just leaning against each to keep from falling.

"_**Big whoop."Sasuke thought.**_

Sasuke remained hidden in a nearby tree and watched closely. Sakura was busy taking in the sights and didn't notice that Sunne wasn't looking at the waterfall, but at her instead. However, Sasuke noticed this and was glaring daggers at Sunne.

"Sunne, this is amazing! I can't believe you can come out here anytime you want. I could stay out here forever, it is so peaceful."

Sakura spoke to Sunne, but her gaze remained on the glittering waterfall. Sunne smiled to himself and walked over to where Sakura was standing in an attempt to draw her attention back to himself. He was glad that Sakura liked the waterfall, but that wasn't the reason for bringing her here. But first he had to figure out where he fit into the picture and where Sasuke fell as well.

"So Sakura, how do you know Sasuke? I mean he doesn't seem very friendly, unlike you. He doesn't really seem to be the kind of person you would hang around."

Sasuke listened very closely after hearing his name come up. He knew what Sunne was really getting at and waited for Sakura's reply.

Sakura looked over at Sunne and crinkled her eye brows at his question. Why was he bringing up Sasuke? It was out of nowhere.

"Oh Sasuke, he was my old teammate. Or, I guess he still is my teammate now that he is back. And besides, Sasuke just likes to be alone that's all. He has been through a lot. If you knew him you would understand."

"So you, Sasuke, Sai and Naruto are just teammates?" Sunne asked casually.

"Well yeah, but we are also friends too. Why?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow. This was coming from nowhere.

"No reason. I just wanted to know that is all."

"Oh, ok." Sakura said before turning back to the waterfall. "Thank you again for showing me this waterfall, it is really pretty."

"You're welcome Sakura, I though you would like it here."

Sakura stood looking at the waterfall again with a far away look in her green eyes. This was Sunne's perfect opportunity. Sakura looked so perfect and innocent standing there with the light shining on her. Sunne stepped closer to Sakura and slowly wrapped his arm around her waist. Startled, Sakura turned to Sunne as he quickly leaned in for a kiss. Sakura eye's widened and tried to struggle out of Sunne's grip, but he held her tight.

Sasuke saw the shock on Sakura's face and watched as Sunne involuntarily pulled Sakura into a kiss and their lips met. Sasuke's stomach dropped and he was about to jump out of the tree and punch Sunne, when Sakura disappeared in a puff of smoke. In her place was a log. Sunne opened his eyes and found himself kissing a piece of wood. Embarrassed, and slightly angry, Sunne threw down the log and looked around for Sakura.

Sakura had already taken off down the path trying to put as much room between herself and Sunne as possible. There was no way she was going to spend anymore time with him. That jerk! Unfortunately Sunne soon caught up with Sakura before she was able to make it back to the resort.

Sunne ran up behind her and grabbed her hand to try to get Sakura to stop. Things were not going quite as he planned.

"Sunne I do not want to talk with you right now."Sakura said pulling her arm away from him.

"Oh come on Sakura, it was just a kiss." Sunne said innocently with a smile that few girls were able to resist. Unfortunately for him, Sakura was one of those few.

"Well I do not feel that way for you." Sakura said angrily. This guy couldn't take a hint.

"Then why did you agree to come to the Kissing Stones with me? I thought the name made it perfectly clear why I wanted to take you." Sunne said with a bruised ego.

"Well I must have miss understood. I thought you were just being nice and wanted to show me around."

"That is your problem Sakura. You are so naïve. You think everyone is so nice and you make excuses for them. Just like with that Sasuke guy."

Sakura stopped.

"Leave Sasuke out of this."

"Heh. That's just it. You say you are his friend and teammate. And that he just likes to be alone and that is why he isn't friendly. But in reality Sakura, he doesn't give a crap about anyone but himself. Why do you waste your time on someone like him? Do you honestly think he will ever return how you feel?"

"You do not know how I feel!"

Sakura had started to walk again at an increased pace and was trying to blink away the tears that were starting to form, but Sunne kept up.

"I heard your buddy Naruto explaining to Sai what had happened back when Sasuke left. About how you were heart broken… Heh. That is another thing Sakura. He left you. Sasuke left you, so why do you still care about him. He clearly didn't care enough about you to stay. I don't know why he left, but whatever the reason, it was more important to him than you."

Sakura had stopped again and Sunne had to stop quickly to escape running into Sakura who was slightly shaking.

"I know ok! You don't have to remind me! I already remind myself of that everyday! No matter how hard I try, I can't forget! I can't stop caring! It is people like you that won't let me forget. Those who tried to tell me to move on because Sasuke never cared about me and never would. Those that said that I would be better off with someone else. Even when I tried to move on, people always had to comment on how good it was that I had forgotten Sasuke. How good it was that I pretended that he never even existed! I hate how no matter how much I tried to forget Sasuke, no one would let me! I wouldn't let me! And now you stand here, angry that I don't like you, telling me that I should like you because Sasuke never cared! At least Sasuke never pretended to care! He never lead me on, I was just too foolish. But you, you say you care more, and then bring me so much pain! I hate people like you! I know Sasuke will probably never care about me, but I can live with that. What I can't live with is pretending that I don't care! And I don't want to pretend that I don't care about Sasuke because I will always care!"

Tears now rolled down Sakura's face and she was looking at the ground. After years of holding back all of her feelings she had finally let them all out and had put into words what she had always felt. Sunne just stood there in shock; he didn't think Sakura would react like that. Suddenly Sakura looked over at Sunne. Sunne was surprised. Sakura was looking at him, and although she still had tears in her eyes, she was smiling.

"Thank you Sunne. Now I've finally figured out how I feel."

Sakura walked over to Sunne. Sunne thought he was going to get a kiss like he did after his grandma got mad at him, but once again he was wrong. Sakura smacked Sunne across the face and he fell to the ground.

"You will never say anything like that about Sasuke ever again if you value your good looks!"

Sunne sat on the ground dazed and rubbing his cheek as he watched Sakura walk off down the path towards the resort. Of course Sunne was not the only one that sat dazed as he watched Sakura leave. Sasuke sat motionless in the nearby tree. He had heard everything Sakura had said.

Now Sasuke finally knew exactly how Sakura felt. How could he have caused Sakura so much pain? And yet, Sakura still defended him. Sasuke felt horrible. He was so angry at himself for hurting Sakura. She was so upset and she could still always smile. Sasuke had wanted to jump down and hold Sakura after hearing all that she said, but something inside him wouldn't let him. Sasuke just wanted to tell Sakura how he really felt and be able to hold her in his arms forever and protect her from those who had hurt her all those years, but he didn't know how. He couldn't just break the wall he had spent years building overnight. It would take time. However, Sasuke vowed to himself that he would tell Sakura how he really felt and end her sadness. He owed it to her.


	13. More Tears Shed

**Ok everyone! It is long overdue that I showed up and thanked everyone who has read my story! And an even bigger thanks to everyone who has commented! I absolutely love comments- so any tips or questions or just random things you liked or didn't like are totally welcome!! I just thought that I would give everyone an update on where this story stands. Luckily for you guys, even though school is in session, I have already written quite a bit of the story so I am gradually posting it little by little, chapter by chapter. That way I have more time to write the new stuff. Because truth be told I am really busy right now and it takes me lots of planning to get it all together (You are right Naru-Vampire, I guess everything really is planned out. Lol) **

**Anyways, thanks for reading! And I hope you like this chapter!**

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

After leaving Sunne, Sakura decided not to return to the resort and instead looked for someone to sit and think. Sakura did not want to go back to the resort and risk the chance of someone realizing that she had been crying, especially Sasuke. Although Sakura had finally realized that she still cared for Sasuke, she didn't really want to be with him at the moment. She could never think of anything to say to him and she felt really awkward around him, particularly after all of Naruto and Kakashi Sensei's teasing.

Sakura only had to walk a few minutes before she found a nice and shady spot under a sakura blossom tree. A shallow river slowly flowed under the shade of the sakura tree and there was calmness in the air. Sitting on the riverbank, Sakura examined her reflection in the water. Her eyes were still slightly red and she had tear stains on her cheeks. Why was she always such an easy crier? Sakura leaned down and caught a handful of crystal clear water in her hands. Careful not to spill any water, Sakura brought her hands up to her face and washed away the tear stains on her cheeks, along with all thoughts of Sunne.

Sakura reexamined herself in the water, but this time she wasn't checking for tears. She was studying herself, both inside and out. Her mission had always been to get stronger so she could help bring Sasuke back. But now that Sasuke was part of Team 7 again, what was Sakura's purpose? What did she want to do with her life? Sakura had never really ever thought about the future past bringing Sasuke back, and now she was confused.

Would she continue her career as a shinobi and become a jounin, or possibly even join Anbu? Maybe she would just focus on being a medic ninja. After all she had been doing really well helping out at the hospital. Her whole life was in front of her, yet she had no idea of what to do with it now.

A cool breeze blew through the sakura tree and a few cherry blossoms wafted down and landed on the water, sending many ripples through the glassy surface. Sakura watched as the water settled and became smooth again, but this time her reflection was not the only one that looked back at her. A pair of dark eyes stared at her, and Sakura immediately realized who they belonged to.

Sasuke hadn't meant to run into Sakura; he had also been looking for a place to think. After all Sakura had said, he needed to set his mind straight. Sasuke had passed the sakura blossom tree earlier that day and had gone back to reflect, but he found that he wasn't the only one that knew of this inviting spot. Sakura sat there all alone, daydreaming under the shade of the tree. Her hair matched the thousands of blossoms that were in bloom and Sasuke mused over how perfect she seemed to fit there.

However, Sasuke wasn't sure whether or not he should go sit with Sakura. He knew how she felt, but he wasn't sure if Sakura wanted company, even his. There was also the fact that Sasuke had no idea what to say to Sakura. He couldn't comfort her without giving away that he had been listening to her conversation, not that he knew how to comfort someone to begin with. But he felt like doing something to show that he did care for her. Finally Sasuke decided to join Sakura.

Sasuke quietly walked over next to Sakura, but she didn't seem to notice him. He wondered what Sakura was so caught up thinking about. Sasuke couldn't see Sakura's face so he looked at her reflection in the water. Her eyes sparkled in the water and they had a serious look in them. Suddenly Sakura's expression changed when she realized that she was no longer alone. Sasuke hadn't meant to startle Sakura, but he liked the way her eyes lit up when she noticed him.

Sakura diverted her gaze from the water, over to Sasuke, but she had to tilt her head back to be able to look up at him. Sasuke continued to look down into the river. His face was calm, but his eyes were not as cold as usual. Sakura didn't know if that was from the reflection of the water or something else. Sasuke finally looked down at Sakura and realized the large height difference between them. Not wanting to tower over Sakura, Sasuke took a seat on the grassy bank next to her. Then he looked back towards the river before he spoke.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you Sakura."

"Oh, it's ok. I was just thinking and didn't hear you come. I thought I was alone that's all."

"I don't want to bother you. I could leave if you would rather be alone."

"No, I don't feel like being alone anymore." Sakura sighed.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. Sakura had hugged her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. Sasuke noted for the hundredth time how pretty her eyes were, but once again he could not find any sign of true happiness. Sasuke wondered if that was his fault and vowed to himself to bring happiness back into Sakura's eyes one day.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes just thinking, both about the person sitting next to them. Sakura didn't mind not talking, she was just happy to have Sasuke near her right now. Even with him merely sitting there, Sakura felt safe and comforted, she always had when she was little too. Even on the most dangerous missions, as long as she was near Sasuke she knew that everything would be alright. This was one of the first things that made Sakura realize that her childhood crush on Sasuke was not just because he was the cool kid, but more. Soon Sakura began to relax as she thought about the days before all of the problems started. Right now it was just Sasuke and her.

Sasuke sat silently next to Sakura listening to her steady breathing. He was content with just being able to sit with her, but he really wished that he could be closer to her. He longed to be able to hold Sakura in his arms and breathe her in. When had Sasuke started to care so much about being with Sakura? Sasuke noticed that Sakura was starting to relax a bit and he took this as a good sign. He and Sakura had barely said anything to each other, let alone spent time together since they had left Konoha. But now Sakura didn't seem to mind being with him.

After a few more moments of silence, Sasuke decided that he should say something to Sakura. But he still didn't know what to say. He wasn't a very good talker so this took some effort on his part to merely come up with a good subject. Finally he settled on one that didn't take much emotion to talk about.

"Sakura, how long have you been a medical ninja?"

Sakura was a little surprised by the sound of Sasuke's voice, but she didn't show it.

"What? Oh." Sakura paused for a moment while debating whether to tell Sasuke directly that it was his leaving that caused her to become one, or leave that detail out. Finally Sakura decided that the truth would eventually come out so she might as well get it over with. Even if this was sketchy territory still. "I have been training to be one basically ever since the first time Naruto tried to bring you back."

"Oh." Sasuke looked down at the mention of his leaving.

Sakura noticed this, but continued anyways. "I asked Lady Tsunade to train me so I could help Naruto the next time he went to get you. I didn't want Naruto to hurt himself because of the promise I made him make."

"The promise?" Sasuke asked looking up questioningly.

Sakura immediately regretted bringing that up. She really didn't intend on telling him about her silly promise, but now she had to.

"It was a stupid promise that I should have never have made Naruto make." Sakura said looking down into the water. "The day after you left, Naruto and some of the others went to find you, but before they left I told Naruto that he had to promise me that he was going to bring you back. I wouldn't have made him if I had known how much that promise would put him through. If I had known how long it would take to keep that promise then I..."

Sakura turned away to hide the tears that were threatening to come, but Sasuke had already noticed them. This was not how either of them had planned this conversation to go. Sakura cursed herself for crying, why did she always cry? And for a moment Sasuke just sat there, not knowing what to do. He was never really good at comforting people, especially when they cried.

"Sakura, I am really sorry."

"………I know Sasuke, but you need to tell that to Naruto too. Naruto pushed all his dreams of becoming the Hokage aside, to train to get stronger so he could bring you back. You are one of the most important people to him and he sees you as more than just a rival. You are his family, his brother, and his best friend. Naruto has grown so much these past years, and has suffered more pain than I will ever know. I will never know the pain that you and Naruto have gone through, but I just wish that you guys could finally be happy and not have anymore pain. It isn't fair for you guys to be so unhappy. It hurts to see you guys like that."

Sakura was crying once again. She was so mad that she always had to look so weak in front of Sasuke. Even after years of training she was still the weakest one of the three. Sasuke and Naruto have had terrible lives and they didn't cry, yet she was brought to tears by just talking about how unfair their lives have been.

"Sakura, I…" Sasuke started.

"I'm sorry for crying Sasuke. I know you hate it. I'm always letting my emotions get in the way." Sakura apologized.

Sakura got up and started to leave, but Sasuke caught her hand before she got too far. Sakura was surprised for a moment and looked back at Sasuke. He had a sad look on his face. Sasuke still held Sakura's hand, but he walked towards her until he was right front of her. Sasuke looked down in Sakura's teary eyes. Sakura looked back up into Sasuke's dark eyes and saw the sadness that they held.

Before Sasuke realized what had happened, Sakura had swiftly stepped towards him and was crying on his shoulder. Sasuke was surprised to say the least. He was definitely not prepared for Sakura crying, especially on him and wasn't sure what to do. For a split second Sasuke debated whether he should comfort her or just push her away and tell her to stop crying like he normally did. He wanted to hold her and didn't want to hurt her more, but old habits are hard to break.

Sakura was surprised at her sudden impulsion. She was crying on Sasuke. Why? This was so silly, but at the moment she hadn't been thinking. She wanted him so much, that she couldn't help it. And now she looked stupid. Sakura could feel Sasuke become tense and freeze in surprise. Sakura was about to pull away and apologize for loosing it like that when she felt arms unsurely wrap around her.

Sasuke was at first hesitant when he decided that Sakura needed him, and carefully wrapped his arms around the sobbing Sakura. But after doing so he realized how good it felt to have her in his arms and he held her more confidently and closer.

Sakura picked up her head when she felt Sasuke's arms wrap around her tightly, but she leaned it back onto his shoulder and held tightly to his shirt. After so much waiting, it felt so good to be with Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I missed you so much." Sakura choked between sobs. "It hurt so much when you left; I thought that you would never come home."

"Sakura, I didn't want to hurt you…" Sasuke started.

"It's ok Sasuke. Just please don't leave again."

"Sakura…"

"Please Sasuke, just stay here with me."

Sakura whispered this last plea, but Sasuke heard it.

"I promise Sakura." Sasuke said so quietly that he was unsure whether or not Sakura heard it.

Sakura stopped crying after a few more seconds, but the two continued to stand like they were. Neither of them wanted to be the first one to break hold. Sakura never wanted to let go of Sasuke in fear of realizing that this was all a dream and loosing Sasuke again. She loved the warmth Sasuke gave her, especially since the sun was starting to set and the wind was starting to pick up a bit. If only this moment could have lasted forever, but fate was not that kind to Sakura and Sasuke.

It turns out that the two had been gone for quite a while, and it was almost dinnertime. Naruto had been eager to eat so he offered to go find Sakura while Sai looked for Sasuke. Of course Sai was the better tracker, so he was the one to find Sasuke along with Sakura by the river. As Sai approached the two he realized that they were hugging. Sai was a little uncomfortable about the situation and didn't know whether to give them some privacy or bring them back to dinner. Quickly Sai pulled out a book from his bag and flipped through the pages, finally landing on the one he was looking for. After reading the passage about the different meanings of a hug, Sai determined that it would be safe to proceed. Since the two were not a couple and were, according to the book, "hugging to show friendship". Sai walked towards Sakura and Sasuke until he was about ten feet away from them.

"Hello." –Sai

Startled, Sakura and Sasuke both looked over at Sai and then back at themselves. Both of them quickly broke apart and tried to act as though nothing had happened.

"Oh, hi Sai!" Sakura smiled trying to conceal a blush that had started to spread across her face.

Sasuke just glared at Sai, his eyes back to their normal coldness. Sai was confused at what he had interrupted and decided that he had better hurry up and get to the point.

"Ummm, dinner is almost ready. I was sent to get you Sasuke, but since Sakura's here too, Naruto can stop looking for her."

"Ok thanks Sai." –Sakura

Sakura began to walk in the direction of the resort, Sasuke followed shortly behind, and Sai brought up the rear. For as long as Sakura and Sasuke had waited for their moment together, it was over before they knew it.


	14. Dinner Games and Troublesome Paintings

By the time Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai returned to the resort everyone was waiting for them at the dinner table, even Naruto. Naruto had never really planned to go look for Sakura. He figured Sai would most likely find her anyways and he wanted the good seat right in the middle of the table so he could reach all of the delicious looking dishes. Naruto's stomach had been grumbling all day and he was ready to eat. When the three entered he hurried them to sit down. Sakura took a seat next Kakashi Sensei in an attempt to sit as far from Sunne possible. She had no intention of speaking to him for the remainder of their stay at the resort. Sai was going to sit in the empty seat next to Sakura, but changed his mind at the last minute. Sasuke was just about to take a seat across the table from Sakura and next to Naruto when Sai stopped him.

"Here Sasuke, you can sit by Sakura during dinner." –Sai

Sasuke just stood there with a blank expression on his face unsure of what to do. Everyone else at the table looked over at Sai and Sasuke in surprise, especially Sakura. Naruto had been taking a drink and had to force himself to swallow before he spit it all over the table. There was no way that Sasuke was actually going to sit by Sakura. What was Sai thinking? He was so clueless when it came to Sasuke. Naruto was trying to hold in a snicker and was waiting for Sasuke to snap and punch Sai, but that never came.

"Now you two can finish the conversation you were having before I interrupted you."-Sai

Sai walked passed Sasuke and took the seat on the ground next to Naruto leaving only the one next to Sakura open. Sasuke paused a moment, but then sat down next to Sakura. It was silent as all the others leaned forward to see Sasuke and Sakura's reactions. Sakura was looking down into her napkin while Sasuke was in his usual bored pose with his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his hands. Sasuke turned his head in everyone's direction and they all began eating quickly. Soon the silence was broken when Naruto and Sunne began fighting over the last egg roll and the conversation picked up from there.

Everyone had soon forgotten about Sakura and Sasuke and the two relaxed. However, Sakura and Sasuke didn't finish the conversation that they were having earlier like Sai had expected. Neither of them spoke to the other one and they didn't make eye contact. Sai was confused by this once again, but he decided to let it go and focused on keeping food on his plate without letting Naruto steal some of it. During the meal Sakura dropped her napkin after accidently having noodles thrown at her by Naruto's clumsy chop stick skills. After yelling at Naruto for a few seconds and picking a few pieces of noodle out of her hair, Sakura reached down to search for her napkin.

Sakura carefully slid her hand across the ground looking for her napkin, but her hand found Sasuke's instead. Sasuke's hand moved slightly and Sakura quickly retracted her hand, but not quickly enough. Sasuke caught Sakura's hand under the table and pinned it to the ground. Sakura turned towards Sasuke, who remained looking forward, but Sakura could see the smirk on Sasuke's face. Sakura crinkled her brows and tried to pull her hand free from Sasuke's grasp. Sasuke just tightened his hold on Sakura's hand, not in a painful or angry way, but more in a teasing way. Sakura understood the game and began to focus a small amount of chakra into her hand, causing Sasuke to momentarily release his grip in surprise. Sakura took advantage of this momentary slip up by pulling her hand free and then pinning Sasuke's hand palm down on the ground. Now she was in control. Sasuke now looked over a little at Sakura who was now smirking at him too. Sakura could see the amused look in Sasuke's eyes and his smirk got a little bigger. Suddenly Sasuke twisted his hand under Sakura's grasp and intertwined his fingers with Sakura so that he was actually holding her hand. Sakura blushed at the new situation and her concentration faltered, allowing Sasuke to gain dominance once again. This time, however, Sasuke did not trap Sakura's hand like before. Now he held her hand just tight enough that he seemed like he was almost daring her to try to pull away.

Sasuke was enjoying this game between Sakura and himself. Sakura may not have realized that he really just wanted to feel Sakura's touch, but he almost preferred it that way. Merely sitting next to Sakura during dinner wasn't enough for Sasuke. He wanted to be constantly with her, holding her. Sakura also liked the feeling of her hand in Sasuke's, even if he was just teasing her, and did not want to stop their game. Sakura looked out the corner of her eyes and met Sasuke's gaze. Sakura smirked more to show that she was not going to loose and gently squeezed Sasuke's hand tighter. The game was now to see who would let go first, and neither of them wanted to.

Sasuke began to focus some of his chakra into a small electric current and shocked Sakura's hand. The shock was not very big or painful, but it made Sakura jump. Naruto and Kakashi Sensei looked at her questioningly, but Sakura waved it away saying that she just got a chill. Meanwhile Sasuke was trying to hold back a grin as he gave Sakura little shocks. Sakura retained her hold on Sasuke's hand, despite his attempts, and retaliated. Sakura began to focus chakra into her hand and began to surround Sasuke's hand. Sasuke's hand started to become numb so he countered this attack with a larger electric current. Both of them were starting to feel the pain of the other's attacks, but neither would admit defeat.

All of a sudden Mrs. Yakama asked for Sakura to pass the bowl of noodles. Sakura looked at the large bowl and then at her single free hand. She did not want to admit defeat, but there was no way she could pass the bowl with one hand. However, Sasuke realized Sakura's situation as well and before she could withdraw her hand he released it. Sakura looked at Sasuke for a second, but he had already turned away. Had he let her win?

Finally Sakura redirected her attention to Mrs. Yakama and the noodle bowl. After talking to Mrs. Yakama for a few moments Sakura returned to her plate of food which she had hardly touched. Sakura peeked at Sasuke out the corner of her eye, but he was back to his usual emotionless self as he finished his dinner. Suddenly Sakura realized that her napkin was sitting next to her plate. So Sasuke did know that she had been looking for her napkin.

After dinner, Team 7 retired to the large living room that was specifically meant for the guests at the resort. Even after only staying for one day, everyone could clearly see that this was going to be a long and boring vacation. There was nothing to do at the resort, besides go for walks and relax in the hot springs. Lady Tsunade had known what she was doing when she sent the group out to the Waterfall Resort. Luckily there was a rather large village about an hours walk away, and Team 7 was planning on going there tomorrow. But for now they were stuck sitting in the living room.

It was too early to go to bed, so everyone found something to occupy themselves until then. Kakashi Sensei was, as usual, reading his book on the couch, while Sai sat by the window and painted. He had received inspiration for a new painting earlier that day and wanted to get his idea out before he lost it. Meanwhile, Naruto had forced Sasuke to play a game of checkers with him. The two sat on the ground with the board between them. Sakura was curled up in the arm chair behind Sasuke, watching the game unfold.

Naruto was focusing hard on the game; he was determined to beat Sasuke and prove that he was better. Sasuke, however, merely sat there with a bored expression on his face, waiting for Naruto to move. Naruto had been debating which piece to move for the past three minutes and Sasuke was starting to get frustrated.

"Hurry up and move, Dobe."

"Hold on! Hmmmm, ok I got it. There!"

Naruto finally moved one of his pieces and looked at Sasuke with a triumphant face.

"King me!"

Sasuke merely stared back at Naruto and picked up one of the many red pieces that he had already captured and placed it on Naruto's piece. Then Sasuke quickly moved his piece without really looking at the board.

"King me Dobe."

Naruto sat there scratching his head. Why did Sasuke have to be so good at everything?

"No way! I don't have any pieces to king you with! I guess you don't get kinged then, huh Sasuke. Too bad, my turn."

"Hn. Dobe."

Sakura giggled as Naruto began to think hard about his next move.

"_**Poor Sasuke. I bet he never thought he'd end up playing checkers with Naruto when he decided to come to Konoha. At least he hasn't totally beaten Naruto to a pulp yet. In fact, he seems a little more patient than before. Maybe he has finally realized that Naruto has become more mature. Or not?" –Sakura **_

Sakura was brought back from her thoughts by Naruto's yelling.

"Hey! You cheated! There is no way you've already beaten me, we just started!"

"Hn. You're right we did just start, which is why it is so sad that you've already lost."

"What? …..That's just what you think. I let you win Sasuke. I didn't want to make you look bad in front of Sakura."

Naruto and Sasuke continued to argue for a few more minutes, just like old times, but Sakura soon began to get annoyed. So much for thinking that things had changed for the better.

"Take that back _Sasuke_."

"Hn."

Suddenly Naruto pulled back his fist to punch the smirk off of Sasuke's face, but Sasuke dodged the punch. The two grabbed each other's shirt collars and were about to fight, when they noticed a very angry Sakura glowering at them with lightening bolts in her eyes. Both of them seemed to shrink under her glare and quickly let go of each other. Sakura had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Can't you two stop fighting for five minutes? Some of us are trying to relax on our vacation if you don't mind. And I don't feel like acting as the referee constantly between the two of you." –Sakura

Naruto and Sasuke looked in opposite directions and murmured an apology to Sakura. Seeming satisfied, Sakura went back to her chair and began to read a magazine about the surrounding area and things to do. She was not going to spend the entire trip listening to Naruto and Sasuke fight. Even if this wasn't technically a real vacation, this was as close as she was going to get to one in a while.

Finally, Sai had finished his painting and joined the group. Sasuke and Naruto now sat on opposite sides of the couch across from Kakashi Sensei, so Sai took a seat in between them. Sakura noticed that Sai was finished with his picture and was curious to see what he had drawn. Sakura liked Sai's paintings they were beautiful.

"Sai can I see your painting?" –Sakura

Sai hesitated for a moment considering Sakura's request. He didn't know how she would react to the picture.

"Please Sai," asked Sakura with pleading eyes.

Sai reluctantly pulled the picture out of his bag and handed it over to Sakura, who carefully took the picture. At first Sakura glanced over the picture, but then something caught her eye. Slowly Sakura's face turned a slight shade of pink as she realized what the picture was of. The others saw Sakura's reaction to the picture and were filled with curiosity.

"Is it a displeasing picture?" –Sai

"No, its umm…" –Sakura

"Oh, come on I want to see too Sakura!" –Naruto

Naruto got up and took the picture from Sakura and sat down on the arm of the couch next to Sasuke so he could see the picture too. Immediately Sasuke understood why Sakura was blushing.

"Wow Sai! This is your best painting yet! Man, for not knowing very much about emotions, you sure can capture them in your paintings…… The people you painted look like they are really in love with each other. You should paint a picture of me and Hinata. It's her birthday soon and she would love a picture like this." Naruto smiled as he looked over at Sai who sat silently on the couch, and gave him a thumbs up sign.

"But I can see why Sakura's blushing. It's like you are like spying on two people in love."

Sasuke glanced over at Sakura. Her face was becoming pinker by the moment as she listened to everything that Naruto had said. Sasuke looked back down to the picture. The picture was of a couple embracing each other under the canopy of a sakura tree next to a small river. Luckily the painting was in black and white or else, Sasuke noted, Sakura's pink hair would have given away that the couple in the painting was really himself and Sakura. How could Sai paint this picture?

Kakashi Sensei finished his book, and also came over to see the picture. Sasuke and Sakura held their breathe as he studied the painting.

"Hmmm. This is a very nice picture Sai." –Kakashi

Kakashi Sensei looked over at Sakura, who was blushing, and Sasuke who glaring at the picture.

"The people in this painting seem vaguely familiar. Oh, I know. Sasuke, the guy kind of resembles you, don't you think." –Kakashi

Kakashi Sensei looked over at Sasuke and gave him a knowing and somewhat teasing smile, or at least he seemed to be smiling under his mask.

"Hn." Sasuke tried to act like he didn't care, but Kakashi Sensei saw through his calm exterior. After all, Kakashi Sensei had become very good at reading Sasuke after all those years of being his teacher.

"You're right Kakashi Sensei! Sasuke does kinda look like the guy in the painting. Hehe, Sasuke, so who's the girl?" Joked Naruto.

Sai had been standing back listening to the discussion over his painting. Never before had one of his pictures got so much attention. He was hoping that Sakura and Sasuke wouldn't mind that he had used them as the subject for his painting, but he was out of luck. Sai looked over at Sakura as saw that she was looking furiously at him. Sakura held up a fist and cracked her knuckles, his cue to put the picture away.

"Thank you very much for your compliments. This picture just came to me while I was in the hot springs and I felt the need to paint it. However, now I do not seem to like it as much as I did at first so I am going to put it away." –Sai

"Hey Sai, if you don't want it anymore, I'm sure Hinata would like this picture instead, for her birthday." --Naruto

Sakura frowned at Sai, and he quickly came up with an excuse.

"Sorry Naruto, I already promised that I would paint Ino a picture on our trip, and I decided that I am going to give this one to her. I promise I will paint you and Hinata a better picture of the two of you."

Sakura could have killed herself. Of all the excuses to come up with, Sai came up with giving the picture to Ino. What if Naruto asks about the picture? There is no way that Ino is going to get that picture.

"Ok, thanks Sai. Aawwhhhh! (yawn) I'm pooped! Time for bed!" –Naruto

"Me too. See you guys in the morning." –Sakura

Sakura quickly left for her room and Sai let out a breath of relief. The others decided that they should probably head to bed as well and left for their rooms.


	15. Stormy Weather

**Ok Guy! Here it is, another update! Hope you guys like it! I know I don't have like a pattern for new updates, but the more you guys comment the quicker I will post a new chapter. Only less than ten chapters until I am caught up to where I left off on Fanlib (if you don't know what I am talking about it is ok)! And then the updates will come less and less frequent, but that is because I have school and stuff that I need to do! But seriously, comments are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!**

Sai finished brushing his teeth and headed back to his room. He looked down the hall at all of the dark rooms; he was the last to go to bed. Sai quietly walked down the hall, his things in hand and came to the last room. He slowly slid the door open and walked in, but not before performing a final check to make sure that no one was around. This was a course of habit, not paranoia. Sai nodded when he was sure that no one was around and turned walked into his room. Suddenly Sai felt someone's presence but he was too late to do anything about it. Sasuke now stood calmly behind Sai in the darkness.

"Can I help you?" Sai asked as he moved to put his things away.

"Do not tell anyone who the people in the painting are."

"You and Sakura are mutual in this feeling. Of course she took the more direct route in telling me, instead of sneaking into my room after everyone's asleep. Right Sasuke?" Sai pointed out.

"Hn."

Sai turned around and casually faced Sasuke and gave him his usual smile.

"Do not worry. I will not tell Naruto about Sakura and yourself. Although I do think Kakashi Sensei already knows your feelings towards Sakura."

"Hn. Like I care. Sakura is just my teammate, everyone already knows that." Sasuke said scowling at Sai in the dark.

"That is not what the painting shows. But whatever you want. If that is all, I wish you a pleasant night."

"Hn."

With that Sasuke disappeared from Sai's room. Sasuke walked down the empty hall just as Sai had previously done. He was now the last one to go to bed. Sasuke looked at Sakura's door. The lights in her room were off, but he wondered if she was sleeping yet. Sasuke resisted the urge to slide her door open to check, and stepped into his room. Sasuke walked over and laid on his bed with his hands under his head looking up at the ceiling.

Sasuke was thinking about what everyone had said about the people in the painting. Did he really love Sakura? Could he ever love anyone? Naruto seemed to know that he loved Hinata. Why was this so complicated for him? Sasuke knew why it was so complicated; he had made it that way the moment he left. Sasuke wondered for about the hundredth time that day whether he made the right choice in leaving. Sasuke never questioned his decisions before, but now being around Sakura he questioned a lot.

Sasuke turned on his side and looked out the window as a low thunder could be heard in the distance. A storm was coming in, and Sasuke watched as the clouds filled with lightening got closer. Rain eventually began to fall and the wind picked up as well. Sasuke liked storms; they were the release of all the building energy and tension in the atmosphere. Sometimes Sasuke wished he could release all of his pain and anger the way the clouds did, but since he couldn't, storms were a source of calm for Sasuke. Slowly Sasuke allowed himself to drift to sleep as the storm began to rage outside his window. As Sasuke let sleep overcome him, the girl next door lay awake.

Sakura lay on the bed just as Sasuke had done with her arms behind her head. She wanted to go to sleep, but the storm kept her awake. Sakura used to not like thunderstorms because they reminded her of Sasuke and brought back painful memories. But now that Sasuke was back Sakura didn't really mind the storm that was raging outside. No, this time Sakura was watching the storm. The lightening lit up the sky every few seconds and was followed by a rumble that occasionally shook her room a little.

Sakura let her mind wander from the storm to Sasuke for a while. Sakura had seen the picture and the way Sai had painted her and Sasuke out by the river. She wondered if it was true about them seeming like they were in love. Could Sasuke ever really care for her? Sakura shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. She was just happy having Sasuke home again; she shouldn't get her hopes up just for them to get crushed. However, Sakura did have to admit to herself that Sasuke did seem to treat her differently, in a good way.

The wind picked up outside and the storm became more fierce. Sakura looked outside again. It was amazing that such a beautiful day could end with such a terrible storm. Lightening struck nearby and lit up Sakura's room. A sharp crack of thunder followed almost immediately. A shiver went down Sakura's spine. She wasn't usually that afraid of storms, but now she wished that this one would pass.

As Sakura watched more lightening strike in the distance an uneasy feeling swept over her. Sakura tried to shake it off and rolled over away from the window, but the feeling wouldn't go away. Sakura shut her eyes and wished she were asleep. Another crack of thunder slightly shook Sakura's room. The feeling of unease got stronger and her heart began beating faster. The quiet thump thump of her heart only increased along with her nerve and she finally couldn't take it anymore.

Sakura quietly got out of bed and stood by her door. She put her hand out to slide it open, but then stopped. What was she going to do? She wished she could go to Sasuke, but she knew that was out of the question. She didn't want to seem scared. She wasn't usually scared of a storm, so why now? More lightening flashed and Sakura tightened her grip on the door. Maybe she could go see if Naruto was awake. Even if he wasn't, he probably wouldn't think Sakura was stupid for being afraid. She could always count on Naruto.

No. What was Sakura thinking? She couldn't go wake someone up just so she wouldn't have to be alone in a little thunder storm. She was being silly. All she had to do was suck it up and go to bed. Morning would be there before she knew it and then they would be off to the town.

"Besides," Sakura thought to herself girlishly, "I don't want to look tired and ragged tomorrow for Sasuke. And if I look like I didn't sleep Naruto will be sure to point it out like he has a knack for doing…"

Sakura took a deep breath and started to walk back to the bed. The sound of rain pounding on the window drowned out the sound of Sakura's heart pounding in her chest and a false sense of bravery came over her. Maybe she could just keep her mind busy with thoughts about tomorrow and Sasuke. Everything would be fine, or not.

Suddenly lighting struck the tree just outside of Sakura's window, and there was a sickening cracking sound as the tree split. Sakura let a small scream escape her as a large branch came crashing through her window and part of the wall, falling on her bed where she had been lying just moments before. Sakura legs gave out and she collapsed on the ground in shock. Her heart beat so hard she thought it was going to burst out of her chest; so much for sleeping.

Seconds after Sakura screamed the door to her bedroom flew open and Sasuke jumped in. With his katana in hand, he looked prepared to take care of whatever it was that made Sakura scream. Sasuke surveyed the room and found Sakura sitting on the ground staring at the mess that used to be her bed. At first Sasuke thought that Sakura had been hurt and rushed to her. Quickly Sasuke knelt in front of Sakura and looked her over to make sure she was alright.

"Sakura! Are you hurt?"

Sakura stared at Sasuke with wide eyes and slowly began to recover from her shock. She shook her head.

"No."

"Good."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke and tried a weak smile before she returned her attention back to her bed. Sasuke also looked over at the mess. There was a huge hole in the wall and the window was completely missing. Rain was pouring into the room and the wind didn't help matters much either. Sakura's bed had partially collapsed under the impact of the large branch, which now lay across it, and the wood and glass was scattered around the room.

If Sakura had been lying in the bed she would have been seriously injured, if not worse. It amazed Sasuke that Sakura was not hurt. She should have been lying in that bed, yet luckily she hadn't been. But why? Sasuke looked back over Sakura. She was still sitting there amidst some of the pieces of splintered wood and broken glass. Sasuke at went over to Sakura and helped her up, making sure that she didn't step on any glass.

"Thanks Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded in return and went over to the hole in the wall. Sakura followed him and started to push the wood and glass off of her things. All of her clothes had been in a bag next to the window and now they were drenched, including some of the scrolls and books that Sakura had brought with her. As Sakura pulled her things away from the rain, Sasuke began to try to find a way to prevent the water from ruining everything in the room, but the hole was too big. The only thing he could do was to nail a sheet over the hole. It was very clear that Sakura was not going to be able to stay in this room, and it was too late to wake up Mr. or Mrs. Yakama for another room.

"Sakura you can't sleep in here tonight. It's amazing that no one woke up from the noise, but since no one did, it's pointless to wake them up now to make you a new room. You can just have my room. There's a couch in my room, I'll just sleep on it."

"Sasuke I couldn't, I'm fine…"

Sasuke smirked and gave Sakura a disbelieving look.

"That's why you are shaking?"

Sakura looked down and realized that her hands were still slightly shaking from shock. Before Sakura could protest any further, Sasuke lead her out of her room and into his. His room looked identical to Sakura's but his had a couch, just as he said.

Sakura sat down on the edge of Sasuke's bed and shivered. Sasuke realized that she was soaked from the rain and that he was as well. He was going to suggest that Sakura change into dry clothes, but then remembered that her things were soaking. Sasuke walked over to his things and pulled out a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha family crest on the back and handed it to Sakura. Sakura looked puzzled at the shirt.

"You are soaking Sakura. Unless you want to catch a cold I suggest you put some dry clothes on, and you don't seem to have any." Smirked Sasuke.

Sakura looked down at herself and realized that she was wet and gladly took the clothes. As Sakura took the shirt she noticed that Sasuke had cut his hand and was bleeding quite a bit.

"Sasuke you're hurt. You must have cut yourself on some glass."

Sasuke just looked down at his hand and shrugged. It was Sakura's turn to smirk at Sasuke now. Sakura took Sasuke's hand and carefully placed her hand on his. Focusing her chakra into her hand, Sakura quickly healed Sasuke's injured hand. Sasuke liked the way Sakura gently held his hand and was disappointed that she was able to heal the cut so quickly.

"Thanks."

Sakura smiled and nodded. She liked being able to help Sasuke, even if it was only healing a little cut. Then she realized that Sasuke still held his katana.

"What is that for?" Asked Sakura gesturing towards the sword in Sasuke's other hand.

Sasuke looked down and remembered that he had grabbed his katana after Sakura had screamed. He had totally forgotten about it until then.

"Hn. From the way you screamed I though someone was attacking you. So I brought it just in case."

Sakura smiled at the thought of Sasuke coming to protect her; she liked that idea. Sasuke turned around and Sakura quickly changed into his shirt. His shirt was big on her so it acted like a dress. Sasuke thought she looked good in the Uchiha shirt, and wondered for a second if she would ever truly wear it.

Next Sasuke quickly changed as well and walked over to the couch. Sakura looked out the window and saw that it was still storming. Sasuke saw Sakura's worried look and moved towards the bed. Sakura stood up as Sasuke pushed the bed away from the window and out of harms way from any more falling branches.

"Thanks." Sakura said as she climbed into Sasuke's bed.

"No problem." Sasuke replied as he lay down on the couch.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Good night. And thank you again."

"Night."

Sakura hadn't realized how tired she was and quickly fell asleep. She slept better and deeper than she had slept in years. Possibly because Sasuke was only a few feet away, and was ready to protect her from anything. Sasuke stayed up a while after Sakura had fallen asleep and listened to her calm breathing. He hadn't felt this peaceful in years, and he owed it all to Sakura.


	16. The Morning After

**Hey! Sorry the update is a little late! I ended up being busier than I thought I would! Hope you like the chapter! Please comment! The more you do the faster I update. Thanks! Enjoy!**

Light began to slowly fill the world signaling the new morning. Clouds still covered the sky threatening to release more rain on the forest below, but the larger storm had passed. The clouds hid the sun, but as they moved slowly a single ray escaped from its fluffy blanket. Naruto shut his eyes tighter as the light found its way through his window, falling directly on his face. Rolling over to find more darkness, Naruto quickly came head to head with the ground after falling out of bed. Naruto growled as he sat up and sleepily rubbed his head. He could already feel the goose egg forming.

Naruto reached up and pulled the pillow off of his bed and was about to go back to sleep there on the floor when he suddenly remembered that today they were going to head to the nearby village. Naruto immediately forgot about going to sleep and the sore bump on his head. Now equipped with a new spirit Naruto quickly jumped up and went to get ready. Naruto shoveled through his bag looking for a shirt to wear. Unfortunately, it seemed that he had packed just about everything except clothes. Naruto pulled out a few containers of instant ramen, magazines, a book (given to him by Hinata), and a few more "essentials". Naruto smiled triumphantly as his hand found what he was looking for. Naruto had to pull hard before the shirt finally came lose from whatever it was caught on in his bag.

Naruto looked at the shirt making sure it didn't have any stains on it before quickly slipping it over his head. Naruto slid over to the mirror and examined himself. Over all he looked presentable, but his hair was a mess. Knowing Sakura would get after him, Naruto attempted to comb his hair, but called it quits after running the comb through it a few times.

Naruto smiled at himself in the mirror and gave a thumbs up sign, before leaving his room to go wake up the others. Today was going to be a good day and the quicker everyone was up the sooner they would get to the town!

Naruto stopped in front of the room closest to his and banged on the door. A few moments later the door slid open, and Naruto came face to face with Sai. Naruto was a little disappointed when he saw that Sai was already dressed and had apparently been waiting for the others to wake up. Even though Naruto wanted to leave soon, he had thought that for once he was the first one up and was proud of himself, especially since he was usually the one who slept in.

"Oh good you're already up," Grumbled Naruto, "I was afraid that you weren't going to be ready and would make us late." He lied.

"Yes. I have been up since five." Sai replied.

Naruto looked past Sai at the clock in his room. Both hands rested on the seven. Naruto sweat dropped and was glad that he didn't wake up before Sai, that would have been crazy.

Satisfied, Naruto continued down the hall until he came to Kakashi Sensei's door. Naruto knocked at first, but it soon turned into pounding when Kakashi didn't immediately answer. Naruto was finally about to barge into the room when the door slowly opened, revealing a sleepy looking Kakashi. Naruto smiled. At least he beat Kakashi.

"Come on Kakashi! We have to get going early so we can make it to the village in time!" Naruto said a little louder than he needed to, but he wanted to make sure Kakashi was awake.

"And why do we need to get there so soon?" Kakashi asked groggily.

"Because I'm in the mood for some ramen, and…" Naruto looked from side to side before he leaned into Kakashi Sensei and whispered, "the ramen here isn't very good to tell you the truth."

Kakashi sighed. "Oh I see. Well I think we'll get there in plenty of time Naruto. But I think that Mrs. Yakama is making ramen for breakfast especially for you."

"Aaah, man! That just means that we will have to get to the village in time for brunch now! Hurry!"

"Naruto I…" Kakashi started, but Naruto had already moved on to the next room and was no longer listening.

Naruto made his way to Sasuke's room and banged on his door as well. Becoming more impatient, Naruto decided to go in without an invitation after no one answered. He figured that he gave Sasuke a good enough chance to open the door and was now going to take the more direct route.

Sai walked by right as Naruto slowly slid the door open and crept in. Remembering the way Sasuke reacted when he entered his room without asking, Sai felt it his job to stop Naruto.

"Naruto, I would not go in there. Sasuke will not appreciate you going in his room and waking him up." Sai warned.

"Heh, like I care. I'm hungry."

Naruto surveyed Sasuke's room. It was dark except for the light that was coming through his window. Naruto followed the ray of light to the bed where it ended. Naruto's jaw dropped. There lying on Sasuke's bed was the form of a sleeping Sakura wrapped comfortably in the sheets. Naruto's mind immediately began jumping to conclusions and Naruto started to turn a little red.

Sai had watched Naruto walk in, but when he suddenly stopped frozen part way in Sai had to see what the problem was. He followed Naruto's gaze to Sakura curled up on Sasuke's bed. Sai understood why Naruto had turned red and was also a little flushed. Sai promptly examined the situation and, being the smarter of the two, quickly turned to leave. However, as he did, a dressed yet tired looking Sasuke walked into his room.

Not expecting to find anyone in his room, Sasuke looked a little annoyed at Sai and Naruto, who had now turned to face him. Sasuke was about to ask why they were in his room and tell them to get out when Naruto cut him off.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke just stood there with a surprised look on his face. He had no idea what Naruto's problem was; Naruto was the one that snuck into his room without asking. He should be the one yelling.

At this point Kakashi Sensei also appeared in the room to see what all the commotion was about.

"What is Sakura doing _here_ Sasuke?" Naruto asked loudly pointing at Sakura.

By this point Sakura was now groggily waking up due to all of the noise. Sakura slowly sat up and stretched before she even noticed anyone was there. Sakura rubbed her eyes as she looked over at the guys who were all staring at her. At first she didn't remembered that she had slept in Sasuke's room, and she wondered why everyone was in her room.

"Good morning. I'm sorry did I miss something?" Sakura asked yawning.

When no one said anything Sakura began to become more confused and blushed slightly at the attention.

Naruto stared crossly at Sasuke, who just stared back at him calmly. Naruto couldn't believe how innocent the two were acting. Kakashi Sensei looked from Sasuke to Sakura in his bed and tried not to jump to conclusions, but was finding it rather difficult, especially after all his perverted books.

"Sasuke. Did something happen last night?" Naruto asked trying to remain calm.

"What are you talking about Dobe?" Sasuke asked irritatedly.

"Oh come on Sasuke. Everyone was joking about you restoring your clan. We didn't think you were _actually_ serious."

Sakura finally understood why everyone was so worked up and realized her situation. She turned a deep shade of pink. Sasuke had also realized where this was going and was annoyed with what Naruto was implying.

"_Nothing_ happened Dobe." Sasuke said crossing his arms.

Naruto furrowed his brows and gave Sasuke a disbelieving look.

"Then why is Sakura in _Your _bed and wearing _Your_ shirt?"

Sakura looked down at her outfit and pulled the covers up over herself. Sasuke knew Naruto had a point it did look bad, but they were all acting so stupid. He couldn't help but mentally laugh at the looks on Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi Sensei's faces. It was their fault for jumping to conclusions. Those pervs. Suddenly a devious thought came into Sasuke's mind, very reminiscent of something Naruto would do. Instead of trying to fix this mess by telling them what really happened, Sasuke decided to have a little fun. Sasuke hoped Sakura wouldn't be too angry at him, but he couldn't resist letting this opportunity pass him by.

Sasuke smirked and shrugged.

"Fine, you caught us."

Sakura nearly had a heart attack when she heard what Sasuke said. What was he doing? He was only making things worse!

"Last night after everyone went to bed I told Sakura how I truly felt about her and she agreed to help me restore my clan. Or should I say _Our_ clan. We figured there was no use in waiting until we were married, considering how long we have already waited. You can't blame us can you?"

Sai and Kakashi Sensei stood there shocked, they couldn't believe it. Naruto, on the other hand, had lost it. Naruto was bright red and couldn't find the right words for Sasuke. But finally Naruto had to say something.

"Sasuke! What the hell were you thinking?! Sakura….."

Naruto was no longer facing Sasuke, but was looking down so that no one could see his face and he was shaking a little. Sasuke wondered if he was really angry. Suddenly Naruto looked up at Sasuke and Sakura. Both of them were surprised. Naruto had a huge goofy grin on his face and he had a thumb up sign.

"Oh well guys! We were all waiting for you two to realize that you still loved each other anyways!" Naruto said laughing.

"What?!" Asked Sasuke and Sakura at the same time.

Sasuke and Sakura were shocked. Sakura had turned even redder at what Naruto had said, and sat there staring in disbelief. Sasuke couldn't believe what Naruto had said either. Naruto really thought that Sasuke and Sakura were 'together'. Sasuke didn't actually think that everyone would take him seriously. Sakura was going to kill him for sure now.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and gave him a congratulatory nudge in the ribs and a knowing look.

"Way to go Sasuke! Hehe."

That was enough for Sakura.

"Naruto. You PERV!!!!"

Sakura had jumped off the bed and lunged at Naruto. Naruto was confused, but quickly dodged her attack. Sakura went to punch Naruto for the second time, but Sasuke caught her before she could land a hit. After struggling in Sasuke's grip for a few moments, Sakura realized that it was pointless and gave up.

"Oh come on Sakura. Can't I be happy for you and Sasuke?"

"What? I can't believe you guys! Especially _you_ Kakashi Sensei. Nothing 'happened' last night!"

"But Sasuke said…"

"Hey– I didn't think you guys would actually believe me. Ever hear of sarcasm?" Sasuke was leaning against the wall smirking.

"That was not funny Sasuke!" Sakura said glaring at him.

"Wait so nothing happened? Then why were you in here?" Asked Naruto.

Sakura walked out of Sasuke's room and opened the door to her room. Everyone followed her and looked inside at the disaster. Sai and Kakashi seemed a little more convinced now. Naruto, on the other hand, just stared dumbly at Sakura's room.

"Wow. What happened? Are you ok Sakura?"

"No Naruto. I am deathly injured," Sakura said sarcastically.

"Heh heh." Naruto replied rubbing his head embarrassedly.

"During the storm a tree was struck by lightening and the branch fell through the wall and window. Now you see why I was in Sasuke's room? Not that anyone else woke up to see if I was ok."

"Sorry Sakura. I must have slept through it." Sai apologized bowing his head.

"But why weren't you hurt. That is, if you were really sleeping in your room." Asked Kakashi Sensei with a cocked eye brow.

"I had gotten up because I couldn't sleep, unlike everyone else who can sleep through anything." Replied Sakura a little pink, remembering her chickeness from the previous night.

"And the shirt?" Naruto pointed out.

"My things were soaking from the rain. Any other questions?" Sakura asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Just one more. Did you or didn't you agree to restore Sasuke's clan?" Asked Naruto.

Sasuke sweat dropped and Sakura got an annoyed look on her face.

"What do you think?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"I don't know that is why I am asking. I can't tell when you guys are being sarcastic or serious now." Stated Naruto confused.

Sakura just stormed out of the room off towards the bathroom before she lost it and punched Naruto. As she walked away she could be heard muttering something about being surrounded by idiots. Naruto just stood there waiting for an answer, but he never got one. He was left trying to make out what had happened as everyone followed Sakura's example and left her room to go finish getting ready.


	17. Walking in the Rain

Rain tapped on the glass as Sakura finished getting ready and went down stairs for breakfast. Their trip to the village was still on despite the weather. Everyone was willing to brave the rain to escape the small and quiet resort. They were all itching to do something other than lay about and relax. After all, they were ninja and ninja were never known to sit around and do nothing.

Luckily most of Sakura's clothes had dried during the night so she was able to change out of Sasuke's shirt. Sakura hadn't minded wearing his shirt, but she felt awkward wearing it in front of everyone else, especially since it had the Uchiha family symbol. Sakura thought back to the morning's events and couldn't help but laugh to herself. Now that she thought about it, she found it all pretty funny. However, she was disappointed in Kakashi Sensei and Sai actually believing Sasuke. Naruto, on the other hand, was just a plain idiot.

Sakura could hear people already in the dining room, so just before entering Sakura glanced at herself in the hallway mirror. Suddenly another reflection joined hers in the mirror as Sasuke appeared behind her. Sakura jumped a bit and Sasuke smirked. She hated how Sasuke kept sneaking up on her. Sakura gave Sasuke an annoyed look and turned away from the mirror.

"Sorry about this morning. I had no idea that Naruto was such a Dobe. I didn't think that they would actually believe me."

Sakura looked at Sasuke. She couldn't tell if he was serious that he really thought Naruto wouldn't believe him, or if Sasuke was just saying that so she wouldn't be mad at him. She hated how she couldn't read his expressions like she could other peoples. In fact she prided herself on being a good people reader, but with Sasuke she had never been able to guess what he was feeling or thinking, besides annoyance that is. Sakura was tired of always having no clue what Sasuke was thinking and decided to give him a taste of his own medicine.

"I don't blame Naruto. I mean you sounded pretty convincing Sasuke."

Sakura smiled at Sasuke as she walked up to him until she was inches away from him. Sasuke stared back at her with a confused expression on his face, but didn't move.

"If _that_ is really how you feel Sasuke, then why don't you just tell me?"

Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and stood on her toes so her face was inches from his.

"…."

"I _would_, if you asked nicely Sasuke."

"What? Sakura…I…"

Sasuke didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe what Sakura was saying. Slowly, Sakura leaned forward and whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"What do you say Sasuke? ... I was pretty convincing wasn't I? Hm, I didn't think you would actually believe me. Ever hear of a thing called sarcasm?"

Sakura quickly unwound her arms from around Sasuke's neck and smirked. She couldn't help but laugh at the look on Sasuke's face. Sasuke's expression quickly changed to one of annoyance after Sakura started laughing. He couldn't believe that he had fallen for her trick. He was just as bad as Naruto.

"Hn. That wasn't funny."

"Depends on the point of view, Sasuke."

Sakura walked off into the dining room leaving Sasuke behind. Sasuke stood there for a few seconds recapping what had just happened. He had thought that Sakura was being serious, how pathetic. He wished that Sakura was being serious- but he couldn't tell her that. What Sasuke didn't know was that Sakura was being serious for the most part. She loved Sasuke and wanted to be with him, wanted to have a family with him, but she couldn't tell Sasuke that. Oh the irony.

When Sasuke did finally join everyone for breakfast they had already started eating. He sat in the last remaining seat across from Sakura. Sakura smiled teasingly at him as he sat down and then turned her attention towards Naruto.

Sai had been questioning Naruto with much concern because it seemed that Naruto was refusing to eat breakfast. Sai was worried that something was the matter with Naruto; he had never once refused a meal before. Naruto just sat there with an annoyed expression on his face as Sai probed him with questions about his well being. Trying to get Sai to stop, Naruto said that he just wasn't hungry, but this caused Sai to become even more concerned. Quickly Sai consulted his book, and after reading a passage, returned to Naruto.

So far Naruto had barely been tolerating all of Sai's questions, but now Sai had gone too far. Sai held his hand on Naruto's forehead as he checked his temperature. Naruto got red in the face and jumped up, nearly knocking over the table.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked bewildered.

"I am checking to see if you are ill. The book says that when someone is not acting like usual, then they are either sick, depressed, hiding something, or are having love problems."

"I'm not sick Sai! So get away from me."

"Are you having love problems then? I do not think I will be able to help you very much. But Sakura probably would, Ino says she has a lot of love problems, so she may know how you feel."

It took a few seconds for Sakura to comprehend what Sai had just said, but as soon as she did she too jumped up and glared at Sai.

"What did you say? .... You are going to have love problems if you keep it up Sai!!" –Sakura

Naruto started laughing and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. Sai quickly dropped the subject of Sakura's love troubles and turned back to Naruto.

"Look Sai, I'm fine alright. I am just waiting to eat at the village. There is supposedly a really good ramen house there." Naruto assured Sai. "Besides, Sasuke is the one who looks sick. Man Sasuke why is your nose all red?"

Everyone turned their attention to Sasuke. Sakura noticed that he did look a little paler, if that was possible, which contrasted his nose which was pretty red. He didn't look _that_ sick, but Naruto was looking for an excuse to change the subject from himself. Sakura noted to herself how Sasuke had advised her to change into dry clothes so that she wouldn't catch a cold. Hah!

"Hmmm, look who caught the cold Sasuke. Didn't you change into dry clothes last night?" Smirked Sakura.

"I don't have a cold, I am fine."

Just as Sasuke said that he sneezed, twice.

"Uhuh. Maybe Sai should check your temperature Sasuke." –Naruto

Sasuke glared at Sai before he was able to even think about checking his temperature. Just then Kakashi Sensei cleared his throat as he got up and stretched. Everyone jumped and turned to look at him as if they had forgotten he was there.

"Well, if everybody has had enough to eat, then I guess we should get going. I have a feeling Naruto's stomach isn't going to be able to go much longer without food."

"Alright!" –Naruto

Five minutes later Team 7 met outside of the resort by the road that led to the village. It had stopped raining, but the clouds threatened to release more water any minute. After making sure they had everything they would need, the group quickly set off down the trail with Naruto in the lead. He was determined to make it to the village before 9:30; that gave him exactly one hour. Sai and Kakashi fell in step behind Naruto, and Sakura and Sasuke brought up the rear. Neither of them spoke, and they just concentrated with keeping up with Naruto's fast pace. There were supposed to be enjoying their walk, but with Naruto in the lead they had to move at almost a slight jog so as not to be left behind.

Fifteen minutes later ran began to dampen the already moist ground for the fourth time that day. However, this time it was a silent rain without all the wind and lightening. The group continued on towards the village and hoped the rain would stop soon, or at least some of them hoped it would stop soon.

Sasuke had been walking deep in thought when he suddenly realized that even though it was still raining, he wasn't getting wet anymore. Confused, Sasuke looked up and saw that there was an umbrella now protecting him from the rain. After following the handle down he found that Sakura was the source of the new rain protection.

At first Sasuke was going to tell her that he didn't need an umbrella and that he could deal with the rain just like everyone else, but then he realized how closely Sakura walked by him. If Sakura had wanted to she could have just leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder as they walked; that's how Sasuke would have preferred it anyways.

"Thanks." Sasuke murmered.

"You're welcome. I don't want you to catch a bigger cold, so you should stay out of the rain as much as possible."

"I don't have a cold Sakura."

As if on cue, Sasuke sneezed again. Sakura smiled knowingly at Sasuke and handed him a tissue. Sasuke grudgingly took it, he hated being sick.

After walking in silence for few more minutes, surprisingly it was Sasuke who finally spoke.

"You don't have to walk with me if you don't want to. If you wanted to go and talk with Naruto or Sai you could. I mean I'm not that much company."

This was a lie, but he wanted to know if Sakura was really walking with him because she wanted to, or because she thought she needed to keep him dry. Plus he didn't want to seem too eager for her company.

"_**Oh Sasuke if only you knew how much company you gave me by just walking next to me. You don't even have to say anything and I am filled with more comfort than I am when I spend time with the friendliest people. I wish you knew how much you meant to me. But I've already told you before. Now it is your turn." –Sakura **_

"I know, but then you wouldn't hold the umbrella and you would catch a worse cold. Besides, it's my fault you have a cold in the first place so it's the least I could do." –Sakura

"Fine."

Sasuke still couldn't tell if Sakura was just being nice, or if she really did want to walk with him. So much for that idea. He hated how he could never tell what Sakura was thinking. He also didn't like how, even though he knew how Sakura felt about him, she wouldn't truly admit it.

After a while Naruto became hungry and had given up the lead to Sai and Kakashi Sensei. Now Naruto began to lag back and noticed Sakura and Sasuke walking together under the umbrella.

"Hey, why does Sasuke get the umbrella? I'm soaking and he is all dry."

"Because Naruto, he is sick. But you can share the umbrella with Sasuke if you want. I mean it is a little small, but if you two walk really close together it should cover you both."

Naruto quickly lost interest in sharing an umbrella with Sasuke and decided to cope with the rain. Sakura giggled and Sasuke gave her a "that wasn't funny" smirk. Lucky for Naruto the rain stopped five minutes later and he began to dry. On the other hand, Sasuke was a little disappointed when Sakura brought down the umbrella and put it away. He was taking pleasure in having an excuse for walking so close to Sakura.

Sakura was unsure of what to do. She wanted to stay near Sasuke, but she didn't have a reason anymore. Sakura wondered if Sasuke would mind if she walked next to him, but she didn't want to seem like she cared too much. Sakura also didn't want to seem rude for walking away either. This was so confusing, but unfortunately it was up to her to move or stay put. After all, she was the one who came to walk next to Sasuke in the first place. Sakura just wished she could tell Sasuke how she felt without having to worry about him thinking she was still a love-struck fan girl. Sasuke didn't seem like he would, but Sakura didn't want to chance it. Things were going so well. Sakura let out a sigh of frustration.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no. I was just enjoying the rain."

"_**Crap what did I just say? What if Sasuke figured out what I meant by it? Great Sakura! Think of a way out of this." –Sakura **_

"I mean it was a lot nicer than the rain last night. Plus we haven't had rain in Konoha in a while so it was refreshing."

Sakura looked away from Sasuke and hoped that he had fallen for her excuse, but she wasn't that fortunate.

"_**So, Sakura was enjoying walking next to me. Why won't she just admit that she still loves me? It would make things so much easier. I mean telling me over three years ago doesn't count now, does it? Why should it? So much has changed; she can't still expect me to assume that she still loves me. Besides, why does she think I jumped in front of her when Karin attacked? Possibly for the same reason she used her medical jutsu to bring me back. Does that make it my turn again to tell her how I feel? Is she just waiting for me? I hate how complicated this is! Oh well here goes nothing." **_

"Hn. It will probably start raining again soon, so I wouldn't worry too much. I wouldn't mind if it started raining again either. Especially since I have my own personal umbrella holder to keep me dry."

Sakura looked back up at Sasuke and saw that although he was smirking at her, his eyes were different. They didn't show any signs of him teasing her. Sakura was taken back by Sasuke's sudden change and she had a feeling of warmth go through her. Was Sasuke saying what she thought he was saying? Sakura had to resist the urge to fall into Sasuke's arms, and hold him tight. Sasuke really did care.

Sasuke just stared back down at Sakura. Her green eyes sparkled and he could see the love she held for him in them. Sasuke was tempted to lean down and kiss Sakura, she looked so perfect and filled him with feelings that he had never felt before. He might have even kissed Sakura, but fate intervened. Just then Sasuke sneezed again. When he opened his eyes again, instead of seeing Sakura looking up at him he had a tissue held in front of his face. Sasuke took the tissue a little begrudgingly and things turned back to normal as if nothing had happened.

Although their moment was over, Sasuke and Sakura remained right next to each other. The two were so content that they didn't even notice how close they had come, but everyone else did. Kakashi Sensei looked back and was slightly surprised to find Sasuke and Sakura practically walking arm in arm, but of course he was only slightly surprised. Kakashi faced forward again and smiled to himself. Maybe his job of watching over Sasuke wouldn't be as hard as he thought, especially with Sakura to keep Sasuke company.

There was no more rain the remainder of the trip to Morti Village, and the group finally arrived at the busy town, much to Naruto's pleasure.


	18. Five Ramen Bowls Later

The first thing the group did when they arrived in Morti Village was head for the nearest ramen house. Naruto was ready to eat and no one dared do anything else until Naruto had a full stomach. Not only because Naruto had started to become whiney, but his stomach was growling so loud they were embarrassed to be near him. When they finally found a ramen house, five bowls of ramen were ordered; all of them were for Naruto. The others had already eaten breakfast and just sat there and watched as Naruto downed the bowls of ramen like he had never eaten. Naruto had wanted to order another bowl, but Sakura had become impatient and insisted that five was plenty. Naruto grumbled as he paid the waiter and followed the group as they left.

"Well, we're finally in the village, so now what?" Asked Sakura consulting a brochure of the village. She thought it was weird to have a brochure for a village, but maybe Konoha should get one.

"I have some certain _things_ to take care of in the village. So you guys are on your own for a while." –Kakashi Sensei

"Really? What kind of _things_ could you possibly take care of in this village Kakashi Sensei?" –Naruto

"Naruto you idiot! If he wanted us to know then he would let us come with him." –Sakura

"Exactly. Now I will meet up with you guys before dinner. And Naruto…. Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone."

"What?! No way! Why does everyone always tell me to stay out of trouble? I'm just as mature as everyone else!"

"That's why you are putting up a huge fit in front of a crowd of people." Kakashi pointed out.

"Heh…" Naruto looked around and saw that people were starting to stare. "Hehe, I guess these people don't have anything better to do than admire me. They must know a great shinobi when they see one."

Everyone sweat dropped and Kakashi Sensei quickly left before Naruto got going again. Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai began walking away, leaving Naruto to bask in his imaginary glory. It took Naruto a while before he realized that they had left and he had to run to catch up.

As Naruto was dashing through the crowd he suddenly ran into a man coming out of a bar. Naruto was sent crashing to the ground while the man remained where he was. It felt as though Naruto had run into a brick wall, and for all he knew he did. As Naruto rubbed his side he looked up to see what had gotten in his way, only to find a very tall and abrasive man.

"Hey watch where you're…."

Naruto was about to continue when the man looked down at him. The man had a dangerous look on his face, and his grey eyes flashed a weird color when he made eye contact with Naruto. A shiver went down Naruto's spine and he suddenly thought twice about what he was going to say. There was something strange about him. The man continued to glare at Naruto and Naruto just glared back at him. Something inside Naruto told him that he shouldn't mess with this guy, but Naruto didn't want the man to think he was weak. Naruto could take anyone! The man still seemed to look at Naruto as though he was nothing, but then his eyes wandered to Naruto's leaf headband and they flashed again. Naruto got another shiver. What was with this guy's eyes?

The two stayed where they were for a few more moments before Naruto heard someone calling him. Naruto turned to see a pink head bobbing through the crowd. By the time Naruto had turned back to the man, he had disappeared. Who was he? Why did Sakura have to come and scare him off?

"Naruto! There you are." Sakura walked over to where Naruto sat on the ground staring at where the man used to be. She looked pretty annoyed. "It hasn't even been five minutes since Kakashi Sensei left and you already managed to get yourself lost!"

"What are you doing on the ground Dobe?" Smirked Sasuke.

Naruto wasn't paying any attention to what Sakura and Sasuke were saying. Instead he was trying to find the man. He just couldn't shake the weird feeling he had after running into that man.

"Naruto is something wrong?" Asked Sakura with concern after realizing that Naruto was off in a world of his own.

Sasuke also noticed that something was not right with Naruto. Sasuke stared at Naruto trying to figure out what had happened. He also put up his defensives and scanned the area for anything out of the ordinary, but Sasuke found nothing unusual.

Naruto finally gave up on whatever he was thinking about and diverted his attention to Sakura who was now looking down at him with knitted brows and a worried look on her face. Naruto was about to push himself up, when a hand was held out to help him. At first Naruto wasn't sure who the hand belonged to, but then he was surprised to find that it was Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked down at Naruto with a serious face that told Naruto that Sasuke knew something was up. Naruto nodded in reply and gladly accepted Sasuke's hand. Naruto took this as a sign that he could count on Sasuke if something went wrong. It felt good having Sasuke on his side again.

As Naruto stood the pain suddenly returned from when he fell and Naruto quickly rubbed his side again to make it go away. When Naruto looked up he saw that Sakura was still staring at him with a troubled expression.

"Naruto are you ok? Why were you on the ground?" –Sakura

"Oh, hehe, I wasn't paying attention and I tripped over one of those push-able apple carts. I'm fine Sakura. Hehe."

Naruto was smiling at Sakura and rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Sakura eyed Naruto, but seeming satisfied with his answer changed her expression from concern to annoyance.

"Again Naruto? Maybe you should get glasses. I don't know what it is with you and the apple carts."

"Yeah, I don't know. I guess Kakashi Sensei was right when he warned me to not goof off. Oh, hey! Where's Sai?"

"Oh Sai! We left him at the art gallery while Sasuke and I came to look for you. I hope he is still there though, because he isn't as easy to spot as you are Naruto."

Sakura turned and began to make her way back through the crowd towards the art gallery. Once Sakura had turned her back Sasuke gave Naruto a look of understanding. Sasuke agreed with Naruto that it would be best not to worry Sakura about the man unless necessary. It wasn't that either of them wanted to keep her out of the loop, but Naruto wasn't sure if there was anything to worry about the man. Sure he was creepy, but Naruto had met a lot of people who seemed creepy, but turned out just fine. However, Naruto still could not completely shake his feeling of unease.

Once Sakura got out of ear shot Naruto quickly described what had happened to Sasuke and told him what the man looked like. Sasuke's calm expression remained, but Naruto could tell that Sasuke was on guard. Naruto didn't know if that made him feel better or worse though. If Sasuke was on guard that meant that he would be able to sense an attack or anything out of the ordinary, but that also meant that they were expecting an attack.

This was supposed to be their vacation, not a mission. So Naruto cleared his head from thoughts about the man, and focused on finding where Sakura had walked off too.

Sakura was the first to arrive at the art gallery where they had left Sai when they went to look for Naruto. The gallery looked relatively small so Sakura figured that Sai should almost be finished by now. Sakura opened the door to go in, when Sai suddenly came out. Surprised by Sai's quick exit, Sakura stood there holding the door open for a few moments with a confused look on her face. Sakura was just about to ask Sai what all the rush was about when the owner of the gallery appeared in the doorway.

The man looked furious and was shaking his fist at Sai. He began yelling at Sai in an unfamiliar language, but Sakura figured that it was best that Sai did not hear what the man was really saying. Sakura stood between the old man and Sai as she held open the door. The gallery owner didn't even notice her as he shouted at Sai, and nearly hit Sakura a few times while he waved his hands in anger. She would have let go of the door, but she was focused on watching the argument, and if she did the man would get hit with it.

Obviously the gallery owner was mad at Sai for doing something, and Sakura wondered what kind of mess Sai had gotten himself into this time. Sakura glanced from the angry man towards Sai, who just stood there with a confused look on his face and a weary smile. Sakura sweat dropped. He obviously had no clue what he had done, but the man sure did.

Sakura was becoming tempted to just let the door close on the man and leave with Sai if the yelling continued on for much longer. However, after the man sent a few more insults at Sai and spat at him, he turned and went back into his little gallery. Sakura sighed with relief and let go off the door. Sai, who didn't seem to be bothered much by the man's anger, merely shrugged and started to walk away leaving Sakura to catch up.

"Sai, what did you do?" Asked Sakura after she caught up with Sai.

"I don't know. All I said was that his art needed more inspiration and that he was lacking variety in his paintings." Sai answered oblivious as to why that would upset someone.

"Why? Sai you don't just criticize people's art like that. You don't even know that man."

"Exactly. I read in a book once that honesty is an important trait when getting to know someone. People like those that are honest more than they do liars. I don't see why the man got so upset when all I said was the truth. Maybe he should read my book; he may learn how to better control his anger."

Sakura sighed to herself. Sometimes she couldn't understand how Sai could be so ignorant to the way things worked. If Sai didn't learn the rules of society and how to properly act around people, then he would end up getting himself into trouble with someone a little more dangerous than an old art gallery owner. And seeing as though his book wasn't helping, Sakura felt it was up to her to set Sai straight on this crucial element of life.

"Sai sometimes it is better to lie to someone so you don't hurt their feelings. How would you like it if someone said that your paintings didn't have any inspiration in them?"

Sai pondered Sakura's question for a while and then turned to her and smiled.

"I would take their opinion into consideration and politely change the topic of discussion. That is what it said to do in the book."

Sakura sweat dropped, again. She would have to burn Sai's book before he read anything else about how to react in situations. The world just didn't work the way that was described in the book.

Suddenly Sakura realized that she and Sai had been walking away from the art gallery and into an unfamiliar part of the market. She hadn't been paying attention to where they were going and now she didn't know how to get back to the gallery. How were Naruto and Sasuke supposed to find them now? Once again they were separated. Who knew that without Kakashi Sensei around the whole group would fall apart. And Sakura had thought that they had matured so much. Now they were no better than when they were younger. Great!

It was about thirty seconds before Sasuke and Naruto realized that Sakura was no longer right in front of them. Somehow while they were walking through the horde of people they must have gotten separated from her. Sasuke looked around in the crowd for Sakura, but she was nowhere to be seen. Now it was up to Naruto and Sasuke to find their way back to the art gallery through the busy streets on their own. Naruto wasn't concerned though; Sasuke already knew how to get to the art gallery since he had been there before so they didn't really need Sakura to show them how to get there. Or at least Naruto thought that they didn't need Sakura to get to the gallery.

Unfortunately, Sasuke for once had no clue where he was going. Normally Sasuke was aware of everything in his surroundings and paid close attention to all the details, but while they were looking for Naruto he had just followed Sakura. The crowd of people had made it hard to walk down the streets, let alone look for Naruto, so Sasuke only focused on staying with Sakura as they looked. She seemed to know where she was going so he didn't bother to pay attention. Now he wished that he didn't have so much faith in Sakura.

Naruto continued walking straight until he came to and intersection of streets. He looked up and down each of the possible paths, but still couldn't find any trace of their pink haired friend.

"Ok, I don't see Sakura anywhere, but she knows where she's going so I don't think she'll get lost. Umm, which street do we take now Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking around at all the tiny shops crammed together. He didn't know how people were able to figure out where they were going in this village; everything looked the same.

Sasuke didn't want to admit to Naruto that he had no idea where they were going. That seemed like something Naruto would do, not him. Of course the one time he didn't pay attention Naruto would be there. Now Naruto would never let it go that Sasuke was just as bad as him at not paying attention. Sasuke figured the only thing to do was to act as though nothing was wrong.

"Hn. Good job! You got us lost again Dobe."

"What?! Me?! You are the one who is supposed to know where the art gallery is, not me! I've never been there." Naruto couldn't believe that Sasuke was blaming him for this. Nothing was ever Sasuke's fault.

"Well if it wasn't for you getting lost in the first place we wouldn't be lost now!" Sasuke retorted.

"Well if you had paid attention to where you and Sakura were going then we wouldn't be lost now!"

"I didn't think that I needed to, considering that all we had to do was find you! But you can't go anywhere without getting lost!"

Sasuke felt a little bad about blaming Naruto for his mistake, but there was no way that he was going to admit to Naruto that he got them lost. He still felt the need to compete with Naruto and prove that he was better. Any mistake he made was sure to be caught by Naruto and made into a big deal.

"Fine! If you think it's my fault that we're lost, then maybe you can do better without me. Go look for the stupid art gallery on your own. And when you are the one that ends up lost and I am the one to find the art gallery, you can take back what you said. Jerk!"

Naruto was fed up with Sasuke. He couldn't understand how one moment he actually thought that he and Sasuke were on the same page, and then the next Sasuke was back to his grumpy old self. Sasuke had more mood swings than Sakura.

"Hn. Dobe!"

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other for a moment before splitting off into separate directions and beginning their searches of the area. Sasuke knew that he should have stayed with Naruto, especially since Naruto's encounter with the odd man. After all this 'vacation' was really to keep Naruto out of danger and something about the man didn't seem right to Sasuke. Sasuke thought about turning back and finding Naruto, but his ego wouldn't let him. Naruto would be fine. Sasuke smirked to himself. Naruto always had a way of making it out of scrapes.

After reassuring himself, Sasuke focused on finding the art gallery. Of course it didn't take long before Sasuke had found his way back, but part of Sasuke was almost disappointed that Naruto wasn't there waiting for him; not that he would admit it to himself though. Sasuke had quickly forgotten his worry for Naruto as soon as he became frustrated with the overcrowded streets while he looked for the gallery.

"_**Hn. That Dobe. Looks like I found the art gallery first and Naruto is the one that is still lost. Great! Now we will have to find him again. But that won't be too hard considering that everywhere Naruto goes a mess follows."**_

Sasuke looked inside the art gallery for Sai and Sakura, but neither were there. He guessed that they had gone to look for them after they didn't show up for a while. Now he would have to find them too. Sasuke went over to the owner and asked if he had seen Sai or Sakura. Sasuke described Sakura to the man figuring that she would be the most recognizable with her pink hair, but the man said he hadn't seen her. Even though Sasuke didn't think that the man would recall seeing Sai if he couldn't remember Sakura, Sasuke started describing Sai anyways. Much to Sasuke's surprise, the old man immediately recognized Sai's description.

The man became angry and started ranting at Sasuke in a foreign language. After picking up a few choice insults that he had learned while living with Orochimaru, Sasuke had to try really hard not to yell back at the man. He had no idea what this guy's problem was, but he was in no mood to try and fix it. Sasuke attempted to stand his ground and ask which way Sai went, but the gallery owner started to whack Sasuke with the nearby broom until Sasuke left the gallery. Sasuke stood outside the gallery and rubbed his head where the broom had hit him. He glared back at the man and the man quickly hurried back inside.

"_**Now I know why Sai and Sakura left. Sai must have done something. He seems to get into as much trouble as Naruto. Hn. No, the dobe is worse."**_

Sasuke decided that it would probably be best if he went and looked for Sai and Sakura instead of waiting at the gallery. Mostly because he didn't want the crazy old man to come out and start hitting him again. Sasuke was getting tired of getting hit by angry old men when he didn't do anything. It wasn't that he was afraid of them or that it hurt too much, but he couldn't do anything to defend himself. He could handle enemies because he could fight back, but he lost every time to the old men with brooms. It was pathetic and embarrassing.

Making his way back through the crowded streets, Sasuke began his search again. He was already getting tired of their trip to the village and was ready to go back and spend the rest of their vacation at the quiet resort sleeping.

"Well Sai, I guess we should split up to find Naruto and Sasuke. They can't have gone too far, I hope." Sakura said glancing around.

Sai nodded in agreement. He didn't really care if they split up or not, but he figured that it would be best to just listen to Sakura. Sai didn't feel like getting yelled at by anyone else and Sakura had a quick temper. Sakura sighed and thought for a moment before continuing.

"Considering that the old guy is mad at you, I should probably head back to the art gallery. If I can find it again. Hopefully Naruto and Sasuke will just wait there. Hey, did you bring your ink and scrolls?"

Sai nodded again. He always carried his supplies just in case something happened.

"Good. You can send your little drawing things out and search for Naruto and Sasuke just in case they don't wait at the gallery. Hopefully if both of us look in different places, then we will find them faster. However, if we aren't all back together by noon, then we'll meet back at the clock tower in the middle of the village. But it can't be that hard to find Sasuke and Naruto. I just hope that they don't start fighting and get into trouble before we find them." Sakura looked at Sai a little doubtfully.

"We will find them Sakura. Don't worry."

Sai put a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura eyed Sai suspiciously as he smiled at her and gave a thumbs up sign. Sai had read in his book that this was how to comfort and reassure someone when they were having doubts or were worried. Unfortunately it did not look like it was working because Sakura had an annoyed look on her face. She had guessed that Sai had read this in his book too.

"Thanks Sai. That makes me feel a lot better." Sakura said sarcastically.

Sai did not catch the sarcasm in Sakura's voice and smiled triumphantly. Success! He had managed to make Sakura feel better.

"Ok, bye."

Sai quickly disappeared into the crowd and Sakura began to back track the path that she believed they had taken from the gallery. Sakura sighed to herself for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. She hoped that Sai was right and that they would find Sasuke and Naruto quickly. So far she was not enjoying their visit to the village and was getting tired of wandering aimlessly around looking for someone or another.


	19. Are You Sure?

Sasuke was walking through the crowd looking for Sakura and Sai when he suddenly felt someone tug on his shirt. He looked back expecting to find Sakura standing right next to him, but was disappointed when he found a strange girl instead. The girl looked about the same age as Sakura, but that was where the similarities ended. This girl was quite a bit shorter than Sakura and had long white blonde hair with ice blue eyes. For a second Sasuke thought that the girl was Ino, she even had the same coy smile, but thankfully Ino was back in Konoha.

Sasuke barely glanced at the girl before he turned and continued his search for the rest of the group. He didn't know what the silly girl wanted, but frankly he didn't care. He didn't have the time, or the patience to spare. Unfortunately, Sasuke only managed to get a couple feet away from the girl before she followed him and grabbed his arm.

"You look lost. Can I help you find where you are going?" The girl asked smiling.

She was now hanging onto Sasuke and was looking up at him with flirtatious eyes. She was awfully sure of herself, and didn't seem to mind that she was hanging on to a complete stranger that wasn't interested in her. All of these factors meant only one thing- a fan girl! Sasuke cringed at the thought of another fan girl, and tried to untangle himself from her grasp before she became too attached.

"Hn. No I'm fine."

Sasuke glared down at the girl hoping that she would take the hint and leave, but she didn't.

"You aren't from around here are you?"

"Hn."

Sasuke just kept walking without looking at the girl. Hopefully if he ignored her, she would get tired of following him.

"My name is Kandi, and I have lived here my whole life so I can definitely help you find what you are looking for. I could even give you a tour of the whole town if you want." Kandi glanced down, and twirled her hair sweetly. "And then, maybe we could go to lunch. I know this great little place called…"

"Hn. No thanks."

Sasuke quickly pulled his arm from Kandi and tried to walk away, but Kandi was persistent on getting Sasuke to notice her. She slipped through the crowd and began to walk by Sasuke again. Would this girl ever give up?

Sasuke wished that Sakura was there. If he walked with her maybe Kandi would think that she was with him and wouldn't bother him. Sasuke smirked to himself. He used to hate having Sakura around, and would do everything in his power to avoid her. Now he actually wanted Sakura to be with him. Things really had changed.

Kandi had never seen this guy before. He was so mysterious and cute; she just had to get to know him. Kandi disregarded the fact that Sasuke was trying to ignore her. She figured that he was just playing hard to get, and she loved it when guys did that. It gave her a challenge. She would get this guy to take her to lunch, no matter what.

"Look, why don't we go to lunch and then I can help you look for what ever you are looking for. It would be fun, just you and me. It would be like a date." Kandi cooed.

Sasuke couldn't take anymore. There was no way that he was going to go to lunch with this girl. She was worse than Ino! Sasuke stopped causing Kandi to run into him and turned around to face her. Kandi stood there looking up at Sasuke with a sly grin and twirled her fingers in her hair. Sasuke glared down at Kandi. All he wanted to do was find Sakura, Sai, or even Naruto. It had already been over a half hour since they lost Sakura and his little patience was beginning to run out. How hard could it be to find someone?!

Kandi ignored the annoyed expression on Sasuke's face and thought that Sasuke's sudden stop was an agreement to go to lunch.

"See I knew lunch was a good idea. Let's go…"

"No. I am not going anywhere with you. Not now and not even after I find who I am looking for. Go away." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, so you are looking for someone? I can help you with that too. Who are you looking for?"

Sasuke was fed up with trying to get rid of Kandi. He was trying really hard not to start yelling at her, but he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer. Why was she so interested in him? Couldn't she see that he didn't want to have anything to do with her? It was always the same thing with fan girls; they just kept on trying no matter how many times he told them to go away. But fine. If Kandi wasn't going to take a hint, then Sasuke was left with only one option. Sasuke could only hope that Kandi would believe him and finally leave him alone.

"Fine. I'm looking for my fiancée, alright?"

"Your fiancée?"

"Yeah. Her name's Sakura."

"Really? Aren't you a little young to be getting married?" Kandi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sasuke knew that Kandi was right, but fiancé sounded better than girlfriend. If he was looking for his girlfriend, then Kandi may have continued to bother him. Most fan girls didn't really care if you already had a girlfriend. But since Sasuke said he was looking for his fiancé, that gave Kandi no chance with him; he was already taken.

"We don't see the need to wait. We know we love each other and that's all that matters."

Kandi didn't believe Sasuke. He was too young to be getting married, and if he really did have a fiancée, then he would have told her from the very beginning. Now he was just trying to come up with excuses to get rid of her. Kandi was a little annoyed that Sasuke thought she was gullible enough to fall for his lies. Fine. She would play Sasuke's little game, but she would win in the end.

"Well if you love each other so much then waiting a couple years shouldn't matter. I mean what's the rush?"

Sasuke could tell that Kandi didn't believe him; he wouldn't believe him. Of all the lame excuses to choose from, he had come up with the worst one. Now Sasuke had to find a good reason for getting married at such a young age. He wasn't very good at thinking of quick excuses, at all. This seemed like one thing that Naruto would actually be better at. Good thing Naruto wasn't there to rub it in Sasuke's face.

Unable to come up with anything Sasuke quickly look around for ideas. Just then a young couple with a baby walked by. Sasuke knew the idea was a little far fetched, but didn't have any others.

"Sakura is pregnant." Sasuke said as convincingly as he could. Usually he was a pretty good liar, but now he was having some trouble. He was loosing his touch.

"Pregnant? You guys are so young though! You can't be much older than me."

Again Sasuke knew Kandi was right; they _were_ really young. But everyone else kept thinking that he had gotten Sakura pregnant on multiple occasions. So it seemed like a good excuse for Kandi if everyone else believed it.

"Hn. Well you must not get out much."

Kandi looked at Sasuke with an odd expression on her face. Sasuke realized how bad what he had said sounded. He had meant that she must not see all the young parents around town, but it came out sounding a little, well, wrong. Sasuke was just digging himself a grave. He needed to get away from Kandi, and quick.

"Can I go now? I really have to find Sakura before she gets mad. I am supposed to meet her for lunch."

"No. I want to know more about Sakura. What is she like? I mean since you two seem to love each other so much, she must be pretty amazing." Kandi said sarcastically.

Sasuke knew that Kandi was just messing with him now. She didn't believe him and now she was going to make Sasuke admit that he was lying.

"Hn. She's……….."

Somewhere deep inside Sasuke he knew all the things about Sakura that were amazing and made him love her, but he couldn't tell Kandi those things. He could barely admit them to himself. A few moments of silence passed and Sasuke was unable to come up with anything that he could confess to Kandi.

"Hah! I knew it! You don't have a fiancée. Now come on, we're going to lunch-- your treat!"

Kandi grabbed Sasuke's arm and started to pull him in the direction of the restaurant. Sasuke had finally had enough. The little patience he had to begin with had finally run out. He was about to go off on Kandi when he heard someone calling his name. Sasuke recognized the voice and began scanning the crowd for pink hair. Finally, Sasuke spotted Sakura as she emerged from a swiftly moving hoard of people. A wave of relief swept over Sasuke and his anger began to subside.

"Sasuke, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." Sakura said as she made her way over to Sasuke. She looked around for a second and then realized that someone was missing.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked with a somewhat worried face.

Sasuke was about to answer when he felt a tug on his arm and remembered that he wasn't quite out of the woods yet.

"Come on! Let's go to lunch! I'm starving!"

Kandi tried pulling Sasuke's arm again, but he held his ground. There was no way that he was going to go to lunch with Kandi now. After a few more tugs on Sasuke's arm, Kandi finally gave up and looked back to see why Sasuke wasn't coming. Kandi was surprised to see Sasuke talking to a girl.

"Sasuke who is she?" Sakura asked gesturing towards the girl attached to Sasuke's arm. "That better not be Naruto pretending to be a girl again."

It took Sasuke a second to comprehend what Sakura was implying before he recalled Naruto's knack for transforming into girls. Sasuke smiled to himself for a second that Sakura automatically assumed that any girl with him would be Naruto, but he quickly stopped when Kandi decided to speak up.

"I don't know who Naruto is, but I'm not him. My name is Kandi. And you are?" Kandi asked a little rudely.

"Oh sorry." Sakura said apologetically after giving a sigh of relief. At least Naruto wasn't getting into any more trouble that she knew of. "I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you."

Kandi let go of Sasuke and looked between him and Sakura. Sasuke used this chance to escape out of Kandi's reach and stood by Sakura as though she was going to protect him from Kandi.

"So she's your fiancée _Sasuke_? She doesn't look pregnant to me." Kandi said.

"_**Sasuke's fiancée? Pregnant? What is she talking about? I better not look pregnant. What the heck did Sasuke tell her?"**_ Thought Sakura confused.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke and cocked her eyebrows. Sasuke had some explaining to do. Sasuke just gave Sakura an apologetic smirk and a look that told her to play along. Sakura glanced at Kandi and quickly realized what was going on.

"_**Oh great, another fan girl. So that's why Sasuke said I was his fiancée, to get rid of this wacko. But I don't understand where this pregnancy thing is coming from. I would kill Sasuke for saying that if this wasn't so funny. I just can't believe I used to be one of these fan girls too; no wonder Sasuke hated me. Now I see how ridiculous being a fan girl is. This really is too funny!"**_

Sakura glanced back over at Sasuke and smirked teasingly.

_**"Sure Sasuke can defeat Itachi all by himself, but with this fan girl now Sasuke needs my help? That's nice. If I was really mean I would just let Sasuke get out of this one himself, but it seems like he was down to his last resort. Oh well, I guess I should help him; at least I would get to pretend to be with Sasuke for a minute. Besides, I don't want that girl having lunch with Sasuke."**_

Sasuke could tell that Sakura was trying really hard not to start laughing and that she was debating whether to help him or not. This wasn't funny and Sasuke was starting to become annoyed that Sakura was taking her sweet time thinking things over. Of course this would be the perfect opportunity for Sakura to pay Sasuke back for leaving her, but Sakura had forgiven Sasuke. Right? She wouldn't really leave him with Kandi as pay back.

Sakura sighed and gave Sasuke a '_you owe me_' look. Sasuke smirked when he realized that Sakura had agreed to help him. He knew she couldn't resist helping him, or at least he had hoped she couldn't. Sakura calmly stepped closer to Sasuke, slowly wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist and leaned her head on his shoulder as though she had done it a million times. Sakura was surprised how natural it felt to hold Sasuke like she did; she had expected it to be really awkward. Sasuke also noticed this and instinctively put his arm around Sakura. He loved the feeling of having Sakura so close and for a second Sasuke pictured himself and Sakura like this for real. Sasuke then turned his attention back towards Kandi and smirked triumphantly.

Kandi just stood there looking at Sasuke and Sakura in disbelief. She still didn't think that Sasuke was telling the truth; there was no way that he was. Sakura couldn't really be his fiancée.

"So you're pregnant?" Kandi asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah. Isn't great!" Sakura said smiling. "Of course I'm only like a month pregnant so fortunately I'll make it through the summer and swimsuit season without looking like a watermelon." Sakura giggled.

Sasuke smiled to himself about how well Sakura was able to play along. Of course after Sakura was done confirming her pregnancy she pinched Sasuke really hard to remind him how lucky he was that she was doing this for him. Not very many girls liked to pretend that they were pregnant, and she wasn't one of them.

"Ok then, where is your engagement ring. You aren't wearing one." Kandi pointed out.

Sasuke tried to think of an excuse, but he didn't need to. Sakura was quick to answer Kandi.

"I know. I told Sasuke that most guys give their girls engagement rings when they propose. But did I get one? No. Sasuke says he bought the most perfect ring, but that he lost it the day before he popped the question. I just think he was too lazy and cheap to go buy one. You know, he is starting to sound a lot like our friend Shikamaru back home… Anyways, I keep telling him that he should buy me one, and he says that he will, but he probably won't." Sakura gave Sasuke an annoyed look before turning back towards Kandi and smiling at her again.

Sasuke was surprised how well Sakura was able to come up with excuses and things to say. She could probably map out their whole lives and future right then and there if she had to. Maybe he should consider taking lessons from Sakura on how to come up with suitable and believable excuses. Not that he planned to be in this kind of situation again, but you never know. Sasuke figured that Sakura planned to talk Kandi to death to get her to leave, and at the rate she was going that would be soon. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the look on Kandi's face. She looked really taken back by Sakura's _bubbly_ personality.

"Well I hope the two of you are happy." Kandi said wearily.

Kandi didn't see how Sasuke was able to put up with Sakura; she was way too chatty and he didn't appear to be much of the talkative type. The two seemed like total opposites and she didn't know how their marriage was going to last. That poor baby!

"Thanks! I just know Sasuke and I are going to be so happy. And as soon as I have the baby we can get married, because I don't want to get married with a huge stomach. The wedding pictures would look horrible! I'm thinking next summer would be a nice time to get married, but not too late in the summer because it will be too hot. Actually it will probably more like a late spring wedding instead. Oh I'm so excited! I just love planning weddings!" Sakura paused to take a breath before continuing excitedly. "I know! You should come to our wedding! You and Sasuke looked like you were getting along so well and, despite the fact that you didn't seem to believe that we were getting married and everything, you seem like a really nice person."

"Oh. Sorry about that, it's just that I thought Sasuke would mention that he had a fiancée and a baby on the way before I went all '_let's go on a date_' on him."

"I know. I'm afraid that mentioning that you are going to be a father isn't much of a turn on for girls, and Sasuke still has what you would call a _wrestles_ spirit. He isn't one that likes to be tied down, but it's too late now. I just hope that he settles down once we're married though. Isn't that right _Sasuke Sweety?_"

Sakura looked up at Sasuke with a mocking look on her face. If she was going to help him, then she wasn't going to let any opportunity of making fun of Sasuke pass her by.

"Ok then." Said Kandi stepping back some. This girl was a little over the top to say the least.

Sasuke coughed and nudged Sakura as a sign to wrap it up. He was ready to go and he had a feeling that Sakura was trying to see how long she could make Sasuke wait while talking to Kandi.

"Well that was enough of that! It was very nice meeting you Kandi, but if you don't mind Sasuke and I have got to get going. We have a lot to do before the baby comes."

Sakura smiled at Kandi and patted her stomach. Kandi just stared dumbly at Sakura.

"Unless you want to join us for lunch. You could help me pick out baby names and colors for the wedding."

Sakura had to add this just to annoy Sasuke a little. He was so close to avoiding having lunch with Kandi, and Sakura actually invites her to lunch. He squeezed Sakura a little to show her that it wasn't funny, but Sakura looked back at Sasuke with laughing eyes.

"Ummm, no that's ok. You two look like you have enough to handle without me tagging along. I have to go anyways."

"It was nice meeting you!" Chimed Sakura as she and Sasuke walked away, leaving the baffled Kandi behind.

Sasuke and Sakura continued to walk arm in arm just in case Kandi was still watching them. At least that is what they told themselves; really it was because neither of them wanted to separate. It felt so good being together and they both wanted to wait until the last possible minute to split. However, once they turned the corner they no longer had any excuse for walking so close and Sakura reluctantly pulled away from Sasuke. To avoid an awkward silence Sakura immediately began talking.

"I hope you're satisfied Sasuke. You owe me for helping you. Next time you're getting yourself out of trouble. Because that is the last time I am getting pregnant because of you." Sakura stated matter of factly.

"Are you so sure?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura was taken back by Sasuke's reply and stopped for a second. Sakura couldn't help but glance up at Sasuke to see if he was being sarcastic or not. He looked down at Sakura with a teasing face and his usual smirk, but there was something in Sasuke's eyes that caused Sakura's cheeks to burn slightly. Sakura turned away before Sasuke could see her blush, but he caught it anyways. Sasuke smiled to himself when he thought about Sakura really being pregnant with his baby; he liked that idea.

The two walked in silence for a while before Sakura realized for the second time that Naruto was missing.

"Sasuke, where's Naruto?"

"I don't know. We split up after you left us. But knowing him he's probably getting into trouble somewhere. "

"You're just as bad as Naruto, Sasuke. You don't seem to be able to go anywhere without getting yourself into trouble either." Sakura smirked.

"Hn. I'm not as bad as that Dobe." Sasuke said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"You don't see Naruto getting himself mixed up with crazy girls who won't leave him alone. Do you?"

"That's because no girl wants to be with Naruto." Sasuke shot back.

Sakura gave Sasuke a disapproving look. Naruto wasn't the same person that he used to be and she wanted Sasuke to see that. Naruto had gotten a lot more mature and Sakura couldn't help but feel the need to defend him. After all, he had helped her get through the loss of Sasuke. He had become like a brother to her.

"Hinata seems pretty happy with Naruto. They have been together for a while now. Besides, other than mindless fan girls, you're the one who doesn't seem to have a girlfriend. Not Naruto." Reminded Sakura.

Sasuke knew that Sakura was right and that he should lay off of Naruto, but he couldn't let an opportunity to poke fun at Sakura pass him by.

"That's because mentioning that you are going to be a father isn't much of a turn on for girls. But it's too late now." Sasuke shrugged and smirked at Sakura as he quoted what she had told Kandi.

"Hey, it worked didn't it? I could have left you with Kandi. She's probably still standing there if you want to go back for her _Sasuke Sweety_."

Sakura looked away and crossed her arms defensively. At least she was able to come up with an idea. Unlike Sasuke. She at least deserved a….

"Thank you Sakura."

Sakura looked back towards Sasuke with a questioning look. She could never tell if Sasuke was being sarcastic or if he really meant the things he said. Sasuke didn't look like he was joking. He actually looked pretty serious and the ridicule had left his eyes. Sakura relaxed again and focused on looking for Naruto or Sai.

As they looked Sakura seemed to have no trouble slipping through the crowd of people and was moving pretty quickly. Sasuke, however, had a harder time making his way through the crowd and was having trouble keeping up with Sakura. Sakura had a way of causing people to politely move out of her way almost in respect. Sasuke on the other hand, had to squeeze through people and got a few questioning or disapproving glances from people.

At first Sakura didn't seem to notice that Sasuke was having trouble keeping up, but after looking back a few times and finding him over twenty feet back she realized that he was. After about the fourth time of getting separated, Sakura stopped and waited patiently for Sasuke to catch up. It took a few moments for Sasuke to finally make it to where Sakura stood and he looked at her questioningly. He wondered why she had stopped there. Sakura just smirked at Sasuke before grabbing his hand and pulling him through the crowd. It was a lot easier and quicker to walk down the street when Sakura held Sasuke's hand. The people who moved out of Sakura's way now allowed Sasuke through as well and she didn't have to worry about Sasuke getting lost again. Surprisingly, Sasuke didn't mind being led around by Sakura either. It was less work for him and he was able to be close to her.

Five minutes later the two had passed a restaurant that smelled really good. The smell of the cooking food made Sakura realize how hungry she was becoming. This would be the perfect opportunity for Sasuke to pay her back for helping him. As soon as they found the rest of the group Sasuke could pay for lunch. Sasuke shouldn't mind too much. At least he would be treating her to lunch and not Kandi.

"Hey Sasuke?" Sakura called back to him as she continued to weave her way through the crowd.

"Hn?"

"You owe me for helping you, and I know the perfect way you can pay me back."

"How?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

Sakura caught the tone of Sasuke's voice and decided to mess with him just a bit.

"You can take me on a date." Sakura said looking back and smiling at Sasuke before quickly turning around to suppress her smirk.

"Fine."

Sakura wasn't expecting Sasuke to really agree to take her on a date and she suddenly stopped and turned around. Sasuke had to stop quickly to avoid running into Sakura, but she didn't seem to notice. Sakura just looked at Sasuke.

"Really? Because I just was joking. I was actually only going to have you pay for all of our lunches."

"Sure why not? It's better than having to pay for Naruto's fifteen meals, and way better than having to go on a date with Kandi." Sasuke said coolly.

"Are you sure? Because buying lunch would be just fine." Sakura didn't want to force Sasuke to take her on a date. She was just happy that he didn't mind being around her and didn't want to push her luck. She liked having Sasuke around.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied as he looked down at Sakura. She had an odd expression on her face like a mixture of disbelief, happiness, and confusion. Sasuke smirked. "Well if you don't want to that's fine. I just thought that you were always asking to go on a date with me before."

Sakura's face changed when she realized that Sasuke was actually serious about going on a date. She couldn't believe it. In her head Sakura was shouting for joy and jumping up and down, but of course Sakura remained relatively calm on the outside and just smiled.

"No. That'd be fine. Thanks."

Sasuke just nodded. He figured that this was the perfect opportunity since Sakura was kind of the one to bring up going on a date. Even if she was just joking at first, it gave Sasuke an excuse to take Sakura out without seeming too eager. He didn't know if he would have been able to ever ask her out otherwise. He had a hard time showing emotional interest in people. Even admitting that he considered Naruto one of his best friends was hard for him to do, let alone admit that he cared about Sakura.

After a few moments of silence Sakura and Sasuke were about to continue their search for Sai and Naruto when Sasuke suddenly felt something crawl up his leg. Sasuke looked down to see a black mouse making its way up to his shoulder. Sakura also saw the mouse and gave a sigh of relief. Sasuke on the other hand raised his hand to swat it; obviously he had no idea what the mouse really was. Luckily Sakura was able to stop Sasuke before he could kill it though.

"No Sasuke don't!" Sakura said catching Sasuke's hand before it made contact with the mouse. "It's just Sai's drawing that he uses to locate people."

Sakura released Sasuke's hand when she was sure that he wasn't going to kill the mouse. Sasuke just gave her a questioning look.

"They aren't real animals, just ink drawings that are brought to life. Now that it has found us it can go back to Sai and tell him where we are. All we have to do is just wait here until Sai comes." Sakura paused for a second and then smiled. "Besides, Naruto was scared by one of those mice too once, and when he tried to kill it ink burst all over him. He was a total mess. Of course now every time Naruto sees a mouse he always leaves it alone."

"Thanks. But I wasn't afraid of the stupid mouse. I just don't like rodents." Sasuke informed Sakura.

He didn't want her to think that he was afraid of a dumb mouse like Naruto. Sasuke could picture Naruto over reacting to the mouse crawling by him and ending up covered in ink. Although, he would have ended up covered with ink too if Sakura had not stopped him. Good thing she did. Naruto would have never let Sasuke live it down if he ended up covered in ink too.


	20. A Feeling of Unease

Naruto slumped into the bench in front of the art gallery; he had finally made it. All without Sasuke's help. Naruto looked around for the others, but they were nowhere in sight; not even Sasuke. He smiled for a second remembering the deal he had made with Sasuke before they split up. Now Sasuke would have to take back everything that he had said about Naruto and admit that it was his fault they got lost, not Naruto's. Maybe then Sasuke would be one step closer to realizing that Naruto wasn't the same goof ball that he used to be and was actually his equal. Naruto wished that he and Sasuke could stop fighting for superiority, but, then again, that was part of his friendship with Sasuke. Without the competition between them things would go too smoothly; and what would be the fun in that.

Naruto sighed to himself. So far today wasn't going so well. Everyone was split up, and they had already wasted most of the morning looking for each other. Worst of all, Sasuke was now probably mad at Naruto and would be even moodier than normal once they all caught up with each other. Great! Naruto wished he hadn't split up with Sasuke because he had had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach ever since. Naruto tried to ignore the imposing feeling, but so far it wasn't working. Without Sasuke around, Naruto wasn't able to shake it off as easily as he had before.

A short laugh escaped Naruto as he thought about how quickly he had gotten used to Sasuke being back. He had finally regained his best friend, whether Sasuke would admit it or not, and it seemed like old times again. Right now it didn't matter to Naruto that Sasuke had left and joined Orochimaru or that he had evaded their attempts to bring him home so many times. All that mattered now was that Sasuke had returned and could finally live the life he was supposed to with his friends and those who cared for him. Sasuke's past could wait. There was no need to bring up what had happened now; there would be time for that later.

Although Naruto was pretty sure that Sasuke was happy to be home again and wasn't thinking about leaving, he didn't want to do anything to make Sasuke regret coming back. Naruto couldn't even imagine Sasuke leaving again. He didn't think he would be able to handle it, and he knew Sakura would be devastated.

Naruto had seen the way some of the sparkle in Sakura's eyes returned when she was around Sasuke; the sparkle that he hadn't seen since before Sasuke left. Sakura still loved Sasuke; Naruto knew she did. That's why Naruto wouldn't do anything to jeopardize Sasuke's staying in Konoha. Not that anything could. Naruto laughed to himself again. He had also seen the way that Sasuke looked at Sakura when he didn't know anyone was watching. He no longer gave her a blank stare filled with no emotion or looked right through her while she talked to him like he used to. He had changed his attitude towards her completely. Naruto could tell that Sasuke was falling for Sakura, even if Sasuke wouldn't admit that either. Sasuke wouldn't leave now, not as long as he had Sakura. Naruto just hoped that Sasuke would tell Sakura how he felt, or that Sakura would realize Sasuke's feelings for her before it was too late. He didn't want Sakura to give up on Sasuke and he didn't want Sasuke to waste anymore time that he could be spending with Sakura; he had already wasted enough and he had a lot of catching up to do. Hopefully everything would work out between the two. After all they had been through, they deserved to be happy with each other.

Even though Naruto didn't seem to pick up on things and acted as though he was oblivious to people's emotions, he knew a lot more about how Sakura and Sasuke felt for each other than even they knew. Hinata had taught him a lot about people and how to read their emotions, but some of it he learned himself. He was becoming a lot more observant and understanding from all his experiences in the past.

Of course despite all of Naruto's new found wisdom, he had been blind to the fact that Hinata had been in love with him for the past five years. It wasn't until after the mission to bring Sasuke back after his fight with Itachi that he realized how much she cared. After he was told that Jiraiya died Hinata had been the one to comfort him the most. Not that Sakura wasn't there for him, but she had her job at the hospital and she was also upset that they weren't able to bring Sasuke home again. It was Hinata that had stayed up with Naruto and let him cry on her shoulder the first night, and it was her comforting words that convinced him to keep going and not give up. Without Hinata Naruto doubted that he would have gotten through his sensei's death. By the time the funeral was held for Jiraiya, Naruto was able to laugh about the times that he had had with the pervy sensei and was able to give a short speech that would have made Jiraiya smile as well. He owed everything to Hinata and he couldn't imagine life without her now.

Naruto yawned and stretched his arms. Boy, that much deep thinking was really tiring work; no wonder he didn't do it very often. Besides, right now wasn't the time for any more critical thinking. After glancing around one more time for anyone he knew, Naruto got up and decided to go look for Sai, Sakura, and Sasuke before he fell asleep on the bench. Normally Naruto wouldn't have minded taking a short nap, but with the uneasy feeling he had, he figured it would be best not to let his guard down. Just in case.

Five more minutes passed and Naruto still hadn't found anyone from his group. To make matters worse, the apprehensive feeling that Naruto had in the pit of his stomach was only getting worse as the time passed and he continued to wander aimlessly around. Why couldn't he find anyone?!! The town couldn't be that big! They must just keep missing each other by a few seconds. Sakura had probably just passed by this store thirty seconds earlier and was now looking in a different direction completely. Or maybe Naruto had just passed Sasuke, but was looking the other way as he did.

"This is so stupid!" Naruto yelled.

People glanced at Naruto with questioning looks on their faces and quickly walked away from him. Naruto didn't care though, he was used to it. He wasn't usually this temperamental, but he had an awful feeling and just wanted to meet back up with the group before something bad happened.

Naruto's frustration was beginning to get the better of him and he was about to give up and just go back to the bench, when a shiver suddenly went down his spine and he could feel someone watching him. He quickly turned around and locked eyes with the mysterious man from earlier that day. The two just stared at each other for a few seconds. Realizing that he had been spotted the man gave Naruto an evil smirk that sent more chills throughout Naruto's body. What was with this guy? Naruto clenched his fists. This time Naruto planned to find out.

Just then a man pushing a large cart filled with hats walked by, momentarily obstructing Naruto's view of the man. By the time the cart had passed the strange man was gone. Naruto started to quickly make his way to where the man had just been a second ago. He wasn't going to get away again. Naruto looked around and spotted the man walking through the crowd up ahead. Against his better judgment Naruto immediately began chasing after the man. However, although the man seemed to be in no hurry, no matter how fast Naruto went he never seemed to be gaining on the man. Naruto probably could have caught up with the man had they not been in the middle of a market place, but Naruto did not want to alarm the innocent shoppers so he quickly pushed his way through the crowd just as the man was doing. Finally after a few minutes of following him, the man suddenly vanished. Naruto swore under his breath. The man had gotten away again. After standing there for a few more moments cursing himself, Naruto looked around to see where he was.

This part of town didn't look familiar to Naruto and he guessed that he had never been here before. The buildings looked more rundown and unfriendly, and every other building was either some sort of bar or a gambling hall. Drunk men wandered the streets whistling at the ladies who passed by and dark figures lurked in the shadows. Those who bothered to pay any attention to Naruto glared at him coldly and he felt very out of place. He had a bad feeling about this place; he shouldn't be here. Naruto knew he needed to get out of this part of town, and fast.

Naruto didn't waste anymore time and quickly began to head back the way he came. Unfortunately, Naruto was not able to escape the strange area before he sensed someone following him. Naruto kept going without looking back in hopes that he was just being paranoid, but soon he sensed two more followers coming from different directions. Just what he needed! Naruto could see the friendlier part of the market up ahead and he quickened his pace. Maybe if he made it out of the strange area then he would be safe from his stalkers.

Naruto could feel them closing in on him and he realized that he wasn't going to make it back to the market in time to escape them. Out of options, Naruto made a sudden turn down an alley way in an attempt to lose those that were tracking him. Luck just wasn't on Naruto's side as he came to a dead end. Whoever was following Naruto now had him trapped. Naruto cursed again and went into defensive position preparing himself for the attack. He glanced around anxiously as his heart beat hard inside his chest.

He had no clue what these people wanted with him, but whatever it was it probably wasn't good. Were they Akatsuki? No, Akatsuki members wouldn't show themselves in the open and capture him in a village. Besides, Naruto doubted that Akatsuki had found him while he was on vacation. Maybe they were with Orochimaru's group. No, they would go after Sasuke not him. Wait! Were they really after Sasuke? If they were Naruto had to warn him.

Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts. He could sense the followers right next to him, but he couldn't see them. What was going on? Were they invisible? Naruto was about to make a bunch of his shadow clones when he suddenly felt something on his back. Naruto quickly grabbed it thinking that it might be an exploding tag and….

"Argh!!!!" Naruto cried in agony.

Everything went black. Literally.


	21. Attack of the Killer Mice?

_**Hey guys!!! For those of you who have already read my story once, I am pleased to announce that a brand spanking new chapter will be added to the story after this one! Never before seen! Lol And for those of you who have no idea what I am talking about it is ok! **__****__** Anyways thanks for reading! And the more you comment the faster I update! Next chapter is kinda important too! Thanks! **_

_**Brittney**_

Sai had been looking for Naruto and Sasuke for a while and still had not found them. It would be noon soon, and he would have to go meet Sakura at the clock tower. Hopefully Sakura had better luck and had found Naruto and Sasuke already. Sai figured now would be as good a time as any to call his mice back and see if they had found anyone yet.

Sai looked around for a good place to summon his mice out of people's view and spotted a deserted alley way behind a small restaurant. After slipping into the alley way, Sai took off his backpack and pulled out an empty scroll. He brought his hands together and was about to perform the hand signs to bring back the mice when he suddenly heard Naruto cry out somewhere nearby.

Sai immediately put up his guard. He quickly shoved everything back into his bag and began scouting the area for Naruto. Luckily Naruto had let off a large amount of chakra when he was attacked and Sai was able to locate him within seconds. Sai didn't have time to push his way through the crowded streets, so he quickly jumped onto the roof of the restaurant and began running on the roofs of the shops.

Sai approached the alley where Naruto was and stopped before advancing any further. Cautiously Sai took out some kunai and held them ready to attack. Whoever had cornered Naruto was not letting off any chakra and Sai guessed that they were concealing their chakra levels; this made it more difficult for Sai to asses the situation. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Sai quickly jumped in front of Naruto, in an attempt to shield him from the enemy.

"Don't worry Naruto! I will protect you!" Sai shouted.

Sai gritted his teeth and prepared himself for the attack. Nothing happened. Sai looked around in confusion; no one was there. The alleyway was deserted except for himself and Naruto. Where were the people who attacked Naruto? Did they already defeat him? Was it too late? Sai turned around to look at Naruto preparing himself for the worst.

Naruto quickly grabbed whatever was on his back thinking that it might be an exploding tag and….

"Argh!!!!" Naruto cried in agony.

Everything went black. Literally.

Naruto blinked a few times before wiping the ink off of his face. He couldn't believe that he had fallen for one of Sai's ink mice again! Naruto surveyed the front of his shirt and grimaced. Ink was splattered all over his clothes, not to mention his hair and face. Why did this always happen to him? Naruto slumped down on the ground and looked at the two mice that were sitting next to him. They almost seemed to be mocking him for his idiocy. Naruto growled at them. He would have loved to smash the other two mice, but he didn't want to get more ink on him than he already had. He would have to be content with only killing one.

How could he have been so stupid?! Naruto laughed at himself and gave a sigh of relief. Naruto's supposed stalkers were no more than Sai's stupid tracking mice. He had been so paranoid that he thought everyone was out to get him, when really no one was. Naruto laughed again. At least he wasn't being followed by anyone dangerous. Now hopefully Sai would find him and the group would all be back together. Being alone for too long did things to Naruto's head. To think, for a second Naruto thought that Akatsuki was chasing hom.

As Naruto waited for Sai to find him, he tried to wipe as much ink off of him as possible. So far Naruto had only managed to clean his face off, minus a few smudges here and there, and was now working on his hair. Naruto had forgotten how much trouble getting ink off was, and was starting to become a little annoyed. He could just picture the look on Sasuke's face when he saw the mess Naruto was in. Sasuke would never let him live it down.

"_**Stupid Sai! Why can't he get a different way to track people? Preferably one a little less messy and idiot proof. I think he just enjoys seeing me make a mess of things and likes trying to trick me. This is the last time this is happening though! Next time I won't fall for those stupid mice again!"**_

Naruto stood up and stretched. His hair would just have to remain black until he was able to take a shower, and he didn't even bother trying to fix his clothes. Last time the ink never came off, even after Sakura tried washing Naruto's shirt five times after becoming sick of hearing Naruto complain. At least he brought a change of clothes and wouldn't have to wear the same shirt tomorrow.

Suddenly Naruto felt another presence and Sai appeared out of nowhere as he jumped in front of Naruto. Naruto just stared at Sai in confusion. What the heck?! Sai had his kunai ready to attack and was yelling something about protecting him. What was Sai talking about? Naruto was fine.

Finally Naruto realized that Sai must have heard his yells and had thought that he was being attacked. Naruto smirked and crossed his arms waiting for Sai to realize that there was no one attacking him. Leave it to Sai to jump to conclusions; Naruto would never do that. Yeah right!

Sai turned around and looked at Naruto. Naruto just stood there looking back at him with an amused face. He didn't look like he had been in a fight; unless a typewriter attacked him. Why had he yelled then?

"Naruto are you ok? I heard you yell. Were you attacked?" Sai asked placing his kunai back into his bag. Obviously they weren't needed.

"Yeah I'm fine. And the only thing that attacked me was your stupid ink mouse!" Naruto said pointing to his hair which was now a mixture of black and blonde. "I look like a bumble bee for heaven's sake!!"

Sai examined Naruto. He could see that Naruto had gone up against one of his mice and had lost. Sai tried to hold back the smirk that was threatening to spread across his face as he looked at Naruto. His head did look like a bumble bee that had been squashed, and his clothes were a mess. Finally Sai got tired of holding back his smirk and let it free as he remembered the last time that Naruto had come across one of his mice. Would he ever learn?

"So you are alright then?"

Naruto just scowled at Sai's smirk and nodded reproachfully.

"I am glad to find that you were not hurt." Sai said as he gave Naruto his trademark smile.

"Yeah, yeah. So I guess you aren't with Sasuke or Sakura then." Naruto said changing the subject.

"Unfortunately no. I was just about to call my mice back to see if they had found anyone when I was interrupted by your cries for help." Sai replied.

"They weren't cries for help. I was just surprised that's all." Grumbled Naruto as he crossed his arms and looked the other way.

"I see. My mistake." Said Sai as he gave Naruto a disbelieving look.

Sai kneeled on the ground and pulled out his blank scroll for the second time that day. He quickly performed a flurry of hand signs before he yelled "Return!". After he was done Sai stood up again and waited.

Black mice began appearing almost immediately and Naruto made sure to keep his distance. Sai couldn't help but smile to himself as he watched Naruto glower at the mice and mutter things under his breath. Within minutes all of Sai's mice had returned; minus the one that Naruto had killed. Naruto looked at Sai waiting to see whether any of them had managed to locate Sasuke or Sakura. He wasn't really sure how the whole thing with the mice worked, but he decided to leave that part to Sai.

"So? Did they find either of them?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Yes. Sakura and Sasuke are together and I know where they are. We shall meet up with them now. But please stay close and do not get lost again. I do not think Sakura will even bother looking for you if you do. She was already irritated enough when we split up to look for the two of you. I don't think she'll take it very lightly if you turn up lost again." Advised Sai giving Naruto an uneasy smile.

With that Sai grabbed his bag and put the scroll back inside. After slipping his bag back onto his shoulders Sai began to walk out of the alley. He paused, however, when he made it to the main road and looked back at Naruto as he waited for him to catch up. Naruto shrugged and slowly followed Sai. All of a sudden he wasn't as excited to be back with the group.

"_**Just great! Now both Sasuke and Sakura are going to be grumpy. One or the other is bad enough, but both of them mad at the same time will be torture. The rest of the day is probably going to either be pretty quiet, or full of a lot of sarcasm and smart ass remarks from Sasuke and Sakura. Well at least Sai isn't grumpy…Yeah right, like that helps me. I think I would rather put up with the silence than stick with Sai for the rest of the day." **_


	22. Danger in the Shadows

A pair of cold eyes watched as the two boys left. The target had just escaped and now he would have to explain this to the boss. They had almost had him; two more minutes and the idiot would have been an easy catch. Had that other boy not shown up, that is. The darker boy was unknown to him. The boss had only spoken of the boy in the orange and a few others, but not the boy in the black with the creatures. Yet even so, the details about the boy of interest, Naruto was his name, were barely known. Now they would have to deal with another piece of trash before their mission was over.

The man cursed in his head, but his thoughts were put into words by another figure nearby. The eyes diverted their gaze to the shadow next to him in time to see a young looking boy emerge from the darkness.

"Shit!" Said the boy. "You let him get away Fusaku."

"I'd shut your smart ass mouth if I was you Kimori." The man growled stepping out of the shadows as well.

"What are you going to do old man? You couldn't even capture that stupid punk. Like you could even touch me." Kimori smirked leaning up against the wall.

Without a word over a dozen kunai flashed through the air aimed at Kimori. Kimori only smirked wider and disappeared without moving. A metal sound cut through the silence as the kunai sunk into the building where Kimori used to stand. A dark shadow appeared behind Fusaku and Kimori appeared with a kunai to the older man's neck.

"Ouch. That would have hurt old man had you tried that ten years ago, but I'm done with kid games now."

"Smart ass!" Fusaku growled.

Kimori's eyes flashed and a dangerous look took over Kimori's face as his grip tightened and he prepared to…

"For being done with child games you sure both act like a couple brats." A woman's voice advised coldly. "You can kill yourselves after we get done here, but for now you need to stop your fricken egos and focus."

Kimori lowered the kunai and the two looked over to the corner of the alley where a woman stood with her arms crossed leaning up against the wall. She was obviously not amused and not in the best mood.

"Heh, well it is kind of hard to focus when you don't know what the hell it is you are supposed to be doing. All I know is that we need to capture that idiot in the orange and bring him back to base and take care of the other losers who are with him. I don't see what the big deal is about that kid; he looked pretty clueless to me." Kimori said grudgingly. "And by the looks of him, the others can't be that much harder to take care of."

"Hn. You are as dumb as you look." Sneered the woman. "The details don't concern you. All you need to know is who to kill and when. Leave the rest to the others… But if you must know, I'll let you in on a little secret. That boy, is the nine tailed fox you moron! And one of the people traveling with him is Sasuke Uchiha. So I would not take this mission so lightly if I was you. Because he could kill your ass in a heartbeat." The woman said harshly.

"Heh, so that was who your Sasuke left you for? That idiot? Heh, but then again I guess I would rather be with him too." Kimori smirked.

The woman clenched her fists so tightly there was a cracking sound and she stepped out of the darkness and into the light. Her glasses flashed threateningly and her dark red hair only added to her fury.

I wouldn't mention him if I was you smart ass. Or else you'll get on Karin's bad side." Fusaku warned.

"Heh, her bad side? You mean the Karin that we have been blessed with being around is her good side. And here I thought she was always this perky. No wonder Sasuke left her in the dust." Kimori said sarcastically.

"You fuckin' ass!" Karin said as she flew at Kimori with her arm pulled back ready to punch him. She was just about to smack him full on when her fist came in contact with something hard and a sharp pain ran through her arm.

Instead of coming in contact with Kimori's face, Karin's punch was instead intercepted by a large hand. Karin looked up to see the man with the weird eyes glaring down at her.

"Not now! You can deal with them later." He growled.

"But they-!" Karin started to argue, but was quickly silenced when the man squeezed Karin's hand in his. Karin let out a sharp yelp in pain and the man roughly let her go. Karin took a few steps backwards and rubbed her sore hand while casting the man a dirty look.

"The plans have changed." The man informed the small group.

"What the-!" Kimori started, but stopped when he received a sharp look. "Why are we changing it again? I barely just figured out this plan."

"Well then it won't matter if we change it then will it." Fusaku added as he brushed past Kimori. "Why the change this time Orao?"

"It is too risky to target Naruto at the moment. Now that we are sure that the Uchiha did join the Konoha group we can't be sure how much of a threat he is to our goal. If possible, Madara wants us to bring him back to Akatsuki as well, he can be valuable if needed."

Karin stiffened. She couldn't believe that her Sasuke had rejoined with his pathetic group. She still cringed when remembering that night. The vision of Sasuke jumping in front of her and the look of hate he gave her when she stabbed him still haunted her. She vowed to herself that she would kill Sakura for the pain she caused Sasuke, and win her Sasuke back. That was why she was here. She was determined to bring Sasuke back home, or to what she considered was his home.

After she left Konoha in shock, Karin had wandered aimlessly through the woods cursing Sakura and trying to figure out what to do. She thought that she had just killed Sasuke, and her world was crashing down. In a panic she even considered killing herself for a second so she could be with Sasuke.

Karin had taken out a kunai and was about to end it right there when she was suddenly stopped by a harsh voice.

"I would save that for Sakura if I was you."

Karin immediately stopped what she was doing and looked over to the shadows to see a figure standing there leaning up against a tree. She couldn't tell who it was but that didn't matter.

"And how would you know what I should do." Karin sneered.

"Sasuke's not dead stupid girl. If he was dead you wouldn't be alive right now. And that wouldn't be because _you_ committed suicide." He said in a dangerous voice that made Karin tighten her grip on the kunai just in case he made a move.

Karin stared at the man wide eyed. "What do you mean? I stab- , I mean he was hurt in a vital area. And without someone to heal him…"

"Yes I know about you stabbing him in your blind furry and carelessness. Something I warn you not to repeat. But the girl you were fighting isn't as useless as you find her."

Karin sat still. He knew about what happened. Maybe he was right and Sasuke was still alive. Or else he was telling her what she wanted to hear and was then going to use her.

"Yeah right! And how do I know you aren't lying. How do I know that Sasuke isn't dead?" Karin asked angrily.

"Fine. If you don't want to believe me that is your loss. But Sasuke is alive and I just thought you would want to finish Sakura off yourself. No matter, I can get someone else to do it. Sorry I interrupted you. By all means you can finish the job you doing before I interrupted." The man said coolly.

Karin cursed under her breath. This guy was such a bastard. Acting like he knew everything and like she was worthless. She would show him. It would be by her hand that Sakura died painfully and she would enjoy every second of it.

"What do you want from me?" Karin growled.

"Hn. That is better." The man said more cheerfully. Karin could tell he was smiling in spite, even though she couldn't see his face. He had gotten what he had come for. "I am in need of your service. Your talents will prove very useful in what I want to accomplish."

The man walked into the moonlight and Karin could make out the very distinct red markings on his black jacket. He was part of Akatsuki. She couldn't see his face because it was covered by a mask, but she could tell by his chakra that he was not to be taken lightly.

"And what do I get in return?" Karin asked huffly crossing her arms.

In a flash the man was gone and a kunai appeared against her neck. "You get to remain alive. Another slip up like the one tonight and you won't have to worry about your future with Sasuke. I suggest you learn to keep your mouth shut quickly girl. Some of the members aren't as forgiving as I am, and none of them have as much patients for idiots shooting off their mouths when they don't know when to shut up. Understand?"

Karin carefully nodded her head and he released her. The man began walking away and Karin stood still watching him for a while, before she realized that she was meant to follow him.

ooo

"What do you mean they don't want to make a big scene? Since when do they care about destroying a town and being seen?"

Karin was brought out of her thoughts by Kimori's shouts and she sighed heavily before focusing back on the conversation.

"Well the boss is assuming that Sasuke has told them of Akatsuki's plan so Konoha is on edge as it is. Akatsuki is currently in hiding and doesn't want to draw any unneeded attention to itself so they want us to wait a bit before attacking. Is that ok with you smart ass?" Orao growled.

"Heh, what ever I still think this is just a bunch of bull." Kimori said crossing his arms.

"So what is the new plan?" Fusaku asked.

"Like I am going to tell you here in the open moron. We need to get to base and then I will fill you in."

"Can we hurry then? The sooner we get this over with the better." Karin said impatiently.

"Heh, you just want to hurry so you can plan your wedding with Sasuke. What a loser." Kimori said smirking.

"What the hell did you say?" Karin yelled clenching her fist threateningly.

"Cut it out you two. Boss won't be happy if he hears that you two blew the whole mission. Especially you Karin, so I would calm down and focus." Fusaku warned.

"Whatever."

Karin just glared at Kimori and then Fusaku before jumping up onto the roof and heading off in the direction of the base. The others followed her lead and split up. Each taking a different route to the hideout.

Orao just walked out into the streets and calmly made his way through the people while Fusaku transformed into a villager. Kimori sulked for a while as he watched two pretty girls dressed in skimpy outfits walk down the street. As they passed him he whistled and the girls turned to look back at him. But he had already disappeared into the shadows and was gone. Confused the girls kept walking, not noticing the extra shadow following them as they walked.

Ooo

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked this chapter. Originally this chapter wasn't in the first version of this story, but I thought that it was important. Now I don't feel as bad about leaving you guys to grope around in the dark trying to figure out where I am going with this story. Because it may have seemed to not be going anywhere, I don't really know. Well, now you have a little peak into the opposing force here. ******** Hope it helped a little. **

**Oh and to those that were fooled by Sai's mice don't feel too bad because Naruto really was getting chased by people so you weren't totally off. ******

**So thanks for reading and please feel free to comment lol**

**Brittney**


	23. Nice Going Naruto!

Sai quickly made his way through the crowded streets. He now knew exactly where they were going and was anxious to get there. He wasn't anxious so much to be reunited with everyone, he was fine by himself, but he couldn't wait to see the looks on Sakura and Sasuke's faces when they saw Naruto. Looking back, Sai found Naruto quite a way behind him battling to get through the people. He was having a harder time making his way through the crowd than Sai.

Quite a few people gave Naruto odd looks and snickered as he pushed by them. Not just because he was covered in ink, but because he had a knack for catching everyone's feet and managed to stumbled quite a few times. Finally Naruto stumbled one time too many and landed head first into an apple cart. Apples spilled out of the cart and rolled all over the streets. Naruto rubbed his head as a large goose egg formed and spit out the apple that had become lodged in his mouth. This just wasn't his day.

Sai quickly made his way over to where Naruto sat on the ground. Of course he wasn't the only one. A small crowd had now formed around the mess waiting to see what would happen to poor Naruto. Obviously they were expecting something to happen because people were snickering at Naruto, and it seemed like a few were placing bets on what was to follow. Naruto just glared at those who were making fun of him as he stood up. It was their fault he fell into the apple cart; they had tripped him.

Naruto was just about to walk away when he noticed a rather large shadow come over him from behind. Based on the shadow, whoever stood behind him was at least 6'8", maybe even taller, and was almost as wide. Reluctantly Naruto turned around. He found himself staring into the large hairy belly of what appeared to be the largest man on Earth and apparently the apple cart owner as well. Slowly Naruto tilted his head back and looked up at the man who towered over him.

This guy was clearly not very pleased with the mess Naruto had made. Naruto couldn't do anything but give a goofy grin and rub the back of his head embarrassedly. How did he keep getting himself into these ridiculous messes? Naruto thought back to the previous times that he had knocked over apple carts. Every time they seemed to involve someone (either him or Sasuke) getting knocked on the head with a broom, and Sasuke wasn't here this time to take the blame. Naruto gulped as he looked the man up and down. He hated to see the broom that came with this guy.

Quietly Naruto tried to back away from the apple cart owner, but this only resulted in the man grabbing Naruto's collar and lifting him up off of the ground so he was eye level.

"Where do you think you're going, Punk!" The man growled in Naruto's face.

"Hehe." Naruto laughed nervously. "I was just… errr."

"You were just going to pay for all of the apples. Right?!" The man asked, or more like stated, holding Naruto's shirt tighter so it was beginning to cut off Naruto's air supply.

"Believe it!" Naruto said uneasily and a little hoarsely as he smiled another fake smile and gave the man a thumbs up sign.

Satisfied the cart owner set Naruto down, but not before reaching into his pocket and pulling out Naruto's coin purse. Naruto started to object when the man began pouring out all of the money into his hand, but then he quickly stopped when the man reached for his over-sized broom. That broom was bigger than Naruto and he had a feeling that if he was hit with it he may not wake up for a while, if he ever woke up. Naruto just gulped as he saw the last coin fall from his coin purse and into the man's hand.

There went most of his money that was meant for this vacation. Luckily he had left some at the resort. Mostly because Sakura told him to, not because he was actually thinking ahead for once. Of course the money that was now in the cart owner's possession was Lady Tsunade's money to begin with. After all she was the one that had financed this vacation. All of Naruto's money was tucked safely away at home hidden in his underwear drawer where no one would even dare look for money.

The man greedily counted the money that he had collected, and Naruto took this as a chance to escape. He quickly turned around and began carefully walking away. He was just about to congratulate himself for avoiding getting knocked on the head with a broom, when he heard a clunk followed by pain shooting through his head. Naruto grumbled loudly as he rubbed his head. Naruto turned around and saw the apple cart owner proudly holding the broom in his hand as he made his way back to the cart to pick up the mess. Actually, the man just ordered some random boy to do it and when the boy refused he threatened to clonk him on the head too. The boy quickly dropped to the ground and began picking up the apples.

Naruto had had enough. This man was ridiculous! Naruto was just about to go back to the man and give him what he deserved, but Sai quickly grabbed Naruto's arm before he could.

"Let go Sai!" Naruto growled. His head ached like heck and he cursed the guy for whacking him with his broom.

"Naruto we don't have time to pick fights. We have to meet up with Sasuke and Sakura before they move." Sai said struggling to keep Naruto from the man.

Naruto still didn't look convinced that giving up a fight was worth meeting back with Sakura and Sasuke. Besides, they were probably in just as bad a mood as the apple cart man, and the apple cart man was an easier fight. A much easier fight.

"Once we have met up with Sasuke and Sakura then we can get lunch. Maybe even get some more ramen." Sai added knowing that Naruto couldn't possibly pass up another meal of ramen.

Naruto's stomach growled loudly as if on cue and he reluctantly gave up on his fight. He rubbed the other side of his head and he could feel another goose egg forming. Great.

Sai and Naruto continued their journey through the crowd. Once again Sai was in front and easily winding his way through the people, while Naruto was quite a ways back and slowly squeezing his way through people. Naruto was going slower than before in an attempt not to trip again, but it wasn't working very well. At this rate it would take them all day to get to Sasuke and Sakura.

Sai stopped walking and waited for Naruto to catch up. When Naruto finally made his way to where Sai stood he looked at him questioningly. Were they finally there? Sai just gave Naruto his usual smile before proceeding to grab Naruto's hand. Sai began pulling Naruto through the crowd before Naruto could object. Naruto's face started to turn read in frustration and awkwardness and he quickly stopped causing Sai to stop as well.

"Sai…" Naruto said through gritted teeth. "Let. Go. Of. My. Hand… Now!"

Sai immediately released Naruto's hand after seeing the look on his face. He had no idea what Naruto's problem was; he was just trying to help him keep up. Grabbing Naruto's hand seemed like the right thing to do. He had seen other people do it. Sai of course had failed to notice that those who did pursue the hand holding and leading had always been a guy and a girl; not two guys.

"Is something wrong? I thought that we would make it to Sasuke and Sakura easier if I…." Sai began confused.

"Yes something is wrong! You don't just do that Sai! You can't grab a guy's hand like that- it looks wrong! Don't worry. I will keep up from now on." Naruto said hoping to get through to Sai.

The two began for the third time their search for Sasuke and Sakura, but this time Naruto somehow managed to stay right behind Sai for the rest of the way. Probably due to the threat of Sai grabbing his hand again. Naruto sighed. Sai still had so much to learn!

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura patiently waited for Sai to find them as they sat on a bench. Sasuke sat leaning back on the bench with his hands held behind his head. His eyes were closed and Sakura wondered if he was really sleeping. She highly doubted it, but she acted as if she thought he was sleeping so Sasuke didn't think she was waiting for him to talk to her. Ever since Sasuke had asked her out on a date neither knew quite what to say.

Sakura glanced over at Sasuke. He looked really relaxed and peaceful. She couldn't help but smile to herself. He had changed so much; in a good way. The old Sasuke that was full of hate and revenge was beginning to slip away, and finally Sasuke was starting to live the life he was meant to. Sakura had to admit though; even if Sasuke didn't talk to her she still liked being with him; being near him. She still couldn't believe that Sasuke, the boy she had chased for so long and thought that she had lost, was sitting right next to her like nothing happened. Sakura got such a happy feeling inside when she was with Sasuke; she loved it. She loved him.

Sakura looked away from Sasuke and brought her legs up to her chest and leaned her chin on her knees. She felt so nice just sitting here. She was relaxed as well. She could almost go to sleep right now. After all that searching, and not to mention the late night, she was ready for bed again. Sakura let out a sigh and allowed her thoughts take here away. Obviously Sasuke wasn't talking so she could zone out for a bit.

Sasuke felt a lot more relaxed than he had in a while. For the longest time there had been so many problems and worries in his life that he forgot what it felt like just to lay back and let go. As Sasuke leaned back he didn't sleep, but rather just took in the little peace and quiet he had left before Naruto returned. He could feel Sakura's gaze on him once in a while, but he pretended as if he didn't. It was just easier if she thought that he was asleep. That way she wouldn't know that he was waiting for her to say something because he had nothing to say. Sasuke just liked sitting by Sakura. He felt the most comfortable with her, and the most awkward. This was a strange mixture of feelings for someone who wasn't used to one emotion running through him let alone two complete opposite ones. Even though this was a weird feeling, Sasuke wasn't sure that he didn't like it.

After a few minutes Sasuke heard Sakura sigh and wondered what was wrong. He remained where he was, but opened one eye to peak at Sakura. She was now sitting with her head on her knees and was staring off into the distance. Sasuke followed her gaze which happened to land on a rather cute looking boy about their age. At first Sasuke thought nothing of it, but then he quickly began to connect the dots and soon became a little annoyed. Sasuke suddenly felt another feeling run through him. He didn't like the idea of Sakura with another guy.

"_**Is Sakura sighing at this guy? No way! She likes me, not some random boy. We are going on a date later! I thought that is what she wanted." **_Sasuke quickly caught himself before he became too engulfed in jealousy. _**"Hold on Sasuke. There is no way that I am jealous of him. Sakura isn't the kind of girl to go for random people. Besides, I am way better than that guy."**_

Still, Sasuke couldn't help but find out why Sakura was staring at this guy and sighing.

"See something that interests you Sakura?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

Sakura jumped slightly at the sound of Sasuke's voice and looked towards him with a confused expression on her face. Sasuke was still leaning back on the bench and had his eyes closed. Sakura didn't know what Sasuke was talking about.

"What? I don't understand."

Sasuke remained as he was, but he opened one eye to look at Sakura. She obviously had no idea what he was talking about. This made Sasuke feel a little relieved, but he couldn't resist a chance to mess with Sakura. Sasuke just nodded in the direction of the cute guy who stood at one of the stands. Sakura looked in the direction that Sasuke indicated and soon came upon the same guy. She soon realized what Sasuke was hinting at and a slight blush came over her face.

"No, I was just…" Sakura started.

"It's ok. I heard you sigh and you seemed pretty content looking at him. We don't have to go out tonight if you would prefer going with him. I don't want to make you do something you don't want to." Sasuke stated in a monotone voice.

Sakura stomach turned at the thought of not going out with Sasuke. There was no way that she would rather go out with this boy. What was Sasuke thinking? Sakura looked from the guy by the stand back towards Sasuke who had once again closed his eyes and remained in the same position. Sakura was about to refute Sasuke's accusations when something caught her attention.

Although Sasuke appeared to be in the same position, something was different in his attitude. Sakura could tell that Sasuke's position was no longer out of relaxation, but was now a rather cocky and confident position. Sakura raised an eyebrow and smirked. She was no longer afraid of losing her date with Sasuke. Sasuke was just teasing her. Well two could play that game.

Sakura took a deep breath and wiped her face of emotion just as Sasuke had done for so many years. She'd see how Sasuke liked it when she turned things around on him.

"Sasuke I don't know what you are talking about. Do you honestly think I am so desperate that I'll go out with any guy who happens to be good looking? I would hope that you would know me better than that." Sakura said in an accusing and somewhat hurt voice.

Sasuke was caught off guard by Sakura's response and finally sat up and looked straight at Sakura. He was hoping that Sakura would deny what he had said and assure him that she really wanted to go on the date. He missed the way Sakura used to be so excited about the idea of going on a date with him. Now she didn't seem to care that much. He was not, however, expecting Sakura to take what he said like an insult.

"What? No I don't…." Sasuke started, but Sakura cut him short.

"Look Sasuke, I am pretty sure that is not what you think about me. No instead I think you were just looking for an excuse not to have to go on a date tonight. We don't have to go out if you don't want to. I already told you that I was just joking when I suggested it. Just please let me know before you accuse me of liking every guy we pass more than you and that I would prefer to go out with them." Sakura's face remained emotionless except for her eyebrows which she raised questioningly.

Sasuke just stared at Sakura for a second. He had no idea what to say. He was just joking with Sakura, he had no idea that she would take what he said this way. Sasuke tried to figure out whether Sakura was joking as well or if she was really serious, but her face was unreadable. Sasuke cursed to himself for not being able to tell what Sakura was thinking. He usually could read people pretty well and could tell when they were bluffing, but he had trouble reading Sakura. Sasuke tried to remain calm and not show that he was flustered, but how did this get so turned around?

Sakura just watched Sasuke as he tried to figure out what he was going to say. She could sense Sasuke's uneasiness and had to try really hard not to start laughing. It wasn't often that Sasuke Uchiha was flustered, but with Sakura it was now becoming more frequent.

"Sakura, I errrr….. dowanttogoouttonight." Sasuke mumbled looking the other way.

"What? I didn't quite catch that." Sakura asked smirking.

"I said that I, errrr, really do want to go out tonight." Repeated Sasuke.

Sasuke turned towards Sakura to see her reaction and found her smirking at him. Sasuke realized that Sakura had been joking the entire time and scowled at her. Sakura just smiled at Sasuke as he crossed his arms and turned the other way.

"So you do want to go out with me?" Asked Sakura teasingly.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't quite decipher that particular 'hn'. Do you mind interpreting?"

"Yeah I do." Sasuke said as he slouched on the bench.

Sakura wasn't sure if Sasuke's reply was a "Yeah I do want to go out with you" or a "Yeah I do mind", so Sakura decided to drop it. She had succeeded in what she had intended to do and was now in a good mood. She didn't want to make Sasuke angry. She knew he wasn't angry now; his ego was just a bit bruised, but he could eventually become that way if she continued to tease him.

A few moments of silence passed before Sakura sighed again. Sasuke instinctively looked over at Sakura again; just in case something was wrong. However Sakura just sat on the bench looking up at the sky.

"Now what?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

Sakura stopped looking at the sky and turned towards Sasuke expecting him to still be facing the other way like he had been the last time. This time, however, Sasuke had actually turned his attention towards Sakura so they were now both staring at each other. Another moment of silence passed before Sakura replied.

"Oh, it's nothing. It just looks like it is going to start raining again and I don't want to have to wait here in the rain for Sai, and hopefully Naruto, to find us." Sighed Sakura.

"Hn. A little rain never hurt anyone. But Sai does need to hurry up already. I'm about to go look for them myself if it takes much longer." Said Sasuke shrugging.

"What about your cold? I don't want you to get sicker, and I lost my umbrella as I was looking for you guys." Sakura said with concern in her eyes. She didn't want Sasuke to get too sick to go on a date, plus she hated the idea of Sasuke not feeling well.

"Hn. I think my cold is gone. But thank you for your concern Nurse Sakura. You and your umbrella seem to have done the trick." Sasuke teased.

This time however, Sasuke's smirk almost turned into a real smile. Almost, but not quite. Sakura was a little taken back. That was the closest she had ever seen Sasuke come to a smile. A new warmth filled Sakura as she looked at Sasuke and she unconsciously moved closer to him.

On the other hand, Sasuke didn't even seem to realize that he had just made Sakura feel happier than she had felt all day, even when he asked her out, just by almost smiling. Sasuke did, however, notice a new expression spread across Sakura's face that made it light up. He suddenly got a strange feeling in his stomach. It was a good feeling though.

Suddenly Sasuke noticed how close he and Sakura had unknowingly become. Sakura's face was inches from his. Sasuke's eyes lingered down towards Sakura's lips for a second before he quickly brought them back up to lock with Sakura's startling green eyes.

"Are you sure your cold is gone?" Asked Sakura quietly as she stared at Sasuke.

She could feel her face becoming flushed, but she didn't pull away. She looked deeply into Sasuke's dark eyes. She loved his eyes. They were so mysterious and they seemed to go on forever which filled Sakura's desire and need to always look deeper into them.

Sasuke just nodded in reply as he leaned in towards Sakura. He was almost expecting a sneeze to come and ruin the moment, but when none came he had no excuse not to finally kiss Sakura. He had waited so long for this and now he was inches away. Sakura watched as Sasuke neared her and her stomach did flip flops. After years of waiting for Sasuke to kiss her she was finally going to get her wish. This was too perfect. Sakura slowly reached for a tissue in her pocket in preparation for the sneeze that was sure to come and ruin the moment, but none came. Sasuke and Sakura were centimeters apart and Sasuke had just brought his hand up to Sakura's cheek when they were interrupted by the sound of their names being yelled nearby.

The two quickly broke apart and looked the other way. Sasuke cursed to himself and Sakura tried to quickly hide the blush that had spread across her face. They had been so close! Sakura could feel Sasuke's hot breath on her lips just seconds ago, and now he was at the opposite side of the bench pretending like nothing had happened. Why did Naruto have to come now!?


	24. Rammen Boy?

**Ok Guys! This is one of the last original chapters! (Once again if you don't know what I am talking about it is ok!) So only a couple more chapters before the new ones come, like 2 or 3 or 4 chapters depending how I separate them. Hope you like the update! It is a little random I must admit, but a friend inspired me for this chapter so yeah. **

"Sakura! Sasuke! Is that you?!" Naruto yelled from somewhere in the distance. He wasn't in view yet so that meant he probably hadn't seen Sakura and Sasuke about to kiss.

"Hn. Who else would it be Dobe?" Sasuke yelled back sarcastically.

Sasuke was a little pissed off, to say the least, that Naruto had interrupted him and Sakura. He had been so close to kissing her; why did Naruto have to ruin it? He knew he had plenty reason to be mad, however, he didn't want Sakura to know that he was upset that they didn't get to kiss. He had to protect his ego after all. Sakura couldn't know that he liked her just as much as she liked him and was excited to be with her. For so long he had thought that she was so silly for being like that; he couldn't turn around now and act the same way. So Sasuke quickly brushed his irritation off and tried to act as though nothing had happened. He just hoped that this wouldn't hurt Sakura's feelings.

Sakura heard the annoyance in Sasuke's voice and knew that he was just as upset as she was that their kiss, or almost kiss, was interrupted. This made her feel a little better though. If Sasuke was upset that meant he wanted to kiss Sakura, which meant that he liked her, which meant that she might actually have a chance with Sasuke after all! Sakura was becoming happier and happier as she connected the dots. Sasuke, the one who never had any feelings, may in fact have feelings for her!

"Hey I finally found you guys! I've been looking everywhere for you two!" Naruto exclaimed when he finally made it over to the bench that held Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura raised her eyebrow questioningly. Naruto was making it sound like it was her, Sasuke, and Sai who had gotten lost and that he was the one trying to find everybody, when it was really the other way around. If Naruto hadn't gotten lost in the first place none of this would have happened.

"You've been looking for us? Naruto we were….. What the heck happened to you?" Sakura cried as she looked at Naruto. "You're a mess! Now what did you do?" Sakura asked. She was trying really hard not to start laughing and settled for a smile.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and knew immediately what Sakura was talking about. Naruto was indeed a mess, to say the least. His clothes seemed to be covered in a dark substance and his hair was too. To tell you the truth, Sasuke thought his hair kinda looked like a smooshed bumble bee. What had Naruto gotten himself into? Sasuke had to hold back the smile that was threatening to spread across his face and settled for a smirk.

Naruto saw the looks on Sasuke and Sakura's faces and then remembered about his 'accident', as you would call it, with Sai's mouse. Naruto's face turned a little red and he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. How was he going to explain this one? He didn't want to sound like a complete idiot, especially in front of Sasuke.

"Well you see….. I was just…. Ummm…." Naruto started with and embarrassed grin while continuing to rub the back of his head.

Unfortunately for Naruto, he didn't have enough time to come up with a decent story to explain his current appearance before Sai decided to join the discussion. Sai stood right next to Naruto and gave his signature smile.

"Naruto had a run in with one of my mice. Again!" Interrupted Sai.

Sakura had a feeling this was coming and couldn't hold it in any longer. Sakura burst out laughing and nearly fell off the bench. Luckily Sasuke steadied her before she did. Sasuke then stood up and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Sakura also stood up not wanting to be so much shorter than everyone, although she was still a great deal shorter even when standing, and stopped laughing. She continued to smile though.

"Heh. It's not that funny Sakura." Grumbled Naruto as he wiped another ink smudge off his face. If this was how Sakura reacted he couldn't wait to hear what Sasuke had to say.

"Hn. Good job Dobe! Afraid of a little mouse are we?" Smirked Sasuke. He found Naruto's situation quite humorous. Especially after Sakura had mentioned earlier that this apparently wasn't Naruto's first encounter with Sai's mice. Only Naruto would fall for the same trick twice. Hadn't Naruto learned the first time?

Naruto reluctantly looked at Sasuke fearing the worst, but was rather surprised at what he found. Naruto expected to Sasuke scowling at him for being such an idiot, but instead Sasuke was smirking at Naruto. Sasuke's eyes didn't show irritation or contempt; instead they held amusement and almost a hint of understanding. Naruto had no idea where that came from, but he shrugged it off. Maybe Sasuke wasn't in such a bad mood after all.

"Heh. We can't all be as fearless as you Baka!" Naruto joked back sarcastically.

Naruto and Sasuke held eye contact for a moment. Naruto raised his eyebrows at Sasuke and smiled. Understanding what Naruto was saying, Sasuke smirked in return and nodded his head once. A mutual forgiveness had just passed between Sasuke and Naruto. Neither one had hard feelings about earlier, and they had decided to drop it. Both figured it was best just to let it go and get on with the day; they didn't need more competition. Or at least for the moment.

Sakura looked from Sasuke to Naruto. She had noticed Sasuke and Naruto's silent agreement and wondered what it was about. The two obviously knew something she didn't, but whatever it was, everything seemed to be fine. Despite the fact that Sakura felt a little left out of the loop, she couldn't help but feel a little happy too. Sasuke and Naruto seemed to be getting along just like they did before Sasuke left, if not better. Things were going a lot better than Sakura had thought they would, but something about this worried Sakura.

Things were going almost too perfectly. After all those years of turmoil, things just seemed to magically get better? No. It wasn't that simple; it couldn't be that simple. Sakura glanced at Sasuke and Naruto again. Naruto was laughing about something and Sasuke just smirked. Why couldn't it be that simple? Sakura sighed. For now it was easier to just pretend that everything would be ok and not worry about what was to come. After all, she had her date with Sasuke to look forward to.

Sakura was suddenly brought back from her thoughts by the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"See something that interests you?" Sasuke asked smirking at Sakura. This time it was very apparent that he was just poking fun at her.

Sakura realized that she had zoned out while watching Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura sighed again pushing her thoughts aside and smiled at the two.

"Nope! All I see are two _"fearless" _shinobi that jump every time they see a mouse." Sakura teased back hinting at Sasuke's earlier encounter with Sai's mouse.

"Hey that's not fair! They snuck up on me that's all! I'm not afraid of mice!" Naruto exclaimed. Suddenly something dawned on him. "Hey! Wait a minute, she said two shinobi. If I am one, then…. Sasuke, you are afraid of mice?" Naruto asked smirking. "Hmph. So I'm not the only one who's jumpy, huh Baka?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms and looked at Sasuke triumphantly.

"Hn." Sasuke replied casting Sakura an annoyed look before returning to his emotionless state.

Sakura smirked at Sasuke's reaction. He was a little touchy, and she just loved to push his buttons. Only in a playful way of course, and Sasuke knew it.

"Yup. Looks like the only truly "fearless" shinobi here is Sai." Sakura announced as she walked over to Sai and linked her arm through his. "Come on Sai! Let's get some lunch, I'm starving." Sakura glanced at Sasuke and smirked again.

Sasuke scowled at Sakura for a second, but then smirked back at her and shrugged. Sai on the other hand was once again out of the loop, and had no idea what was going on. Sai stared sheepishly at Sakura as she started to pull him towards a place to eat, and just followed her. He had no clue what to do. Even after being pulled through the streets of Konoha by Ino so many times, Sai had yet to learn how to react and just submitted to her will and allowed himself to be pulled along.

Naruto nearly burst out laughing at the look on Sai's face and had to hold it in as he followed behind the two. Sasuke noted to himself how ridiculous Sai looked, but he couldn't help but wonder if he had looked that ridiculous at first when Sakura had started to pull him through the streets. Sasuke smiled to himself. He really didn't mind if Sakura made him look ridiculous; he liked being around her.

After a little bickering, and some pouting on Naruto's part, it was decided that the group would eat lunch at the ramen house again. This particular ramen house, unlike the one in Konoha, had indoor seating at real tables. Apparently this ramen house was the most popular restaurant in Morti Village, or at least that is what the hostess told the group as she sat them at a table, so more space was needed to serve all the customers. Everyone in the group was pleased to be seated at a real table opposed to the usual bar stools, except Naruto who grumbled that it didn't have the same "atmosphere" as The Ichiraku Ramen Bar. According to Naruto the bar stools were an essential part of eating ramen. However, Naruto quickly forgot about the needed "atmosphere" when the hostess handed him a menu.

The group quietly looked at their menus, except for Naruto who felt the need to think out loud as he decided what to eat. Sakura sweat dropped as she heard Naruto have a fight amongst himself whether to get beef or pork in his ramen and sighed. She couldn't believe that Naruto was having such a hard time ordering, but she wasn't surprised. The menu and different varieties of ramen was huge. She herself wasn't quite sure what to order.

Sakura glanced over at Sasuke who sat next to her and was surprised to see that he was no longer looking at his menu and had seemed to have decided what to order. He now just had his elbows on the table and was leaning his forehead on his hands. This was his usual bored position that Sakura had seen him in many times. Sakura sighed wondering how Sasuke could decide what to order so quickly. Once again Sasuke heard Sakura's sigh and tilted his head to glance towards her. When Sasuke noticed Sakura looking at him, she quickly looked back at her menu.

"Heh. It looks like you are having just as hard of a time ordering as Naruto is Sakura." Sasuke smirked. He knew Sakura would hate being compared to Naruto when it came to food.

"I am not." Sakura said annoyed as she quickly put down her menu and folded her arms on the table.

"Really?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. "Then what are you ordering?" Sasuke leaned back in his chair and looked at Sakura with a cocked eyebrow.

Sakura cursed Sasuke in her head. She was caught now.

"I'm getting….. that one ramen bowl with….. the stuff in it." Sakura said unsurely.

"Hn. I see. That sounds really appetizing." Sasuke joked. "I guess you won't be needing this menu then."

Sasuke reached over and took Sakura's menu and placed it on his at the end of the table waiting for the hostess to take them. Sakura was unable to reach the menus without totally leaning across Sasuke or getting up, and she was clearly not about to do either. She was also not about to ask Sasuke for her menu back and confess that she hadn't decided what to get yet. This was no fair.

There was no way that Sakura was admitting that she was having as hard a time making a decision on what to get as Ramen Freak over there. Sakura looked towards Sai, who sat across from her, in hopes that he was still trying to decide what to get. Unfortunately, he had also put his menu down and was now doodling on the corner of his napkin. Sakura then turned her attention to Naruto who was in his own world thinking about what to get. Yikes! There was no way she was as bad as him!

A few moments passed and Sakura just sat there staring at her water glass. Why was Sasuke so mean? Sakura's stomach growled at the thought of ending up with no food. She had to eat! Sakura was just about to concede defeat and ask for her menu back when the waitress showed up to take their orders.

"What can I get for you guys?" Asked the waitress cheerfully.

Sasuke and Sakura glared at her for a second just waiting for her to say something like the last waitress back in Konoha, but luckily she didn't. Both of them now viewed waitresses general with a new light since what happened before and they probably would for a while.

"Hn. I'll get the sweet and sour pork ramen with a side of Mushi dumplings." Sasuke answered in a bored tone as he handed the menus to the girl.

The girl took the menus and quickly scribbled down Sasuke's order. After she was finished, she turned her attention towards Sakura.

"And what can I get for you miss?" She asked sweetly.

Sakura wanted to knock the waitress's innocent smile off her face. Sakura knew that the waitress didn't know that she (Sakura) had no clue what to order, but Sakura still felt like the girl was mocking her. Sakura's stomach growled and she tried to think of something quick.

"I'll get the…. Ummm…." Sakura started warily before Sasuke interrupted her.

"Hn. She'll just have the same thing I am having." Sasuke told the lady without looking at Sakura.

"Okay." The girl said as she made a note on her pad. "What can I get for you sir?" The waitress asked turning to Sai.

Sakura didn't hear what Sai ordered because she was still staring at Sasuke in surprise. He had just ordered for her without even asking her if that was what she wanted. Not that it mattered; like Sakura knew what she wanted anyways. If it was up to her she would have ended up with a bowl of 'that ramen' with 'the stuff' on it. It wasn't that Sakura really minded Sasuke ordering for her, in fact she rather liked the idea, it was just that she wasn't expecting Sasuke to do that. He could have let her look like a total dork trying to explain to the lady that she had no idea what she wanted, but instead he seemed as if he had planned to order for her the entire time. Sakura knew she was being silly over nothing, but she couldn't help but feel a little pleased.

After the waitress moved on to Sai, Sasuke glanced over towards Sakura smirking. He couldn't help but smirk even more when he saw the look on Sakura's face. She was a little taken back to say the least, and she was looking at him a little differently. Sasuke knew Sakura wasn't expecting him to order for her; he wasn't even planning on ordering for her at first, but when the time came he just did. It was like an impulse that just took over; a need to protect Sakura– even if it was just protecting her from making an idiot of herself.

"Hn. Sweet and sour ramen- nice choice Sakura. It sounds really appetizing." Sasuke smirked at Sakura. Hopefully she did like what he had ordered for her though.

"Ummm yeah. It's my favorite kind of ramen." Sakura replied smiling. "But it better be good Sasuke, or I get your serving of Mushi dumplings."

"Fine." Sasuke shrugged looking at Sakura. He wouldn't mind giving Sakura his dumplings. He would even give her his ramen if she wanted that too.

Sasuke and Sakura were brought out of their thoughts by the sound of a rather annoyed waitress.

"Sir, can you please make up your mind? I have other tables to wait on." The waitress asked Naruto as she stood tapping her foot impatiently. Obviously it was taking a while for Naruto to order. The waitress had already written down and crossed off three of Naruto's orders and had finally about had it. Her sweet smile was disappearing fast.

"Look kid! I have about three tables waiting for me to come get their orders and if I get too behind it's gonna cost me my job! Could you hurry up!?"

"Ok ok! Sheesh lady calm down." Naruto said. "I'll get the…"

Just then a bell rang interrupting Naruto's long awaited order. More bells continued to go off and a crowd of people began forming around a boy as one of the cooks brought out a huge bowl of ramen. Curious as to what was going on Naruto jumped out of his seat and ran to the table just as the cook set the oversized bowl of ramen in front of the guy.

"Hey what's the big commotion about?" Naruto asked the kid loudly.

The guy looked up at Naruto, who was leaning over him trying to get a good look at the delicious ramen. The boy got a really annoyed expression on his face and he stood up so that he was eye level with Naruto. The guy appeared to be the same age as Naruto because he was just as tall as him, if not taller.

"Excuse me? Don't you know anything? I just ordered a King Colossal Ramen Bowl!" The guy said irritated.

Naruto just stared back at him with a blank expression on his face. "So?" Naruto couldn't see what the big deal was about this particular ramen bowl. It looked pretty normal to him.

"Ok then, let me make this clear to you. No one has ever finished one of these bad boys before and I plan to be the first! Anyone who finishes a King Colossal Ramen Bowl gets to be on the wall of fame and, not to mention, gets really awesome prizes. Not just anyone can finish a King Colossal. It takes some real skill to put this puppy down." The guy said cracking his neck and stretching.

Naruto took this chance to look this guy over. He didn't look like much to Naruto. He was tall and slim and didn't look like he could pack in that much ramen at one go. Naruto laughed; no way could this kid do it.

"What is so funny?" Asked the boy.

"You think you are going to be able to eat a whole King Colossal? You?" Naruto asked amused.

"Heh. They don't call me Ramen Boy for nothing." The guy said gesturing to his shirt. His shirt had a large bowl of ramen on it and the words "Rammen Boy" were written above it.

Naruto almost choked.

"Oh yeah, I see now! My mistake Ramen Boy! But, umm, you do know you spelled ramen wrong don't you. Ramen only has one 'm' you spelled it with two." Naruto said smirking.

"So what? So spelling isn't my best subject, sue me! Just because you can spell 'ramen' doesn't mean you can eat a King Colossal."

"Wanna bet? I could eat one of those "bad boys" for an afternoon snack!" Naruto said smugly.

"Fine! You are on! Cook! Bring out another King Colossal; this guy thinks he has what it takes to eat one!" Ramen Boy shouted as one of the cooks dashed into the kitchen to get another one.

Meanwhile, Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai, who had heard everything, groaned. What was Naruto doing? The waitress, on the other hand, was happy to finally be done with her order and rushed off to the kitchen to deliver it. Naruto had finally decided on what he was going to eat; great! So much for a normal meal!!!


	25. And The Winner Is Part I

The bells rang and people crowded around to see what was about to go down. The mood in the restaurant was tense; something major was about to happen that would make history and be spoken of for many generations to come. A baby cried in the background but was quickly hushed by the mother so as not to disturb the unnatural silence that had fallen over the packed ramen house.

Sweat trickled down the brows of the competitors as they sat waiting for the signal that would begin their epic adventure that would go down in Ancient Ramen History. As the chef set down the second King Colossal the only sound in the restaurant was the dull clatter of the heavy bowl against the table. It was a great ordeal to have one King Colossal at a single table, but to have two was unheard of. This would prove to be an interesting affair.

Naruto gripped his spoon tightly and stared confidently at the guy sitting across from him known as the famous Ramen Boy. There was little doubt, if any, in Naruto's mind that he could take on Ramen Boy. He ate ramen for breakfast, literally. Naruto raised his eyebrows confidently and nodded to the bowl in front of Ramen Bowl. This was Ramen Boy's last chance to back down before he made a fool of himself.

A single sweat droplet slid down Ramen Boy's forehead before he just smirked back at Naruto and shook his head. He was declining Naruto's offer to let him back down. Ramen Boy knew that he could take on this nobody; after all, he was Ramen Boy! Not a day had gone by since he was able to eat "big people" food that he hadn't at least enjoyed the comfort of one bowl of ramen. Ramen was his 'thing'. Everyone knew that; everyone excluding the fool who confidently sat across from him.

Both boys sat glaring at each other for what seemed like hours waiting for the signal to start. Each had an overly confident look on their faces; yet neither of them made any attempt to diminish the other's self-assurance. That way when the other one lost it would be a bigger blow to their egos. They just sat their griping their spoons and staring at each other breathing deeply with anticipation.

In fact the entire restaurant seemed to be drowning in anticipation. The entire restaurant, that is, minus one table. Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai just sat there in disbelief. They couldn't even begin to comprehend why everyone was making such a huge deal about two stupid ramen bowls; it was just ramen! A waitress hurried by to get a better view and as she did Sakura stopped her for a moment to ask what was so important.

The waitress told her animatedly that few had ever attempted to eat a King Colossal and that no one had ever finished one. The waitress went on to quickly explain more of the history of the King Colossal and all those that had been defeated by it, before ending with a large and excited smile. Sakura just stared at the silly waitress before cracking up at how serious everyone took this ordeal. The waitress got an offended look on her face as if Sakura had just told her that her entire look was so last year and belonged in a dumpster (which it did). Sakura's laughter also earned her many coarse glares from the people sitting nearby; they were not pleased with Sakura's disruption.

Sakura instantly stopped laughing and sank back into her chair. Sasuke noticed Sakura's sudden change in mood and looked around. Seeing the rude looks cast at Sakura, Sasuke immediately returned the cold stares with an even worse glare that sent shivers down everyone's spines. If looks could kill, as they say, Sasuke would have just murdered half the restaurant. That would teach them to glare at Sakura.

When Sakura saw the people quickly glance away and instantaneously return their attention to what was about to take place, she looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke returned to his customary bored look and just raised his eyebrows questioningly as if nothing had happened. However, Sakura had caught a quick glance of the look that Sasuke had shot all the customers and couldn't help but feel a little better. If she hadn't been with Sasuke and under the protection of his fierce gaze, then she too would have been frightened.

Just then Sai quickly excused himself from the table for a moment. Sasuke and Sakura watched as Sai disappeared into the crowd of people heading in the direction of the restrooms. Sakura would have scolded him any other time for picking the most inopportune moment to go, Sai usually seemed to disappear or have to leave during the most important part, but this time Sakura wasn't worried about him missing anything. From where she and Sasuke sat they couldn't see what was happening anyways due to the large crowd of people encasing Naruto and Ramen Boy.

The silence was becoming almost deafening and Sakura was tempted to break it, but wanted to avoid more evil looks. After a while Sakura looked around for Sai wondering what was taking him so long. Usually she couldn't care less what Sai was doing, in fact she preferred not to know, but right now she had nothing else to do and needed something to occupy her attention. The food was obviously not coming soon, all the chefs were standing around the table, and she had no one to talk to.

Sakura was just about to lean over and finally break the silence to ask Sasuke about Sai when suddenly the bells started to ring again. Startled, Sakura jumped at the sudden sound that shattered the silence and nearly tipped over her water glass. Luckily Sasuke's hand shot out and grabbed it before Sakura ended up receiving a very unwelcome shower. Sakura gave Sasuke a look of appreciation and he returned it with a knowing smirk. Sakura could be as clumsy as Naruto sometimes. Forgetting about Sai, Sakura and Sasuke turned their attention to all the noise that was coming from the nearby table.

ooo

"On your mark! Get set! Go!!!!" Shouted the head chef.

Finally the words Ramen Boy and Naruto had been anxiously waiting! The two wasted no time and were already consuming mouthfuls of ramen barely ten seconds after their signal to begin. Both had similar strategies for eating the giant bowl of ramen set before them. As soon as the signal had been given both Naruto and Ramen Boy grabbed their bowls at the same time and raised them (with difficulty) to their mouths. With the ramen bowl in one hand, Naruto and Ramen Boy used their spoons less like eating utensils and more like shovels to pile the ramen into their widely open mouths.

People watched anxiously and excitedly as the two eating maniacs attacked their ramen. Bets were being made on who would win and the stakes were getting higher. The first minute quickly flew by and Naruto began to lose his momentum. He glanced over at Ramen Boy who was still going strong and had seemed to gain some headway over him, and for a second Naruto thought that he might actually lose.

The onlookers began to cheer for Ramen Boy, and those who had bet on Naruto's victory began to become worried. Instead of letting the cheering for Ramen Boy get to him, Naruto became even more determined to win and show the crowd what Naruto Uzumaki really could do! He quickly pushed his thoughts of losing out of his mind and just focused on winning.

Realizing that the using the spoon as a shovel technique wasn't working as well for him as it was Ramen Boy, Naruto quickly ditched it and just began slurping the ramen into his mouth like there was no tomorrow. This strategy seemed to work well for Naruto, and he began to gain on Ramen Boy.

Another minute past and now Naruto and Ramen Boy were neck and neck. The cheers for Ramen Boy soon began to die down as the cheers for Naruto began to pick up and drown them out. Naruto had gone from being the underdog to the main contender. People would definitely remember the name Uzumaki after this!

ooo

Sakura and Sasuke sat silently at their table. Sai had yet to return, but Sakura didn't notice. She was too busy listening to the audience of the ramen eating contest trying to decipher what all their 'ohs' and 'awws' meant. Sakura still couldn't get over the fact that they were making such a big deal out of ramen, but she had decided to let it go and accept the people for what they were.

Suddenly the crowd's volume began to pick up and Sakura could hear them cheering Ramen Boy's name. Sakura's heart sank a little when she heard them. Although Sakura really didn't care for these kinds of things, and told herself that it didn't matter who won, of course she couldn't help but cheer for Naruto in her head. After all, she would rather Naruto win than a stranger. Even if it would give Naruto a big head. Sakura silently began wishing Naruto luck and cheering him on.

Sasuke also noticed the sudden cheering for Ramen Boy, not that anyone could miss it, and wondered what had happened to Naruto. Surely that wasn't the real Naruto! There was no way someone could actually be more ramen eccentric than him! Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as he reminded himself of the Naruto he used to know. Whenever Naruto fought, or really did anything for that matter, he always appeared to be losing at first, but in the end would make a miraculous break through and win. This was just another one of those times. Sasuke, although he had a hard way of showing it, would trust Naruto with his life if it came down to it, and had no doubt in his mind that Naruto would make a comeback. It was just his nature.

Sasuke just leaned back in his chair, crossed his hands behind his head and had a smug expression on his face. Sakura looked at him questioningly. How could Sasuke not even seem to care in the least that Naruto was getting beat? Sakura felt bad for Naruto every time the crowd cheered on Ramen Boy instead of him, but it didn't seem to bother Sasuke. It wasn't that Sakura actually expected Sasuke to get up and cheer for Naruto, or even admit that he wanted him to win; it was just that she at least expected Sasuke to care a little.

Sasuke noticed Sakura's questioning look and knew immediately what she meant by it. Sasuke returned her look with a knowing smirk which confused Sakura even more.

"Sasuke, don't you care that Naruto is getting beat? Even in the least bit?" Asked Sakura. It didn't matter if she spoke now; no one was paying attention anyways.

"Hn. I'm not worried about Naruto, Sakura. He can handle himself." Sasuke smirked in a bored tone. "You should have more faith in him by now. After all, he is _your_ teammate, and a team can't properly function without total trust in each other."

Sakura just looked at Sasuke. There was no way he was telling her to have more faith in Naruto. He, the one who was always underestimating Naruto, was telling her to trust him more! No way! Sakura knew that Sasuke was mostly joking, but it was rather ironic that the guy, who had totally given up on his teammates, was lecturing her about how trust is an important part of teamwork. For a second she wanted to smack Sasuke's smirk right off, but she figured that doing so would put a damper on their date and refrained.

"Sasuke you should be the one to talk! And since when do you have complete faith in Naruto? I do trust…"

Sakura was interrupted by the sudden increase in volume of the crowds already loud cheering. With a closer listen Sakura realized that the crowd was now cheering a new name; they were cheering for Naruto. Sakura looked back at Sasuke with a rather surprised expression her face. Sasuke smirked even more at Sakura.

"See. I told you, you need to have more faith in Naruto. That's why I wasn't worried about him. I knew he wouldn't let that kid beat him for long; it wouldn't be like Naruto to lose that easily." Sasuke paused for a second. "I would think that you of all people would know that Sakura." Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her.

Sakura sat there a little taken back. Sasuke was right. She should know Naruto better than to think that he would give up so easily. Especially since she had gone with him countless times to rescue Sasuke and every time he just became more determined. However, what was even more surprising to Sakura was that Sasuke actually admitted that he knew that Naruto would make a comeback and wasn't worried about him. That meant that Sasuke actually held Naruto in high regards. Sakura had guessed that Sasuke gave Naruto more credit than he let on, but this was one of the first times that Sasuke had actually let it be known.

"So I guess we should go cheer on the Dobe too, or at least watch. I mean considering that we are his "_friends"_ and the only people who actually know him." Decided Sasuke in an indifferent voice. "Cause you know if we don't, the Dobe will get all bent out of shape and never let it go."

Sakura just stayed where she was for a sec. She knew Naruto probably wouldn't notice if they were there cheering or not. And even if he did, he wouldn't get all bent out of shape and never let it go like Sasuke said. That wasn't the way Naruto was. Sakura smirked to herself. Sasuke was just looking for an excuse for wanting to be nice and do the right thing by supporting Naruto.

"Are you sure that is the only reason you want to go cheer on, or "watch", Naruto, Sasuke?" Sakura asked smirking.

"Hn." Sasuke knew what Sakura was implying, but he decided to ignore it. Instead Sasuke just grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her up and towards the crowd, just like Sakura had done earlier that day. Sakura was surprised by Sasuke's actions, but she followed in suit. She didn't mind following Sasuke; she would have followed him to the end of the world and back if he wanted, or even if he didn't.


	26. And The Winner Is Part II

**HEY!!! Ok guys! I think this may be a brand spanking new chapter! That means that all the chapters written after this are 100% new and never seen before by anyone ^-^ Hope you like them! But that also means that it will take longer for me to update, because I will have to write new chapters as I go, instead of posting already written ones. Sorry! Well thanks for reading! And double thanks to everyone who comments! **

**Brittney**

It had all come down to this. Naruto and Ramen Boy were nearing the end of their oversized bowls of ramen after only four minutes of nonstop eating. The crowd was becoming restless and the chefs were getting ready to name a winner. It was inevitable that one of these two boys would indeed finish their King Colossals and take home the glory.

Everyone was shocked. Considering that no one before had even come close to finishing a King Colossal, the speed in which Naruto and Ramen Boy had downed them was amazing. Not only would they finish the King Colossals, but they would finish them in an incredible trailblazing speed.

Naruto's stomach was screaming that it was full and couldn't hold any more ramen, but Naruto blocked it out and just continued to slurp. He was so close. Two more big slurps and he would be done. Naruto filled his mouth with more ramen and forced himself to swallow. As he did he could just picture himself accepting the awards for finishing a King Colossal and all the fans running towards him.

Out of the corner of his eye he had spotted a group of fangirls that were screaming his name and cheering him on. For once he would be the one trying to avoid desperate girls trying to go out with him instead of Sasuke. Of course Naruto had Hinata back home and he would never trade her for any other girl, but that would make it even more satisfying when he had to turn the fangirls down. Sorry ladies, he's taken.

Naruto swallowed the mouthful of ramen and stared at the bottom of his bowl. There was just one more swallow and he would be done. For a second Naruto thought back to the large amount of ramen that had once filled the bowl and how much he had eaten. This was a mistake causing him to nearly lose it. Luckily Naruto had been through much worse and just focused on what was at stake; his reputation. Closing his eyes Naruto slurped in his last bite of ramen. Now all he had to do was force himself to swallow.

ooo

Ramen Boy was near his breaking point. He was fuller than he had ever been before in his life and he still had more ramen to eat. With every swallow he took, ramen threatened to come back up and Ramen Boy would gag. This was crazy! For the first time ever, Ramen Boy questioned his motive and need to finish a King Colossal. Was this really worth it? Ramen Boy's thoughts then flashed to the smug smile on Naruto's face when he accepted the challenge and vowed that he would beat Ramen Boy. Ramen Boy grimaced at the thought of losing to that _nobody_. He had to keep going!

Ramen Boy had less than a bite to go before he would be done. Just one more bite was the only thing that separated him from the glory and prizes of winning. Ramen Boy glanced at Naruto who was still busy slurping his ramen. Ramen Boy shakily spooned the last of the ramen onto his spoon and brought it to his mouth. Pushing all thoughts aside and ignoring his gag reflexes, Ramen Boy shoved the last spoonful into his mouth. All he had to do now was chew and swallow and he would win.

The audience suddenly grew silent as they watched Naruto and Ramen Boy take in their last bites. Now it was a race to see who swallowed first. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion and no one seemed to even breathe. Suddenly the silence was shattered by the sound of bowl hitting table.

"Clank!" Ramen Boy and Naruto both slammed their bowls on the table to signal their completion of the King Colossal at the exact same time. The crowd just stared. There was no way that they finished at the exact same time. One of them had to have been a split second quicker.

ooo

Naruto swallowed his final mouthful and quickly slammed his bowl on the table without wasting a second. He had done it! He had beaten Ramen Boy. For a split second Naruto was able to bask in his glory before he looked over at Ramen Boy and realized that he too had finished and was smiling happily. This couldn't be. Had Ramen Boy won? No way! He hadn't been done before Naruto finished. Naruto had checked. Ramen Boy also noticed that he wasn't the only one done and his triumph was cut short as well.

Naruto and Ramen Boy glared at each other. Both thought that they had finished first and were not willing to give in. When no one was able to announce a sure winner Naruto and Ramen Boy's glares just increased. There had to be a way to decide a winner! There was no way either Naruto or Ramen Boy was going to settle for a tie!

Suddenly something caught their attentions. Both boys' eyes were glued to the single piece of ramen that lay in the middle of the table. There was one piece of ramen remaining that had to be eaten. Naruto and Ramen Boy's eyes met again. They were both thinking the same thing.

Naruto lunged for the piece of ramen noodle at the same time as Ramen boy. It was now a challenge to see who could eat the last noodle. Whoever did would be named the winner of the King Colossal challenge and receive the glory and prizes that went with it. Naruto and Ramen Boy got to the noodle at the same exact time and began slurping it in until…. "Smack!"

Naruto's eyes got big along with Ramen Boy's! They both stared at each other not even centimeters apart. Apparently neither boy was willing to admit defeat and had continued to eat the piece of noodle until there was no more to eat and they had met in the middle.

The entire crowd gasped in surprise as the two boys met in the middle of the noodle and kissed. Mothers covered their children's eyes and many people started to snicker. Sasuke and Sakura who had been squeezing their way through the crowed to cheer on Naruto arrived just in time to see Naruto kiss Ramen Boy.

Sakura stared in shock at the scene before her. "_Argh Naruto! Why do you get yourself into these messes?" _Sakura thought as she hit her forehead with her hand before shielding her eyes in embarrassment.

Sasuke just stared at Naruto and Ramen Boy for a second before letting a smirk spread across his face. _"Hn. At least it's not me this time."_ Sasuke thought to himself. _"Does Naruto actually enjoy getting himself into these kinds of situations?"_ Including himself, Sasuke recalled how this guy made the second guy that Naruto had kissed. Unless there were others that Sasuke didn't know about.

Sasuke looked away from the scene over at Sakura who stood next to him covering her eyes with her hand in a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance. Sasuke smirked even more. He guessed that Sakura must be used to Naruto's mishaps by now, because the old Sakura would have already gone up, yelled at Naruto for being a mindless moron, and pulled him away by either his ear or the collar of his shirt by now.

Sasuke went to cross his arms to ask Sakura if she really was just used to Naruto's idiocy, or if she was too embarrassed to associate herself with him, when he noticed that he couldn't. He and Sakura were still holding hands from when he pulled her through the crowd. Sakura had forgotten that she still held Sasuke's hand when she saw Naruto, and Sasuke didn't see the need to remind her. Even something as simple as holding Sakura's hand gave Sasuke pleasure and made him feel comfortable. He knew the minute Sakura realized that she was holding his hand that she would quickly release it, so Sasuke decided to postpone that moment as long as possible.

For a split second, that seemed like forever, Naruto and Ramen Boy were frozen in their awkward situation. Both were surprised and couldn't quite think straight enough to break apart. However, common sense finally kicked in long enough for the two to quickly break apart and back away from each other as the wiped their mouths off.

"Yuck!! You Baka! Why did you do that for?" Yelled Naruto glaring at Ramen Boy. "Argh! Now I need a toothbrush quick!"

"Ehhh! Me? I didn't do anything! You are the one that kissed me you idiot!" Retorted Ramen Boy as he took a gulp of water and gargled it in his mouth before spitting it out into his empty ramen bowl. "You just couldn't let me win easily could you?"

"You didn't win teme! I won! I ate the bigger half of the noodle before you went all psycho on me!" Naruto yelled back.

"Idiot! There is no such thing as the bigger 'half'! You just contradicted yourself!" Ramen Boy pointed out.

"Why I ought'a!" Naruto started as he grabbed Ramen Boy by his shirt. Ramen Boy also grabbed Naruto's collar and they both pulled back their arms to punch each other before they were interrupted.

"Boys! Boys! That is enough!" Exclaimed the head chef rushing forward to break the two up. "I don't want a fight in my restaurtant. And besides, you should both be happy now! You guys have tied and will both receive your names on the wall of fame and the great prizes!"

Naruto and Ramen Boy released each other and stepped back grumbling. They didn't want a tie, but there was nothing they could do about it. The head chef snapped his fingers and a few waitresses came out holding Naruto and Ramen Boy's prizes. Each received a shirt that read "I survived a King Colossal", along with matching hats and ramen bowls, and a coupon for a free King Colossal for their next visit. Both Naruto and Ramen Bowl turned green when the chef gave them the coupon and nearly had to make a run for the bathroom. After the chef handed out the prizes he congratulated the boys again and started to leave.

"Hey wait! Don't you need our pictures for the wall of fame?" Asked Ramen Boy.

The head chef turned around and smiled devilishly.

"Actually, er, we already got your picture for the wall of fame. Jin over there took it when you were going for your tie breaker. Congratulations again boys and come back soon!" Finished the chef as he hurried off towards the kitchen before Naruto and Ramen Boy realized what picture he was talking about.

"Wait, you don't think…." Started Ramen Boy.

"Nah, they wouldn't put a picture like that up on the wall. People would laugh at it." Replied Naruto.

Ramen Boy and Naruto thought about it for another second before giving each other worried looks. They knew exactly what picture the head chef was talking about. They had both notice a flash when they both, oh you know, kissed, and now they knew what is was for. The picture of the two of them kissing would hang on the wall of fame for the rest of the Ramen House's existence and thousands of people would see it. Just great!

Ramen Boy and Naruto awkwardly shook hands and congratulated each other making sure that there were no more hard feelings before quickly walking away from each other. Naruto doubted he would ever see Ramen Boy again, but he would definitely remember him after their little "parting gift". Naruto just hoped that Hinata wouldn't find out.

Really the only people who would tell her would be Sasuke, Sakura, or Sai, but Naruto hoped that they hadn't watched the eating contest. The last time he had seen them was when he left them at the table during the ordering process, and they didn't show any signs of coming to watch him make a fool of himself.

"_Boy, people will sure remember the name Uzumaki now."_ Thought Naruto as he watched the people go back to their meals laughing and smirking. _"But not the way I wanted them to. Just as long as Sasuke, Sakura and Sai didn't watch, then at least no one back home in Konoha will know."_

Unfortunately, Naruto's bubble was burst by the sound of a familiar voice.

"So Naruto did it taste good?" Smirked Sasuke. Naruto hoped he was only referring to the ramen.

"So I guess you guys saw then." Grumbled Naruto. "I was hoping that you wouldn't. But I guess you let Sakura convince you to come watch Sasuke. I thought you had more say than that." Naruto added rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, it wasn't me who convinced Sasuke to come watch. He was the one that dragged me here. Sasuke is just getting in touch with his nice side." Smirked Sakura. "He said that we should go cheer you on or at least watch since you were our _friend_." Sakura said as she looked up at Sasuke.

"Wow really? I didn't think you cared." Naruto said a little surprised. He expected Sasuke to be the one who would refuse to watch him eat ramen, but more so that he had actually admitted that they were friends. Not that everyone didn't assume that they were, it was just never put into terms.

"Hn. Yeah." Muttered Sasuke shoving his free hand in his pocket and looking the other way.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sakura and realized that they were holding hands. He immediately brightened up and got a smile on his face.

"What Naruto?" Asked Sakura noticing this change.

"Hehe. You two are together now? Boy did I miss a lot in five minutes." Naruto said trying to hold back the huge smile that wanted to break free.

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked down at what Naruto was referring to and noticed that they had still not stopped holding hands; even Sasuke had momentarily forgotten. The two quickly let go of each other and stepped slightly apart. Sasuke just put on his emotionless expression, while a slight blush came across Sakura's face.

"No we aren't together Naruto." Sakura quickly replied.

"I don't know. You two looked pretty together to me; I mean holding hands and everything." Naruto said teasingly.

"Well so did you and that guy, Dobe." Sasuke retorted.

Naruto quickly dropped it and changed the subject.

"So, where's Sai?" He asked looking around.

"Oh yeah. I don't know where he went. I haven't seen him since he disappeared before you guys started." Sakura said also looking around.

Suddenly Sai appeared right next to Sakura causing her to jump and nearly trip. Luckily, Sasuke once again came to her aid and caught her arm before she could. Sakura gave Sasuke another thankful look before casting Sai a deadly one.

"Sai don't you ever do that again! Where have you been this whole time?" Asked Sakura in a threatening tone and clenching her fists.

Sai smiled weakly before replying. "Sorry. I was taking care of some business."

Sakura was going to ask what kind of business he could possibly be taking care of in a Ramen House, when she remembered that he had headed off into the direction of the bathrooms. Sakura dropped the subject and began walking back to her seat at the table. The others followed behind her and soon they were back to where they started.

By the time the food came everyone's stomach was growling, except Naruto's who probably wouldn't be hungry for the rest of the day. Even Sasuke's stomach had growled, which Sakura found to be fairly funny. When his stomach growled Sakura couldn't help but start smiling as she held back her laughter. Sasuke just shot her an annoyed look and turned the other way crossing his arms over his stomach. This just only made things funnier to Sakura and she started laughing silently to herself. Naruto would have probably joined in on the comedic aspect of the situation, but after eating so much he fell asleep almost as soon as he got to the table, and was now drooling on his place mat.

The waitress set down the steaming bowls of ramen in front Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai before glancing at the sleeping Naruto. The girl smirked at Naruto before returning to her job. The three quickly began to eat their ramen with gusto similar to Naruto's when he attacked his King Colossal. They were all starving after the tiring morning that they had and barely spoke a word while they ate.

Sasuke glanced over at Sakura as she happily ate her ramen. He smirked to himself; she apparently liked the sweet and sour ramen that he had ordered her, and wouldn't be requiring his dumplings. Sakura felt Sasuke's gaze on her and looked over at him. Sasuke didn't turn away like Sakura thought he would, this made her a little disappointed. He obviously wasn't thinking about her in an emotional way or else he would have diverted his gaze like he had done when she caught him looking at her before. Instead Sasuke smirked at Sakura as he took a bit of dumpling.

"So does your ramen taste ok?" Sasuke asked as he gestured to the spoonful of ramen that Sakura was about to eat.

Sakura looked at Sasuke questioningly for a second not really understanding why Sasuke cared. Finally Sakura remembered that it had been Sasuke who had ordered for her. She had to admit that this was some of the best ramen that she had ever eaten, and she owed it all to Sasuke. Even if it was his fault that she couldn't order for herself in the first place. However, Sakura wasn't going to let Sasuke get all the credit that easy.

"Yeah I guess it is ok." Sakura said shrugging and smiling.

Sasuke just gave her a disbelieving look and smirked at her. Sakura could see the mischievous look in Sasuke's eyes and knew that he was going to make her admit that the ramen was really good one way or another. Just like he had when she lied about not knowing what she was going to order. Sakura sighed and decided that it would just be easier just to admit that the ramen was good.

"Ok fine. The ramen is really good. Thanks for ordering it." Sakura said sincerely, before smirking. "Even if it was your fault that you had to order for me in the first place."

"Hey, it isn't my fault that you are so stubborn and wouldn't admit that you didn't know what to get." Sasuke retorted.

"You are calling me stubborn? Me? You of all people should talk Sasuke." Sakura said as she crossed her arms.

"Hn." Sasuke said scowling.

Sakura just smirked at his scowl and returned to eating her ramen. The rest of the meal was pretty silent and soon the group was finished. Naruto woke up just in time for the bill to be placed on the table. Nobody made a move to take the bill and pay for the lunch.

Sakura was definitely not going to end up paying for their meal. Even in the short time that she had looked at the menu she remembered the ridiculous price of the King Colossal ramen bowl. She wasn't the one who ate it, so she was definitely not going to pay that much money for it.

"Okay Naruto, it's your turn to pay." Sakura said looking over at him as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"What?" Naruto asked drowsily.

"It is your turn to pay for the meal Naruto." Sakura said again.

"Oh ok." Naruto muffled as he sleepily reached for the bill and opened it. Suddenly Naruto no longer looked half asleep as he stared at the price of their meal.

"What the! No way that King Colossal was that much! This is ridiculous!" Naruto exclaimed as he fished for his money grumbling a few more things under his breath as he finally pulled it out.

Naruto opened his coin purse and was about to get out the money when he suddenly stopped. His faced turned a slight shade of red and he scratched his head embarrassedly as he looked over at Sakura and the rest of the group.

"Ummm, well…" Naruto started.

"What is it Naruto? Don't tell me you spent ALL of your money! That was supposed to last you the rest of the trip." Sakura said putting her face in her hands in exasperation.

"What did you do Dobe? Buy the whole village." Sasuke said sarcastically with a bit of a smirk.

"Hehe." Naruto said embarrassedly. He knew that Sasuke would really laugh at him if he knew how Naruto actually lost all of his money.

"No. Naruto's money was taken by the apple cart man for knocking over all the apples. It was either that or get his butt kicked by the man." Sai said matter-a-factly clearly not understanding the frantic signs from Naruto not to tell them what had happened.

Naruto just hit his head on the table as he saw the smirks spread across Sasuke and Sakura's faces, and gave Sai a dirty look. Sai merely shrugged oblivious to what he did wrong.

"So you got beat up by an apple cart owner then?" Sasuke said raising his eyebrow.

"Hey, that guy was like three times bigger than me! Even you, the _All Powerful Sasuke,_ couldn't have taken him. Even his ego was bigger than yours!" Naruto said crossing his arms and looking the other way.

Sasuke scowled at Naruto's comment and opened his mouth to say something, but Sakura cut him short trying to avoid a fight.

"Well now that Naruto is broke, who is going to pay for lunch?" Sakura asked.

A little annoyed that Sakura had cut him short before he could defend his ego, Sasuke decided to mess with her.

"Well you did say that it was alright if I paid for everyone's lunch in order to repay you Sakura. So I guess I could pay for lunch instead..." Sasuke said crossing his hands behind his head and leaning back boredly.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke to see if he was joking or serious, but she couldn't tell. Maybe she shouldn't have teased him so much. Was he mad now? Oh well, he wasn't going to pay for lunch. Not if she could help it.

Sakura glared across the table at Sai telling him to pay for lunch. Sai didn't quite understand what Sakura was mad about now, and looked questioningly at her. Sakura nodded at Sasuke who was digging in his pocket for money and gave Sai and encouraging look. Sai looked back knowingly at Sakura, for once, but a little hesitant. However his hesitancy was soon diminished when Sakura kicked him under the table.

"It is ok. I will pay for this meal." Sai said with his customary smile as he placed some money on the bill.

Sakura leaned back and sighed thankful that Sai had actually come through for once. Sasuke heard Sakura's sigh and glanced over at her teasingly. Sakura noticed Sasuke's smirk and just glared back at him. This better be one heck of a date for all that Sakura was going through to make sure it happened.

The waitress came back to the table and took the money leaving the group free to go at anytime. However, they just sat there not really knowing where to go. After a few moments of silence, Naruto spoke up.

"Hey Sasuke, you said something about repaying Sakura for something. What exactly are you repaying her for?" Naruto asked curiously with a smirk playing on his face. He obviously had some ideas already in his head about what Sasuke was repaying Sakura for.

"Hn. Nothing that you need to know." Sasuke said as he glared at Naruto.

This only made Naruto's smirk increase as his ideas seemed even more probable.

"What? Are you trying to hide something Teme?"

"Hn. Mind your own business Dobe."

Naruto was having too much fun now and thought that he had finally cornered Sasuke.

"Heh, I'll mind mine as soon as you mind yours."

"What?" Sasuke had no idea what Naruto was talking about and this made him aggravated. Obviously Naruto had his mind set on something, but he couldn't figure out what and he had a feeling that he was leading himself into a trap.

"I mean you obviously have no trouble being in Sakura's _business_." Naruto said with a sly look on his face.

Sakura who had remained out of this little dispute after what had happened the last time she interrupted, finally realized what Naruto was talking about. Her eyes widened and a red flush quickly spread across her face. Sasuke obviously had no idea what Naruto was getting at. She could kill that Dobe, but she had a feeling that Sasuke would as soon as he figured out what Naruto was implying that he was repaying her for.

"What do you mean in Sakura's business? You are such a Dobe!" Sasuke was getting really frustrated and was close to the breaking point.

"Oh come off it Teme. We all knew you two were quite into each other's _business_ last night. It is ok to admit it."

Suddenly it hit Sasuke what Naruto was talking about. He didn't know if he was angrier at Naruto for even thinking that and bringing it up, or at himself for letting it get this far without catching onto what Naruto was suggesting. Sasuke glanced over at Sakura who was beet red and was in the process of tearing her napkin into shreds. She had no doubtingly figured out what Naruto was inferring some time ago. Was he the last to catch on? Sasuke looked at Sai who had busied himself with looking at the picture of Naruto and Ramen Boy that was hanging on the wall and avoiding eye contact with Sasuke.

Naruto took Sasuke's momentarily silence as a sign that he had guessed right and decided to continue.

"Hehe, so I was right! I just never thought that Sakura would make you repay her for _it_. I mean I thought that she would want _it_ just as much as you did and that you two would be even. I guess not." Naruto said smirking.

Sakura couldn't believe that Naruto had just said that. She could have died at that moment if she didn't want to kill Naruto as much as she did.

"Naruto!" Sakura growled through clenched teeth. "If you want to live long enough to get dessert I suggest you shut up now!"

"Hey! I was just saying that…" Naruto started.

"You Dobe! I am not repaying Sakura for _that_. For the last time nothing happened last night. And I suggest you drop it now!" Sasuke warned Naruto in a deadly tone that even Naruto wouldn't dare defy.

With that Sasuke stood up roughly and began walking out of the restaurant. The rest of the group quickly followed suit. However, the group didn't make it out before they were abruptly stopped by an excessively large man. They were just about to exit when some man suddenly grabbed Sai by the shoulder stopping him from leaving. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto stopped as well wondering what Sai had done now.

"Where do you think you are going?" The man growled at Sai.

"Outside." Sai replied without an ounce of concern.

"Aren't you forgetting something? What about our bet?"

"Oh yes. I almost forgot." Sai replied.

The rest of the group just stared on curiously. Did Sai owe this guy money? If so why was Sai so calm when he just got caught trying to escape without paying the man his money.

"Here." The big man grunted holding out a large bag of money to Sai. "I never go back on my word; it looks bad for my reputation."

"Thanks." Said Sai as he took the bag of money and began walking out of the restaurant again leaving Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto to follow behind in shock.

After they were quite a ways down the street Naruto finally spoke up.

"Dude, how did you get all that money?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, when I left Sasuke and Sakura at the table I went to watch you eat your King Colossal. Everyone else was making bets so I figured I might as well make one too. So I bet with that man." Sai said casually.

"But Sai, you don't even have that much money. What do you think would have happened if you lost? You can't go around betting money you don't have! It is dangerous." Sakura warned with concern. "Besides, everyone that bet didn't gain or lose any money because both of them won. If you bet that Naruto would win and the other guy bet that Ramen Boy would win, then how did you get all that money?"

"I didn't bet that Naruto would win. I bet that Naruto wouldn't lose, and the other guy bet that Naruto would lose. I knew that there was no way that Naruto would let that guy beat him, but then I figured that by some twist of fate that the two tied I would still win. Either way Naruto didn't lose so I won."

The three just looked at Sai with confusion written all over their faces. Although his figuring seemed to work out, it was still way out there. None of them even tried to ask Sai how he thought of that, and they just continued walking down the street.


	27. Feelings of a Log

**MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone and HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I hope your days are cheery and filled with good food, warmth, and holiday fun! Guess what? As a present from me to you, I am posting two chapters this time! ^-^ The first reason is because it is Christmas, and the second because not very much "action" has happened lately and it is taking me a lot longer than I planned to get to it. I already have the story line all planned out so I cannot change it now to put more action in, but it is coming I promise you! And to those SasuSaku fans out there, the long waited for date is coming up in either the post of chapters or the one to follow. I have to see how much filler I should add. **

**Man I am so excited cause I have had the date chapter written since MAY!!! That long!! Wow! Anyways now I hope it is good, but I'm not changing it. And after the date everything starts falling- whether together or into pieces is yet to be discovered! Muhahaha! And anyone who wants to take a stab at what they have planned for the group feel free to tell me! ^-^ I love hearing where you guys think the story is going. **

**So I won't take up anymore of your time, and let you get to the story. Thanks again to everyone who reads this! And a bigger thanks to those who comment, you make me want to continue writing, believe me without those who comment I would have given up on this story a long time ago. And now you need to comment more than ever because before I already had all the chapters written, but now I have to write brand new ones in between my busy and stressful schedule! So hang tight peoples and don't give up on me if I take a while! **

**Thanks again!**

**Your forever, Brittney (sasusakufan1)**

The rest of the afternoon passed pretty uneventful, much to everyone's pleasure. After leaving the restaurant Sakura decided that it would probably be best to go check into the hotel that they would be staying in that night. None of the others had any other ideas of what to do, so they headed in the direction of the hotel.

Naruto was happy that he was going to get a chance to change his ink soiled clothes so he didn't look totally ridiculous and finish washing the ink out of his hair. He got a chance to properly look at himself when he saw the picture of himself on the wall of the Ramen House. He was thankful that he wouldn't be returning to this town ever again to say the least. He had already managed to make a fool of himself on more than one occasion and the sooner tomorrow came the better for him.

The group had no trouble finding the hotel, and was pleased when they arrived within thirty minutes of leaving the restaurant. The hotel was a decent size and didn't seem too crowded when they arrived. Sakura went to check the group in and get their rooms taken care of while Naruto, Sai and Sasuke looked around. Or really Naruto went to look around and Sasuke and Sai just followed. There wasn't much to see besides the large fish tank in the center of the entrance hall that was filled with thousands of colorful fish. Naruto soon became entranced with looking at the fish darting through the water.

Luckily for Sasuke and Sai, who had no interest in the swimming creatures, Sakura appeared with their room information a minute later.

"Ok I got the rooms. The lady said we could go up and find them now if we wanted." Sakura informed the group.

"Alright. I can't wait to take a long nap! Make sure Sasuke and Sai don't disturb me while I am sleeping okay Sakura." Naruto said yawning.

"Well actually Naruto…" Sakura started, "the receptionist said that they had overbooked the rooms so we didn't get five separate rooms like planned."

Naruto looked around at the mostly empty room, and frowned. "This is what they consider over booked? There is no one here!"

"Well that is what the lady said. Anyways, you and Sasuke will be sharing a room Naruto." Sakura said glancing at both Sasuke and Naruto cautiously.

Sasuke just crossed his arms and leaned against the fish tank in response to the new sleeping arrangement; it wasn't like he could do anything about it now. Naruto on the other hand didn't seem to like the idea very much.

"I have to share a room with Baka!" Naruto shouted.

"Like I want to share a room with you either Dobe!" Sasuke added.

"Well I figured that you two sharing would be best. I mean considering you wouldn't want to share with Sai, Naruto, and Sasuke doesn't even really know Sai. Plus, I know Kakashi Sensei wouldn't want to share with you Naruto, so yes you are sharing with Sasuke." Sakura said putting her hands on her hips.

Naruto just crossed his arms and grumbled under his breath for a moment before continuing. "Wait, so Kakashi and Sai are sharing a room?"

Sakura just nodded.

"So you get your own room Sakura?" Naruto asked after putting everything together. "Why do you get your own room?"

Sakura sweat dropped and resisted smacking Naruto's head for being such an idiot. "Because, the third room only has a single bed and I am a girl." Sakura explained as if that would make everything clear.

Naruto waited for more explanation, but one didn't seem to be coming. "Well yeah we know you are a girl Sakura." Naruto said rubbing his head. "We kinda figured that out after the hot springs incident. But what does that have anything to do with you getting your own room?"

Sakura turned slightly pink at the mention of the hot springs and crossed her arms over her chest. Honestly Naruto could be so thick sometimes. Sakura opened her mouth to try to get it through to Naruto what she was talking about, but she didn't have to.

"You Dobe. We aren't twelve anymore. Sakura doesn't want to have to put up with your snoring or seeing you in your boxers. Or with your perverted thoughts." Sasuke said boredly. He just wanted Naruto to shut up so they could get to the rooms. He was starting to get a headache and was ready for a break from non-stop stupidity.

"Hey! I have Hinata, I wouldn't take peaks." Naruto said offeneded.

"That didn't stop you at the hot springs." Sasuke smirked. No matter how many Hinata's Naruto had, he would always be the same Naruto who had spent three years with the Pervy Sage.

"Hey how would you know I was peaking if you had your eyes shut Teme?" Naruto added mischeviously.

Sasuke just replied with his usual "Hn" and leaned back against the fish tank and looked the other way. Naruto had a smirk on his face. Finally! So Sasuke did have some ounce of perv in him after all. Naruto had caught him.

Sakura meanwhile was trying really hard to resist whacking Naruto, and to a much much lesser extent Sasuke. Those pervs!

"See! This is exactly why I get my own room. So I don't have to sleep with any of you! You guys share your two rooms, and I get my own." Sakura said annoyed.

"Yeah but that didn't stop you last night. You didn't seem to have a problem sleeping in the same room with pervy Sasuke." Naruto said cocking an eyebrow at Sakura.

The vain on Sakura's head twitched and she clenched her fists. Naruto was ready for Sakura to yell at him, however the only thing this comment got Naruto was all their stuff thrown in his face along with the keys to the guys room. When Naruto finally recovered and dropped all the stuff on the ground he could see Sakura stomping away from the group towards her room.

"Good job Dobe." Sasuke scoffed. "If you don't watch out, you won't have to worry about Akatsuki anymore. Sakura will have already taken care of their job for them."

"Hey, I don't know why she only gets mad at me. You peaked at the hot springs too. You're really just as bad as I am Sasuke." Naruto said teasingly.

"Hn. Whatever Dobe. At least I know how to keep my trap shut, unlike you. I don't get how you can be so oblivious to things. How you managed to convince Hinata to go out with you is beyond me. A piece of wood has more sense than you."

"Hmph. And a piece of wood has more feelings than you Sasuke. If I were you I would be careful that Sakura doesn't fall in love with a tree before you finally figure things out." Naruto said grumpily as he picked up all of his and Sakura's things and started carrying them toward the rooms.

Sasuke scowled at Naruto and grabbed his stuff as well. Sai quickly pulled out one of his books and scribbled some notes in the corner before following the two off to the rooms. He now knew that to be liked by women he had to have more sense and feelings than a piece of wood. He didn't think that was too hard, but obviously his two teammates were having difficulty living up to a piece of wood.

Sakura opened the door to her room and slid it shut a little rougher than she meant to. She wasn't as mad with Naruto as she was annoyed really. Ever since Sasuke had come back it had been non-stop jokes, and at her expense. If Naruto kept going at this rate Sasuke would probably decided that it wasn't worth staying and putting up with what Naruto had to stay and leave again. Sakura really couldn't imagine Sasuke leaving because Naruto joked too much about her liking him, but there was always that chance.

Of course Naruto sometimes joked about Sasuke liking her too. He had accused Sasuke of peaking too, and Sasuke never really denied it. He just became silent and ignored Naruto like he usually did when he didn't want to admit something. But so what? Sakura probably would have snuck a peak at Sasuke too had she not been so freaked out about having her entire team seeing her naked. She had thought that she had done a pretty good job making sure that no one saw anything, but maybe she didn't do as well as she had hoped.

Sakura sighed. She would just have to hope that Naruto laid off a bit in the future and not give him anything to tease her about. Sakura laid down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. So far she had done pretty good getting herself into awkward situations, with the help of others of course. Last night was one of the worst though. At the moment she hadn't thought anything about what the others would think when they found out that she had spent the night in Sasuke's room. She had been so scared after what had happened she probably would have stayed in Sai's room if he had come to save her.

No. After thinking about it for a second Sakura came to the conclusion that she probably would have just slept downstairs on the couch or woken up Mr. or Mrs. Yakama for another room. She was glad that Sasuke had woken up and offered her his bed. Even if he didn't mean for it to be a big deal, it made Sakura feel like he cared even a little bit about her. Like he wanted to protect her. She secretly loved the idea of Sasuke immediately coming to her rescue willing to fight off whatever had caused her to cry out.

Sakura sighed again. She wasn't completely stupid or ignorant. She had a feeling that Sasuke did care about her. They had come pretty close to kissing before Naruto had interrupted them, and that kiss wouldn't have been because Sasuke felt sorry for her. Sakura was slightly disappointed that her first kiss with Sasuke was while she was unconscious, but that was better than nothing. Sakura decided that during their date tonight Sakura would try to figure out Sasuke's true feelings towards her.

Suddenly Sakura's door slid open and Kakashi Sensei stood in the door way holding Sakura's stuff.

"Here are your things Sakura. Naruto told me to give these to you; he said that he was afraid you would throw something else at him if he gave them to you himself. But he wanted you to know that he lugged them all the way up to the room with no help from Sasuke or Sai." Kakashi said rubbing his head.

Sakura frowned and sat up on the bed.

"Thanks Kakashi Sensei."

"You are welcome. Well if there isn't anything else, I decided that we will be staying here until dinner time so you can do what you like."

"Oh, by the way _Kakashi Sensei, _you shoe's untied."

Kakashi immediately looked down at his shoes.

Sakura smirked remembering the time that Naruto had once tried to trick Kakashi Sensei by telling him that his shoes were untied. Of course this didn't work because Kakashi's shoes didn't tie and he merely sighed and commented on Naruto's stupidity. Afterward Naruto claimed that he had known all along that Kakashi's shoes didn't tie and that he was just trying to see how gullible Kakashi was. However, Sakura knew that Naruto really hadn't thought about the fact that Kakashi's shoes didn't tie.

Kakashi Sensei looked down at his shoes confused for a second before a smirk spread across his face and he rubbed his head embarrassedly.

"How did you know?" Kakashi asked right before he disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing Naruto standing in the doorway.

"Heh Naruto, Kakashi Sensei would have made you give me the bags yourself. Besides, he said he would meet us later today, and when have you known him to be early. Kakashi Sensei couldn't be early even if it meant getting to read the first copy of one of his perv books before it even came out." Sakura smirked.

"Is that so?"

Sakura gasped at the sound of Kakashi's voice from behind Naruto as he walked into her room.

"Now Sakura if you have a problem with my tardiness maybe you should tell me directly opposed to complaining to Naruto about it behind my back."

"Sensei, I… I didn't know… Why the hell are you so early?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"So now you have a problem with my being early? Please make up your mind." Kakashi said calmly leaning against the doorway.

"Hey Kakashi what have you been doing all day?" Naruto asked smirking.

"Things. And to answer you question Sakura, I didn't expect that it would take me until later today to finish what I had to do, I just told you guys that so that I wouldn't be late for once. But obviously you prefer me to be late so you can talk about me while I'm gone, so it won't happen again."

Sakura just groaned and hung her head. You never win with Kakashi.

"So you aren't going to tell us where you've been all day Kakashi?" Naruto asked disappointed.

"I don't ask you what you do in your free time. -Not that I really want to know what you do in your spare time Naruto.- So no, I don't believe you need to know about my day either." Kakashi said as he stuffed his hands in his pocket and turned to leave. "Get some rest. We'll be going out to train in five minutes."

"Five minutes? But Kakashi!" Naruto groaned. "This is vacation! Not time for training!"

"Oh my mistake. Naruto you can rest while the rest of us go train."

"Really? Alright!" Naruto said happily as he stretched and laid down on Sakura's bed.

Kakashi just shook his head in frustration and walked to tell the other two the plans.

"Naruto you idiot! He was being sarcastic." Sakura said throwing a pillow at Naruto.

However, the pillow just bounced off of Naruto's head and she heard the soft sounds of snoring issuing from him. Sakura looked down and saw that Naruto had already fallen asleep. Sakura just rolled her eyes and went to go change for training.

As Sasuke laid on his bed he thought about what Naruto had said. _"And a piece of wood has more feelings than you Sasuke. If I were you I would be careful that Sakura doesn't fall in love with a tree before you finally figure things out."_

Sometimes Naruto could be the most annoying person in the world without an insightful bone in his body, and then the next moment he would say something that would surprise you. Naruto was mostly right though. Of course Sasuke wouldn't say that he had less feelings than a piece of wood; he had thought he was doing pretty good so far compared to usual.

It was just hard for him to let people see what he felt. But he knew that he would have to open up if he wanted to be with Sakura. Sakura was full of so much emotion and life that Sasuke felt guilty for expecting her to want to be with someone who was so different. Of course he had heard Sakura say that she would always love him, but that was when there seemed to be no chance of her being with him. What if she changed her mind when she finally got the chance and figured out that she really didn't want to be with him?

He would never be the most openly loving person like she deserved. He would always be more reserved. Sasuke knew it. It was just who he was. He doubted he would ever be the happy annoying kid that he was before his parents were killed, some things just couldn't be changed, but he did feel more when he was with Sakura.

Things were just too confusing. How could he expect it to be any other way? The day he chose to leave Konoha his life was determined to be one big mess after the next. No. The moment Itachi killed everyone, Sasuke's live was fated to be unhappy. How could he expect things to change? Maybe he should just leave? But what about Sakura?

Sasuke tried to picture what kind of life he could give Sakura. He knew she would probably love him with all her heart, but he was afraid that he couldn't give her all his heart back. It seemed like part of his heart was missing after the death of his parents that he would never get back. Could he give Sakura everything that she needed? A happy life? Unconditional love? A promise that nothing would ever happen to change everything? Sasuke didn't know yet. He pictured Sakura beginning to become less and less happy until only a shell of the person she once was left after living with him. Lying to herself that she was happy with him when she wasn't. Could his unhappiness be contagious? More contagious than Sakura's happiness? Would he ruin Sakura's life?

Maybe it would be better if he left and let Sakura find someone who would really make her happy. Sasuke tried to picture how Sakura would react if he left. However, no matter how hard he tried to picture Sakura getting over him leaving again all he saw were the flashbacks of the first time he left. Of the tear stained Sakura crying out for him to stay, to let her make him happy. Sasuke opened his eyes trying to make the image of her lying on the bench with the look of pain on her face as a tear slid down her cheek, go away.

However, this image would never go away. He lost count of the nightmares he had had of that night that he left. Of the look on Sakura's face and the way she cried. He had woken up in cold sweat on more than one occasion wishing that he could go back, but knowing that he couldn't.

It made Sasuke sick the way he had treated Sakura. The way he had left her like she meant nothing to him. The way her hurt her. Sasuke hated himself for it. And now he was thinking about leaving again? No he would not leave. If Sakura didn't want to be with him in the end then she could decide that for herself; he wouldn't decide that for her.

"Deep in thought Sasuke?"

Sasuke was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Kakashi's voice.

"Not thinking about leaving are you?" Kakashi asked knowingly as he looked at Sasuke. "I doubt that would be in anyone's best interest, including your own."

Kakashi walked over to the window and looked out. He had his hands in his pockets and stood there casually. Sasuke wondered whether Kakashi actually knew that he was thinking about going, or if it was a lucky guess. And if he really knew, then how. Sasuke hadn't really talked much to Kakashi since he returned, but he felt his watchful eye on him quite a bit.

Sasuke knew that Lady Tsunade probably told Kakashi to keep an extra close eye on him, he didn't blame her. He was surprised that he hadn't been arrested and sentenced to death, and he was fine with letting Kakashi watch him to his heart's desire if that was what it took to keep him on the good side.

Sasuke sat up on the bed and swung his legs over the side, but after getting no reply from Sasuke, Kakashi decided to continue.

"I received a message from Konoha today while I was gone. So far Akatsuki hasn't attacked. In fact Tsunade sent Anbu out to listen for anything suspicious, but nothing seems out of place. Akatsuki has remained quiet and in the dark. This is worrying Tsunade more than if something was happening. She is worried they may try to send others to try to capture Naruto and take care of things instead of coming themselves. Do you know of anyone affiliated with Akatsuki?"

Sasuke sat there processing what Kakashi had said. _**"So Akatsuki isn't moving yet. What are they planning? It has to be something. They wouldn't just send me and then do nothing after I betrayed them. I could reveal everything I know about their hideout. They wouldn't risk being caught. So what are they up to? If they by some chance don't do anything I am going to start to look suspicious for jumping the gun and worrying everyone. Great! Oh well I would rather that than risk Sakura or Naruto's life."**_

Sasuke shook his head in response to Kakashi's question. "I don't know anyone that was in contact with Akatsuki, but I am sure they have plenty of people that work under them. The entire time I was there I was contained in a room so I don't know much about what was going on, however, I could sense many different chakra's in the area that did not all belong to the Akatsuki members."

"I see. Well the best thing to do right now is to stay away from Konoha. However, I want you to keep a look out for anything out of the ordinary. Something doesn't feel right." Kakashi said glancing back out the window.

Sasuke could tell that Kakashi wasn't just being precautious; if it wasn't that important he wouldn't have come and talked to Sasuke about what was going on.

"What about Sakura and Sai?" Sasuke asked after a few moments.

"What about them?"

"Are you going to tell them?" Sasuke asked annoyed that Kakashi didn't immediately understand what he was talking about. Sasuke knew he didn't tell Sakura about what had happened earlier that day, but she at least deserved to know that Kakashi was worried. Right?

"Tell them what?" Kakashi asked coolly.

Sasuke was becoming angry that Kakashi was playing dumb with him. "Tell them that they should keep their guard up?"

"Oh I see. You want me to tell them that although there isn't any immediate danger, and really no reason to worry, that they should always be on their guards. Yes I think that sounds like something I want to do. That way it will make it easier for Naruto to figure out something is up. I mean with everyone so uptight and on edge I am sure it won't take him very long to figure out that something isn't right about this "vacation"." Kakashi said calmly. "For right now it is best that they don't know Sasuke."

"Hn. Then why did you tell me?"

"Because I figured that you can keep a look out without seeming too suspicious to Naruto. You don't let much escape your attention and you can stay calm in case something does happen. And I thought that you might be able to identify possible Akatsuki recruits."

"Hn. Fine. But Naruto is already on edge a little to begin with." Sasuke added.

"Why?"

"Earlier today he ran into a shady character. He obviously got the feeling that the man was up to something, and I felt it too. He told me that he had seen him for a second time today and chased him, but that he lost him. I don't know who the man is, but so far that is the only suspicious thing."

"I see. I will have to look into this man." Kakashi stopped talking for a while and seemed to be lost in thought before he suddenly remembered something. "Oh Sasuke, we are going to meet for training in less than five minutes out back. Just in case something happens I want to make sure you guys can still work together."

With that Kakashi Sensei left to go find Sai to tell him about the training as well. Sasuke watched him disappear through the door and then stood up. As much as he wanted to warn Sakura, he knew Kakashi Sensei was right. It was best if she didn't know. That way she could enjoy herself and not worry about Naruto.

When Sakura got out of the bathroom after changing, Naruto was still sleeping on her bed. Sakura smirked at the dozing Naruto until she noticed the pool of drool that was forming on her bed. Suddenly he was no longer too cute. Sakura turned red and had to try really hard to resist knocking him off her bed. Instead Sakura grabbed a pillow off the bed and swung it at him, hard. The poor sleeping Naruto was caught completely off guard and was sent flying off the bed and onto the ground. When he finally came to and angry looking Sakura was towering over him and he had a sore back side.

"Owww, Sakuraaa! What was that for?" Naruto wined rubbing his side.

"You were drooling, again! I have to sleep in that bed, and I don't want your drool all over the sheets." Sakura said through clenched teeth.

"Alright, alright! Sorry Sakura. I didn't even notice I was doing it. You can have my bed tonight. I mean it is right next to Sasuke's and I know how you…"

Naruto wasn't able to finish his sentence because suddenly Sakura's door slid open revealing Kakashi, Sasuke and Sai.

"I see you two are ready." Kakashi said gesturing to the pillow Sakura had in her hand ready to bring it down on Naruto's head. Sakura lowered the pillow and guiltily threw it on the bed.

" Sorry. Yes we are ready." She said before walking to the door as Naruto followed her.


	28. Holding Back

**Ok now for a little more action… Chapter # 2!**

Soon team seven found themselves somewhere in the woods out behind the hotel. Everyone just stood where they were waiting for Kakashi to inform them what they were going to do for training.

"Well I guess we might as well begin." Kakashi informed the impatient group.

"So what are we doing Kakashi?" Naruto asked anxiously.

Kakashi just reached into his pocket and pulled out a few bells. Everyone groaned remembering the previous training with the bells. At least everyone but Sai of course who had no idea what the bell exercise was.

"Again Kakashi Sensei? Haven't we done this enough?" Sakura asked frowning.

"Yeah Kakashi Sensei we already know that we can kick your a…" Naruto stopped after getting a hard nudge in the ribs from Sakura. "I mean we've already gotten the bells from you before."

"This time you aren't getting the bells from me. This time you are getting them from each other." Kakashi informed them, mostly Naruto.

"So we are all against each other?" Naruto asked with a bit of whine in his voice. He wasn't so sure he was ready to see how much Sasuke had improved over the years. Of course he didn't think that he had become better than him, he just didn't want Sasuke to become all pouty after seeing how good he had become.

"Yep. Each of you will have two bells. You goal is to collect the most bells by fighting you opponent. Whoever has the most bells by dinnertime wins and doesn't have to train tomorrow. And whoever has the least amount of bells has to spend an extra hour training. I think that basically covers it." Kakashi said. "Oh, just don't kill each other. I don't think Lady Tsunade would be very happy if four of her shinobi ended up dying on vacation. Of course it would be less paper work than if you died in duty so who knows." Kakashi added with a smirk.

After handing everyone two bells Kakashi merely nodded at them and they were off.

Sasuke knew he was at a disadvantage in this exercise. Sakura, Naruto, and Sai already knew each others weaknesses and the best way to beat each other. Of coursed Sasuke also knew that in a way he also had an advantage because no one knew his weaknesses; not that he had many if any at all. Sasuke didn't know who he wanted to fight first. It would probably be easier for him to take a bell from Sai considering he didn't know him and wouldn't mind beating him. However, it would be more difficult to face Sakura or Naruto.

He knew that if he faced Naruto the battle may end up lasting the entire time. It wasn't that Sasuke thought that Naruto was better than him, it was just that Naruto never gave up and seemed to have unlimited energy. Besides, neither of them would willingly admit defeat to the other until they were unconscious. No, Sasuke decided he wouldn't target Naruto, at least not yet.

Sakura on the other hand may not have been as talented in the art of fighting, but that didn't mean she wouldn't oppose a challenge. Sasuke was afraid that if he faced Sakura again he wouldn't be able to fight for real. There would always be something holding him back from fighting full out. Even when he was under extreme circumstances Sasuke wasn't able to hurt Sakura too bad; he knew he couldn't now. Of course Sakura wasn't one to give up either and that is where the challenge lay. Sasuke would almost gladly give Sakura his bells, but then she would probably feel insulted that he didn't want to fight her. And Naruto would never let it go. No, Sasuke wouldn't target Sakura either.

That left Sai.

Sasuke jumped up into the one of the trees and concentrated on the surrounding area. He could feel Naruto's strong chakra off somewhere in the distance, but that didn't concern him. As he scanned the area he couldn't locate Sakura's chakra, she was probably cloaking it, but he finally found Sai. Sai was about 500 yards away and didn't seem to be moving. Sasuke smirked to himself.

Sasuke was just about to go after Sai when he suddenly sensed the incoming danger. Without sparing another second Sasuke jumped to a new branch just as a kunai sunk into the tree where he had just been. However Sasuke didn't even have time to discover where exactly they were coming from before another kunai immediately followed the first. Sasuke quickly dodged the slew of kunais that followed him as he skillfully jumped from tree to tree. But after the last kunai nearly met its mark, skimming Sasuke's arm and leaving behind a thin trace of blood, he was finally forced to leave the cover of the trees and face his attacker.

As Sasuke landed on the ground and slid to a stop his attention traveled to the source of the kunais. There standing before him was a confident looking Sakura carelessly spinning a kunai around her finger. Sasuke looked at Sakura and then at the blood that trickled down his arm. She had gotten better with her aim. A few seconds slower and Sakura's medical ninja skills may have been needed.

Sakura's eyes followed Sasuke's and settled on his scratch. A smirk spread across her face and she finally spoke.

"Hm. I guess you are a little slower than I anticipated Sasuke. Maybe I should have given you a little more reaction time." Sakura said smirking.

"Hn."

So Sakura had never really planned on hitting Sasuke to begin with. Sasuke smirked to himself. She had planned everything perfectly even taking into consideration how long it would take him to react to each kunai. Sakura always had been the intelligent one. Along with her precision and calculations, she was able to effectively bring Sasuke out of his cover. Now what was she going to do?

Sakura smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke just frowned back trying to predict what she was going to do next. He knew he could use his sharingan, but he didn't want to. He hadn't used it since he killed Itachi and wasn't quite ready to use it again. Sakura didn't seem to be moving, and Sasuke wasn't going to wait all day for her to make her move.

Sasuke suddenly disappeared and reappeared just before he reached Sakura. He had already drawn back his arm and was ready to strike. Sasuke saw Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and she put her arms up to block him. However it was too late and Sasuke followed through with his punch. As soon as his fist made contact with Sakura she was suddenly gone in a poof.

Sasuke cursed in his head as he realized that Sakura had used a clone jutsu. Sasuke had let his guard down and now he was open to an attack from behind. Sasuke quickly turned around just in time to see a kunai flying at him. Sasuke jumped back as the kunai landed three feet in front of him. Sakura once again stood across from him calmly. What was she doing? He knew she kept missing on purpose, but why?

"You either need to figure out what you are trying to accomplish by missing or you should really work on your aim Sakura." Sasuke said teasingly.

Sakura just smiled again. "I already have."

Sasuke looked confused for a second but then stared down at the kunai in front of him. Attached to the kunai was an exploding tag. Sasuke had less than a second to get a away before it went off. Unfortunately, Sasuke wasn't able to get far enough away before the blast reached him. Sasuke threw his hands up in front of him to block the blast and braced himself. He was sent sliding backwards. By the time he regained his balance he could see Sakura quickly performing hand signs.

Sasuke quickly slipped a kunai out of his pouch and flung it at Sakura in an attempt to prevent her from finishing what ever jutsu she was performing. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat when the kunai connected with Sakura, but returned to normal when a log appeared in her place. Now where did she go?

Another kunai landed right next to Sasuke and he turned to catch a glimpse of Sakura. He was just about to go after her when suddenly a large wind blew filling the air with leaves. Sasuke lost sight of Sakura through the leaves and he cursed under his breath again. This was like a game of cat and mouse and he wasn't enjoying it.

Finally the leaves cleared and Sakura came back into view. She was looking teasingly at Sasuke like this was just a game. Sasuke no longer felt the need to hold back and wanted to show Sakura that she couldn't just walk all over him like she had been doing. So far Sasuke probably looked really stupid and he wanted that to stop.

Sasuke reached for another kunai and watched as Sakura prepared herself to run and attack. Just as Sakura was about to start she suddenly froze. A look of shock and then pain spread across her face. Sasuke looked on confused as a trickle of blood ran down the corner of her mouth and her eyes became dull.

A cool breeze blew through the trees and a strange feeling swept across Sasuke as he looked as Sakura's frozen figure. Something was wrong.

"Sasuke…" Sakura choked as she fell forward and collapsed to the ground revealing a kunai deeply embedded in her back.

Sasuke stared in horror at Sakura as she laid on the ground and waited for a sudden poof as she disappeared, but none came. After a moment Sasuke was just about to run forward to Sakura when a familiar voice cut across the silence and froze him in his tracks.

"Hello little brother."

Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelieve as Itachi stepped out of the shadows and into the light. This was impossible. He had killed Itachi. He saw him die. There was no way he was here right now. Sasuke's mind raged inside him as he tried to convince himself that this was all fake, but the sight of Itachi wouldn't allow him to think straight.

Sasuke stood frozen where he was as Itachi drew nearer. Sasuke stomach turned when Itachi knelt next to Sakura and retrieved the kunai from her back. This wasn't happening. This had to be a genjutsu. Itachi was not there and Sakura was not dead. Sasuke tried to clear his thoughts so he could break the genjutsu, but this was easier said than done.

Finally Sasuke was able to concentrate his chakra and he yelled "Release!" just as Itachi sent the kunai soaring at him.

Suddenly Itachi was gone and so was Sakura. The faint sound of jingling bells was slowly becoming louder as Sasuke readjusted to reality. Sasuke sensed someone directly behind him and realized that Sakura had just taken his bells. Sasuke smirked. She had done pretty good so far, but there was no way Sasuke was just going to hand over his bells without showing Sakura what he could really do.

Sakura was almost surprised that her plan worked, almost. Sakura knew that had Sasuke really been in a fight against an enemy he wouldn't have given her so many open shots and she might nearly be dead already. He was holding back; she knew it. Sakura was smart enough to tell when people were holding back, and Sasuke definitely was. Of course she was also smart enough to use this to her advantage. She knew that if she kept beating him and using his holding back to her advantage for long enough, then he would get tired of it and finally fight her for real. Or at least more so than he was currently.

Sakura hadn't been sure how well her genjutsu would work, and she knew it was a little low to pull out the Itachi card, but she didn't want Sasuke to hold back any longer. She was not weak anymore.

As Sakura reached for the bells she had a small sense of pride that she had at least beaten Sasuke for now, but she would really rather lose to Sasuke knowing he was fighting full out than beat him when he was holding back. Just as Sakura pulled back with the bells in hand she sensed something change. Sasuke had broken the genjutsu. A smirk spread across Sakura's face. The fight was on.

Sasuke quickly turned around and kicked out his leg trying to knock Sakura off her feet, but Sakura managed to jump away just in time. However Sasuke quickly disappeared before Sakura's eyes and she felt a breeze blow past her. A chill went down her spine when she felt hot breath on her ear as Sasuke leaned forward from behind her.

"Sakura, I think you have something of mine." Sasuke whispered deeply.

The way Sasuke said that made Sakura want to melt back into his arms. He was just so enticing. He was doing it on purpose.

"_**Damn Sakura snap out of it! Why the hell aren't you moving? Move!"**_

Sasuke could feel Sakura freeze and he smirked. She wasn't in control now. It was his turn to mess with her.

"Nothing's wrong is it Sakura?" Sasuke whispered leaning farther in. His mouth brushed against Sakura's neck leaving goose bumps.

Sakura had to use every ounce of self control not to give in to Sasuke's wandering lips and bit her lip hard until drawing blood in order to make her focus again.

Sakura took a deep breath and suddenly turned swinging her fist at Sasuke's face. He was not going to get to her. Unfortunately Sasuke predicted this move and caught her hand easily. Sakura cursed silently and then swung her other hand towards him again. Sasuke didn't understand why Sakura was becoming so messy. He could easily block that hit too, and she was not in the position to make stupid moves. If this was a real life and death situation she would be dead right now.

Sasuke saw Sakura's fist nearing him and went to block it when she suddenly crouched down and swung her leg around just as he had done moments before. Only this time Sakura caught Sasuke off guard and managed to sweep his legs from under him. Sasuke let go of Sakura's hand and she jumped away quickly taking advantage of this opportunity. Sasuke wasn't expecting this move and he kicked himself for being so stupid. However he recovered quickly and began to run at Sakura.

Sakura saw his attack coming and in an attempt to stop him slammed the ground with her fist. The ground immediately heaved and broke slowing Sasuke's advance. Sasuke was forced to jump from rock to rock trying to avoid the large cracks giving Sakura time to plan an attack. Sakura quickly performed hand signs and five Sakura's appeared. They immediately began running at Sasuke at a quick speed with kunais in hand.

However this did not faze Sasuke and he immediately began taking out each of the clones in puffs of smoke. One, two, three, four, five. Sasuke had defeated all five Sakura's and she was no where to be seen. Where did she go?

Suddenly Sasuke felt a sharp pain shoot down his neck and back and he could no longer feel or move his body. Sakura had used shosen jutsu on him. Suddenly Sasuke felt a hot breath on his ear as Sakura leaned close.

"Not that this wasn't fun Sasuke, but I have had enough of this little game." Sakura breathed. "Next time if you want to actually fight I will be happy to oblige, but until then I think I will just take your bells so you can have a chance to train and get your act together tomorrow." Sakura said sweetly yet with sarcasm in her voice.

And with that she disappeared and Sasuke was left alone. So Sakura knew that he was holding back; she didn't seem too upset though. Maybe she understood why he held back; if only it was that easy.

ooo

She had been keeping loose tabs on them all day, managing not to break her cover and lose it, but now she was having difficulties. As Karin hid in a tree watching Sakura and Sasuke fight she had to use more self control than she wanted to keep from blowing her cover and finished Sakura off right then and there.

"_Screw the frickin' mission. I could get rid of Sakura easily right now, and we wouldn't even have to worry about her later."_ Karin thought as she watched Sasuke dodge the kunai's sent flying at him from Sakura. _"He doesn't even know she's there yet, it would be so easy to just slip in and eliminate her for good."_

Unfortunately just as Karin thought this Sasuke jumped out of the cover of the trees and faced Sakura one on one. _"Damn! There goes that plan. She looks so cocky, Sasuke could have killed her in an instant if he wanted to."_

Karin just glared as Sakura danced around throwing kunais at Sasuke here and there, thinking she was winning. What Karin couldn't understand was why Sasuke was letting her win like that. He would have already seen Sakura's plan before she was even half way through executing it, and probably already taken care of her. So why was he holding back?

Karin turned away from the fight, if you could call it that, and tried to calm herself down. She was getting herself worked up over nothing. Sasuke was probably just going easy on Sakura because he knew how pathetically weak she was. And that didn't even really matter because in less than three days she would have Sasuke back, and Sakura would be dead.

A slow smile fueled by revenge and spite spread across Karin's face as she thought about the days to come. She cared little for most of the plan and the steps they decided to take that seemed stupid to her. All she cared about was getting a second shot at Sakura and killing her this time. With no interruptions from Sasuke.

Karin turned back to the just in time to see Sasuke break the genjutsu and appear behind Sakura. Karin's spirits lightened for a moment hoping that Sasuke would just finish Sakura now.

"_Hah! He's in perfect position. Stupid Sakura, you let your guard down. Tsk tsk tsk."_ Karin smile widened as she waited for Sasuke's move. She hoped that he would change his mind and kill her now, but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

When Sasuke appeared behind Sakura Karin saw him reflexively begin to reach for his kunai, but then he stopped changing his mind. Karin scowled at his decision as he then raised his hand to knock Sakura out. He obviously was having trouble making up his mind about how to finish her. However Karin nearly fell off the branch when Sasuke once again pulled back his attack and just leaned forward toward Sakura.

Karin couldn't see Sakura's face from where she was, but she saw her freeze instantly as Sasuke leaned in. Maybe Sasuke had something up his sleeve that Karin didn't know about? Maybe he paralyzed her? Karin gripped the nearby tree branch waiting for what seemed like the hundredth time that minute for Sasuke to take advantage of his clear shot.

However, Karin's blood started boiling when instead of going in for the kill when he had a chance, Sasuke just stood there calmly. From Karin's point of view it looked like he was kissing her neck, when he could be cutting it. The branch shook under the pressure of Karin's grip and then violently broke into tiny pieces of wood.

"_Why the hell are you kissing her Sasuke?! Kill her!"_

Karin forgot about her self control and was about to intervene when a firm hand gripped her shoulder preventing her from moving.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked a hard voice.

Karin froze and shot her head around to glare at her visitor. "What are you doing here Orao? Didn't think I could handle a simple task?" Sneered Karin.

"No I didn't. And I was right. You almost blew the whole mission." Orao growled tightening his grip on Karin.

Karin grimaced from the pain and glared at Orao. "I still think the plan is a load of bull. Why can't we just take care of everything now? They are all separated anyways, and it wouldn't be that hard to do. Why are we waiting?"

Karin stopped and glanced back at the fight just as Sakura came up behind Sasuke and hit him. She gritted her teeth and growled. "Sasuke could have blocked that."

Karin turned back around that the sound of Orao's deep chuckle.

"What?"

"Hm. That is why we are waiting. Because now we know Sasuke's weakness and we can exploit it." Orao paused and looked back down at Sasuke who was now alone and trying to recover from the jutsu smirking. "Did you honestly think Sasuke would be easy to handle if we attacked his friends?"

Karin sneered at Orao's use of the word friend, but remained silent.

"Sasuke wouldn't think twice about attacking you, and you wouldn't last a few minutes against him. Especially if he is protecting her."

Karin scowled pulling away from Orao. "What do you know?"

Orao chuckled again. "More than you apparently. Or did Madara not tell you why Sasuke went back to Konoha in the first place?"

"To get a scroll."

"Hn, yeah but that was the last of his worries. Sasuke went back to protect his precious little Sakura blossom. And now that we know that Sasuke isn't willing to fight her, or even able to, we can use his flower against him." Orao's eyes gleamed with evil intent. "That should even the playing field a bit while taking Sasuke out of the picture."

"How are you going to use her against him? Is he going to get hurt?"

"That doesn't concern you. And not if everything goes as planned."

"As planned?"

"Yes, the plan begins now. Everything is falling in place and our pieces are set on the playing board. It's only a matter of time until the final move is made."

"But what will…" Karin started before she was cut off by a kunai that skimmed by her head cutting some of her hair.

"Time to go." Orao said as he grabbed Karin and disappeared before five more kunais dug into the tree where they once stood seconds before.


	29. Beginning or End of a Normal Life

**Ok guys! Hope your holiday was great! Here's another update! ^-^**

Kakashi landed on a branch about ten feet away from where his 'would be victims' had stood seconds before. After looking around Kakashi was sure that they were gone; he couldn't feel their presence anymore in the immediate area. Of course he had barely felt their chakra in the first place. If it hadn't been for the voices then he would have completely missed them.

Before chasing away whoever was spying on them Kakashi had been watching the little sparing match between Sasuke and Sakura. Really it wasn't much of a fight. Kakashi knew that Sasuke was holding back, there had been many times that he could have landed a fatal blow had he wanted to, but of course he didn't. But what surprised Kakashi more, not that he was even really that surprised, was that even Sakura was holding back some and fighting sloppily. Many of the openings that Sasuke had, Sakura could have avoided with simple moves, moves that she didn't seem to need to make.

Sakura knew that Sasuke would hold back, and Kakashi guessed that she purposely left herself open some of the times to test Sasuke. Of course only some, Kakashi was proud of Sakura and the growth she had made, but she still wasn't perfect. In medical jutsu, Kakashi doubted there was anyone that was equal to Sakura, even Lady Tsunade had said that Sakura had nearly surpassed her, and that was before Sakura performed a life reviving jutsu. But she still had room to improve her skills in hand to hand combat besides just punching things and crushing them, a skill that she didn't seem to use much in this fight.

Kakashi shook his head in disappointment. He had really been hoping that he would get to see a good fight between the two. Especially from Sakura who had spent most of the time when they were younger feeling inferior to her teammates, and was now getting a chance to see how much she had improved. Of course, Kakashi had a feeling that she had gotten out most of her feelings in the first fight against Sasuke that she had in her apartment when he first came back. That would have been a good fight to catch he suspected.

Glancing back down to where Sasuke stood Kakashi could tell that Sasuke was struggling to regain the use of his limbs and body. Sakura had won in the end, but it wasn't a very sweet victory. Kakashi had seen the disappointment on Sakura's face as she left as well. She had wanted Sasuke to try harder than he did, but she didn't seem surprised by her win. Oh well.

Kakashi was about to retrieve his kunai from deep within the tree when something caught his eye. A trail of red hair lay scattered on one tree branch. A breeze blew through the trees separating a few strands from the others sending them floating into the air. Kakashi caught a hair as it flew by his nose and looked at it for a moment.

Whoever was here had also shared and interest in Sasuke and Sakura's fight. Why this would interest anyone else Kakashi wasn't sure, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Kakashi carefully jumped to the tree, landing so as not to disturb anymore of the red hair and was about to summon Pakkun to have him track the hair's owner when something caught his attention. An exploding tag had been hidden amongst the leaves out of sight from where he stood, but was now in clear view.

Without wasting a second Kakashi jumped off of the branch, but even that wasn't quick enough to escape the blast. As soon as his feet left the tree the tag went off. Kakashi threw up his hands to shield himself from the blast as he flew backwards, hoping to land on a farther branch. However, the blast was larger than Kakashi expected and the force of the explosion propelled him through the surrounding branches, ripping them in half, before throwing him out into the opening where he slid to a less that his usual graceful stop.

Sasuke had just regained most of the movement in his body in time to see Kakashi Sensei along with tree debris and a plume of smoke and flames, break through the tree line. He immediately tensed and his hand reflexively went to his sword to prepare for further attack. But none came. As the air cleared Sasuke could see Kakashi regain his composure and put out a singed piece of hair.

"_What's going on? I thought we were just fighting for the bells. Something's wrong,"_ Sasuke thought as he struggled to move his legs.

As the smoke cleared Kakashi immediately shot a glance at Sasuke, who was still in the clearing. Sasuke looked on edge and Kakashi knew that there would be no sense in trying to come up with a good enough lie to get past Sasuke. The kid always was hard to pull one over on; a good quality in a ninja, but an annoying one in one of your students.

After smelling a trace of smoke close by Kakashi realized that a piece of his hair had caught on fire during the explosion and was slowly burning. He carelessly brought his right arm up to put it out, but as he did a sharp pain ran through his shoulder and down his arm.

Great, he must have injured it in the blast when he was thrown through the branches. Kakashi rubbed his shoulder with his other hand only to find it wet with a warm substance which, with little thought, Kakashi knew to be blood. Yes, a branch must have caught him funny, and judging by the gash running down his shoulder instead of a stab wound had merely just grazed him as he flew by. Of course grazed may not have been the term most people would have used, but Kakashi had endured worse.

After a few moments of examining his shoulder, and determining that he was not in any serious danger, Kakashi figured that he might as well deal with Sasuke. It was weird talking to Sasuke. Kakashi didn't know if he really considered him his student the same way he did Naruto and Sakura. Of course they weren't really his students anymore, but they would always seem that way. But Sasuke had left and broken away from team seven, and now Kakashi was unsure if he was willing or able to be considered a member of the team again. This was such a pain, almost more than the pain in his shoulder that was now started to throb a bit.

"_Oh well might as well get this over with. For now Sasuke's the only one I can tell that's in on everything. Maybe I should let Sakura or Sai in on things; they are a lot easier to communicate with. Why'd I decide to tell Sasuke in the first place again?" _

"Hn, now what's wrong?" Sasuke asked bringing Kakashi out of his thoughts.

"Why would something be wrong?" Kakashi answered casually rubbing the back of his head. He immediately regretted this movement as more ripples of pain were sent through his shoulder and he winced a little.

Sasuke's eyes caught Kakashi's small betrayal and his eyebrow twitched at his obvious lie. Kakashi did always make things more difficult than they had to be. For once Sasuke wished Kakashi would just be direct about something instead of skirting around the subject like he usually did.

"You are hurt. Or did you just do that tripping over a rock and setting off one of your tags?" Sasuke asked coolly eyeing Kakashi knowingly.

"Hm, you always were the sharp one Sasuke. You caught me." Kakashi said smiling behind his mask.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi for toying with him like he was still twelve. Of course something like this could actually occur. But it was more up Naruto's alley, not a Kakashi's.

"Naruto might fall for that, but I'd give Sakura and Sai a little more credit than that Kakashi. Now what happened?" Sasuke said relaxing a bit. Whatever it was, it wasn't high priority right now or Kakashi would be just standing there harassing him.

"I came across two visitors in the woods, but they got away before I could find out who they were. I did get some hair from one of them and was going to have Pakkun track them, but it seems that one of them, the male I am guessing, planned for that already and left an exploding tag. It didn't go off right away so I am guessing it was triggered by my close chakra. Anyways, the evidence is long gone in the explosion."

Sasuke thought about what Kakashi said for a moment before responding. "But why do the two people matter? Couldn't they have just been walking in the woods; this is an open area near a hotel and populated town. Why should they matter in the first place?"

Kakashi smirked. He knew why he had decided to tell Sasuke.

"Usually I would hope that you would just take my word for it, but if you must know I will tell you. First of all, they were masking their chakras so they didn't want us to know they were there. Second, they weren't just walking around; they were set on one thing- watching you and Sakura fight. And judging by the girl's voice she wasn't very happy about something and was anxious to get whatever they were going to do over with now oppose to later. But the most significant reason I find them suspicious is because they knew exactly who you two were. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying but I did hear yours and Sakura's name come up a few times." Kakashi paused to glance at Sasuke who was frowning, "And unless you have already had a chance to make enemies, then I doubt they are from here."

This time Sasuke wasn't as quick to respond. He ran through everything Kakashi had told him up until know, even from earlier and was trying to piece things together.

"Did you see either one?" Sasuke finally asked calmly.

Kakashi shook his head, he hadn't wanted to give himself away too early so he had thrown the kunai while still out of sight in the direction of the voices. "No, but the one of their hair was red, I am guessing it was the girls due to the length and condition, but I have been wrong before."

Sasuke nodded and his stomach tightened a bit as he realized who the owner of the hair was. Great, her again! Couldn't she just keep away and stay out of things?

"The girl's name is Karin; she was the one who attacked Sakura back in Konoha. But I don't know who she would be working with now that I left."

"So you know her?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately." Sasuke grimaced at the thought of Karin. She wasn't too dangerous, but she was known to be over obsessive to the point of insanity if pushed that far, and he had a feeling this was another one of her desperate acts.

"Could she be involved with the man you and Naruto are suspicious about?" Kakashi asked hoping they were getting somewhere.

Sasuke just shrugged. "I don't know, if she is then it probably just isn't him and her. I doubt Karin would team up with someone, or really that they would find it worthwhile to work with her. If Karin really is involved in all this then it is probably a team effort. Karin isn't a strong player so they would need others who could pull their weight and hers if they planned to go head to head with someone. Karin is mostly only good for tracking and healing but not in the way Sakura does. Which creates another problem. If Karin is tracking us then really there isn't much we can do unless we separate ourselves from her over a great distance. She knows where we are, or at least she can easily find us if she doesn't already. I really only hope that she isn't working with the man and is on her own, but it seems too coincidental."

Kakashi nodded. What Sasuke said seemed to fit, but he would have to take Sasuke's word on most of it which could be dangerous. So far Sasuke had shown no reason for Kakashi not to trust him. Sakura and Naruto seemed to trust him, and Sai never seemed to really trust anyone so it didn't matter. Yes, he would indeed trust Sasuke, for now, at least if he wanted to accomplish anything and keep Naruto safe he would have to.

"So what do we do then?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke didn't respond at first. He was taken back a bit that Kakashi was actually asking him what to do. First of all usually Kakashi had the plan, but second of all that meant that there was some amount of trust involved. Maybe things could go back to normal.

"I'm not sure. The best thing would be to leave as soon as possible and try to lose Karin. But we can't exactly leave now without raising Naruto's suspicions and then he would just want to go after Karin most likely which would defeat the whole purpose of this 'vacation'. So we will at least have to wait until tomorrow and then figure out a reason that we would have to leave both this village and the little resort that we had been staying at too."

"I see. Well you are right we can't leave today which puts Naruto more at risk so we will have to be on guard. My guess is that if they didn't attack now when they had a chance then they are waiting for something, and I doubt they would attack out in the middle of the village, but if we make them wait to long Akatsuki gets impatient and may resort to more drastic measures. If this is even affiliated with Akatsuki."

Sasuke nodded.

"Tonight while the others go to dinner it would probably be best if you and I scan the area and make sure there are no other persons of suspicion or look for the man and Karin. Though I doubt they will be easy to find, and even if we do I don't know how to handle them, especially if they are working with others."

Sasuke was about to agree to Kakashi's idea, he wanted to make sure there was no one else involved, but he suddenly remembered that he had other plans tonight.

"Hn, I can't."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Sasuke could feel himself tense up and the wall beginning to raise that had somehow slowly lowered itself over the trip.

"I have other plans." Sasuke said flatly.

Kakashi smirked. He doubted these plans included Naruto or Sai and he could sense the stiffness returning to Sasuke. But why miss a chance to get to Sasuke?

"I see, are you and Naruto going out for some guy bonding time?"

"No."

"Sai?"

"No."

"You know, I was ordered not to let you wander off all by yourself. Dinner alone would probably not go along with that rule."

"Hn. I won't be alone." Sasuke was becoming irritated now at Kakashi's need to make him admit that he was going out with Sakura.

"Then who are you going with? Because I am sorry Sasuke but I don't feel that way about you." Kakashi smirked.

Sasuke grimaced. "Sakura."

Kakashi smiled. His little students were growing up.

"So she finally got you to take her out?"

"Something like that…" Sasuke muttered.

"Ok, I guess I will just stick with Naruto tonight and make sure he doesn't get into trouble. It will be easier to keep an eye on him that way." Kakashi said indifferently going back to his usual self.

He moved his shoulder a bit to test it out and more pain shot through, but it was a duller pain. At least the wound stopped bleeding. He should probably get Sakura to heal it, but then that would create more questions that were unneeded.

"Ok well I guess we should end this little training exercise just in case they do decide to come back. Besides, it's getting late." Kakashi said looking at the low sun in the sky.

Sasuke just nodded and followed Kakashi as they went to locate the others. Normally Sasuke would have separated from Kakashi and found the others much more quickly, but whatever Sakura had done to him left him sore and his neck hurt where she hit him. So for now he would just take it easy.

ooo

After beating Sasuke Sakura left the opening and decided to let her next target come to her. Really she wasn't tired after fighting Sasuke, just content at not having to fight another one of her teammates. She really didn't enjoy attacking them, and found it harder than usual to follow through with her hits and put as much force as she could into them. She figured that was probably a good thing considering that she could crush boulders with her fists, but she didn't want to hold back.

Sakura told herself that she wouldn't hold back on the next person she faced. She was stronger than that and wouldn't let emotions or ties get in the way of things for now. While Sakura waited for someone, though she really hoped no one would come, Sakura rested in the trees waiting to drop in when the time came. Unfortunately for Sakura it was only a half hour later that she finally felt someone come near her. This time she focused and drew her chakra into her hand waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Kakashi had just come around a group of trees when he suddenly felt someone's presence and looked up in time to see a determined Sakura coming at him ready to send him flying. Kakashi knew that if she managed to land her punch that he would most likely be in need of a serious medic. With little time to react Kakashi quickly jumped to the side to avoid Sakura forgetting about Sasuke behind him. Sasuke was left in the direct path of Sakura with even less warning than Kakashi. Really he had no time to react and was caught off guard.

Sakura realized her mistake when she saw Kakashi sensei, but really it was too late to do anything about it now, she just hoped he moved away in time. Hopefully a tree would receive the impact of her fist so she wouldn't slam into the ground and disrupt it more than she had already. But Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and alarm when Kakashi Sensei move only to reveal a surprised Sasuke left to receive the hit.

Sasuke saw Sakura's eyes widened as she realized the inevitable and he tried to keep his cool enough to think straight. As Sakura's fist neared him Sasuke reflexively caught her punch, but he greatly misjudged the force behind it and felt the pain shoot through his hand as he was thrown off balance backwards into the tree. Sakura had gotten a lot stronger that he expected. Though he should have guessed after she split the ground earlier after one punch that her strength had improved.

As Sasuke slammed into the tree Sakura's landing was ruined by Sasuke catching her fist and then falling backwards and she was pulled along with him. Sasuke managed to do little but attempt to catch Sakura as she ran into him against the tree and cushion her impact. Sasuke slammed into the tree, Sakura slid into Sasuke's chest and a great cracking noise sounded almost instantaneously. Great.

A little dazed and unsteady, Sasuke slid down the tree into a sitting position still holding Sakura and tried to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him. Sakura blinked wondering what the warm thing she was held against was and when trees got so comfortable. She was sure hitting the tree should have hurt worse than that especially when Sasuke ruined her landing. Sasuke! Was he hurt? She hoped not. Sakura struggled to turn her head to look for Sasuke but all she saw was an amused looking Kakashi smirking at her. Suddenly something clicked and it occurred to her that trees were not warm and comfortable and that it was Sasuke that she had run into.

Sakura gasped and jumped up quickly afraid that she had crushed Sasuke when she ran into him or had punched him too hard. Sasuke had his eyes closed as he went through and checked for injuries. So far he hadn't come across any broken bones which was a good thing, and luckily the tree had a little more give than a rock and Sakura wasn't very big so he didn't think he suffered too much rib damage if any. He flexed his left hand and although it felt weak and sore he didn't think she had broken any bones.

"_Hn. I better not make Sakura mad like Naruto did the other night or I may not come out of it unharmed again._" Sasuke thought as he opened his eyes and pushed himself to his feet only slightly sore.

As Sasuke stood up the tree behind him groaned and after more cracking slowly broke in two and fell the other way causing the ground to shudder. Sasuke winced thinking that that could have been him.

"_Yeah, I am definitely going to have to be careful. I'm going to have to let her win most of the fights… If we even get far enough to have fights." _Sasuke frowned._ "What am I thinking it's like we're already set for life. First no emotions and now I am planning my life with Sakura- I must have hit my head harder than I thought."_

"Sasuke are you ok? I am so sorry, I couldn't stop and Kakashi move out of the way before I…" Sakura started worriedly. Seriously! She was so close to a date with him and she had to attack him! Why was she subject to such bad luck?

"I'm fine Sakura stop worrying." Sasuke said flexing his hand. The pain was going away and soon it would be back to normal, although it was bruising where her fist came in contact.

Sakura still looked a little worried so Sasuke smirked a little to prove he was fine. "But next time a little warning would be nice." He added teasingly which seemed to satisfy Sakura's concern.

"Well that was interesting." Kakashi interrupted. "Now Sakura, had you actually been attacking someone that would have done the trick nicely, but really it is best to try not to kill your teammates like I mentioned before." Kakashi said smirking. "Training's over so if you could help us locate Naruto and Sai that would be helpful. Unless you feel like taking down more innocent trees, that is."

Sakura smiled embarrassedly and nodded joining in their search party for the missing two. It really didn't take that long to locate them since they were both in the same location.

When they found the two poor Naruto had just been captured by Sai's binding ink snake like he had when they had first started working together and was once again having difficulty breaking out.

"Sai when I get out of this stupid ink thing you are going to get it." Naruto said struggling while Sai tried to get close enough to the flailing Naruto to take his bells.

After a few tries Sai gave up trying to get the bells himself and created a group of ink mice to get them. The mice swarmed around Naruto and began to crawl up his legs. As the mice attacked Naruto he managed to kill most of them by kicking them with his other leg or with the kunai he held in his trapped hand. With every one he killed more ink splattered his outfit.

"Seriously Sai! You better hope your snake holds up better than these mice or else you are not going to live to see the sunset!" Naruto growled as ink splattered his face.

Sai just smiled his customary smile as the mice continued to be killed. Finally Naruto managed to break out of his entrapment and headed right for Sai already creating the resengan in his hands with the help of one of his clones when somebody caught the back of his jacket stopping him attack.

Naruto's clone suddenly poofed away at Naruto's sudden lack of concentration and the unfinished resengan exploded knocking Naruto out of whoever's hand and onto the ground.

Naruto let out a groan of frustration and annoyance as he looked up and saw that it was Kakashi who had interrupted his attack on Sai.

"What the hell was that for Kakashi!?" Naruto grumbled as he stood up shaking off the dirt. "I would have gotten him."

Kakashi just smirked. "Training is over so there is no more need to fight Sai, no matter how much you may want to Naruto."

Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled. "Naruto why do you keep getting yourself into these messes?" She asked referring to the ink that now covered majority of his pants. "Good thing you decided to sleep instead of taking a shower and changing or else you would be out of clean clothes to wear."

"Hn. Yeah Dobe your laziness came back to help you for once." Sasuke smirked.

"Baka…" Naruto grumbled. "So we're done? That's all? I thought this was going to be longer than that." Naruto said looking at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I have had a change of heart. This is a vacation after all and it was getting close to dinner. But if you want to continue I guess we can keep going until one person has all the bells Naruto." Kakashi added calmly. He knew this would prevent further questions from Naruto.

"Hehe! No that's fine," Naruto said rubbing his head, "I'm starved let's eat."

"Um, Naruto. You may want to actually change and take a shower this time before you go out. You are a mess." Sakura pointed out as Naruto started walking back towards the hotel.

"I will, I will," grumbled Naruto, "I don't need reminding to take a bath like I am five."

"Hn. You sure?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah I am baka!"

"Dobe!"

And that was how the group went back to the hotel, with Naruto and Sasuke throwing comments and retorts at each other the whole way. Kakashi sweat dropped; this was the most he had heard Sasuke talk the whole trip he joked to himself. Leave it to Naruto to bring him out of his calm exterior.

When the group made it back to the hotel everyone went back to their rooms to get ready and clean up after their day. Naruto called dibs on the first shower and Sasuke grudgingly gave in not wanting to get into it again with Naruto. He was such a pain. Sasuke went over to the window and looked out. From there he had a view of part of the village and he busied himself watching the people hurrying through their daily routines. Couples walked together chatting happily, mothers held their children's hands as they pulled them toward the nearest toy store or cart filled with sweats while the father merely smiled walking behind. Everything was so happy.

Sasuke smirked as one dad picked his kid up and swung him onto his shoulders, but as they vanished from view a strange feeling, almost painful, swept through him. Could he ever be that happy and carefree like those people? Sasuke shook his head and looked away from the window for a moment. He really needed to stop watching people, they just made him want what they had and he really didn't know if that was possible.

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to picture his life in the future if he stayed, not that he really planned to leave again. He knew he would probably regret this afterwards when the world came back to him and he remembered all that he had been through, but for now it couldn't hurt. Sasuke pictured himself coming home from a mission, not that he would ever be allowed to go on missions again, and meeting a happy Sakura at the door waiting for him. Sasuke smirked to himself at his silly hopes, he must be delusional. He leaned down to kiss her only to be interrupted by a small tugging on his sleeve to reveal a small boy that resembled him, but with Sakura's eyes teetering on the door step.

Smiling, ok smirking- Sasuke decided that a smile would just be too much here, he picked the kid up and carried him into the house to meet dinner already set and two more kids on the ground coloring, one with very distinct pink hair. What the- "_where did all the kids come from_?" Sasuke wondered as his vision took over and continued with little control from Sasuke. Sasuke looked over at the table again and saw that there were five places set and a highchair. He counted again coming up one person short, where was-? Suddenly he felt someone behind him and looked back to see a older boy, about nine or ten jumping at him from where he was perched waiting on a book shelf.

Just as the boy was about to land on Sasuke he was brought back from his thoughts by something thrown at him. Sasuke stirred and shook his head clearing his thoughts before turning around and seeing a newly cleaned Naruto smiling at him.

"Are you awake in there? I've called you name like five times Baka." Naruto smirked, "What were you daydreaming about?"

"Hn." Sasuke just glared at Naruto, not only for teasing him but for interrupting his train of thought. For a while things all seemed like they could actually go back to normal, but now that Sasuke was awoken from his dream he realized how much farther away those dreams really were from happening. Sasuke quickly headed to the shower before Naruto could pester him further and got ready for tonight. If he even wanted the smallest chance at a normal life, first he had to make it through the first date.

ooo

After everyone was ready they all met out front of the hotel. Naruto was finally clean and no longer had two toned hair, to everyone's appreciation, and was ready to eat.

"Ok guys where are we eating this time?" Naruto said enthusiastically. "Sasuke you can pick this time."

Sasuke frowned, he had been dreading telling Naruto that he wasn't eating with the group and that he and Sakura were actually going to eat on their own. Knowing Naruto, he would make a big deal about it and tease them. There was no avoiding it now though.

"I don't care where're you're eating Dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"What do you mean? Aren't we all eating at the same place?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Hn." Sasuke avoided Naruto's look and stuffed his hands in his pockets like he usually did when he wanted to avoid a conversation topic.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and then looked over at Sakura who was standing between Sasuke and Sai and had been unusually quiet. Naruto let his gaze jump from one to the other before it clicked.

"Wait! You are going out to dinner with Sakura?" Naruto asked a little surprised and when Sasuke didn't respond with anything but a glare Naruto smiled. "You are! Hehe! I knew you two were a couple, I…" But Naruto was interrupted by Kakashi's well timed intervention.

"Ok Naruto that's enough wasting time, we have to find somewhere to eat before the places become too busy." Kakashi said boredly.

Naruto's lost his focus on Sasuke and Sakura's date for a moment thinking about having to wait for food when he was already hungry, but he quickly realized what Kakashi was trying to do. However, by the time Naruto turned back around to tease Sasuke some more Sasuke had already set off walking in the other direction and Sakura, not knowing what else to do, was quickly following. Naruto just grumbled something about missing the perfect moment to embarrass Sasuke and started walking into town to find somewhere to eat.

Sakura glanced back and gave Kakashi a thankful smile and he just smirked back.

"Have fun you two! Don't stay out too late and have Sasuke back by 11:00 Sakura," Kakashi called after them jokingly.

Sakura's smile turned into a scowl as he smirked at her and waved and she turned around muttering something about "Damn Kakashi Sensei who could never do anything nice".

Sasuke smirked at Sakura who seemed just as embarrassed as him, even though she had wanted a date forever. Once he was away from the Dobe he could relax again and fall back into his usual pattern with Sakura. Sakura glanced up at Sasuke to find him smirking and her frown disappeared and was replaced with a lighter smile.

"So where do you want to eat?" Sakura asked looking around.

Sasuke looked around as well and spotted a nice looking place that smelled good. "What about there?" Sasuke asked gesturing to a busy restaurant.

Sakura glanced in the window and saw that most of the people were wearing clothes that were a bit dressier than what she and Sasuke had on. Looking at the menu she saw that the food was also quite a bit more expensive than what she was used to.

"Um Sasuke this place is pretty expensive and fancy, you sure you don't want to go somewhere else? We could go somewhere a little cheaper if you wanted." Sakura asked not wanting to make him pay a lot. She really didn't care where they ate, and she doubted she could really eat anyways while Sasuke was sitting across from her.

Sasuke shrugged. "Hn. This place is fine. If I'm going to take you out I might as well do it right the first time." Sasuke smirked and walked in.

Sakura followed him. Right the first time? Did that mean that he wanted to get it right on the first go so she wouldn't be able to bother him for another date in the future, or that there would be a second date and possibly more to follow? Sakura debated this until she found herself sitting at a table across from Sasuke reading a menu.

Her date had just begun and she was already freaking out about something he had said when he probably meant nothing by it. Sakura's stomach did a flip. This would be a long night if she kept analyzing everything Sasuke said and things were awkward. Or if by some miracle everything went smoothly Sakura feared that the night would go by far to fast and end before she was ready for it to. Either way, let the night begin.


	30. Breaking the Silence

**HEY GUYS! Another update coming to ya! Now before we get to the new chapter I have a bit of stuff to tackle first and then it is all yours. **

**First off I want to address a part of last chapter. Ok, I know that little day dream thing I had Sasuke do was a bit out of character, ok a little more than a bit. But I couldn't resist adding it so I apologize if it ruined anything or your feelings towards my interpretation of Sasuke which I try to keep as close as possible to the real character, while still moving things along fast enough to keep the story going. **

**Also, the day dream was possibly my one shot at writing a little sequel or after-the-fact of what could happen. I'm not sure if I will be able to even have a sequel after that follows this story, or even if I was able to, have the motivation to make a sequel, so I just wanted to wrap up my idea of things if everything went perfectly which they very rarely do. So yeah, but don't quote me on anything here because if I can I do want to possibly at least write some more stuff, even if it's not exactly about Sasuke and Sakura. (Have I scared anyone as to where my story is going yet? Sorry) **

**And, I know I have probably mentioned this a billion times to people, but I am going to mention it one last time so don't hate me. Just keep in mind that up to this point all my chapters were already written and just waiting for me to re-edit them and post them. Now that I have caught up to where I stopped writing, I will have to write brand new chapters each update, and that may take a while longer. So it is for those reasons that updates will come less frequently. But do not panic because I don't plan to have more than two weeks in between updates and I cringe at the thought of even having to make you guys wait that long. So as long as I get feed back and people seem to be enjoying the story I will keep my motivation to write and the updates will come sooner. Also, I have had these coming chapters planned for a while, like since the idea even came to me, so I will be picky about them. I want them to be perfect but I fear that perfection is easier said than done so bear with me.**

**Well I will get off my soap box finally. Sorry to have wasted your time, but I thought I should just let you know a few things about my plans for this story and the future. Thanks again to everyone that reads, and double thanks to those that review! ^-^ Seriously you guys are the only reason I keep writing this story and I thank you. So enjoy the chapter, the long awaited date! And next update will hopefully be not too far off in the future. **

**~Brittney**

Sakura and Sasuke sat in silence. Sakura couldn't think of anything to say to Sasuke, and she didn't expect Sasuke to start conversation- he was never much of a talker. Sakura glanced at Sasuke as she took a sip of her water. She was relieved to find that he did not look too terribly bored. Instead he looked relaxed and comfortable sitting in silence as they ate.

"_Hm. Only Sasuke would be more comfortable during awkward silences than having a normal conversation. Of course I already know that, so what can I expect? Did I really think that Sasuke would all of the sudden decide that he liked talking to people and actually open himself up? Wow Sakura weren't you optimistic. Oh well, at least he isn't bored."_

Sakura cleared her head and began to eat her meal that was starting to get cold. She really wasn't hungry due to the nerves, but eating gave her an excuse for not talking and she felt bad since the food was so expensive. The silence continued and after a while Sakura found herself watching Sasuke as he ate. Although Sasuke didn't seem to be paying much attention to his food, Sakura noticed that he had eaten all of the tomatoes on his plate first. She figured that he must really like tomatoes. Sakura also noticed that as Sasuke ate the rest of his meal he was careful not to eat a single pea. He had removed all of the peas from his food with his fork and moved them to a pile on the edge of his plate. Sakura smiled to herself. Sasuke didn't like peas.

"_Ok. So now I know that Sasuke likes tomatoes. Maybe they're even his favorite food. And Sasuke doesn't like peas- at all. Hmm. I never pictured Sasuke actually liking or disliking a food more than any other. I know that is strange, but having favorite foods is like a normal thing that regular people have- not Sasuke. And of all foods he doesn't like peas? Hehe. Little itty bitty peas get the best of Sasuke; I don't know why that seems so funny to me. _

_I wonder if he would hide his peas under the table when he was little. Or did his parents make him eat the peas? It's hard to imagine Sasuke being little. That seems weird to me as well. I mean he must have had a normal childhood like everyone else, of course until Itachi killed his family, but I guess I never really thought about it. _

_Hmmm. To be honest, I don't really know anything about Sasuke. I have no idea about his childhood, his life, his likes or dislikes. Even after being on the same team with him I couldn't even tell you for sure his favorite color- although I'm guessing it was either blue or black. I don't know Sasuke at all. He has probably changed so much since he left too. I wonder if anyone actually knows who Sasuke is, who the real Sasuke is. _

_Naruto and I have been chasing after him trying to bring him back because he is our friend and teammate, yet we know nothing about him. And I claim to love him, but I could barely tell you a single thing about him. I wish he would open up to someone. It doesn't even have to be me, just someone so that he has a person that truly knows who he is. Hah. I'm so stupid. I can't believe I just realized all of this. It's taken me over four years of knowing Sasuke to figure out that I don't know him at all. Wow that was a lot to take in during dinner!" _

Sasuke looked over at Sakura. She had been strangely quiet this whole time. Sasuke had expected her to carry on the conversation during dinner, but she had hardly said a word except to order. He thought that maybe he should say something, but he had no idea what to say. He didn't want to sound stupid. When Sasuke looked at Sakura he found that she was deep in thought while looking at his plate. She had a somewhat troubled look on her face as she thought. Sasuke wondered what she was thinking about. He debated on asking her for a few moments and in the end the curious part of Sasuke won.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked looking over at Sakura.

Sakura seemed a little startled at the sound of Sasuke's voice. Sasuke could tell that Sakura didn't seem to expect him to be able to say anything, and he felt a little bad. He should have talked more.

"What?" Sakura asked now looking back up at Sasuke and sitting up straight in her chair. She was surprised that he was talking to her and didn't really know how to react.

"I asked if something was wrong. You looked like something was bothering you." Sasuke continued to look at Sakura waiting for her reply.

"Oh it's nothing. I just never knew that you didn't like peas, that's all." Sakura said as casually as she could.

Sasuke looked down at his plate and saw that he had left all of the peas. He really hadn't paid that much attention while he was eating, but he guessed that it was just habit to leave the peas on the plate.

"Hn. I guess not. I've never really liked peas that much, but I haven't had any for years now. I never cooked them, so I never had to eat them." Sasuke said smirking. Sasuke had no idea why him not liking peas bothered Sakura, but he figured there was more to it than just the peas left on his plate.

Sasuke may have found no importance in his dislike of peas, but Sakura did. It was one more thing that she knew about him. He even told her that he had never liked them and alluded to the fact that he really hadn't had peas since his family was killed. He had unknowingly opened up a crack to Sakura. Sakura knew she was making a big deal out of something so silly, but she was one step closer to getting to know Sasuke.

"Does it bother you that I don't like peas?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow. He wanted to know what was really bothering Sakura.

Sakura looked a little surprised that Sasuke was actually still talking to her. She thought that he would accept her first answer and return to his silence, but she was wrong. Sakura didn't know what to say. She didn't want Sasuke to know that she was bothered by the fact that he was almost a complete stranger, but she knew that Sasuke would probably be able to tell if she was lying. As Sasuke watched Sakura he could tell that Sakura was thinking about what she was going to say. Finally though Sakura seemed to make up her mind.

"It's really nothing. It's just that…Well, this is going to sound stupid, but I was just realizing how little I actually know about you. I mean basically all I know about you is stuff that can be read in your file. Other than that all I know is that you like to be alone, don't talk very much, are very determined, hate peas, and seem to like tomatoes a lot. At least that is what I'm guessing because you ate them first… But none of that really matters because I don't expect to know everything about you or even half the things… Really I just thought it was funny that you don't like peas."

Sakura finished a little out of breath and curious to see how Sasuke would react. She just hoped he wouldn't be upset. She didn't know why he would be, but she couldn't be sure. Sasuke just sat there for a moment taking in what Sakura had said. He didn't know what to say. He felt a little guilty that Sakura was upset that she knew nothing about him, but he wasn't about to tell her his life story.

In reality Sasuke doubted if anyone knew much about him. After Itachi killed his family he separated himself from everyone. At first it was because he felt like he didn't have anyone that cared about him and was afraid that if he did end up caring for someone that he would lose them too. But after a while Sasuke found isolating himself from everyone to be his way of life. It was easier to not care about anyone and not have anyone care about him. Sasuke figured that the less people knew about him the better. He could live his life alone without any wasted energy on friends and family. Energy that Sasuke put towards training to become stronger to defeat Itachi.

However, now that Sasuke had defeated Itachi, he had no other reason for guarding himself from people. Sasuke could finally let his walls down, but now he didn't know how. It wasn't easy for Sasuke to open up to people or let them see his emotions. He had told himself for so long to keep everything inside and not let anyone see how he felt. Feelings seemed like a source of weakness to Sasuke; a vulnerability that could be exploited when needed. And now, even though he wanted to finally let his guard down, Sasuke was finding it difficult to.

He wanted to let Sakura in. To let himself openly feel the emotions towards her that he so desperately wanted to. To pretend that everything would turn out right in the end and that he wasn't destined to remain alone forever. But in order to not be alone he needed someone who knew him. And Sakura was right. She knew nothing about Sasuke, and that made things hard.

However, Sasuke found that even just by spending the short amount time with Sakura and Naruto he had learned a lot about how they had changed. Sasuke knew that Sakura didn't actually want his life story; she just wanted to get to know Sasuke so he wouldn't seem like a stranger. She was just happy that she had realized that Sasuke hated peas and liked tomatoes.

But now Sasuke didn't know what to say. Even after realizing that he needed to open up more he still couldn't. Sasuke had to think of something to say to change the subject. He didn't like the awkward silence right now.

"So I have a file?" Asked Sasuke curiously, covering up everything that he had just thought about.

Sakura looked up from her plate. Sasuke didn't seem upset, and he was actually trying to talk to her. Sakura was grateful for the change of subject as well, she knew she shouldn't have told Sasuke what she was really thinking.

"Yeah. Lady Tsunade has a file on almost every leaf village shinobi, both current and past. She makes me organize them for her because she's too lazy. Sometimes I wonder if she keeps me as an apprentice to teach me more medical jutsus, or just so I can do her work for her." Sakura said smiling.

"So do you read everyone's file, or just the files of people who are important?" Asked Sasuke smirking. He wondered why Sakura had read his file.

"No, I only read the files of the high class criminals with death warrants placed on them."

At first Sasuke thought that Sakura was serious, but then he saw that she was smirking back at him teasingly. Of course Sasuke knew his file probably was placed into the group of shinobi that had betrayed the leaf village, but he hoped that he wasn't considered a high class criminal. There was no way he was as bad as Orochimaru.

"I usually just read the ones that seem interesting, or of people I know. I don't usually find anything out that I didn't already know, but it's fun looking at them anyways."

"So you spend all day organizing and reading people's files. Isn't that what the Hokage is supposed to do?" Asked Sasuke with one eyebrow raised. He could picture Sakura reading all of the confidential files while Lady Tsunade slept at her desk.

"I really don't think I am supposed to read any of the files. They are theoretically supposed to be confidential, but I should at least get to see them considering I do more work than Lady Tsunade does. Maybe she'll actually have to do her own work while I am gone."

"So is that why you moved? So you could be closer to the Hokage Tower."

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a confused expression for a second before she realized what Sasuke was asking. He must have checked her old apartment first when he was looking for her and found that she didn't live there anymore. It had been a while since Sakura had moved out of that apartment and she almost forgot that Sasuke had already left and wouldn't know that she had moved

"Oh, I moved so I could be closer to the hospital. I usually work there when I'm not on a mission or helping Lady Tsunade. And I didn't want to live alone in the old apartment; it was too big and empty. Of course Lady Tsunade doesn't mind having me closer either. It makes it easier for her to find me and give me things to do."

"What happened to your parents?"

Sasuke saw Sakura's eyes dim a little and immediately regretted asking that question. He didn't want to make Sakura sad, especially since things were starting to go better, and he hoped that her parents hadn't died.

"Err, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Sasuke began to apologize.

"What? No, my parents aren't dead. They just moved away from Konoha that's all. They moved to the coast the year before last after my father retired, but I decided to stay. They wanted me to come, but my life is in Konoha and I couldn't leave all of Lady Tsunade's work to poor Shizune. I think she would have had a heart attack if I left."

"Don't you miss them?"

Sasuke knew that was a stupid question. Of course she missed her parents; he didn't need to ask and remind her that. It was just that he didn't know what to say. He supposed he could have asked about Sakura's job at the hospital, but he had blanked for a second. Great, now he was going to make Sakura feel worse. Sasuke expected to see sadness in Sakura's eyes, but instead they brightened and Sakura smiled.

"I do. But it's alright now Sasuke, you don't need to seem so worried about talking about my parents. I'm not going to start crying or anything. I was the one that decided to stay in Konoha, it's not like they just left me there."

Sakura stopped smiling when she realized how bad the last part sounded, especially since it was Sasuke that left her. She didn't mean for it to come out the way it did. All she meant was that it was here decision to stay behind alone, not someone else's. Sakura carefully glanced at Sasuke. She could tell that he had caught the end part of what she had said. Sasuke had a calm expression, but his eyebrows were furrowed with thought.

Sasuke knew that Sakura hadn't meant to remind him of what he did, but he still felt a little uneasy. Sakura had forgiven him for leaving her the way he did and had seemed to let it go, but Sasuke couldn't forgive himself. And he wouldn't until Sakura was just as happy as she was before he left; if not more.

Sakura hated herself for making Sasuke feel bad. He was actually finally talking to her and she had to go and ruin it. Even if she was doing most of the talking and he was just asking questions, they were still having a conversation. Sakura felt the need to be honest with Sasuke and then maybe he would open up a little more and actually do more than just ask questions.

"Actually, I miss my parents a lot and sometimes I do get really sad that I haven't seen them in a while. But when I think about it, I remember how fortunate I am." Sakura started with a serious face.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. He was confused by this sudden break in the silence. He could see that Sakura was no longer just trying to make conversation, but was actually trying to talk to him.

"I was the one that decided to become independent. It wasn't like someone else took control of my life and made that decision for me. My parents are still there for me when I need them." Sakura glanced up at Sasuke before continuing.

"But then there are you and Naruto. You guys didn't get one say in the matter when you guys lost your parents. Someone made that decision for. I don't even have to ask if you guys miss your parents because I know you do; even if you pretend like you don't." Sakura paused for a second to take a breath, but couldn't bring herself to look up at Sasuke.

"Yet, I never saw either of you complain or cry or give up even though life was so unfair; instead you became more determined to succeed and kept going. I do miss my parents a lot, but I figure if you guys can keep going without crying and giving up, then I have no excuse for feeling sorry for myself.

And even though all of this probably sounds really corny and pathetic to you, and I have probably made you feel even worse than you did before, I just wanted you to know that what I said before came out the wrong way. I didn't mean it the way it sounded.

I guess I didn't have to tell you any of this, and I didn't mean to remind you about your parents or make you feel bad. I actually have no idea why I just told you any of that. And I don't know why I am still talking because I am making it worse. So I am just going to shut up now and leave you to your silence."

Sakura felt so stupid and wished she could quickly leave the restaurant. Or better yet, she wished the ground would open up and just swallow her. She had just ruined her first and now most likely last date with Sasuke. She had probably managed to bring up every bad feeling that Sasuke had all in one conversation. She didn't even want to look up at Sasuke to see his reaction. Sakura avoided making eye contact with Sasuke by suddenly finding her napkin very interesting. The check would be coming soon and she could go back to the hotel and hide.

"You always did talk a lot Sakura."

Sakura's heart stopped. Sasuke was actually still talking to her. Was he annoyed with her? He never did like how much she talked. Sakura reluctantly glanced up at Sasuke to see him smirking at her with an amused expression on his face.

"I knew asking you if you missed your parents was a stupid question. But I couldn't think of anything else to say. Unfortunately I do better if I am left to, as you say, _my_ silence." Joked Sasuke.

Sasuke understood what Sakura had been trying to say, even though she had an odd way of saying it. He wasn't bothered that Sakura brought up his parents. _He_ didn't like talking about them, but he had gotten used to other people talking about them a while ago.

Sasuke thought it was funny the way Sakura thought that she was making him feel worse by talking, when in reality it made him feel more comfortable. Although Sasuke really didn't like talking that much himself, he didn't mind talking to Sakura. She could pretty much keep the conversation going herself if he just added things here or there. Sasuke used to hate how much Sakura would chatter, but after being alone for so long at Orochimaru's with no one to talk to, he liked how Sakura had a way of making Sasuke forget how lonely he was. He didn't want her to stop talking so now it was up to him to talk now.

Sakura was relieved to find that Sasuke wasn't mad at her or upset, but was now teasing her instead.

"And you never did talk enough _Sasuke_." Sakura retorted.

Sasuke smirked. He knew Sakura wouldn't be able to stay quiet very long, but he was happy that she had recovered from her embarrassment so quickly. Now he would get a chance to actually talk to her.

"And here I thought girls liked the strong silent type. I guess not. Maybe I should try being more loud and clumsy like Naruto since he seems to be doing so well with Hinata." Sasuke teased.

"Oh, so you do have a sense of humor after all! Have you always had one, or was that something you learned from Orochimaru?" Sakura knew she was taking a risk mentioning Orochimaru, but someone would have to bring it up sooner or later, and Sasuke seemed to be in a good mood now.

Sasuke frowned at Sakura for a moment, but then smirked.

"Hn. Of the two I would have to say the former. That is unless you find Orochimaru sneaking up on you in the middle of the night holding a kunai to your throat humorous."

"That depends. Was he wearing clothes?" Asked Sakura mischievously.

**(A/N: Just kidding! Sakura didn't really say that, but I couldn't resist adding it! Hehe! Sorry!)**

"No. That sounds pretty creepy to me. I really don't know how you were able to stay with Orochimaru for as long as you did. I hated being in his hideout while we were there looking for you. It gave me the chills… Or at least until you caved it in. The added skylight really brightened the place up. But remind me never to bother you when you're sleeping." Sakura tried ending on a brighter note and she hoped that Sasuke wouldn't mind her mentioning him living with Orochimaru.

"Hn. I hated living with Orochimaru, but once I made my decision I couldn't turn back. Of course I almost left a few times, but usually I never made it past the entrance. Orochimaru seemed to always be watching, especially when I felt like leaving. But then he'd remind me about my goal to kill Itachi and I would forget about leaving for a couple of weeks while he trained me. Mostly I tried to avoid Orochimaru as much as possible though. Of course if Orochimaru wasn't watching or nagging me, Kabuto was. I hated him just as much.

"Yeah, being there made living in Konoha seem a lot better. Hn, and I'd like to see how you react when some stranger barges in on you while you're trying to sleep after being harassed by Orochimaru all day."

Sasuke finished talking and calmly grabbed the dessert menu as though he had merely told Sakura what time it was.

Sakura was surprised that Sasuke had actually talked about Orochimaru. She hadn't even really asked about him living there, but Sasuke was willing to talk about it. Sakura would have guessed that Sasuke wouldn't want to talk about living with Orochimaru because that was the time that he abandoned everyone, but she was glad that he did. She was thrilled that Sasuke had opened up to her and felt comfortable enough to talk to her. Maybe Sasuke didn't like being alone and keeping everything to himself as much as she thought he did. He needed someone; maybe she could be the one.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke. There was just one more question that was bothering her.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn." Answered Sasuke reading about the super hot fudge brownie.

"If you don't want to talk about it that's ok, I understand. But I was wondering if you really planned to let Orochimaru have your, errh, body after you killed Itachi."

Sasuke glanced up from the menu at Sakura. She had a concerned look on her face. Sasuke really hadn't expected Sakura to ask him as bluntly as she did, if she ever asked at all, about him giving his body to Orochimaru. He had hoped that she wouldn't, but now Sasuke had to answer her question. She had said that he didn't have to if he didn't want to, but if he didn't he knew it would bother both Sakura and him until he did. Sasuke took one last breath before answering Sakura.

"Only at one point. In the beginning I was too naïve to really think about the consequences of my actions so I had no intention of letting him steal my body. I figured that I would kill Itachi and then leave Orochimaru before he could take me. But after the first year, I realized what I had gotten myself into and I stopped caring about what happened to me just as long as I killed Itachi. By that point I was just ready to defeat Itachi and let whatever was going to happen afterwards happen. I had already lost everything I once had so nothing seemed to matter anymore.

However, that feeling only lasted a short time before I realized that through training I would eventually become stronger than Orochimaru, and I wouldn't have to let him take my body. I planned on killing Orochimaru, once I felt that he had trained me as much as he could, for over two years. But I don't think Orochimaru ever suspected that I would betray him or else he would have been more prepared and put up more of a fight in the end."

Sakura just stared at Sasuke for a few moments taking in all that he had said. She felt better now that she knew that Sasuke hadn't totally been brainwashed by Orochimaru and that he didn't really plan on letting him steal his body. Sakura was also happy that Sasuke had actually told her even though she said he didn't have to. Maybe Sasuke wasn't as hard to crack as she had thought.

Once Sasuke saw that Sakura seemed satisfied with his answer he returned to reading the dessert menu just as the waiter came and handed him the bill. Sasuke quickly pulled out the money he owed for the meal and gave it to the waiter. He didn't want to just sit there doing nothing during the potential silence that would follow what he had said so he figured that now would be the best time to leave. However, there was no long silence. As soon as Sasuke and Sakura exited the restaurant and began walking down the street towards the lit up down town Sakura broke it.

"Thanks Sasuke."

"Hn. For what?" Sasuke asked glancing over at Sakura who was looking off into the distance.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know, it just seemed like the right thing to say. I guess for coming back and not letting Orochimaru force you to give yourself up."

Sasuke remembered the night that Sakura had pleaded for him to stay. After all she had said to him, he hadn't known what to say. He knew he still needed to leave, but he couldn't leave Sakura there with nothing after she poured her heart out to him. All Sasuke could think to say was a simple "Thank you", but it seemed like the right thing. Leaving Sakura that night was almost harder for Sasuke to do than fighting Naruto. He hadn't expected it to be that hard to say goodbye.

"And it doesn't bother you and Naruto that I left to be with Orochimaru? Even after everything I put you guys through, you still want me to stay. Why?" Sasuke asked looking forward as well. He couldn't trust himself to look at Sakura; not right now.

Sasuke couldn't understand why Sakura and Naruto had fought so hard for him to return and acted as though nothing he did mattered anymore. They welcomed him back as though he had just gone on a vacation and not betrayed their village. How could they have so much trust in him, when he didn't even trust himself?

Sakura turned and watched Sasuke with worried eyes. Why couldn't he stop punishing himself for what he did? Sakura hated knowing that Sasuke wouldn't forgive himself even after she and Naruto had. She wanted Sasuke to be happy. She wanted to make Sasuke happy for once in his life since Itachi ruined it. Sakura was going to heal Sasuke; no matter what it took.

"Sasuke, how many times will Naruto and I have to forgive you before you forgive yourself? If we didn't want you to come home and stay why do you think we kept trying to bring you back? We didn't care how much we had to go through, just as long as you came home. You are our friend Sasuke; a bond that Naruto and I have made and will never break no matter what. We would do anything for you; **I** would do anything for you Sasuke."

Sasuke now looked over at Sakura. She looked back at him intently as they walked.

"Hn. But I have done so many wrong things. I betrayed Konoha, my friends, Naruto, and you." Sasuke wished he could let go of everything he did, but he couldn't. He needed to understand why Sakura and Naruto didn't care.

"Yes. You left to be with Orochimaru, but did you give your body to him?" Sakura asked plainly.

"No, but…" Sasuke started to argue.

"But instead you killed one of the biggest threats to Konoha that even the third Hokage couldn't defeat."

Sakura looked at Sasuke. He still looked concerned and unconvinced.

"Yes. You let revenge control your life and you left your village to seek it, but did you betray any of the village secrets or kill any leaf shinobi?"

"No, but…"

"But instead you killed an Akatsuki member and aided your village once again."

The two were interrupted by an old couple walking and were forced to walk around them on opposite sides. When they finally came to walk next to each other again Sasuke was prepared to make Sakura listen.

"But Sakura I still left! I left you! Why would you forgive me? I don't deserve it." Sasuke didn't know why he didn't want Sakura to forgive him. Maybe it was because it made him feel even guiltier for leaving her. Guilty that even after all he did she was still willing to let him come back.

Sakura wished that Sasuke would forgive himself. She would make him see that he shouldn't blame himself anymore.

"You came back though didn't you?"

"Hn. On a mission from Madara to get a scroll. That doesn't count."

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked away from Sakura as they walked increasing the distance between them. This was getting too complicated for him so he resorted to his old ways- blocking people out. However Sakura was not about to loose all the ground she had gained tonight with Sasuke.

"But why did you agree to take the mission Sasuke? I know it wasn't to help Madara or any other Akatsuki members."

Sakura stopped walking and was staring intently at Sasuke.

"…." Sasuke merely stopped walking.

"You are forgetting that even after you thought you had the real scroll and left Sasuke, you still came back again. You could have kept going to Madara and never returned to Konoha, but you didn't. That time you returned on you own free will Sasuke. Why would you save me from Karen if you betrayed me?"

"Sakura, I…" Sasuke had turned to look at Sakura now.

"Sasuke where are you right now? You aren't with Orochimaru or his goons, and you aren't with Madara or Akatsuki. Instead you are standing here with me making me happier than I have been in a long time. Sasuke all that matters is that you came back. That is all I've ever wanted, so that is why I forgive you. I just wish you would finally forgive yourself."

Sasuke looked down at Sakura. Her eyes were filled with so much care and emotion and she had just let so much out to him. It was almost like the night he left. Except this time instead of her pleading for him to stay, she was pleading for him to forgive himself for leaving. Sasuke owed so much to Sakura; through everything she was still right there wanting him to be happy and willing to make him so. She told him that he was making her happier than she had been in a long time and that meant a lot to Sasuke, more than even Sakura knew.

"Sakura, I…" Sasuke started, but never finished.

Before neither Sakura nor Sasuke knew what had happened Sasuke had leaned down and captured Sakura lips in a kiss. Sakura's heart stopped in shock as the warmth spread throughout her body and then fastened to a flutter. Without wasting a second more Sakura eagerly returned Sasuke's kiss.

Finally, the moment both of them had been anticipating had arrived. Sasuke never knew how much he wanted Sakura until he had her and now he couldn't get enough. The more he kissed Sakura, the longer he wanted this moment to last.

As Sasuke deepened the kiss Sakura stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke held Sakura tightly with one arm and clasped her face in the other hand while he and lifted her up a little. Shear delight ran throughout Sakura's body as Sasuke continued to kiss her passionately and she ran her fingers through his hair. Sasuke showed no sign of letting this moment go and soon was holding Sakura tighter than ever. Shivers ran down his back as she let out a soft sigh of pleasure. The two continued this way for quite some time oblivious to everyone looking at them.

Unfortunately even in the most passionate moments Sasuke and Sakura needed to breath and they finally broke for air. Sakura was breathing rather heavily and she could feel her heart pound in her chest. She wondered if Sasuke could feel it too; she swore she could hear the steady beat of his heart as she leaned into him. Sasuke lowered Sakura so she could stand but didn't let her go. Instead he still held her to him as she laid her head onto his shoulder wrapped her arms around him.

This time no one was there to get in the way. There was no Naruto, and no imperfectly timed…

Suddenly Sasuke sneezed.

"Bless you." Sakura said looking up at Sasuke. She untangled her arm enough to hand Sasuke a tissue just as she had so many times earlier that day with a small knowing smile.

Sasuke just smirked. "Hn. At least I saved it until after I finally managed to kiss you." He said lowering Sakura's hand and leaning in for another kiss. This kiss wasn't as eager and fervent as the first kiss, but slower and deeper.

If Sakura were to die that moment she felt that she would die happily knowing that she was finally able to kiss Sasuke. She had waited so long, and imagined what the moment would be like, but all her dreaming combined didn't come close to how amazing it felt to kiss him.

Sasuke could feel Sakura's heart beat against his chest and the warmth of her on him. It was so different from the coldness that always encased him back when he was with Orochimaru, and made him only want more. If he was given the chance to hold Sakura forever, Sasuke would be very tempted to accept the offer.

Once again the kiss didn't last forever when Sasuke and Sakura were interrupted by a perturbed shop owner who had been watching the two kissing in front of his store. Sakura immediately turned a soft shade of pink and apologized to the man before hurrying away with Sasuke in tow who merely gave the old man a cold stare and his usual "hn" in reply.

Night had fallen and the small town had come to life. All of the shops now had charming little lights and lanterns hanging from their shops that made the down town glow. Sakura was entranced by all of the colors and things being sold. She wished Konoha dressed up like this in the evenings too. Although, who knows, maybe it did and Sakura was just so used to it that it didn't seem special. Sakura closed her eyes and tried to picture Konoha after dark, but all she could picture was a closed Ichi Ramen house and a whiney Naruto. Sakura sweat dropped to herself at how lame Konoha was. No wonder Sasuke left.

Speaking of Sasuke, ever since they had been interrupted he hadn't said anything. Sakura wondered if it was because he too was fascinated by the town, which she doubted, was too busy thinking about her, which she doubted even more ( but a girl can dream can't she), or had gotten what he had come for and was now through with Sakura. Sakura hoped that wasn't the case. She didn't think Sasuke was only interested in getting a kiss and then would act like nothing happened, although the acting like 'nothing happened' bit would be rather like him actually, but she hoped not.

Sakura snuck a peak at Sasuke out the corner of her eye. He didn't look like he was tired of her, but then again he didn't look like he was really thinking about her either. Actually, he looked just like he had at dinner. Content with the silence, as usual. Sakura sighed and turned back to watch where they were going. At least she had gotten her one moment with Sasuke. She really couldn't expect more from him could she?

Sasuke noticed Sakura glance over at him and then turn around and sigh. They hadn't really talked since the kiss and he assumed that she was expecting some kind of conversation. The truth was that Sasuke really didn't know what to say. He normally didn't, but this time he really didn't. What do you say to a girl after you kiss her like you were never going to kiss her again? Should he act like nothing happened? That would be the easier thing to do. But then how would Sakura take it. If it was up to Sasuke he figured that he would just break the silence by kissing Sakura again. She looked so pretty in the light- the way the different colors were reflecting in her eyes. And her lips were just begging to be kissed. But Sasuke shook of the urge to pull Sakura into another kiss and resorted to something else.

Sakura was just about to give up and ask Sasuke if he wanted to go back rather than just keep dragging on the night that would continue in silence when he suddenly slipped his hand in hers. Startled by this unfamiliar action Sakura looked up at Sasuke, but he was looking around at the shops like nothing was different. Sakura smirked. Sasuke holding her hand was his way of saying "hn" in actions instead of words. His way of acknowledging that you are there or said something without putting much effort into it. But this was enough for Sakura.

Sakura gently squeezed Sasuke's hand once to show him that she understood. Sasuke casually looked over at Sakura and smirked.

"Hn," was his reply.

Sakura smiled to herself. She was so right!

As the two were walking, a lady suddenly grabbed Sasuke by the arm and pulled him over to her shop stand. Surprised and confused, Sasuke and Sakura listened as the old lady babbled on about something in a language they didn't understand before pushing Sasuke down into a seat in front of her table. Sasuke immediately tried to stand up and tell the lady that he didn't want any part of whatever she was selling or doing, but the lady cried out in protest and motioned frantically for Sasuke to sit down again.

Sasuke scowled at the lady before turning to Sakura for help with an annoyed look on his face. Sakura merely shrugged her shoulders and smirked in reply.

"Hn. Thanks for the help." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Hey, the lady seems pretty set on you. There's not much I can do." Sakura replied jokingly.

Sakura had to suppress her laughter when Sasuke nearly jumped out of his chair after the lady grabbed his arm and started drawing on it in ink. He nearly knocked over the bowl of dark ink the lady had on the table and received another cry from the lady before she settled everything again.

"Hn. Look lady- I don't want any tattoos or things that won't come off, maybe you should get someone else." Sasuke said trying to take back possession of his arm.

"No! No! Is no permanent! Wash off in couple of days. Sit sit!" The lady reassured Sasuke in broken English.

Sakura smiled amusedly at Sasuke as he finally gave into the lady. Sasuke figured it was easier to just give in than to resist. He hated dealing with people, especially old ones- he never won.

The lady quickly went to work painting the ink onto the inside of Sasuke's wrist. Her strokes were precise and quick, especially for someone as old as her. Sakura watched with interest as the design began to appear, while Sasuke just scowled in the other direction not caring what the lady drew as long as he could wash it off when they got back to the hotel.

Just as the old woman was finishing the last stroke a sudden sharp pain ran through Sasuke's arm and he quickly pulled it away from the woman. The woman looked at Sasuke with a confused expression on her face, but smiled after a moment.

"All finished!" She chirped happily as she extended her hand towards Sasuke.

Sasuke just glared at the woman and looked down at the design she had drawn on his arm. It was an odd star with eight points that held another eight pointed star inside. All that and the lady just wanted to draw a stupid star on his arm.

"Payment five coin please!" The woman said as she extended her hand farther.

Sasuke looked at Sakura to ask if she really expected him to pay.

"I guess you have to." Sakura said shrugging.

Sasuke just scowled again and dug through his pocket before handing the woman her money and quickly walking away pulling Sakura with him.

"Let me see." Sakura said taking Sasuke's arm and turning it so she could see the design.

At first Sakura looked at it with a smile thinking about Sasuke walking around with a silly star on his arm, but then it turned into a frown.

Sasuke saw Sakura's frown and wondered what was wrong. The lady said it would wash off.

"Hn. What?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, it just that I read that eight pointed stars brought bad luck. Usually you wouldn't paint an eight pointed star on someone, it is a bad omen. I think it is odd that she chose this as your design, that's all." Sakura said glancing up at Sasuke.

"Hn. Great. So now that lady cursed me. I get rid of one curse mark just to get another."

Sakura looked at Sasuke. He was right; the curse mark Orochimaru gave him was gone. Why hadn't she noticed before? Maybe because she had become so accustomed to it being there that she just assumed that he would always bear the mark. It had become a part of him. But no. It was never a part of him, and now he was free from it forever. Sakura smiled thankfully and Sasuke glanced down at her to see her smiling.

"What? Are you glad I have bad luck now?" Sasuke smirked.

"Oh, no. I just never noticed that the curse mark was gone before."

"Hn. Yeah." Sasuke said rubbing the part of his neck where it used to be. Sometimes even he forgot that it was gone.

"That is good." Sakura smiled finally letting Sasuke's arm go and instead slipping her hand into his.

"Hn." Sasuke replied with what one could nearly describe as a real smile.

Sakura beamed inside. She had seen Sasuke smile, or at least she considered this a smile. This date couldn't get any better.

Everything was going great; this date was more perfect than Sakura could ever imagine. And to think, she had never really intended to go out with Sasuke, it was just a joke. Unfortunately all good nights come to an end, even prematurely sometimes.

Sakura was just about to suggest going over to the firework display when suddenly somebody bumped into her. Sakura was about to apologize to the man, but when she caught his eye a violent shiver swept through her. Sasuke felt her shiver and looked over wondering if Sakura was cold when he realized the cause of her chill.

Orao, the strange man that Naruto had run into, was standing right in front of Sakura and was staring at her with dangerous eyes. Sasuke felt himself tense as he watched the man carefully, looking for any suspicious motions that would alert to danger.

After a few moments Sakura found her voice again.

"Um, I'm sorry. I must not have seen you there. I didn't mean to bother you, er, sir." Sakura said trying to put on her usual smile that she gave people when she was apologizing. Although usually the smile was for when she was apologizing for Naruto's mistake not hers, even if it was the man's fault that he ran into her.

The man's glare did not lessen after Sakura's apology; if anything it increased. Sakura suddenly seemed to lose the ability to move and stood their frozen. But this hold over her was broken as quickly as it came when Sasuke moved closer to Sakura and his hand tightened around hers. He didn't like this man for one, and he really didn't like the idea of Sakura standing between him and the man either. If something were to go wrong she would be in the middle of things and in danger. He needed to get away from this man before his own suspicions got the better of him and he did something he would regret later if he was wrong.

Sasuke quickly wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist protectively and glared at the man who had directed his focus to him now. Sakura looked up questioningly and a little surprised but didn't move. The strange man sneered at Sasuke and reached for something in his jacket. Sasuke immediately tensed and began reaching for the kunai he had hidden with his free hand just in case. However the man merely pulled out a map and unfolded it. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief but continued to eye him suspiciously.

"Erhg, I was wondering if you might be able to show me where I could find some hotels or places to stay in this town young lady." The man said gruffly showing Sakura the map.

Sakura stared at it for a moment collecting herself before replying, "Actually I only know of one hotel," Sakura said making no move to actually point the hotel out, "but the lady said that they were over booked so there might not be any available rooms. Sorry."

"Erhg, no that's ok. I didn't suspect you looked like you were from around her anyways." The man said cracking an odd smile.

Sakura shuddered as another shiver ran down her back and Sasuke pulled her closer, maneuvering himself so he was now between her and the man.

"Hn. Come on Sakura, I think we should probably get going now." Sasuke said starting to walk away.

"Ok." Sakura said as she nodded goodbye to the man before letting Sasuke lead her away.

As Sasuke and Sakura walked away, Sasuke could feel the man's gaze still on them. He let Sakura go so they could walk easier through the streets, but he still held onto her hand. He liked knowing that Sakura was still his for the moment and that he could protect her if needed.

Sasuke didn't want the date to end, but he figured it would be the safer option if they met back up with the others and he could warn Kakashi about the man. If he was still around, then Sasuke had a feeling Karin was too. It was too much of a coincidence for them not to be working together. Now the question was who else was working with them.


	31. Skirting Around the Bush

**Ok hey! Another update coming to ya! Sorry it is taking longer to update, but it is hard finding the time after school to write and the motivation to stay up later to finish this and not go to bed. But I did it! And it may be a bit rougher than usual just because I want to hurry and update for you guys so bear with me please. ^-^ Thanks again for reading! Enjoy!**

**Brittney**

Finally after making their way down a few streets they arrived within view of the hotel. Sakura sighed at the sight knowing that this signaled the end of hers and Sasuke's date. She was right; it had gone by way too fast. However, along with the disappointment that the date was complete, came the wave of relief that she had survived without making Sasuke totally hate her.

In fact that date went better than she could have ever planned. Sasuke had opened up to her a bit, and she had gotten to kiss him for real. But the best part, Sakura thought, was that Sasuke was the one that initiated the kiss, not her. There was no way he could deny that he felt even a slight something for her, and Sakura didn't feel like turning a blind cheek to the fact that he liked her a bit more than slightly.

Slightly would have been him politely surviving the date with no contact with her and deafening silence. Sakura shivered at the thought of what the date would have been like had Sasuke not liked her even slightly and pushed that thought aside. But no, he had to like her more than she was allowing herself to believe. This whole time she had been making excuses for the signs and hints that had been there that he felt something for her. Not anymore! She was done with that and wouldn't hide how she felt anymore either. Or at least until Naruto arrived.

Sakura was just about to thank Sasuke for the nice date, or possibly even steal one more kiss when suddenly the loud voice of Naruto ruined her new sense of confidence.

"Hey Sakura! Sasuke! There you guys are!" Naruto yelled as he pushed his way through the people. He was carrying a big bag and was holding a rather large sucker which only added to the ridiculousness of the hat he was wearing. He smiled proudly as he arrived in front of the two.

Upon seeing Naruto, and farther back Kakashi and Sai, Sakura immediately released Sasuke's hand. Sasuke frowned at how quickly she let go for a moment and looked down at her, only to be met with a smirk from Sakura. Sakura was glad that Sasuke was upset that she didn't want to hold his hand in front of Naruto and the others, that meant he cared. Sasuke just frowned at her teasingly and stuffed his now free hands in his pockets.

"So…" Naruto said eyeing the two playfully, "how was your date?"

"Fine." Sasuke replied levelly.

Naruto smiled. "Wow that good huh Sasuke? I would have expected to get the usual 'hn' in reply, if anything at all, and instead I got an actual word. Man, Sakura must have done something right! How many times did she kiss you Sasuke?" Naruto smirked.

"Hn. Like I'd tell you Dobe." Sasuke said hoping Naruto would give it a rest. He could feel a head ache coming on and he really needed to talk to Kakashi.

However this only fueled Naruto's curiosity about his two friends' date.

"So she did kiss you. Or, wait, did you kiss her Teme?" Naruto paused and leaned over towards Sakura. "Was he a good kisser Sakura? I mean you've probably dreamt about it a hundred times so you should be a great judge. Was he all that you…" But Naruto didn't get to finish.

"Naruto," Sakura growled through clenched teeth, her face was red but Naruto wasn't sure if that was because she was embarrassed or angry, or both, "I suggest you shut your mouth and get out of my sight before I count to three or else Hinata will welcome you back in pieces."

Naruto paused for a second to see if she was just bluffing, but Sakura really looked like she would make good on her offer if he pushed her.

"Ok, ok Sakura… Sheesh, don't get all bent out of shape before Sasuke even gets to you…" Naruto muttered as he turned to continue inside, but not before leaning into Sasuke and whispering something.

"Don't worry Sasuke, later you can fill me in on all the details, and then we can have _The Talk, _you know just in case you and Sakura really were telling the truth about last night." And with that Naruto disappeared before Sasuke could even argue.

Sasuke grimaced at the thought of having to deal with Naruto when he went back to the room. Maybe he could persuade the lady to find another room available for him to stay in. There had to be something. He was not going to have _The Talk _with the Dobe. Sasuke glared in the direction Naruto left in. He was going to end up killing him someday if Sakura didn't get to him first. He hoped Sakura hadn't caught that last part that Naruto added and he glanced in her direction to make sure.

Sakura had that 'just shoot me now and end my suffering' look on her face that was still visible even with the large blush that was quite evident. Sasuke quickly looked away and checked his reflection to make sure he wasn't red too. His face did feel quite a bit warmer, but there was no evidence of him blushing. Not that he would ever actual blush.

Kakashi and Sai finally arrived to where they had been standing, but by then Sakura had already started off in the direction of her room in order to avoid more awkward comments. Knowing Kakashi, he would probably have something suggestive to say as well. And even Sai could butcher something and embarrass her too. No, whatever was said she didn't want to hear it.

Sasuke made sure to shoot Sai a 'don't even say anything' look, and Sai merely continued on his way back up to the room trying to catch up to Sakura, but finding her very determined to get to her room quickly. Kakashi was the only one who actually stopped.

Kakashi was prepared with a whole group of remarks for Sasuke about his date with Sakura that would mess with him. This would be too easy. Kakashi smirked at Sasuke and opened his mouth to comment when he caught the seriousness in Sasuke's face. He immediately knew something had happened.

"The man showed up again." Sasuke stated bluntly.

"Did he do anything?"

"No not anything that would be described as out of the ordinary. But it is definitely not coincidence that he keeps showing up. I think he is keeping tabs on us."

"What about Sakura, did she see the man?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah this time it was her who bumped into him. I should have been paying attention more and I could have avoided him."

Sasuke thought back to the moments that led up to the point when Sakura ran into the man. Everything had been going so well and he had let his guard slip focused to much on Sakura and actually having a normal experience as simple as a date. But it figured. The time he let his guard slip and danger shows up. If the man had decided to do something, Sakura could have been hurt or worse. Sasuke shouldn't have let him get that close. He needed to stay focused more.

Kakashi could tell what Sasuke was thinking and smirked.

"I'm sure Sakura enjoyed herself much more even if she ran into the man, than if you had been on guard the whole time." Kakashi said, attempting to be nice for once, "But it would probably be in our best intentions if you could stay on the ball in the future Sasuke and not let your feelings get in the way."

Sasuke grimaced remembering all the times he had told Sakura that she let her feelings get in the way too much and that they kept her from being a good ninja. Now it was him who needed the advice.

"Hn."

"So does Sakura suspect anything?"

Sasuke shrugged. He had felt her shiver and could tell by the way she looked at him that she sensed something 'off' about him, but he didn't know if she really gave him another thought after they had left. Why would she?

"I don't know. She sensed something, but I doubt she would have any reason to be suspicious about him."

"I see. Well that is probably for the better. Until we can get a better feel for what is going on, which I plan to do tonight, I think she can afford one more night of good sleep. We'll fill her and Sai in tomorrow morning before we leave. I still want to be absolutely sure that this man is involved before we tell them about it. They will have to be on guard if we plan to travel anywhere."

"What do you mean plan to figure out tonight?" Sasuke asked wondering what Kakashi was going to do.

"I am going to sweep the town and have Pakkun and the others out searching for anything unusual and keep their ears open. Also I think I'll send a message to Tsunade to alert her of what has happened and our new theory. She may want us to return to Konoha for a while to regroup. And I will save us one more trip tomorrow and head back to the resort and gather the rest of our stuff. Without Naruto's hunger pain to slow me down that shouldn't take long."

Sasuke nodded. "Ok."

"Is that everything?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, unless you feel like sharing a room with the Dobe."

"No I think you two need to spend a little time together. Maybe Naruto can give you a few tips." Kakashi smirked knowingly before stuffing his hands in his pockets and heading into the hotel. "Have a nice night," Kakashi called back still walking the other direction and waving once.

"Hn. Thanks," Sasuke muttered before following at a slower pace. He was in no hurry to make it back up to the room. Maybe he'd hide in Sakura's room for a while. No, that was a bad idea, very bad idea. Especially with what Naruto would think about that. Sasuke rubbed his forehead to ease his growing headache and sweat dropped. Naruto would be the end of him.

When Sasuke finally made it back to his room he immediately headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed in order to avoid Naruto's questions and smart comments about his date. Naruto frowned at not having a chance to get to Sasuke right away but shrugged knowing that he would have to come out and face the music sooner or later. Truthfully Naruto didn't plan to give Sasuke "_The Talk_" but he liked to mess with Sasuke's head. Really, Naruto didn't want to ruin anything that Sasuke may have with Sakura by freaking him out and teasing him to the point that he would ignore Sakura again to avoid Naruto's comments. He just wanted to have a bit more fun before laying off and letting Sasuke and Sakura flirt and hold hands and date with no more smart ass remarks.

Naruto sat on his bed waiting for Sasuke to get out of the bathroom while going through everything that he had Sai buy for him while they were eating dinner tonight in the village. Most of the stuff was souvenirs for Hinata, but a couple of the trinkets he got were for him of course too. He even got a mug for Lady Tsunade that said: **"I know what you are thinking… 'She's actually drinking something other than sake' but I was out, and coffee is good for hangovers."** Naruto doubt Tsunade would use it, and he figured it would probably only get him a smack on the head, or worse, but he couldn't pass it up.

Finally after what seemed like forever to Naruto, just a little more than five minutes in reality, Sasuke came out of the bathroom clothed in pjs and ready for bed. He had taken some Tylenol for his headache, but he could already tell that it wasn't going to do much fast. The best thing for him, he felt, was sleep, and with Naruto around he wasn't going to get too much of that anytime soon.

"Hey Sasuke, you're finally done? Sakura takes less time than you do in the bathroom," Naruto commented smirking as Sasuke put his stuff away in his bag and sat down on his bed.

"Hn. Is that so?" Sasuke said boredly. He was determined to keep this as composed as possible and not let anything Naruto said get to him.

"Yeah, and she still comes out looking better than you," Naruto added after Sasuke's lukewarm reply, testing the waters for himself to see how deep he could wade out before Sasuke sent him running back towards the shore.

"Well that's good for me I guess then isn't it." Sasuke said shooting Naruto a reproachful look warning him that he had gone far enough and that that was the end of the conversation.

"Yeah… So how was your date?"

"You already asked me that Dobe."

"Well your previous answer wasn't sufficient enough." Naruto retorted using bigger words to show Sasuke he was serious.

"Hn. Deal with it."

"Come on Sasuke all I want to know is what you did, what you talked about, and what happened between you and Sakura." Naruto raised his eyebrows enticingly a few times after the last part and smiled.

"If I tell you will you leave me alone?"

"Yup!"

"Fine. We ate dinner, walked around, got a stupid tattoo thing from a crazy lady, and came back. We talked about peas and files. And nothing that I would tell you about happened between me and Sakura." With that Sasuke laid down on his bed and crossed his arms behind his head.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke who had his eyes closed and studied him. Something was different he could tell. He didn't exactly know what about Sasuke had changed since he last saw him, but Naruto knew something was new, besides the weird tattoo he had on his wrist.

"Hn, Dobe what? Just because my eyes are closed doesn't mean I don't know that you're staring at me." Sasuke informed Naruto still with his eyes closed.

Naruto just smiled and got up off of his bed. "Oh nothing. I think I'm just going to run downstairs to the gift shop."

Sasuke opened one eye and looked at the pile of junk Naruto already had on his bed. "And all that stuff isn't enough?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not getting souvenirs, I'm getting a snack. I'm starved." Right on cue Naruto's stomach growled and he smiled rubbing his head. "I doubt you want to sleep with that all night Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke said shutting his eyes again. If he was lucky he would fall asleep before Naruto got back.

ooo

Sakura managed to get back to the safety of her hotel room before she had to survive anymore comments about her and Sasuke's date. Really she wasn't embarrassed about it as she was embarrassed to have Naruto talking about it. It wasn't like it was a secret that she liked Sasuke and wanted a date with him since forever, everyone already knew. It was just that it was awkward to be standing right next to Sasuke when Naruto starts making silly comments, even if he was mostly joking.

After kicking off her shoes Sakura went over to her bag and pulled out her pajamas and toothbrush. She was tired and looking forward to a good night sleep. She thought about last night and the tree and couldn't believe that it had been less than 24 hours since that happened. Then Sakura's thoughts traveled back to the night that Sasuke first came back to Konoha. That night seemed like forever ago to her. Sakura shook her head and laughed a little at herself. It had only been a little over a week and she was already forgetting what life without Sasuke was like. Then Sakura stopped laughing and looked out the window onto the dark night. No, she would never quite forget that part of her life; things couldn't be that easy for her. Sakura wished she could forget the few years that she spent alone, but they had become a part of her that made her who she was today.

Sakura shrugged off the feelings of the past and headed for the bathroom to get ready for bed. As she did she replayed the events of the date in her head trying to commit every detail to memory just in case. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror when she remembered how nervous she was in the beginning, when really she had nothing to be afraid of. Sakura finished brushing her teeth and picked up her brush to comb through her hair once before going to bed so it wasn't a total disaster in the morning. As she sat there combing her hair Sakura shivered and the memory of the weird man they had encountered earlier returned to her suddenly.

Who was he? When she had first ran into him she had thought he was just another villager, but now she was pretty sure that there was something else to him. Really, now that Sakura thought back to it, she would have sworn that he was the same man Naruto had run into earlier that morning. She hadn't really gotten that good of a look at the man then, but he looked familiar. And after that incident Naruto had just sat there almost frozen staring off in space, or so she had thought, but now things started to make sense. If Naruto had ran into that man, he could have been caught off guard by his eyes just like she was. Sakura remembering losing the ability to move momentarily after looking at the man but she had just shrugged it off before. At that point she was just concerned about having a good date with Sasuke. What about Sasuke? He had seemed uptight when the man was talking to her and had seemed almost protective of her. Did he know something that she didn't know about that man? He didn't seem to trust him that was for sure, not that Sasuke ever really trusted anyone, but usually he didn't act that coldly and on edge around regular people in the village. There was something about that man, and he knew about it!

Sakura suddenly came back to the real world when she heard a cracking noise. After looking around she noticed that she had been holding her brush in her hand the whole time and had been gripping it so tightly that she cracked the handle. Surprised Sakura set down the damaged brush and pulled her hair back into a ponytail for bed. She would have to be more careful next time she was thinking about something important.

But was this important? Was the man with the creepy eyes important? Should she know about him and what's going on? Had things changed? Did Naruto know now? Was that what he and Sasuke were discussing earlier when they thought she wasn't paying attention? All of these questions flew through her head as she walked to her bed and threw her stuff by her bag. Sakura put one knee on her bed to crawl in before she stopped. Yes. All those things were important. She should know what was going on. Sure she was probably just overdoing things or being nosey, but she didn't care. She would find out.

Sakura got back off her bed and was about to go over to Sasuke and Naruto's room to interrogate them when she realized she was already in her pjs. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror checking to make sure that she looked decent enough to just run over and get the info before running back. Her pjs didn't look particularly like pajamas. Just a purple spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of shorts, nothing too weird like Naruto's footy pajamas she once found in his stuff.

Before she could change her mind Sakura opened her door and slid it shut before darting across the hall to Sasuke and Naruto's room. After one more breath, Sakura went to knock on the door, hoping this wouldn't be difficult and she could get to bed soon. However, just as Sakura went to knock the door slid open and Naruto nearly ran into her on his way out.

ooo

"Ok Sasuke I'll be back in a bit. Don't miss me too much. If you get lonely I am sure Sakura would be more than happy to come give you some company." Naruto smirked over at Sasuke who was trying to ignore him.

"Hn, just go Dobe." Sasuke sneered hoping he would hurry up and leave.

Naruto walked to the door and slid it open only to find Sakura standing right in front of him. He was surprised to see her there and she looked just as surprised as him.

"Oh sorry Naruto is this a bad time?" Asked Sakura suddenly doubting her reason for being here; there was probably nothing that she should worry about and was just being nosey. "I can just come back later… Really it's not important anymore so I'll just go back to bed now. Sorry I bothered you," Sakura said smiling embarrassedly and turning to go.

Naruto wondered why Sakura was acting so weird like a child getting caught stealing a cookie from the jar, and smirked. Why was she coming over? Naruto looked back at Sasuke who was laying on the bed with his hand over his eyes trying to sleep. Or maybe he was just pretending to be trying to sleep to trick Naruto. Naruto then looked back at Sakura who looked a little frazzled at meeting him at the door. Maybe her and Sasuke had planned to meet up? Naruto thought he had only been joking when he said Sakura would come keep Sasuke company while he was away, but maybe that was true. Naruto smirked; this new idea forming in his head.

"No it's ok Sakura I was just leaving. Sasuke's still there though," Naruto smirked and gave Sakura a mischievous look, "so I won't bother you two."

"No Naruto I don't know what you're talking about, really I think I'm just going to…" Sakura started but was interrupted.

Naruto pulled Sakura into the room and traded places with her, him now out in the hall. However, before leaving Naruto stuck his head in and looked around over to Sasuke.

"Hey Teme, I'm leaving now, really this time. But I will make sure to take an extra long time down in the gift shop just for you two. You know, to give you enough time," Naruto said giving him a look that told Sasuke that he was in on the plan, or at least the plan that Naruto thought was taking place.

"What are you talking about Dobe?" Sasuke started sitting up, but Naruto was already on his way out.

"No Naruto--"Sakura said trying to escape out of the room, only to have Naruto slide the door shut in her face after giving her a thumbs up sign. Sakura stood there speechless facing the door wishing that he would come back or that she had never come here in the first place. She wasn't quite sure what Naruto thought she had come here for, but she had an idea of what it may be. And she hoped it wasn't _that_. Sakura stood there looking at the door for a few more moments before turning slowly and giving Sasuke a confused and weak smile.

Sasuke just sat there deciding whether or not to show his frustration at Naruto in front of Sakura for what he was implying, or pretend that he wasn't bothered by it. He smirked to himself at the look on Sakura's face; things obviously hadn't gone as she planned when she went to knock on the door. He wondered why she had shown up in the first place. If it had been anyone besides her he would have been annoyed that they had ruined his chance for sleep, but he could tell something was bothering Sakura; even behind her cheesy smile.

"Sorry Sasuke I didn't mean to bug you, really I was hoping to talk to you and Naruto but since he's not here I guess I should come back later…" Sakura started quickly.

"Hn, Sakura what's bothering you?" Sasuke said bluntly not wanting to skirt around the bush like Kakashi did when he talked to you. Whatever was bothering Sakura he wanted to put an end to it as quickly as possible, or at least he hoped he would be able to.

"Well, it was about that man in the village…"

"Oh him. Hn, what about him?" Sasuke said casually like they were talking about the owner of the art gallery. However he could already see where this conversation was heading and it wasn't anywhere good. Some much for not skirting around the bush.

"There was something, er, strange about him and his eyes. Don't you think?" Sakura was testing Sasuke now to see whether he was going to give up what he knew easily or make this difficult. She had a feeling it would be the difficult route though.

"Hn, really? I guess I didn't notice," Sasuke said shrugging and looking over and out the window at the dark sky.

He really didn't want to get into this subject with Sakura right now. Kakashi said it was best not to tell her now, that in the morning it would be better so she got a good night sleep just in case something happened and they would need their energy. Kakashi would also hopefully have been able to collect some more information by then. Still Sasuke thought this was really stupid and wanted to tell Sakura now, but he didn't want to lose the ounce of trust Kakashi may have had in him. So for now he would play clueless.

"Really?" Sakura asked raising her eyebrow, "You seemed pretty on edge when he was around the same way Naruto was earlier today when he bumped into him."

"You call Naruto sitting on the ground like an idiot on edge? He probably hit his head and was just dazed." Sasuke smirked brushing off what she had said.

Sakura smirked. At least he had answered one of her questions indirectly. "So then the man I bumped into was the same man that Naruto did. And you avoided answering why you were on edge."

"I wasn't aware that it was a question. I thought you were just pointing your observations out." Sasuke said flatly. So she had noticed the man before as well. This would be harder to get out of than he thought. For once he wished Sakura wasn't as attentive to her surroundings, even if it was their mission to be so.

"So my 'observations' as you call them were correct though?" Sakura said becoming a little annoyed at Sasuke. He was acting just like Kakashi.

"Hn. I didn't say that."

Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously at Sasuke. "Look, I know you aren't telling me everything. There is something about that man that you know and aren't sharing. That is what a team is supposed to do, share! A team member isn't supposed to keep important information from his teammates."

"Oh you mean just like we are doing with Naruto? Don't you think that not telling him that this 'vacation' is really a mission to keep him out of danger is keeping secrets and not sharing information Sakura?" Sasuke retorted angry that she was making this so hard.

"That's to keep Naruto safe Sasuke! This is different, I'm not the one that has Akatsuki after me remember?" Sakura said resentfully.

"And maybe this is to keep you safe too. And you do have people after you because you had to go and learn that stupid jutsu remember?" Sasuke said mimicking Sakura's tone and sarcasm.

"Don't make this about my safety Sasuke. And that stupid jutsu was what saved your life if you recall."

"I'd still rather you not have learned it, then you wouldn't be in danger along with Naruto. Everything would be easier."

"Easier? You'd be dead! You call being dead easier? What, so you wouldn't have to put up with my annoyingness anymore?" Sakura asked furious that Sasuke was almost mad at her for saving him with that jutsu.

"I didn't say that! I'd rather me be dead than worrying about you being in danger of being killed because you saved me."

"Well then you shouldn't have come back and jumped in front of me in the first place. That would have been the easiest. I'd already be dead and you would be free to live you life and not have to worry and watch out for me, because you think that I can't handle myself."

"Sakura you don't even know what you're talking about!" Sasuke said glowering at the wall. He was too mad to look at Sakura. As soon as he did he knew he would lose and have to tell her everything. He wanted to stay mad at her because then it was easy to ignore her pleads to tell her and all the things she said.

"Well if I don't know then why don't you fill me in? Who was that man and what is going on Sasuke?"

"I'm not going to tell you Sakura. You'll find out when you need to know, until then just relax." Sasuke said in a tone as even as he could manage. He needed to end this.

"So you're not going to tell me no matter what I say?" Sakura asked in a hard and monotone voice that sounded very unnatural coming from her.

"Correct," Sasuke said chancing a glance at her.

Sakura was no longer looking directly at him; instead her gaze was unfocusedly set on the ground a few feet in front of her. She was still standing by the door, never moving, while Sasuke found himself standing in front of his bed. He did not remember getting up or walking closer to her, but apparently he did. Still, the distance between them was cold and uncomfortable, unlike earlier that night.

Sakura could think of a few things she could say that she thought would hurt Sasuke enough that he would feel obligated to tell her, but then there was always that chance that Sasuke wouldn't care and still wouldn't tell her. She didn't want to take the chance and would rather not know his limits.

"Fine, then just answer this question. If you are going to compare me to Naruto and his situation, then like this 'vacation' was the 'date' really a way to keep me out of trouble? Did you just go on it with me to keep an eye on me or did you really want to go?" Sakura asked looking up and out the window. There was no way she could look at Sasuke right now.

Sasuke couldn't believe that after everything that had happened on their date, his opening up a little, their kiss, and him holder her hand, that she thought it could have been an act. Did she really think he would do that? Sasuke started to become angry at her when he reminded himself of his less than spotless background that could lead her to this misconception.

"No. I went because that is what you wanted."

Sakura let out a dry laugh, "What _I_ wanted. I figured." Did that mean that Sasuke had only gone for her, and not him as well?

Sasuke knew what she was implying. He would either leave her thinking this, or have to admit that he wanted the date as much as she did, but if he did that then she could use the "if you care about me then you will tell me" card on him. Damn why was she making everything so complicated!?

"Hn. Sakura you take everything I say and turn it against me. No matter what I say it will be wrong." Sasuke said glaring. Throughout this whole conversation turned argument, Sasuke's walls had been growing and now he could feel himself returning to his old ways. This conversation had to stop before everything that had happened on the date disappeared and was lost.

"No Sasuke, if you had just told me in the first place like you should have done if you cared at all, then none of this would have happened. I knew I should have waited until Naruto was here too. _He_ would have told me." Sakura said icily.

"Hn, I doubt it. Naruto doesn't even know anything really. And if you ask him then he will figure out everything and it will be your fault if anything happens." Sasuke retorted.

Sakura turned and faced the door, her hand ready to open it. "You know Sasuke, for a while, I actually thought that…" Sakura shook her head, "never mind it doesn't matter now anyways." And with that Sakura left quickly, slamming the sliding door shut in her wake.

ooo

Immediately after closing the door Sakura felt the wave of regret over everything that she had just done and said to Sasuke. Deep down she knew that he cared, and that he really couldn't tell her. But part of her couldn't let him beat her again. He couldn't pick and choose what to tell her, that wasn't fair. Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes as she hurried into her room across the hall and shut herself in.

She was so stupid! She had probably just ruined everything with Sasuke that had been growing over something so dumb. Sakura collapsed on her bed and pulled the covers over her head burying her head in her pillow. She would have given anything at this point to go back in time and avoid the argument with Sasuke. Even now, only minutes later, she had already forgiven Sasuke. She was the problem, it was her fault. Tomorrow she would have to apologize to him, though she doubt that would do much. She had ruined everything now.

And so, in anger towards herself and regret, Sakura finally drifted to sleep thinking about a way to fix everything. Hoping that Sasuke would forgiver her and at least talk to her after that and not hate her.

ooo

Sasuke stared at the door that Sakura had left through for a few minutes going through everything that had happened in his head. Although he was still angry, he didn't know if he was as angry at Sakura, as he was himself. There must have been a better way this could have been handled. He could have told Sakura to go talk to Kakashi, and the reasons he couldn't tell her. Something besides what he did.

Even more exhausted than before, and with a bigger headache, Sasuke laid down again on his bed and tried to fall asleep. Tomorrow he would have to fix things with Sakura, though he didn't know how he would do it without his ego getting in the way. Things were complicated with Sakura and he wasn't completely willing to admit everything yet and demolish the walls for good.

ooo

When Naruto returned to the room a half hour later, he expected Sakura to still be with Sasuke and was prepared with a camera to catch whatever they were doing. If they were doing what he thought they would be, he was going to have such good blackmail material. It was for these reasons that when Naruto walked in he was surprised to see Sasuke lying on his bed, alone.

"You're done already Teme? I didn't know it would be that quick." Naruto smirked jokingly as he walked over to his bed. When Sasuke didn't respond Naruto started to worry that something had gone wrong. "What, did Sakura leave you? What did you do to scare her away Teme?"

"Shut the hell up Dobe!" Sasuke snarled turning the other way and pulling the covers up higher.

"You must have done something wrong, there's no way that…" Naruto started smirking.

"We weren't doing that Dobe. I can't believe how single minded you are. Now shut up and let me sleep before I send you flying through the window."

This quickly ended the conversation after Naruto caught the tone in Sasuke's voice that told him that he was serious. Naruto quickly went into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. By the time he came out less then ten minutes later, Sasuke was already dead asleep. Disappointed that he no longer had a reason to stay up, Naruto gave in and went to bed as well. So much for Sasuke and Sakura making progress.


	32. His Worst Nightmare

**Ok another update!!! ^-^ Whoo-hoo! But I would also just like to say sorry in advance! Well I won't go into a whole other long speech on my soap box like the last couple times, so I will just let you get into it! Enjoy as much as possible!**

**~Brittney**

Sasuke didn't know whether he had really been awake for a while, or if it was the noise in the hall that had woken him up. Either way though, he was wide awake at 2:00 in the morning and curious as to what had made the noise. Really he knew he should be sleeping. The noise could have been anything, someone accidently bumping into something in the room next door while getting up, or a late shift hotel worker making sure everything was ok. But Sasuke couldn't shake the urge to know what had made that noise.

He was positive that the noise hadn't come from their room, but he still glanced at Naruto to make sure he was still there and not getting up to use the bathroom. Naruto, however, was still very much asleep and snoring softly in his bed. He obviously hadn't heard the noise, which didn't surprise Sasuke. Naruto always had been able to sleep through anything, including class.

Sasuke slid out of bed quietly and carefully made his way to the sliding door. He listened for any more noise coming from the hall before he opened the door, but there was none. Now the silence seemed ominous, foreboding something wrong. Sasuke opened the door open a crack and peeked out into the hall cautiously. The hall was completely empty, but something still didn't feel right. Sasuke slid his door nearly all the way open and stuck his head out giving him a better view. There was no one there that he could see, but Sasuke couldn't shake his feeling of unease. Usually he had a pretty good sense of when something wasn't right, and right now his gut instinct was telling him that this was one of those times.

After waiting a few more moments, Sasuke managed to somehow convince himself that he was still on edge after the incident with the strange man earlier that day and was just stressed because he hadn't thought of a way to apologize to Sakura yet. Overall he was probably just being paranoid. Sasuke sighed and began to slide his door shut when something caught his eye. Sakura's door was slightly ajar. It wasn't like Sakura to leave her door open, something was definitely wrong.

Sasuke didn't waste time thinking, and quickly darted out of his room and went over to Sakura's door. He peeked through the crack and into her room, but it was too dark to see anything. Quietly Sasuke slid the door open all the way and stepped in.

Sasuke blinked a few times trying to adjust his eyes to the dark, and immediately looked towards the bed where a sleeping Sakura should have laid, however there was no one there. The bed looked like it had recently been laid in, but was now vacant. Suddenly a wave of regret hit Sasuke and he wished that things hadn't ended on such a bad note with Sakura last night. If something had happened to her, he would never forgive himself. Becoming more worried with each second, Sasuke then glanced over towards the door of the bathroom hoping to see a faint line of light underneath the door proving that Sakura was in there. There was no light to be seen and the bathroom door stood open.

Suddenly a cloud that had been blocking out the moon moved away and moonlight spilled across the floor, revealing the shape of someone lying on the ground. Sasuke's heart stopped as his eyes fell upon the figure. The moonlight clearly illuminated the pink hair of the girl.

In less than a second Sasuke had jumped over to where Sakura lay unmoving on the ground. As Sasuke knelt beside her, he noticed the pool of blood that surrounded her; she was hurt, or worse. Sasuke lost all feeling in his body as he leaned over Sakura hoping to find any sign of life. Suddenly her eyes flashed open and Sasuke saw the fear in them as she looked up at him.

"Sakura," Sasuke started hoarsely trying to remain calm, "who did this to you?"

Sakura got a sad look in her eyes and tears began to slide down her cheeks. She was silent for a while as she tried to find her voice as she lay there helplessly.

"Y-you… _Sasuke why?_" Choked Sakura as she silently cried, her breathing becoming labored.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. What was she talking about? Sasuke looked down at Sakura. She had a stab wound in her stomach; the source of all her blood that had spilled on the floor. Right next to Sakura laid Sasuke's katana with blood on the blade. Sasuke knew whose blood it was and his stomach turned dangerously. It was Sakura's blood. This couldn't be happening; he couldn't have been the one to hurt Sakura.

Sasuke knew that Sakura was running out of time, and he bent down and picked her up. Sakura flinched at Sasuke's touch and struggled against him; she was scared of him. Sakura really thought that Sasuke had attacked her. But Sasuke didn't care; he had to get Sakura help before she died. She couldn't die, he wouldn't let her. He couldn't come this close to actually living, and then lose the one who allowed him to live. The argument he had had with Sakura the night before flashed through his head and he gritted his teeth to keep from vomiting. How could he have been like that? No wonder Sakura thought that he would be capable of something like this.

However, before Sasuke was even able to make it to the door, he felt Sakura stop struggling and go limp in his arms. He froze and looked down at her. Her eyes were wide with fear, but no longer held any expression in them.

Sasuke couldn't move, he couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. Time seemed to stop. All Sasuke could do was hold Sakura tight in his arms and stare at the lifeless body of the one person he cared about more than anything. Sakura was dead. She had just died in his arms, and accused him of killing her. She blamed him. All of Sasuke's senses left him and he felt his heart go numb.

Everything that mattered to him was gone.

Suddenly he felt someone else's presence in the room. Sasuke quickly turned to face the intruder, but ended up facing himself instead. There was an exact double of Sasuke right in front of him. The other Sasuke just stood there with an evil look in his eyes. Sasuke recognized that look; it was the look of being hungry for power, for revenge. It was the look that used to be in his eyes before he defeated Itachi. The look that caused him to leave everything behind.

A mocking smile spread across the imposing Sasuke as he looked at the lifeless Sakura, and he spoke in a cold, heartless voice.

"So you arrived too late to save her... You should have seen the look on her face when you attacked her…. She didn't even try to fight back. Instead she just kept crying and asking you why you were doing this. Pleading with you to stop, saying that this wasn't really you. But in the end none of that mattered, and you killed her anyways." The Sasuke double ended with a laugh full of hate.

"I didn't kill her. You did! I couldn't hurt Sakura!" Sasuke growled stepping away from his look a like.

"Really? Were you not the one to hurt her the most when you left her all alone? Were you not the one who kept hurting her every time that she tried to bring you back and you refused to go? And were you not the one she thought attacked her? The last thing she knew in life was that you were the one who turned on her and finally put an end to everything. It was you she saw, not me."

Suddenly Sasuke's duplicate disappeared and in his place stood the man that Naruto and Sasuke had seen in the village. He had posed as Sasuke to kill Sakura. Sasuke could feel the anger rising in his body and he felt nothing but hate for this man. He had killed Sakura. He had taken from him the last person that he loved. Pure hatred filled the room, hatred that Sasuke had only felt when fighting Itachi.

"I will kill you for what you have done." Sasuke growled.

The man just smiled at Sasuke's pain. "You can't even touch me."

Sasuke reluctantly placed Sakura on the bed. The warmth was already leaving her body and memories of her smile flashed through Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke forced himself to turn around to face the man his eyes bright red with the sharingan. Sasuke didn't waste any time and immediately began running at the man his chidori already formed and ready to run through him.

The man didn't move, instead his eye's merely flashed. Just as Sasuke was about to strike him, he suddenly froze; paralyzed where he was inches from the man. Sasuke could feel the man's breath on his face; he was so close! A few more inches and the man would be dead; Sasuke needed to kill him.

"See you can't even touch me… You can't even avenge her death. A pity that she had to die though, she would have made such a pretty little wife." The man smiled and laughed at the torment on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke felt like all the wind was knocked out of him, and was finding it difficult to breath with all the hatred running through his body.

Panting, Sasuke growled back at the man. "I will kill you. I don't care what I have to do, I will kill you…"

"Aw, still the revenger I see. But I don't think you will succeed this time."

The man's eyes flashed again and suddenly everything began to go dark and fade away. Sasuke cringed helplessly as the darkness swallowed him as he stood there unable to do anything and wondering what would come next.

ooo

Sasuke quickly sat up drenched in a cold sweat. His heart was pounding as he looked around. He was still in his bed. Sasuke let out a breath of relief. It was just a dream. Sakura was alive and everything was fine. The relief that one feels after waking up from their worst nightmare and realizing it wasn't real slowly spread through him and he calmed himself down.

Sasuke glanced at the clock wondering what time it was, and hoping it wasn't too long until everyone would be up and he could apologize to Sakura. It read 1:55 am. Just great! He still had a few hours that he would have to pretend to be asleep. Sasuke looked over at Naruto almost hoping that he was having trouble sleeping too, just so he wasn't the only one, but he was still sleeping soundly and snoring gently.

Suddenly a wave of déjà vu hit Sasuke as he remembered this whole scene. Naruto was in the exact same position that he had been in his dream. No matter how hard he tried, Sasuke couldn't convince himself that this was just coincidence. Sasuke got another uneasy feeling. This was all too familiar.

Sasuke glanced at the clock again just as the numbers flipped to show 1: 56 a.m. It was four minutes earlier than it had been in his dream, if it really was a dream. That meant that just in case that dream was more like a premonition or something along those lines, Sasuke might have time to save Sakura from that man. Sasuke knew this idea was far fetched. He was just paranoid, he told himself for what seemed like the hundredth time, nothing was wrong and he should just go back to sleep. But still… Just in case he would rather be over precautious than have Sakura die again when he could have prevented her death.

Carefully Sasuke got out of bed and opened his door. He immediately glanced over at Sakura's door. It was shut this time, but Sasuke still had an anxious feeling. Quietly Sasuke slipped her door open and walked into her room. He began to shut the door, but it didn't close all the way leaving it a crack open.

The room was dark just as it had been when he first entered last time. Sasuke's eyes immediately fell to the center floor, but even in the dark he could tell that Sakura was not laying there. Instead Sasuke found Sakura sleeping soundly in her bed. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and laughed at himself quietly. She was fine, and he was over reacting.

Sasuke turned to go, but as he did he saw a shadow move near Sakura's bed out of the corner of his eye. His heart stopped.

"Sakura!" Sasuke warned instinctively as he turned towards her and drew his katana.

Sakura woke up startled and looked around, but calmed a little when she saw Sasuke. Quickly she got out of bed and started towards him.

"Sasuke? Is something wrong, what's the matter? Is Naruto…?" Sakura started to ask before stopping suddenly.

Sasuke wondered why she had stopped. Sakura's eyes were wide with fear and confusion and she took an unsure step backwards.

"Sasuke, I don't understand… What are you doing?" Sakura asked nervously, slightly shaking her head.

Sasuke looked at her confused. What was she talking about? Was she mad that he was in her room after the argument last night? Sasuke saw her anxiously glance at his hand and he followed her gaze. Sasuke was surprised to find himself holding his katana tightly and pointed at Sakura. When did he get his katana? He remembered drawing it when he thought someone was in the room, but then again he didn't remember bringing it with him. Something was going on.

Sasuke tried to release the sword, but he had no control over his hand or arm. No matter how much he commanded himself to lower the katana away from Sakura, his arm would not obey. Sasuke glanced back at Sakura.

Sakura was still staring at him with apprehension. "Sasuke why are you doing this? This isn't you…" Sakura asked desperately as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Sakura, I'm not…" Sasuke started before his voice stuck in his throat at the fear in her eyes.

Suddenly someone appeared behind Sakura. It was a man, but a different man. Sasuke had never seen this man before, but would eventually learn his name to be Fusaku (the man in the alley way earlier).

Sasuke wanted to warn Sakura to move or get away, but he couldn't talk. Something was wrong with him. He watched in fear as the man performed quick and sharp hand signs. Sasuke waited for some jutsu to attack him or Sakura, but nothing seemed to happen at first. However, as soon as the man was done Sasuke felt a sharp burning sensation on his arm and looked down to see the tattoo that the woman had given him earlier glowing a dark red color.

Sasuke felt his grip on the katana tighten even more and he readied the sword to attack. The man smiled wickedly.

Sakura had broken into tears now, but remained where she was. Sasuke pleaded for her to move in his mind, for her to do something. To move, to run, to attack him before he got a chance to attack her.

Sasuke was pretty sure that the man was now in complete control of his right arm and there was nothing he could to do to stop himself from attacking Sakura. Sasuke tried to move his legs or any other part of his body, but he was paralyzed just as he had been when the man's eyes flashed. He was just a puppet now and all he could do was watch. It was killing him to not be able to do anything and he tried to fight it, but to no avail.

"Sasuke, please say something. I know this isn't you! Please stop!" Sakura cried out shaking as she took a step towards him uneasily as if she was trying to reach out to him.

"Sakura…" Was all Sasuke was able to utter, but it came out sounding angry and harsh.

Sakura winced at his tone, but would not give up. This was not her Sasuke. She knew that. Even if he was mad at her from last night, this wasn't him. It was like the time during the chuunin exams when the curse seal took over and turned him into a monster. She hadn't given up on him then and she wouldn't now. Sakura made up her mind.

"Sasuke stop!" Sakura cried again as she started to run and stumble towards him, just as she had done years ago. But this time was different.

The Katana flashed and blood splattered the ground.

Sasuke didn't even have time to think. He felt himself move and before he knew it he was right in front of Sakura ready to attack. Sasuke tried to stop, tried to close his eyes, but he couldn't. He saw the pure shock in Sakura's eyes as she met his sword. However the shock in her eyes was quickly replaced with a look of pain as her body responded to what had happened. Sasuke felt like he was going to throw up as they just stood there silently, his hand still tight on the handle of the sword, pressed against Sakura.

Sakura coughed as she choked on her own blood and started crying. The few moments of silence seemed like eternity before Sakura finally spoke.

"Sasuke, why?" She whispered quietly as she began to go limp.

Sasuke couldn't respond. He couldn't feel anything; he didn't even realize that he had removed the katana until Sakura fell to the ground feebly. There she lay sprawled out on the ground in the exact position Sasuke had found her in before. A pool of her blood was already starting to form around her.

The man, who had sat silently in the background through this whole thing, smiled evilly before performing more hand signs and disappearing.

The katana immediately fell from Sasuke's hand and he dropped to his knees next to Sakura. Sasuke pushed away his urge to vomit, as he shakily reached out to Sakura. This wasn't happening. She wasn't lying there dying. He didn't do this to her.

The cloud in front of the moon moved again, and the moonlight spilled across Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura's eyes flashed open when Sasuke touched her, just as they had before. The pain and sadness they held caught Sasuke's breath, and every tear that slid down her cheeks seemed to pierce his heart. He was numb again.

Gritting his teeth Sasuke pushed all his emotions aside and wasted no more time. If Sakura was going to survive then he had to forget everything that had just happened and get her help. He would get her help this time!

Once again Sakura flinched when he picked her up, but Sasuke ignored it. He was just about to make it out the door before he felt another presence in the room. Sasuke was going to ignore that too, already knowing who it was, but then they spoke.

"It's no use. She is already dead." The man said coldly.

Sasuke didn't turn around but reluctantly looked down at Sakura. This time her eyes were closed, but her chest no longer rose and fell with her breaths. The man was right.

"No matter how many times you try to save her you never will. You walked right into the trap Sasuke. It is all your fault that Sakura is dead. You killed her."

"Enough!" Sasuke yelled. All of his feelings were building up inside of him and he couldn't take it anymore. He felt like his heart was going to burst from all the pain that kept crashing down on him. With every breath he took he felt sick and could feel the contents of his stomach threaten to come up. There was no way to describe what he was feeling and he didn't know what to do.

Sasuke collapsed onto his knees still holding Sakura tight in his arms. The ground started to darken from the hot, angry tears that were falling from Sasuke's eyes, and Sasuke cried out in anger and frustration.

It wasn't fair. Why was his life always so screwed up? Every time things started to go good, his world was shattered. First his family, and now Sakura- and he could do nothing. It had been a while since Sasuke had cried, but his tears weren't like other peoples. His tears were filled with all the hatred and sorrow and evil that had filled his life and he was finally letting it spill over.

The man merely smirked at Sasuke's pain once again.

"You have brought this on yourself Sasuke. You are not meant to get close to others. Had you not left Madara, Sakura would not be dead right now. She would be alive. It is all your fault."

"Quiet!" Sasuke yelled again turning around to look at the weird man, but he was gone.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger before turning back around to find himself face to face with the man. Before Sasuke could do anything the man's eyes flashed and he froze again. Sasuke hated himself for always falling for the man's trick and becoming so helpless. He wasn't use to not being in control.

"Everyone is going to leave you at one point Sasuke," The man said taking hold of Sakura. Sasuke inhaled sharply and tried to fight the paralysis.

"Sometimes it is better to let them go before it is too late." The man smirked as he stole Sakura out of Sasuke's arms and stood up. "Remember that next time. Maybe you will actually be able to save her then."

The man suddenly disappeared leaving Sasuke alone. Sasuke slammed his fists on the ground and shook with uncontrollable sobs of frustration. Once again his world began to go dark and he let it consume him. Whatever was coming couldn't be any worse than it was now, and Sasuke almost wished that it was death coming to get swallow him.

**Ok just take calm, deep breaths! And read the next chapter! Sorry again! **


	33. Kiss of Relief

**Ok before you guys freak out! Read this chapter ok! ^-^'**

Sakura sat by Sasuke's bed watching him intently. She dipped a washcloth into a pitcher of cool water and slowly wrung out most of the excess water. Carefully, Sakura leaned over Sasuke and placed the washcloth on his burning head.

Last night, Naruto had been woken up by Sasuke's yelling in his sleep. Concerned that something was wrong Naruto had in turn woken up Sakura to check on him. When Sakura arrived she found a very sick Sasuke, and her thoughts of last night's arguments went away immediately as she quickly set to work. After checking his forehead Sakura found that he had a high fever and was burning up. Sakura guessed his cold from the previous day must have gotten worse, but that was not what really concerned her.

Sasuke was in a restless sleep, but no matter what she tried, Sakura couldn't wake him. This was what had her worried. He kept talking and moving around in his sleep, but neither Sakura nor Naruto could really make out much of what he was saying. But whatever it was, it wasn't good.

It wasn't long before the rest of team seven joined them in Naruto and Sasuke's room wondering what was wrong, but Sakura told the others that they could go back to bed. She would watch Sasuke since she was the medical ninja after all. However, Naruto insisted on staying up with her to watch him too. Of course, Naruto eventually fell back asleep on his bed, but Sakura sat next to Sasuke the rest of the night.

After a while Sakura couldn't stand watching Sasuke in such pain anymore and she performed a medical jutsu to calm him down and wash away what ever dreams he was having. After that Sasuke stopped murmuring in his sleep and didn't move at all. Sakura wasn't sure if she liked this new state much better though. Sasuke remained frozen like a statue and if it wasn't for the unsteady rise and fall of his chest she might have thought he was dead. At one point Sakura let herself doze off for a bit and she slipped her hand into Sasuke warm one. As she did Sasuke moved slightly and he held her hand tightly in his sleep. At least he was still there.

Everyone was now already up and had left the hotel to go out for the day. Sakura had offered to stay with Sasuke again while Naruto went out to get some medicine for him. However, when Naruto got back it would be his turn to watch Sasuke while Sakura got some much needed rest.

Sakura took the wash cloth off of Sasuke's forehead and dipped it into the water again. Sakura stared at Sasuke's troubled face. His usually pale face was flushed from his fever and his hair hung limply in his eyes. Sasuke looked exhausted and so helpless; she had never seen him this way and it hurt her.

She wished they hadn't had that argument the night before. Sakura felt bad now for yelling at him when he probably was already not feeling too good. As soon as he woke up, she told herself, she would apologize for everything she had said.

Sakura leaned over and brushed Sasuke's hair out of his eyes. As she did her fingers lingered on his warm face and she slid them gently down his cheek. Sakura wished she could help him more, or at least hold him in her arms and try to comfort him, but she couldn't.

Although Sasuke had calmed down, he was still not resting well. Sasuke's breathing was a little labored due to the cold and he still had a slight fever. Sakura would not normally be worried about a cold, but Sakura had a feeling that this was no ordinary cold. There was something strange about it that she would have to discuss with Sasuke.

When she first came to help Sasuke, Sakura had noticed that Sasuke's arm was irritated where the lady's tattoo was and she swore it glowed a reddish color every now and then. It was then that her medical ninja instincts kicked in and she took a sample of Sasuke's blood near the tattoo. Perhaps the ink used to make the tattoo was poison. She had been uneasy about the tattoo after seeing that it was an eight pointed star, but now she really was suspicious.

She would have to take his blood sample to the hospital to have it tested, and then she would pay the old lady a visit. Her gut feeling told her something had been wrong for a while and now she was going to listen to it. His cold wasn't a cold and she had some theories of what it really was.

Sakura wrung out the washcloth again and went to put it on Sasuke's forehead when Sasuke's dark eyes flashed open. Sasuke instinctively grabbed Sakura's wrist as it neared him and she couldn't help but let out a gasp of surprise.

ooo

Sasuke woke with a start and looked around at where he was. He was back in his room and lying on the bed. Somebody reached out towards him and he instinctively grabbed the hand before it could reach him. The person gasped in surprise and Sasuke turned his attention to them. Sasuke's heart stopped. A surprised Sakura stared down at him with a worried look in her bright green eyes.

Sasuke looked up at Sakura with a weird expression in his eyes that she wasn't able to read. It was like a mix of confusion, relief, pain and sadness. Sasuke couldn't believe it. Sakura was alive and staring right at him. The last memory of her he had was her lifeless body being carried away by the man. Then how was she here? Both of Sakura's deaths couldn't have been a dream could they? He had thought the first one was, but the second one was too? But she was here, alive.

He had thought his life was over, and that everything worth living for was gone. Sasuke was so relieved that Sakura was alive that he just wanted to hold her and kiss her like he had last night, like he thought he would never be able to again.

Sasuke still held Sakura's hand as he quickly sat up in his bed. All he could think about was holding her warm body in his arms and making sure nothing bad ever happened to her again. Before Sakura could react Sasuke had pulled her onto his bed and had caught her mouth on his. Sasuke brushed her cheek as he kissed her and held her tightly. Sakura eagerly kissed him back at first, but pulled away when she remembered last night and how Sasuke should be resting.

"Sa-Sasuke…" Sakura stuttered surprised and slightly red. "You, you need to be resting, you can't push yourself like this right after waking up."

"But Sakura there's something I need to tell you…"

Sasuke couldn't just sit there when there was so much that he had realized after last night. He was about to get out of bed, but his body didn't like that idea. The sudden physical exertion caused Sasuke's lungs to burn as he tried to take in deep breaths. And he started coughing when he wasn't able to take in a sufficient breath of air. Sasuke immediately regretted his actions as he fought to breathe.

Sakura was surprised by Sasuke's sudden consciousness and was taken back even more by his kiss. However Sakura recovered when Sasuke started coughing violently and quickly got him a glass of cold water. Sakura forced Sasuke to drink it, and after the glass was quickly emptied of its contents Sasuke was able to breathe a little easier. So was Sakura.

"Thanks."

Sasuke really didn't want to stay in bed any longer, but a firm hand on his shoulder prevented him from getting out.

"Sasuke you need to rest. You haven't been well all night and you need to recover." Sakura said with concern. She didn't want him to relapse.

"Hn. I am a lot better than I was last night Sakura." Sasuke said as a shiver went down his back at the memory.

"Sasuke last night you…." Sakura started uneasily.

"Hey! Sasuke you're awake!"

Naruto had just entered the room carrying a bag in one hand and a take out bowl of ramen in the other. He was smiling at Sasuke and walked right over and sat in the chair on the other side of Sasuke's bed.

"We thought you would never wake up." Naruto joked. "Sakura was really worried about you. You should have seen the look on her face!" Naruto scooted the chair closer and pulled out some chopsticks. "Hey Sasuke is something wrong?"

Naruto was referring to the far away look in Sasuke's eyes as he thought about what Naruto had said.

"_**You should have seen the look on her face." **_That was exactly what the man had said about Sakura in his dream.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned to look at Sakura. The apprehension in her eyes reminded him of last night. Flashes of the dream came back to him and the contents of his stomach threatened him once again. There was no way that he could tell her what happened in his dream last night.

"Hn, I'm fine Sakura." Sasuke lied. "You don't have to look so worried."

Naruto looked at Sasuke unbelievingly. His brow furrowed. He knew something was wrong, and Sasuke didn't want to tell Sakura. Did it have something to do with earlier? With the man? He had to know. It was time for Sasuke and him to have a talk, without Sakura.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said smiling. "Why don't you go get some rest. I can watch Baka here for a while. He shouldn't be too much trouble."

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto.

"Are you sure Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! Of course!"

"Ok, I have to go to town anyways, but I will be back in a bit." Sakura started as she got up. "Oh, don't forget to give Sasuke the medicine Naruto." Sakura said sternly.

Sasuke grimaced. He hated medicine.

Naruto just smirked. "Don't worry Sakura I won't."

Sakura glanced one more time at Sasuke, looking for any signs that she should stay, but Sasuke just stared down at his covers. Having no other excuses Sakura left the room, leaving the two guys alone.

Sasuke waited until Sakura had left the room before glancing over at Naruto. Naruto was staring at him with a serious face. Naruto obviously thought that he was going to get Sasuke to talk. But Sasuke didn't really feel like talking to him either and quickly turned away. Suddenly feeling really tired, considering the sleep he got last night wasn't quite what you would call peaceful, Sasuke laid back down with his hands behind his head and shut his eyes hoping Naruto would take a hint and leave.

"Heh, you're not getting off that easy Teme."

Sasuke opened one eye and looked at Naruto. He had a serious and determined face. He was going to get Sasuke to talk one way or the other. Sasuke just sighed. He might as well get this over the easy way, the quicker the better.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, what was going on last night? You had Sakura worried to death."

"Nothing."

"Nothing huh? Well then why did you keep yelling Sakura's name?"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto sharply. What else did he say while he was sleeping?

"Yeah, you kept calling out her name and a lot of other stuff that we couldn't decipher. So I don't believe that _nothing_ happened last night."

"It was just a dream. That is all." Sasuke said turning over. He no longer felt like talking about it.

"Yeah right Teme! I know it had something to do about that guy!" Naruto said frustrated.

"Fine! He was in the dream, that is all. Happy?"

"Heh." Naruto replied sorely. "Yeah, a little."

The two just sat there after that for a while. Sasuke didn't want to talk and Naruto didn't know what more he could ask if Sasuke didn't want to share. Finally Naruto broke the silence.

"Here," Naruto said throwing the bag at Sasuke, "You had better take the medicine or Sakura will get mad."

"Hn." Sasuke replied sitting up and opening the bag. He didn't see what the medicine was for, he wasn't that sick.

After watching Sasuke take the medicine Naruto got up out of his chair and walked to the door.

"Well I don't want to have to babysit you all day like Sakura does. I'm not the one in love you." Naruto smirked. "So I'll trust that you can stay here alone without getting into too much trouble Teme."

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke said rolling over and pulling the covers up.

"Good boy!" Naruto said as he left. He was going to go see if he could find this mysterious man, and talk to Kakashi sensei about it.

**There not so bad right? Any ?'s just ask me, I know this may be confusing.**


	34. Dr Kakashi

**Hey guys! I would like to start by apologizing for the long break between updates. I am really sorry, but I just couldn't find enough time and brain power to put into writing a new chapter as quickly as usual. Between school and my awful chemistry homework I am losing hours in the day. But I mentioned before that it could be up to two weeks between updates. However I do not plan to make you wait that long next time. Anyways, here is a new chapter. I did not really plan to have this chapter in here, which is another reason the update did not happen as quick as usual. I had originally planned to just go into the chapter that will follow this one, but I figured I'd include what Sakura is doing. So just bear with me, because I wrote this whole chapter today in the three hours since I woke up which includes time for breakfast and stuff. I think I plan to post the next chapter either today or tomorrow since it is already written as an "I'm sorry for making you wait" offering. ^-^ lol**

**Well thanks for reading!**

**Brittney**

Sakura wasted no time before heading out to the town. She was on a mission, a mission to figure out what was going on and make sure Sasuke was safe. The stop to the local hospital was only one of the few places she planned to visit, but first she decided she would find her way back to the lady with the ink drawings and pay her a little visit.

Many questions were hanging around what happened to Sasuke last night, and most of them led back to the old lady and the tattoo on Sasuke's arm. Sakura was about 99% sure that whatever was wrong with Sasuke, was not a normal sickness that came about naturally. Something prompted Sasuke's sudden attack on his health.

As Sakura weaved her way through the streets, that were now filled with people going to lunch, she couldn't help but look for anyone who looked suspicious. Someone in this town wasn't as innocent as the rest of the town appeared. In fact, after the way Sasuke acted before, and then last night, Sakura was certain that these instances were not merely coincidence. Someone knew they were here. Their plan to get Naruto away without being noticed had failed and now the plan would have to change if they wanted to keep Naruto safe still.

Suddenly it occurred to Sakura that the whole time they had planned to keep Naruto safe, but what if Naruto wasn't the only one in danger? Sasuke was the one that ended up sick, not Naruto. Why would whoever was doing this attack Sasuke? What would they gain by that unless Sasuke was also part of the equation? After all, maybe Madara still needed Sasuke and wanted him back. Whatever they did to Sasuke wasn't meant to kill him, there were easier ways to do that, but maybe it was meant to weaken him enough so he would be easier to capture.

The knot in Sakura's stomach tightened as she thought about this scenario. Madara couldn't take Sasuke back, not now, she wouldn't let him. Sakura would die before anyone took back Sasuke- that she felt certain about. Sakura's thoughts now took a new turn as she thought about Madara. He was part of Akatsuki, who wanted Naruto, or at least the Nine Tailed Fox inside of Naruto, and Madara was one of the last Uchiha, who had his eye on Sasuke. Things suddenly seemed to fit. Whoever was behind this wasn't just after Naruto now; there were other prizes they were after-- a two for one deal, with Naruto and Sasuke as the specials. Then as a bonus, the only person who can perform the resurrection jutsu. Sakura thought about her part in this whole thing. She was sure that she played a very small role in all of this. Against Sasuke and Naruto she was just a minor detail that could be taken care of at the same time without much extra planning.

A small wave of realization and panic hit Sakura and she looked around closely at everyone walking around her, completely unaware of the new enemy now surrounding team seven. Anyone here could pose a threat. They were sitting ducks here. At least in Konoha Sasuke and Naruto were surrounded by shinobi and people who would actually know what to do if something happened. But here, in a village in the middle of nowhere, if something were to happen the people would be clueless of what to do.

Their plan to hide had failed. All they had managed to do was put themselves out in the open, with 2, possibly 3, out of 5 members of Team 7 holding interest with Akatsuki. Sakura bit her lip in an effort to calm her thoughts. She was probably just being paranoid and reaching for straws. She shouldn't make any assumptions until she discovered what part the old lady played in this.

Sakura focused her thoughts on now finding the lady's cart again. She knew approximately where the cart was, so now it was just a matter of seeing it through the crowd. However, Sakura nearly walked right by where the cart had been without even noticing, before she realized that the empty square of dirt had once been the site of the ink tattoo cart. Sakura cursed to herself as she pushed her way through the people and over to the now vacant spot.

There wasn't even any indication that this spot had homed the old lady, but Sakura was positive that this was the spot. She recognized the other carts adjacent to where she stood. However, part of Sakura had already known she wasn't going to find the old lady here. That would have been too easy. Looking around, Sakura saw the owner of the next store fixing the sign, and decided to ask him a few questions.

"Excuse me sir," Sakura said putting on her fake cheery smile, which would have screamed over politeness to anyone that knew her, but worked nicely on the tired and grumpy looking man.

The man had been determined not to have a good day that morning when he had woken up that morning, but now he couldn't help but offer Sakura a small smile in return and step down off of his ladder.

"Can I help you miss," the man answered trying to find the manners he had thrown away after his wife's death a few years ago.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could tell me anything about the old woman who owned the ink tattoo cart." Sakura said tilting her head to the side slightly and brightening her smile.

The man frowned a little and rubbed his chin thinking. "A tattoo cart you say? There?" He asked nodding to the empty space that separated him from the next shop over.

"Yes, she was there last night and gave, er, a _friend_ of mine a tattoo. I was wondering if you knew anything about her."

The man frowned again and raised an eyebrow at Sakura. "I'm sorry miss, but I don't recall there ever being an old woman with a cart there before last night, and I wasn't at my shop yesterday for, er, business matters."

The man recalled how yesterday had marked the five year anniversary of his wife's death and how he had decided to drown himself in drinks to save himself from the pain it still caused him; part of the reason today wasn't going to be a good day.

"So no, I don't think I will be of any help to you Miss. Perhaps you were thinking of somewhere else. That plot of dirt has been empty for years." The man said already climbing back onto his ladder to finish nailing the sign.

"Oh I'm sorry my mistake, you are probably right," Sakura said not bothering to fake a smile this time since the man's back was already turned away from her. "But thank you for your time."

The man just grunted in return as he held the nails in his mouth.

Sakura sighed and walked over to the other shop, but the worker there also said that she didn't recall anyone having a cart there before. Of course, the girl herself was not working the night shift yesterday and suggested that the boy that was might have seen the old lady if Sakura wanted to come back later or try to find him. Sakura just shook her head and said that it didn't matter much anyways and that searching for the boy would not be needed.

Even though Sakura had not found the old woman, her lack of discovery had, in turn, led to another one. The knowing that whoever this woman was, she was not from here and was somehow connected with the whole matter of Sasuke's illness.

Now Sakura needed to go to the hospital and have the sample of Sasuke's blood that she had taken tested. Normally going to an unknown hospital asking for a sample to be tested out of the blue was not something that was done, but Sakura didn't care. Right now she needed to perform some tests, and if they would not willingly let her do so, she could always sneak in and get what she needed anyways. Besides, if they had a problem they could always take it up with Lady Tsunade later, which she was sure no one would want to do.

When Sakura made her way to the hospital she was surprised at how large it was. She figured that this town was bigger than Konoha, but she didn't think that the hospital would be so large. Perhaps this was the only one in the area and served everyone in the region. Whatever the reason was, Sakura felt a little less sure of her mission to convince the people that she needed to be allowed to waltz in and to what she wished. Actually, right now sneaking in was looking like her best option. However Sakura just pushed the doors open and entered with as much confidence as she could muster, remembering that this was for Sasuke.

Sakura walked up to the front desk and stood waiting for the receptionist. Currently the receptionist had their back to her and was on the phone and having some issues finding something in the stack of papers while trying to reconnect the line and transfer the call to someone else. Finally after a few more moments of chaos the receptionist managed to figure out what they were doing and hung up the phone. Sakura wondered who in their right mind had hired this ditz to run the front desk and was about to just give up and leave, and try to find an open window to climb in, when the receptionist turned around to help Sakura.

"Hello how can I be of service to you?"

"Aah!" Sakura had a heart attack and nearly fell over as she found herself speaking to Sai posing as a receptionist for the hospital.

Sai just sat there sporting his customary smile and ignored the phone that began ringing again. "Hello Sakura how can I help you?"

Sakura tried to recollect herself, but was finding it hard to do while speaking to Sai who was wearing a nurse outfit that probably was meant for a woman instead of a man. "Sai," Sakura said leaning in and speaking quietly, "what are you doing?"

A doctor suddenly walked by and Sakura leaned back away.

Sai just smiled. "Thank you for your information Ma'am. Here is your clearance pass; the testing room is on the second floor all the way at the end of the hall. The door is on the left."

Sakura just looked confused as Sai held out a laminated pass to Sakura and nodded towards the stairs that would take her upstairs. "Um, ok…" Sakura took the pass and started to walk away.

"Have a nice day Ma'am and let me know if there is anything else I can get you." Sai said cheerfully as the next costumer came up with a young boy who had appeared to have broken his arm. Sai now started to deal with these people as Sakura made her way up the stairs.

_"Well that worked I guess." _Sakura thought as she started down the second floor hallway and looked at her pass._ "At least if I get caught I will have this to back me up. Although, I don't know why Sai is here. I could have found a way to get in by myself. Of course I never know what is going on in Sai's head…"_

Sakura found the room she could use for testing and closed the door before locking it. After gathering the supplies she needed Sakura tied her hair back and set to work with an efficiency and expertise only obtained after being taught by Lady Tsunade who had no time for error or wasted seconds. Less than an hour later Sakura was finished. She had examined his blood, and had come to a conclusion about what was ailing Sasuke. Now all she had to do was find Kakashi Sensei and explain what she believed to be going on, including the theory that she had come up with earlier involving Madara.

Sakura quietly slipped out of the room and closed the door before turning around and running directly into someone. Startled Sakura hid the paper results and tried to slip away quickly mumbling an apology without looking at the doctor. Unfortunately she didn't get very far before the doctor grabbed her arm. Finally Sakura looked up already preparing her fake smile only to have it frozen on her face when she recognized doctor that had caught on her face. Sakura's eye twitched along with the corner of her mouth as she looked up at Kakashi disguised as a doctor, with a surgeon mask covering his lower face.

"Hello Sakura, fancy running into you here. Not sneaking around are we?" Kakashi said obviously smirking under his surgeon mask.

"K-Kakashi Sensei what are you doing here?" Sakura asked trying to recollect herself for the second time that day. At this point she wouldn't be surprised if Naruto came around the corner dressed as another nurse wheeling Sasuke on a gurney.

"Oh, I just wanted to try my hand at being a doctor. You know I always wanted to be one when I was growing up; they get paid more than I do, so I'm thinking of a career change." Kakashi said rubbing his head with his left hand.

Sakura just smirked. "What did you do to your right arm Kakashi?"

Kakashi lowered his left arm and smiled. "Always was an observant one. But that doesn't matter right now." Kakashi said moving his right shoulder a little which was still sore and stiff, having only gotten worse after carrying everyone's stuff back from the resort and jumping through the trees. "Right now I am just concerned with what you know. There are some things we need to go over involving this 'vacation'."

Sakura nodded, "But first, Kakashi why are you dressed up like a doctor and why is Sai a receptionist?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Well we were looking for you when Naruto told us you planned to go to the hospital to run some tests, so we came here. I figured that you wouldn't just waltz up and ask for a room to perform random tests in for no specific reason," Kakashi smirked, "obviously I was wrong about that. So I figured that you had snuck in to perform them. Just in case you got caught or something, er, happened Sai and myself disguised ourselves as personal and came to look for you."

Sakura just sweat dropped and shook her head. "Kakashi Sensei sometimes you make things more complicated than they have to be just to amuse yourself. So how many female nurses have you stopped to talk to?" Sakura said raising her eyebrow.

Kakashi just smirked again, "I suggest we focus the conversation on more pressing matters Sakura. Or I would feel obligated to ask you how many times you kissed Sasuke last night."

Sakura glared a little and nodded. Kakashi and Sakura quickly left the hospital and made their way out back to the road, where Sai was leaning against the tree waiting for them. Sakura couldn't help but laughing as they walked over to Sai because he was still wearing the white receptionist hat with the red cross on it.

"Nice hat Sai," Sakura said sarcastically.

"Why thank you Sakura," Sai replied smiling.

Sakura sweat dropped again, "Sai why are you still wearing that thing?"

"Because many people, just like you, said I had a nice hat. If everyone is admiring my hat and complementing me I don't see any reason why not to wear it." Sai replied naively.

Sakura hit her head. "Sai, I was being sarcastic, and so were the other people. The hat looks silly just take it off. It is meant to be worn by a girl, which you are not."

"Oh, so that explains the snickers that followed the compliments." Sai said taking off the hat and throwing it away. Sai looked at Kakashi, "Why did you not tell me that when I chose that outfit as my disguise?" He asked somewhat offended.

Kakashi just shrugged and said boredly. "How was I supposed to know that you didn't know it was a female outfit? I thought you knew. Oh well that doesn't matter, right now we need to fill Sakura in on the plan and I assume she has some information too, right Sakura?"

Sakura nodded. After looking around for anyone listening and making sure that they were not where they could be over heard, Kakashi began to explain to Sakura and Sai, for the second time, about the suspicious people and Sasuke's theory about the people working together. Sakura also told Kakashi about her theory about Madara which also seemed to work with the information they had uncovered and everything she had learned by testing Sasuke's blood. So it was then that they went through what they knew and the new plan of action that needed to be taken was arranged.


	35. Selfishness or Love?

**Hey! Update number two in two days! I don't really know if I should put this up now since I like the chapter so much and I have written zippo to come after this, but I already said I would so I don't want to go back on my word. I just hope people read and like this chapter so I feel better about posting it now. ^-^ Oh and the next update might not be for a while now. Sorry!**

**Well thanks for reading and comments are more than welcome!**

**Brittney**

Sasuke tried to sleep; his body wanted him too, but his mind just wouldn't let him. Every time Sasuke closed his eyes he would see Sakura lying on the ground in front of him and he would quickly open them again. Even when Sasuke started to drift to sleep his mind would start to think about something else and he would wake up again. Finally after an hour or so of trying to sleep Sasuke got up and decided to take a shower hoping that would relax him. He also wanted to wash of that tattoo the lady gave him the night before thinking it was connected somehow to his dream.

Every time the tattoo had glowed red, his arm would move on its own accord, Sasuke figured, now that he had time to actually think about what had been happening. So the tattoo must have had some special ability allowing someone to control his movements.

Sasuke turned the water on hot and stepped in letting it wet his hair and body. He took a deep breath, taking in the steam and letting it fill his lungs before releasing it slowly. As the water washed his arm, the ink began to run and the eight sided star began to become misshaped. Already the numbness that had been plaguing that part of his arm since he woke up was beginning leave and the feeling was returning to him.

Sasuke flexed his arm and stared at it for a while, almost daring it to disobey him again and move on its own. But his hand flexed when he thought about it and moved where his brain told it to. Everything was fine now. He spent the rest of the shower contemplating the dream and what it meant. He could focus more now that he wasn't actually experiencing the pain he had been and was beginning to make some conclusions of his own.

The first one being that it was no ordinary dream. Something was wrong and he needed to find out what. The second, that the two different men were working together. This meant that the man with the weird eyes was not alone as he had expected and had at least one other person with him, if not more, along with Karin. The man with the eyes had the ability to paralyze you by merely looking at you, he concluded, while the other man was the one that had control over his arm.

However, this was as far as Sasuke got. What the men had said to him didn't make any sense and Sasuke didn't really want to think about that either. They had put doubt in his head, and he didn't want that there; not while everything was going so good. Of course through the dream Sasuke had finally come to the biggest realization that had been bothering him for a while. How he felt about Sakura.

Sasuke had known that he cared about her, and wanted to be with her. He had even contemplated what life would actually be like with Sakura as his wife and mother of his kids, but it had never seemed like he ever made up his mind about the future. Now Sasuke was pretty positive that the only woman he planned on marrying was the pink haired girl who he had called annoying for so long. After losing her in his dream he realized that he needed her. Without her, he had no idea what he was going to do and had felt empty. Sasuke couldn't imagine feeling like that again; he never wanted that feeling to return as long as he could help it.

And for that to happen, Sakura needed to be alive and next to him. The best way to assure Sakura's safety was to protect her and to do that he planned to make her his forever. Love had never been a word Sasuke even liked to think about. And really he hadn't thought about it until that night when Sakura intercepted him on his departure. She had claimed to love him, but at that point Sasuke didn't believe in love and thought she was just another hopeless girl wanting him to be hers because he was cool. But now Sasuke was trying to cope with the fact that he may actually love Sakura back.

However, even after the dream and realizing that he needed Sakura, he wasn't sure if that was really love, or selfishness. Selfishness that he needed her to be happy and would therefore make sure she didn't die. Selfishness that he wanted her to be his because he couldn't picture her with another guy, or that he loved the feeling of her lips against his. Wasn't it his duty to protect her? Was this just selfishness and duty, a sense that he had to because she was Sakura. Or was all that part of love.

He couldn't imagine life away from her. When she smiled at him or teased him playfully his stomach got a weird sensation in it and he wanted more. The kiss he stole from her made his heart pound more than it did after winning a fight and he never wanted it to end. Was this love? Wanting to hold her forever and have a family with her? Sasuke didn't know for sure. Part of him was convinced that it was love, while the stubborn part that had been killed of all feeling didn't want to experience this new emotion because it caused weakness and meant that he no longer lived for only himself.

Sakura would expect things from him. She would expect love from him and he didn't know how to give or show that he was giving her love. Somehow he could just feel that she loved him, and not only because he heard her say that she did. But could Sakura feel that Sasuke loved her? All this was so confusing to Sasuke, and he exited the shower with more questions on a different subject than he went in with.

Sasuke dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist and used one to dry his hair as he stepped out of the bathroom to get his clothes.

ooo

After finishing her errands and having the discussion with Kakashi, Sakura decided that she should check on Sasuke before she finally got a chance to rest to make sure he was ok. She slid the door open expecting to find Sasuke laying in bed if not sleeping, but was surprised to find a half naked Sasuke emerging from the bathroom. Sakura immediately froze where she was and turned a slight red.

Sasuke also stopped surprised to find the girl he had just spent ten minutes thinking about standing there. Sasuke wondered why Sakura was blushing and then realized that it was because of his lack of clothes. Sasuke didn't know how to respond. He didn't really care. It wasn't like he was naked, he was covered. But obviously it bothered Sakura at least a little.

"Uh, are you alright?" Sasuke managed to ask as he stopped drying his hair and looked at Sakura. He smirked at the look on her face.

"S-sorry Sasuke…" Sakura stammered managing to find her voice. "I, I didn't mean to…" Sakura was still staring surprised at Sasuke. He had amazing abs that made Sakura want to run over and wrap herself in his arms and never let go. His body was so perfectly muscular- not overly defined that gave the appearance of a body builder, but just enough that she couldn't help but blush deeper. Sakura eventually managed to tear her eyes away and look at Sasuke's face.

He was smirking at her, but she could tell that he was thinking about something too. Sakura quickly forgot her initial reason for coming to see Sasuke and now felt very foolish for just standing there wide eyed. After trying to find her voice and failing Sakura just gave up and quickly escaped out of his room, leaving Sasuke to just stand there and smirk after her.

Sasuke just shook his head at Sakura. No matter how much she had grown up there was still a sense of that fan girl in her, but just enough that Sasuke found it cute. He liked that he could make her blush the way she did and cause moments of stuttering and lack of train of thought. Why he liked it he didn't know. He used to hate all those traits in a girl, but now he found them comforting.

Sasuke let his mind wander to thoughts about Sakura as he got dressed. He felt a lot better now, and after seeing Sakura again his nerves had been settled enough that he was no longer dwelling on the dream, though it did linger in the back of his mind casting shadows here and there on his thoughts of Sakura.

As soon as Sakura made it out of Sasuke's room she was finally able to breath relatively normal. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest a little as she opened the door to her room and slid it shut again. Sakura leaned her head against the door and steadied her breathing and allowed the oxygen needed to clear her thoughts flow to her brain. After a few moments Sakura slid down the door into a sitting position to evaluate what had just happened.

Sakura kicked herself for freezing up the way she did in front of Sasuke. She must have looked so stupid to him. Why did she even go in there in the first place? Sakura looked at the bag she had carried with her and remembered the medicine she had gotten him while at the hospital. Of course that was not the real reason she had gone in there. She really just wanted to make sure he was ok and spend some time with him.

Ever since their kiss, or more like kisses, every spare moment of thought that she had when not worrying about the threat of Akatsuki lingering over them seemed to focus around Sasuke. She had gone over the moment again and again in her mind trying to figure out what the kiss had meant and how serious Sasuke was about it. And then when Sasuke started to kiss her this morning- it took all her willpower not to just melt and continue the kiss. Sakura leaned her head back and sighed. She wanted to be with Sasuke so much. Her stomach did flips just thinking about him.

Sakura let some time pass before she decided to try one more time to give Sasuke his medicine. She hoped that he wouldn't still be laughing at her for her silliness. She almost hoped that he would be asleep again, but then she wouldn't get to spend time with him.

Quietly Sakura slid Sasuke's door open and shut it before even bothering to look at him. When she did finally risk a glance at him she found him lying on the bed with his hands behind his head staring at her.

"I was hoping you would come back." Sasuke smirked casually as he laid back against the head rest.

Sakura's stomach did another flip and she forced herself to respond. "I have more medicine for you." Sakura sighed. That was all she could come up with.

Sasuke stopped smirking, but his eyes were still teasing as Sakura made her way over to his bed and fished the medicine out of the bag.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked shaking off the shy girl routine. That was too much like Hinata, and she was not Hinata. Sasuke wouldn't have that much effect on her.

Sasuke shrugged. "Good enough that I don't need more medicine _Nurse_ Sakura."

Sakura examined Sasuke suspiciously making sure he really was better and not just trying to get out of taking his medicine.

"Still, you should take it." Sakura said handing him the medicine which he took begrudgingly. "I have some questions about last night Sasuke. I know that wasn't just a regular cold so don't tell me it was, and I am worried."

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a knitted brow as he drank the medicine quickly. At the mention of last night the same emotion that Sasuke had earlier that morning returned and replaced his teasing smirk.

"Sakura, I can't…" Sasuke was sitting up and looking at Sakura deeply. He couldn't tell her what happened in his dream last night and how much he cared. He wanted to. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, he needed to.

"Sasuke please."

Sakura couldn't help Sasuke if she didn't know what was wrong. Sakura went to take the glass she put the medicine in from Sasuke but as she did his hand caught hers and he skillfully pulled her towards him. Once again his lips gently and swiftly caught hers as she fell forward and he kissed her.

Sakura was surprised by his kiss again but this time did not resist it. The glass fell from Sakura's hand and shattered on the ground as she wrapped her arm around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke still held her other hand and continued to pull her forward until Sakura was now sitting on his bed facing him. Sasuke cupped Sakura's chin as he deepened the kiss and pulled her closer to him.

Sakura eagerly returned the kiss and Sasuke smiled at her enthusiasm as he broke apart long enough to get a sufficient breath of air and look at Sakura. Her eyes were shining and she breathed heavily as she stared up at him lovingly. This time it was Sakura who initiated the next kiss as she leaned towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck giving her the leverage she needed to be in control of the kiss this time.

However this didn't last long as Sasuke picked Sakura up and rolled over switching positions and now pinning her to the bed. Sakura pulled back for a moment surprised by Sasuke's actions and realizing how much emotion these kisses held. Sasuke stared down at Sakura as she looked up into his deep dark eyes getting lost in them. She loved him so much. Sakura couldn't even begin to express the shear delight and pleasure she was enjoying right now. Her chest rose and fell quickly as she was breathing hard making it difficult to speak.

"Sasuke, I…" Sakura wanted to tell him that she loved him, that she always had and always would, but that was all she could manage before she was cut short.

"Sakura…" Sasuke's eyes were serious and he became tense for a moment.

Sakura feared that he had guesses what she was going to say and was going to reprimand her for it, telling her that she shouldn't love him.

"Sakura, I will never be able to give you everything you deserve…"

Sakura's heart sunk and her breath caught in her chest.

"I will never be able to openly express feelings and emotions I have for you like you deserve…"

Sasuke was looking down at Sakura seriously and she could feel her heart breaking and the tears threatening to pour down her cheek as her world began to crash around her. What was he saying? Was he trying to make her stop loving him? What was he doing right now? She was so confused.

"And this will probably bring you more pain than if I had never come back…"

Here came the tears. Sakura told herself not to listen to him. She told herself to move, to not just lie there while he told her all of this, to do something.

Sasuke took a deep breath and clenched his fist by Sakura's head. "But I… I love you Sakura."

Sakura's heart stopped. He has said it barely more than a whisper, making Sakura wonder if she had really heard it, but when she looked into his eyes she saw that he meant it.

The tears came.

Sasuke was startled at the tears that started rolling down Sakura's cheeks as she just laid there looking at him, but the look in her eyes told him that they weren't sad tears. Sasuke leaned down and captured Sakura in another kiss.

This one wasn't as fast and eager as the first ones were. This one was slow, and deep, and passionate. Satisfying the hunger Sasuke and Sakura had for each other. Sasuke wiped the tears from Sakura's closed eyes and she ran her fingers through his hair.

Sakura stopped kissing for a moment.

"I love you too Sasuke. Always."

"That may be one of the few times I ever tell you that Sakura." Sasuke warned. Even now he couldn't repeat his pledge. "I won't ever be able to tell you how much you mean to me like other people do. I can never be like that. But you have to know and trust me that I will always, always care about you. Even if I don't tell you."

Sakura nodded. She understood. She knew the kind of person Sasuke was and she loved him as he was. Sakura leaned up and kissed Sasuke again. Sweetly just enough for their lips to touch and her to feel the warmth of his on hers before leaning back down.

"I know." Sasuke saw that Sakura meant what she said and that she accepted that Sasuke would always be reserved. She was willing to give up the constant reminder of someone's love for her in order to be with him. Sasuke knew he loved her even more, but he still couldn't say it again.

Sasuke yawned and before he knew what had happened Sakura had slipped out from underneath him and was starting to get up off of the bed.

"You need you sleep Sasuke. I am keeping you from getting rest." Sakura started blushing only slightly now. She wanted to keep going, but she also wanted Sasuke to get better and he looked tired.

Sasuke just caught Sakura's hand again and stopped her gently before she could manage to fully escape.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke asked as he sat up in bed and smirked at Sakura. He had finally gotten her, and there was no way he was going to lose her so quickly.

"I-I…" Sakura stammered again. The look in Sasuke's eyes was so beckoning and she relaxed her pull on her hand letting Sasuke lead her back towards him.

"If me getting sleep is really what you're after, and not just trying to get away… "Sasuke widened his smirk. "Then I'll sleep much better knowing you're here and safe with me."

Sakura just looked at him with such a confused, and happy, and longing expression in her eyes that Sasuke couldn't help but let his smirk turn into an actual smile.

The smile wasn't a wide mouthed smile like Naruto's or a toothy grin like Lee's. His was, was just perfect in its sense for him. Tilted off to one side and utterly perfect. There were no other words for Sakura to describe it. And yet, even though Sasuke had probably hardly smiled for the past ten or so years, that smile didn't exactly look as out of place as Sakura would have imagined it to be.

Sakura got butterflies in her stomach and she couldn't help but smile back at Sasuke and happiness and warmth spilled through her. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her expression but his smile remained intact.

"Oh Sasuke…" Sakura started before flinging herself into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him happily. Sasuke was a little surprised at Sakura's sudden braveness and excitement, but he didn't waste anytime in wrapping her in his arms and kissing her back.

"I really do love you Sasuke!" Sakura informed again with such sincerity in her eyes that Sasuke felt a little guilty for not being able to say it back to her, but he managed a smile which he knew Sakura liked.

"Me too Sakura."

That satisfied her and she leaned her head on his chest breathing in his scent which she adored. She felt safe with Sasuke's protective arm around her shoulder and head leaning on hers. She wished she could stay like this forever as she realized how tired she was, and how comfortable Sasuke was.

As Sakura drifted off to sleep she remembered that she still had to tell Sasuke about her suspicions about his dream.

"Sasuke?" Sakura sighed moving slightly to look up at him.

The two were now laying down against the pillows with Sakura leaning on Sasuke's chest.

"Hn?"

"I think your dream last night was like a poison induced genjutsu."

"Hn."

"I think it was the lady and the tattoo." Sakura murmured closing her eyes.

"I know."

"Oh, well I went back looking for her," Sasuke tensed at the idea of Sakura actually encountering the people who had caused her death in his dream, "but she was gone. No one even knew who she was or had seen her before."

"Figures."

Sakura lifted Sasuke's right arm and examined it. "Good, you got the ink off. I think that was what gave you the nightmares…"

"Hn." Sasuke knew that the ink had done more than just give him nightmares, but he didn't want to tell Sakura that, not now. It could wait until tomorrow or later today.

"What was you dream about Sasuke?" Sakura asked as sleep finally started to sweep over her. The warmth of Sasuke and his rich smell lulling her to sleep.

Sasuke paused for a moment deciding on what to say. Finally after a few moments Sasuke whispered, mostly to himself, "You."

By that time Sakura had already fallen asleep and her rhythmic breathing was the only sound in the room. Sasuke wondered whether, even if she wasn't asleep, if she had heard his reply. He hoped not.

Sasuke leaned his head on Sakura's and breathed in her sweet smell as his thoughts drifted to the dream. That was what it was after all- only a dream. Sasuke kept telling himself that, and with Sakura safe in his arms it was easier to convince himself. But even so, the unease still haunted the back of his mind as Sasuke let a peaceful, dreamless sleep wash over him.

His last coherent thought was of the girl wrapped in his arms, and the possible future he could share with her.


	36. Fate Decided

Rain steadily tapped the window as Lady Tsunade stood looking out at the damp Konoha. The day had started out with a few clouds scattering the sky, but had gotten progressively darker followed by the rain. It had been a while since Konoha had gotten a good rain, and this break in the dry spell would benefit the town greatly, but this was not what Lady Tsunade was thinking about as she let her gaze roam haphazardly over the town. Really, her thoughts weren't even about the town, but rather quite a ways off in the Waterfall Country.

Shizune had left a few minutes earlier after bringing the news that Team 7 would be starting their return to Konoha tomorrow. Kakashi had sent word by messenger hawk of the incidents that lead to their decision for an early return. Lady Tsunade trusted that his assessment of the situation and how he had decided to handle it was correct. Naruto's return to Konoha was the best solution to the new problem they faced. Lady Tsunade now saw that it was the way they should have dealt with things from the beginning. Naruto was safe in Konoha, even if it put the village in the line of attack, and it would be much easier to intercept Akatsuki. By sending Naruto off away from the village, it only made him an easier target if Akatsuki found out where he was, which it sounded like they had.

The Hokage's brown eyes lingered over the town and her gaze fell in the direction of the Uchiha complex, her thoughts soon followed. She had sent the Uchiha boy along with Naruto only days after he suddenly returned to the village after his defection. Even now, Tsunade was not sure how much she could trust Sasuke, but she did not regret her decision. Although she was not very familiar with him, Tsunade had learned a lot about Sasuke through Sakura and Naruto's friendship and constant search for him. If they were willing to risk their lives time and time again, then there must be something about the boy that was worth it to them. After all, though Lady Tsunade had only managed to get a little out of Sakura about what had happened that night, it seemed that Sasuke had received his fatal wound trying to save Sakura from Karin. Had it not been for him Sakura would have been dead. Of course, had Sasuke not returned to Konoha in the first place, Karin would not have followed him and ended up at Sakura's. However, Lady Tsunade was ignoring this idea for the time being and focusing only on the fact that Sasuke risked his life for Sakura.

Right now Sasuke needed all the brownie points he could get if he stood any chance of not receiving the penalty given to almost every missing nin, death. Lady Tsunade herself would not sentence him to such an extreme punishment, especially since he never really did anything to endanger Konoha except kill Orochimaru and an Akatsuki member. However, she knew the Council Elders would not look so favorably upon the Uchiha and push for his immediate death. As Hokage, Tsunade had the power to make these kinds of decisions, but only so much. If the entire Council of Elders wanted him dead, there really was not much she could do about it. Though, she would do as much as she could, short of resign as Hokage, in order to avoid the death penalty, at least for Sakura and Naruto's sake.

Lady Tsunade smiled slightly to herself. The Council Elders, as of this moment, were completely unaware of Sasuke's return to Konoha, and she planned to keep it that way for as long as possible. But she knew that it was only a matter of time until the news of the last Uchiha's return reached them. Lady Tsunade wished she had kept Sasuke hidden until Team 7 left, but before she could assess the situation entirely, they had already gone out to dinner and been seen by people in the village.

Ino and a few others had already asked if the rumors were true, but Tsunade had not answered either way and had quickly sent them on easy missions to keep them busy in order to keep the rumor from spreading even further. So far her luck was holding out, but Tsunade had a feeling that it was just about to run short.

Team 7 was strong and she knew they could handle themselves in a fight, they had already lived through many that they should not have, but that didn't ease her fear very much. It wasn't that she didn't have faith in them; especially Naruto who she believed could almost overcome anything, almost. But everyone was human and no one was above death. She had already lost Jiraiya, and she didn't want to have to say goodbye to anyone else. If what Kakashi had said was true, Akatsuki, or whoever they had sent, was lying low and not showing any immediate signs of an attack while Team 7 remained in the village. Of course there was something odd about Sasuke's illness, which had her concerned too. After thinking about it for a few more moments, Tsunade's conclusion was much like Sakura's. They were not only after Naruto. It was that simple. And now everything was coming down to what the enemy would do when Team 7 left their momentary safe haven and tried to return to Konoha.

There was little doubt in Tsunade's mind that they would most likely attack then, while Naruto and the others were away from civilizations and out in the open. It was tempting to send another team to make sure they got back ok, but that would only raise more suspicions if she sent a team of shinobi out for another made up mission. Team 7 was supposed to be traveling to the Sand Village to meet with the Kazecage for some reason or another, but she doubted that the cover story would really last that long. Well either way, it only had to last until tomorrow, if Team 7 made good time and was uninterrupted, or a few more days tops.

Lady Tsunade turned from the window and sat back down at her desk for a few minutes thinking before finally calling Shizune.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked appearing before Tsunade only a few moments later, "Is there something you need?"

"Shizune I need you to bring Team 8 here."

"Yes Lady Tsunade," Shizune said bowing before leaving the room to locate Hinata, Shino, and Kiba.

Lady Tsunade turned her chair to look out the window again. She had decided that it would be best to send Team 8 to go make sure the others got home safely for multiple reasons. First, she had already sent most of the other teams out already on other missions and Hinata already knew about Sasuke's return home. Also, it would be easy for Akamaru to track down which way Team 7 was returning to Konoha since there were multiple routes they could take. Lady Tsunade wasn't sure how Shino and Kiba would react to Sasuke's return, whether they would trust him enough or be wary of him the entire time, but as long as it got them home she didn't really care. Besides, if Hinata trusted him, which Tsunade was sure she would since Sasuke was Naruto's best friends, Shino and Kiba would most likely follow her lead.

"Lady Tsunade they are here." Shizune informed her as she walked into the Hokage's office.

"Thank you Shizune," Tsunade said spinning her chair to face Hinata, Kiba and Shino who all stood there waiting for whatever they had been summoned for. "I have an assignment for you three. I need you to meet up with Team 7 and _escort_ them on their return to Konoha."

"Hokage why do we need to help Team 7? Can't they handle getting back to Konoha by themselves? I thought they were just headed to the sand." Kiba asked not believing that escorting them back was all there was to it.

"Is something wrong Lady Tsunade? Did something happen?" Hinata asked. Naruto had told her about the 'vacation' he was going on but even she had figured that it was more than just a vacation, especially since Sasuke had just returned.

Kiba and Shino looked at Hinata, she obviously knew more than they did. Lady Tsunade folded her hands on her desk and looked at the three chunin. She never could just get to the point without being interrupted by them. They were all too mouthy, even worse than then genin.

"Nothing is wrong yet… but I don't want to risk it and find out too late that something went wrong. So you three will be heading off to the Waterfall Country to intercept them somewhere on their way back. You will be leaving tomorrow morning. You can use Akamaru to track their route and then…"

"Ok Lady Hokage, what is going on? Seriously something has to be up and you are beating around the bush too long. Why do we have to go escort them back? They have Kakashi with them everything should be fine. And I thought they were in the Sand Village, so why are we going to the Waterfall Village?" Kiba asked impatiently. He hated these kinds of meetings, they always took too long.

Lady Tsunade took a breath before answering. She was already getting a migraine and had a feeling she was running out of time before the council of elders found out what was going on.

"I will tell you if you stop interrupting me. As you may have heard, Sasuke Uchiha has returned to Konoha."

Kiba opened his mouth to say something, but the look Lady Tsunade gave him made him close it again. Hinata stood there trying not to let all the ideas rushing through her head about what could be wrong get to her.

"As I was saying, Sasuke has returned and he brought information with him about Akatsuki so Team 7 was sent away to keep Naruto's location a secret and keep him out of harms way, but something has gone wrong. Now they suspect that Akatsuki is on to their location and are prepared to intercept them and take Naruto by force. It also doesn't help that Sasuke is also a probable target since Madara Uchiha isn't likely to give up someone with as much skill as Sasuke that easily. Sakura may also be in danger too. So you three are needed to make sure everyone gets back safely. Yes I know they have Kakashi Sensei, but the group was unsure of the exact numbers of enemies they were facing, so I am sending reinforcements to even things out if Akatsuki sends a larger team to stop them."

Tsunade had given up on elegant speaking and wasn't even sure if anything she had just said made any sense. Frankly she really didn't care either way in the end, all that Team 8 needed to know was that she was sending them to help Team 7 if for any chance problems arose.

Kiba tried to piece together what Tsunade had just thrown at them, but was coming up with a lot of holes that needed filling in. However, even he had enough sense to see that Tsunade had supplied them with just about as much information as they were going to get for the time being and kept his mouth shut.

"All that matters right now, is that you three get yourselves ready to leave first thing in the morning tomorrow to find Team 7. Akamaru will be able to track them, along with Shino's insects if needed, and Hinata your byakugan will be most helpful when spotting potential threats. Hopefully no problems arise and this mission will be a waste of your time. Even if something does happen, I expect and hope that Team 7 will be able to handle it themselves to begin with and that once again you will not be needed, but I don't want to look back on this situation later and wish I had sent reinforcements. Understand?"

"Yes Lady Hokage!" The three said in unison bowing their heads.

"Good then that is all." Tsunade said unclasping her hands and sitting up straight in her chair, "You are free to leave."

Kiba, Shino and Hinata bowed again and headed for the door. Kiba and Shino were the first to leave, and just as Hinata was about to exit Lady Tsunade stopped her.

"Hinata can you stay here for a moment?"

"Y-yes Hokage." Hinata said quietly closing the door and returning to her spot in front of Lady Tsunade's desk again.

"Hinata, I want to talk to you about Sasuke. Do you trust him?" Tsunade asked looking intently at Hinata.

"W-what do you mean? I do not know him very well, even before he left, but Naruto trusts Sasuke himself and I trust Naruto's judgment. So if Naruto trusts him then so do I."

"I see. You seem to share my feelings on that subject. However, I want you to keep a close eye out just in case. I do not have any reason to doubt Sasuke yet, but I still don't want to completely rule him out as a suspect yet. He could still be dangerous and be using Naruto's unconditional trust in him as an advantage. So I am asking you Hinata to be more critical of Sasuke's character and get past the trust Naruto has in him."

"Yes Lady Tsunade, I will do my best. If it will help Naruto then I will be careful around Sasuke."

"Ok thank you. I believe that is it unless you have any questions."

Hinata looked down and tried to think of a particular question that she could ask. Really so many thoughts and worries were going through her head about Naruto and what could be happening, but she couldn't pin point one particular question. She had always been taught to control her thoughts and not let too many cloud her judgment or thought process, but she always seemed to lose this ability to prioritize her feelings when ever she was around Naruto or something concerned him, especially now.

Lady Tsunade could easily read Hinata's worried face and her expression softened from its usual tenseness.

"Everything will be fine. Naruto is safe and can handle himself, and he has his teammates that will do everything to make sure he comes home safe." Tsunade said offering a few words of sympathy towards Hinata.

Lady Tsunade had never been a soft one to sympathize with anyone or try to comfort them, but after being with Naruto and Sakura for the time she had, she was beginning to find it harder to ignore people's worries like before. Though she had been tough on Sakura, and did not easily lend herself to encourage Sakura's hopes that Sasuke would return, she had done everything she could to make Sakura stronger so if ever a time did come she could use her skills to help bring her lost teammate home.

Naruto was also one she was tough on, but had a soft spot for. Time and time again he had reminded her of her little brother and she could help but feel connected to him. A little knuckle head always pulling pranks and cracking a joke. Too much like Jiraiya. And although Lady Tsunade did not know Hinata well, and did not consider her as close as Sakura or Naruto, she couldn't help but like her. Hinata had, after all, been the one to pull Naruto through after Jiraiya's death and she had become very important to him.

Hinata smiled and nodded back at Tsunade. She had faith in Naruto too and hoped that the Hokage's words were true and that everything would be alright, or at least that she would get there in time to be able to protect Naruto from danger like he was so prone to do for everyone else.

Bowing, Hinata left Tsunade alone to go over the new plan. Hopefully everything would go smoothly and by this time tomorrow she would have Team 7 in her office discussing the next step of action that would be taken. However, the nervous feeling in her gut wouldn't settle, and something deep inside her told her that this was just a foolish hope. Something would go wrong, things rarely worked out like they were supposed to, especially when it involved Akatsuki or those involved with it.

As if only to confirm Tsunade's feeling of dread, the lights in her office flickered before darkness consumed her office. Although it was not yet night, the thick layer of clouds had blocked out the light of the sun, making the afternoon almost as dark as if it had been evening. Lady Tsunade turned once again to look out the window and saw that the lights in Konoha had also gone out, leaving the town in a lifeless looking state. A peel of thunder could be heard off in the distance and a flash of lightening on the horizon tagged along after it, creating a continuous rumble of sound even after the first had died down.

Rubbing her head, Lady Tsunade stood from her seat and walked over to the closet to search for a candle she could light. For once Tsunade actually felt like doing work, in order to keep her mind off worrying about Naruto, and she would need the light of the candle to be able to see what she was doing. Of course, she had just had her office cleaned by a group of genin eager for something to do, and she found her closet candle less. The kids had probably taken them, thinking that they would not be missed, and were now telling ghost stories in the dark for entertainment.

Lady Tsunade considered just staying in her dark office until the lights came back on or someone brought her a candle, but the idea of being alone in a dark and quiet office with a storm brewing outside was not exactly what Tsunade wanted right now. Just as Lady Tsunade was about to leave the door opened and two figures carrying candles appeared. Thinking Shizune had come to give her a candle Lady Tsunade tried to continue her exit, but was stopped when a nearby flash of lightening lit up her office just enough to illuminate the two figures.

Lady Tsunade's heart stopped for a second and her stomach dropped with the feeling of getting caught sneaking around somewhere. She automatically knew that the elders had caught on to her scheme and were quite aware of Sasuke's return.

"Going somewhere Tsunade?" The older woman asked already insinuating that she knew of Lady Tsunade's lie.

"I do not think that is wise in such a storm. You should probably remain in your office where it is nice and quiet and safe, don't you think." The man added walking into her office and shutting the door behind him.

Lady Tsunade's decision had been made for her and she just stood there as the two swept past her and went over to her desk, standing where Team 8 had minutes before. She could feel their unsettling placid gazes on her back and she turned to face them again.

"Is there something you need?" Lady Tsunade asked flatly. She already knew what they were there for, but she didn't want to cave so easily.

"Aw, Lady Tsunade, you underestimate us. To think that you could keep the Uchiha boy's return a secret, and then pretend as though we are not clever enough to figure out your slight of hand." The woman said with the calm, false smile that she held on her face to keep the air of peace in the air, despite the fact that they were descending upon Tsunade and were in the process of cornering her.

"But to answer your question, no, we do not _need_ anything. We are merely here to inform you of the Council of Elder's decision on the matter of the boy's fate." The man continued. "All that is left is your consent."

When the man spoke of consent, it was just pretty words to cover up the fact that Tsunade really had no say in this matter. She just had to be informed of what was to happen, and since she could not do anything about it, that implied her consent.

"And if I do not agree with your decision?" Tsunade asked holding out as long as she could.

"Then that would cause problems Lady Hokage, and right now Konoha does not wish to bring any more upon itself."

"Besides, you have already made your decision to hide crucial information that affects Konoha. The council will not take your opinion very highly after that minor act of betrayal."

Tsunade grimaced. She knew the two were right and that a web was being spun around her that would trap her and leave her helpless against the council.

"As Hokage I reserve the right of deciding what information I chose to reveal when it has any pertinence to you. And at that point I did not see the need to involve the Council with minor details. Yes, the Uchiha boy returned home. He is one boy out of all the citizens and people of Konoha. His importance should be of little to you. I have already decided what will happen to him and his future in Konoha. So there is nothing left to discuss."

"You speak highly Tsunade. But I would be careful when judging how much control and power you have against the entire Council. Especially when it comes to the Uchiha boy's _future in Konoha_. For, as the Council sees it, he does not have one."

Tsunade's fears had been confirmed. The Council had indeed decided upon the worse fate. Things did not look good for Sasuke.

Another flash of lightening lit up the room, and the man and woman could see the expression on Tsunade's face that had mostly been hidden by the darkness. The smiles grew on their faces when they recognized the anger in Tsunade's eyes and the hard set face she held for them. They had won, and she would have to admit defeat.

_________________________________________________________________

Ok Guys! I owe anyone who reads this story a humungo apology! It has been so long since I have updated! And I am sooooo sorry! School has been so busy, and then I had this bright idea to try out for softball! I don't know why, but then again I had never played before so I thought what the heck I won't make the team, but then I did, so now I get to spend my week days at school, playing softball, and doing homework. So needless to say my free time to write is very little and this is of course the hardest part of the story to write. So from this point on, I do not know when updates will be posted. I am sorry again!!! And also, I know this was a short chapter and probably not what you wanted so I am sorry for that too. But it was needed. Hopefully I can get another chapter out soon to finish the calm before the storm and then get to the good part… hopefully! Anyways, sorry again, hope this wasn't an awful chapter, but I know it's not the best or most exciting.

Thanks again!

Brittney

(Oh and sorry for any grammar or sentences that were weird, this was written quickly so you guys don't have to wait another week for an update.)


	37. Preview of the Past

For the better part of the rest of the day Naruto made sure to stay clear of the hotel and Sasuke. It wasn't that he wasn't worried about Sasuke or that he didn't care, but he was nearly certain that Sasuke wouldn't be lacking someone to take care of him. Sakura, he guessed, had gone back to check in on Sasuke as soon as she could and then she would be able to better assess whether he would need someone anymore. Besides, right now Naruto had better things he could be doing, or at least had bigger things on his mind right now.

Naruto sat in a tree on the edge of town and watched the people roam through the quiet park. Here things seemed peaceful, a contrast to the hustling streets in the shops. Usually Naruto found himself in the middle of the jostle or the one causing it, but today Naruto felt he needed to get away and find sometime to think about things, something people assumed he rarely did, but was becoming more accustomed to.

A group of kids ran chasing a ball near where Naruto was sitting in the tree and Naruto put a hold to his thoughts about this vacation and watched them for a while. The tallest boy who was in control of the ball had a bit of a cocky attitude as the kids gathered around to pick teams for their game. All of the girls stood off to the side giggling about something and looking at the boy, Naruto didn't have to think very hard to guess why they were giggling. Yep, this boy was definitely a miniature Sasuke in the making, or at least minus the revenge and hatred part.

Naruto frowned to himself recalling all that Sasuke said and all the signs he gave that he would eventually leave to fulfill his revenge. Maybe if they had only tried harder, if they had done something before Sasuke had left… Anything! But Naruto only sighed realizing again that what had happened couldn't be changed no matter how many times Naruto thought about it. He had had this conversation with himself more times than he could count over the years, and had even been plague by a few nightmares as well, but nothing ever amounted to anything that brought Sasuke back. Luckily though, this time Naruto could let the conversation go knowing that Sasuke was back with them and no longer absent from their lives.

Finally after a few moments of quiet argument in the group of girls, one girl finally emerged from the rest and walked up to the boy with the ball. After a bit of blushing and giggling to herself the girl finally found her voice and asked if she could be on the boy's team. There weren't even seconds between her asking and his harsh and quick reply of "No." The girl immediately deflated and dropped her head.

Naruto had seen this time and time again when he was younger and Team 7 was still genin. All the times Sasuke had shot down Sakura and the way she looked after, while he didn't care. Naruto clenched his fist a little and resisted the urge to jump down and go knock some sense into the boy. How could he be so cold and just act like the girl didn't matter? Didn't he know what the girl would go through to bring him back, and how much she cared about him?! Didn't he realize all the sleepless nights he would put her through and the pain his absence caused her? Or that after years of rejecting her that he would finally realize that maybe he really did care about that girl, more than he thought and suddenly want her love after years of squashing it!? About all the time he wasted being a cold hearted jerk when he could have spent that time learning to actually live?

Naruto let out the breath he had been holding and released the ball his fist had been in. He was no longer thinking about the silly kids below him, but rather Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto shook his head; that wasn't his problem anymore, whatever happened between them despite the past was up to them and he was staying out of it, or at least as much as possible. But if Sasuke needed a good beating to set his head straight on the matter, Naruto was more than glad to lend his hand.

The little girl apologized to the boy for being so silly and began to shuffle back to the other girls. Naruto watched the boy. At first he seemed to just shrug her off as if she was nothing, but Naruto saw his eyes linger over to her as she began to walk away. Naruto could tell the boy was thinking things over in his head about what to do, how to assess the situation. And finally, looking a little guilty for being so mean, the boy sighed and called over to the girl. She turned, half fearful thinking that he might say something mean or be mad, but he just looked at her and gave a smirk very reminiscent of Sasuke's when they were younger and told her that if she really wanted she could be on his team, he guessed. Of course the little girl immediately perked back up and smiled, nodding happily. The boy just sighed as she ran back to the other girls and shook his head.

Naruto was more content now with how things turned out and how the boy sucked up his ego and actually did something nice. Maybe, though Naruto was stretching it a bit, this meant that Sasuke would actually realize he was wrong and let Sakura join his team. Or really, Naruto thought smirking to himself how easily he was getting these two situations mixed up due to their similarity, accept Sakura into his life this time. Alhough, Naruto was already beginning to see this happen. Unless Sasuke really screwed something up big, it looked as though he and Sakura actually had a chance this time, now that he was over his whole revenge thing.

Enjoying the breeze and the blast to the past, Naruto settled in to watch the ball game, or at least he planned to until another familiar character came tripping into the scene. The boy, clad in a bright and obnoxious rusty orange outfit, quickly jumped up and rubbed his head sheepishly while laughing at his clumsiness before heading over to where the boy stood with the ball. Naruto didn't need to think twice before he realized who this kid represented, and not wanting to see how he actually played into things, Naruto jumped out of the tree and walked the other way. Part of Naruto didn't want to see how the poor kid was ostracized by the group, having already lived it, and he figured maybe if he didn't watch the group, the boy wouldn't suffer the same fate.

After not being able to accomplish what he had initially set out to do, Naruto decided he had avoided interrupting Sasuke and Sakura enough and began to walk back towards the hotel. Really, Naruto had gotten away so he would have time to figure out what was going on with this vacation. At first he had whole heartedly believed that is was indeed a vacation. He figured that Tsunade had to at least have some piece of a heart somewhere and was actually treating them to a trip to get Sasuke back into the group. But now, after the strange events that had occurred since arriving at this village, he was having second thoughts. Tsunade wasn't sending them out on a vacation, but this wasn't a mission either. She had some reason for getting them away from the village and Naruto had a feeling he knew what it was.

Naruto was a little angry that he was kept in the dark about this whole thing, whatever it was, while everyone else seemed to know about it. Even Sasuke. Of course this wasn't very surprising, since Naruto figured their reason for leaving also had something to do with Sasuke or information he had. It would be too coincidental that the week Sasuke comes back, Team 7 suddenly needs to disappear for a while. Something was up, and now Naruto was determined to figure out exactly what it was when he got back to Kakashi Sensei.

As Naruto passed the front desk and then the gift shop, his stomach growled. Naruto frowned a little since he had just eaten lunch, but after looking at the large clock on the wall in the lobby, he discovered that lunch had been over four hours ago. Had he really been at the park that long? He hadn't meant to, but at least now it was dinnertime and he could get some more food.

Ooo

Sasuke squinted his eyes tighter shut as a ray of sun fell through his room and landed on his face. At first he tried batting away the pesky beams of light as sleep still partially consumed him, before he became lucid enough to realize that he couldn't push away light. Sighing, which quickly turned into a yawn, Sasuke tried to roll over to avoid the disturbance. However, he quickly realized that something was preventing him from doing so. Trying to fight sleep, but not quite ready to wake up yet, Sasuke tried to mentally check his body over to find the source of the problem. He could move his right arm and his legs, but there was something laying on his chest and partially immobilizing his left arm. Too groggy to remember exactly where he was, Sasuke hoped that he was not in some prison somewhere or pinned underneath something. Not that he was in pain or anything, in fact, he was actually quite comfortable and whatever was on top of him was quite warm and smelled good, like cherry blossoms…

Finally something clicked and Sasuke realized where he was and that the thing on top of him wasn't actually a thing but rather a sleeping girl with pink hair and an intoxicating aroma. Sasuke opened one eye and looked down at Sakura. Her head was laying on Sasuke's chest and she was in the crook of his arm sound asleep. Her left arm lay across him and her hand lingered gently near Sasuke's collar bone, barely brushing his skin. Sasuke smiled remembering now how she got there and how pretty and peaceful she looked sleeping. Her breath came slowly but steadily as her chest rose and fell. Sakura had obviously not been bothered by the sun since she was facing Sasuke and showed no signs of waking up anytime soon. This of course didn't bother Sasuke, as he was just as content to stay as they were and keep her in his arms that much longer.

Sasuke had slept soundly, with no dreams to speak of, which was a relief for him after the last one he had. He also felt better, his strength had returned to him and he couldn't find any of the previous signs of having a cold. Sasuke wondered whether it had been Sakura's medicine that had made him better, or just Sakura herself. Whatever it was, he was quite sure it had something to do with her nonetheless.

Content where he was, and still able to sleep, Sasuke shut his eyes again and leaned his head against the top of Sakura's, letting the smell of her hair lull him to sleep again. He probably would have been able to fall asleep again in the peacefulness of everything, had Sasuke not heard the door to his room slide open.

A/N: Sorry again, updates are coming farther apart and it is becoming more difficult for me to find time to do anything anymore let alone write. But just know that no longer how long it takes me to write the rest of this story, it will be finished and I won't just leave it hanging, because I hate it when I am reading a story I like and then someone just stops writing it. It sucks. Anyways, a little bit shorter but it was either short or I don't know when the next update would be. Sorry again and thanks for your patience!!!

Brittney


	38. The Great Escape

Naruto stopped walking when he came to his door, or at least this time he was almost 100% sure this was his room. He rubbed his head as a lump started to form. He had accidently gone into the wrong room at first and had interrupted a couple who were less than happy about his intrusion. The guy had thrown his boot at Naruto, but luckily it missed him by a mile. Unfortunately, the girl had much better aim and nailed him in the back of the head with her high heeled shoe. Naruto grumbled about girls having deceivingly accurate aim when throwing stuff as he slid the door open.

Walking in, Naruto stopped when he saw a couple in asleep in bed with each other. Turning red and cursing to himself for getting the wrong room again, Naruto quickly backed out and slid the door back shut. As Naruto sighed in relief that he managed to escape unscathed, he suddenly realized that he knew the couple sound asleep together in the room, his room. Not wasting anymore time Naruto turned back around and slid the door open hoping to get another peak of Sasuke and Sakura and maybe a picture to use as evidence later, or you know, blackmail. He couldn't believe he hadn't realized it was them before, but that was the last thing he expected to find upon walking into his room, and after before he was not willing to take anymore chances.

Naruto stuck his head in the door and looked over towards the bed. He had to look twice when he found Sakura alone lying in the bed, still sound asleep. Puzzled Naruto walked into the room and looked around. He was sure that Sasuke had been with her just moments ago, he couldn't have disappeared that quickly. One minute Sasuke and Sakura were asleep, and then next suddenly he was gone. Naruto cursed to himself that he had missed such a perfect moment for teasing; now Sasuke would always claim that Naruto was just seeing things. Damn Sasuke for being so quick.

Ooo

Sasuke's stomach dropped when he heard the door open along with Naruto's curses under his breath that quickly followed. He held his breath unsure what do to as he waited for Naruto to say something, or the flash of the camera. However, Sasuke was confused when the door quickly shut and Naruto's presence disappeared from the room. Not really wanting to move, but not wanting to risk the chance of Naruto coming back and ruining the moment he had with Sakura, Sasuke groaned as he slipped out from underneath Sakura, and laid her head carefully back on the pillow. It was amazing how gentle the cold, statuesque Sasuke was with Sakura.

He glanced down at Sakura, thinking how stupid he was for giving up a chance to be with her because he was afraid of what Naruto would say, but he knew she would not be too happy later when she found out he saw them together like that.

"Argh, Naruto, you Dobe," Sasuke muttered to himself as he headed to the bathroom to freshen up and not look like he just woke up.

When Sasuke walked back out of the bathroom a few minutes later he found Naruto sitting on his own bed staring off into space. Sasuke wondered to himself whether he was really thinking hard or just brain dead as he walked over to his stuff.

"So Sasuke finally emerges huh?" Naruto said smirking.

"Hn. Nice to see you too Dobe." Sasuke grunted as he put his stuff in his bag with his back turned towards Naruto.

"So did you have a nice nap Sasuke? I mean you two looked pretty comfortable all cuddled up there." Naruto laid back on his bed with his hands folded behind his head. "But I am surprised that you didn't wake up Sakura when you made your quick escape."

Sasuke scowled, Naruto was such a pain in the-

"Oh lighten up Sasuke. Don't worry I won't tell anyone about your little nap. I figure Sakura would just about beat me to a pulp if she knew I knew and then told everybody." Naruto said grinning over in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke turned a little to look at Naruto with an eyebrow raised skeptically. There was no way Naruto would pass up the perfect opportunity to get back at Sasuke for all the times he picked on Naruto, something was up.

"What's the catch?"

Naruto frowned a little and sat back up. "There's no catch. I just figure that there will be plenty of other times that you will make a complete ass out of yourself that won't involve Sakura and her getting mad at me."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, and Naruto returned his glare with his customary smile.

"Besides, you are so testy and I don't want to ruin things between you two. Especially since you have already wasted so much time."

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke didn't really know what to say so he just finished packing and then stood up and stretched. "What time is it?"

Naruto's stomach growled again. "A little after five. Why?"

Sasuke smirked. "Hungry? And no reason really, I just need to find Kakashi Sensei."

Naruto frowned again, he was still being left out. "Well I need to talk to him too, so we can just go together."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and could tell that he knew something was up. Of course Sasuke knew it was only a matter of time before Naruto realized that this was no ordinary vacation, and now seemed like a good time to fill him in on what was going on.

"Fine." Sasuke turned and slid the door open and left, but not before glancing at Sakura for a split second to make sure she was still fast asleep. Sasuke smirked to himself. She must have been really tired, but after the first night of their vacation, and then not sleeping all last night really, Sakura hadn't gotten a real night of good sleep for over 48 hours.

As Naruto followed Sasuke out the door he caught Sasuke's glance at Sakura and smiled to himself. Sasuke looked back at Naruto and frowned.

"What are you so happy about Dobe?"

"Nothing. Just because you never smile Baka doesn't mean other people can't smile for the fun of it. You need to lighten up."

"Hn, whatever."

"See. You are always so grumpy, except when you are around Sakura of course…" Naruto said smirking.

"I am not now would you stop it with the whole Sakura thing, it is getting annoying."

"Sakura is getting annoying?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow, "Now why does that sound familiar?"

"I didn't say Sakura was, I said you mentioning her and me together is getting annoying." Sasuke said grumpily.

"But it's true right? You and Sakura are-" Naruto started.

"I said stop mentioning it!"

"When someone says 'stop mentioning it', that usually makes it true." Sai added in after walking up behind Sasuke and Naruto. "I read it in the book."

"Argh Sai!"

"Hey calm down Sasuke, just because he is right doesn't mean you need to get all worked up." Naruto said laughing a little. "Your book came in handy for once Sai."

Sai just smiled and nodded. "Where is Sakura? I haven't seen her since earlier this afternoon."

"Oh she's just sleeping in Sas-" Naruto started before Sasuke conveniently happened to trip him, sending Naruto falling into the maid cart parked in the hallway.

"Sakura is asleep." Sasuke informed Sai before casually picking up his pace. "Do you know where Kakashi is?"

Sai nodded, "Yes he was outside reading his book the last time I saw him."

_"Of all the things he could be doing, he's reading?" _Sasuke thought as he rubbed his forehead. "Hn thanks."

Naruto eventually caught up with Sai and Sasuke after picking up the extra toilette paper and the three of them headed off to find Kakashi to finally get everything decided and squared away.

_**Short chapter yeah I know, sorry. I have no time, so until summer they may be pretty short sorry again. Thanks for reading though!!!**_


	39. Last Night of Vacation

**Ok sorry people! I know I haven't updated in forever! I think it has been months really, and I feel just awful! But now school is over so that means I actually have time to write! It is finally, really getting to the main part, so I am excited to write now, though it might be a little harder to write. Anyways, I have written some parts of chapters after this so the next update shouldn't be too far in the future and hopefully I can keep them coming. Thanks to anyone who has stuck with this story! It means everything to me that you have!**

**Sorry and thanks again! Oh and enjoy!**

**Brittney**

The group found Kakashi outside right where Sai said he would be reading his book. Naruto mumbled some disapproving statements about why Kakashi would read the books Pervy Sensei wrote and how it lessened the amount of respect he had for him, but Kakashi ignored his remarks as usual and greeted the guys with a glance in their direction before returning to his book.

"Is there something I can help you three with?" Kakashi asked boredly as he continued to read his book.

"Yeah Kakashi, I am tired of being left out here, and I know this vacation is a load of crap, so what the hell is going on?" Naruto said not wasting anytime. He didn't want to give Kakashi a chance to avoid answering him and he had waited long enough.

Kakashi turned the page of his book without glancing up at Naruto. "Well Naruto, had I been in a less forgiving mood than I am in now I would have told you that I had no idea what you were talking about and give you a lesson on how one should speak to his Sensei. But really I don't think you would have listened to a word I said anyways and frankly I am surprised that it has taken you this long to ask me what was going on. I would have expected you of all people to have been asking all sorts of questions by now." Kakashi sighed. "But then again as soon as I think I can predict your actions you go and do the exact opposite."

Naruto just looked at Kakashi Sensei and scratched his head trying to figure out what all that meant. Stupid Kakashi always did have to make things more complicated and wordy than he needed. Well, either that or he barely said a word.

"So does that mean that you are going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Naruto asked tempted to take Kakashi's book away from him since it was becoming really annoying.

Kakashi sighed again and looked up at Naruto with one of his looks_. "And this would be where Sakura smacked him for being so slow; too bad she isn't here…"_

Just as Kakashi thought that, Sasuke smacked Naruto on the back of the head. "Dobe."

"What the hell was that for Teme!?" Naruto said loudly turning to Sasuke and frowning as he rubbed his head.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply which only earned him more yelling from Naruto.

"Sasuke you need to…"

Kakashi just watched amused as Naruto had a fit whining to Sasuke about this and that while Sasuke just stood there calmly and ignored everything Naruto said. It was almost like old times he thought to himself, though it would never be the same. For one, currently Sakura wasn't here to hang all over Sasuke and yell back at Naruto defending her crush, not that she would now. Instead Sai was there watching the two fight before adding some advice that he had no doubted read in some book about how if the two had pent up feelings they should sit down and work things out instead of fighting constantly, or if that didn't work seek a marriage counselor. Of course this only earned Sai glares from both Sasuke and Naruto and soon he became the new subject of Naruto's rant while Sasuke, once again, just stood there glaring.

After a while Kakashi went back to reading his book and waited for the three to quiet down so he could inform them of the new plan and get Naruto caught up on things. He really hated explaining himself more than once, and he had already gone threw this once today with Sakura so he was just ready to be done with the whole thing. It took a few minutes for Naruto to run out of complaints and remember why he had come down in the first place.

"Hey Kakashi are you trying to avoid telling me everything?!" Naruto accused pointing a finger at his sensei. "You said you would tell me…"

"Well I was going to before you three started arguing." Kakashi pointed out.

Naruto dropped his hand and scratched the back of his head smiling. "Oh hehe ok, go ahead…"

Taking a breath and finally setting down his book Kakashi began to explain everything to Naruto: why they were on the "vacation" in the first place, what the events that had happened had to do with their trip, including the Creepy Guy, and what their plan was for tomorrow. Sasuke also added to the discussion telling Kakashi what he knew or thought he knew about the enemy based off his dream and what Sakura had told him about the mark and his unusual illness.

Kakashi took this into account and altered their plan accordingly. As it stood they knew of at least three people that they were up against, but they were not ruling out the chance that there was more. So far Team 7 knew of the Creepy Guy, Karin, and the man in Sasuke's dream who had yet to be named though Naruto suggested The Ventriloquist, which only earned him sharp looks from everyone. Except Sai that is, who had a thing for nicknames now.

"Well now that that problem is settled and Naruto is no longer throwing kunai in the dark, I suppose we should get some dinner." Kakashi said boredly going to pick up his book again but finding it not where he set it.

"Hn, wow Dobe, for once you weren't the first person to suggest getting food." Sasuke smirked glancing over at Naruto.

Naruto didn't even seem to have heard anything that had been said. Really after the whole Ventriloquist suggestion Naruto had been pretty quiet which Sasuke thought meant that Naruto was actually paying attention and thinking about stuff. However, when everyone looked over at Naruto they found his face hidden by Kakashi's book as he read it.

Kakashi cleared his throat and crossed his arms as he looked at Naruto. Naruto looked up as he did and smiled bashfully, his face already a little red from reading the book. He scratched his head and gave a little innocent chuckle.

"Heh, I don't know how you read this stuff Kakashi…It's not very appropriate for an old man like you to be reading."

Kakashi just gave Naruto one of his looks and snatched the book away from him sticking it into his back pouch. After that he got up and stretched a little, rotating his shoulder that had become sore and a bit stiff after yesterday.

"Well Naruto, if you don't want to eat that is fine with me, I am buying tonight's dinner but I doubt you would want to take any petty favors from an old man like me." Kakashi said walking away.

"Oh no Kakashi! That's ok I love petty favors, whatever those are… And when I said old, I really just meant wise and experienced in your years…" Naruto said smiling big. "Heh heh."

"Oh I see. Well you are right, and since I am so 'wise and experienced in my years' then I know not to wake up Sakura when she's asleep, so I'll let you do the honors." Kakashi said smirking underneath his mask.

Naruto's face fell a bit after that, but he quickly brushed it off and smiled brightly. "Heh, no problem Kakashi! It's not that hard to get Sakura up; you are just being too tender footed." Naruto exclaimed as he headed off upstairs to wake Sakura up. As soon as he reached the stairs and was out of sight of the others he gulped and wished that it was Sai doing the waking.

Naruto sighed and walked into his and Sasuke's room where Sakura was still fast asleep curled up in Sasuke's bed. That girl could sleep; then again she had stayed up practically all night, but still…

"Hey Sakura, we're going to dinner, do you want to come?" Naruto asked a little quietly at first, but then louder and louder the second and third time.

"Sakura! Get up we are going to leave without you! Don't you want dinner?" Naruto asked loudly this time shaking Sakura's shoulder but not getting any response besides Sakura rolling over in her sleep and nearly trapping his hand.

Naruto frowned and shook out his smashed hand trying to think of a way to get her up. Finally a little light bulb went off in his head and he smirked deviously before turning into Sasuke.

"Sakura," _Sasuke_ started, "There's something important I have to tell you…" Still there was no response from Sakura so Naruto continued trying not to snicker at his brilliant plan. "I know we have been having _fun_ together this past week, but I must be honest…" Still no response, "I love Ino!"

A minute later Naruto appeared back with the others rubbing his cheek and mumbling about how Sakura needed to learn to lighten up.

"What happened Dobe? Wasn't as easy as you thought?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto glared at Sasuke sporting a nice fist-shaped mark where Sakura punched him. "Heh, very funny Teme. You couldn't do any better at getting her up without getting smacked. But I guess Sakura's not coming to dinner."

Naruto was mostly right in this instance since he did look like Sasuke when Sakura hit him, but maybe she knew it was just Naruto…

"Whatever, it wouldn't be that hard." Sasuke said as Kakashi just sighed and headed for town with the others following him.

Naruto glared more and was going to retort, when he got another idea and smirked. "Well Sasuke, I suppose it wouldn't be that hard for you. I mean you were the one that wore her out in the first place…" Naruto gave Sasuke a look, "So I guess since you did that so well, it would be no problem finding a way to get her to _arouse_ her now too…"

Sasuke glared at Naruto not appreciating what he was implying. "Hn, Dobe what is your problem? For the last time nothing happened!" Sasuke ended a little louder than he intended and Kakashi and Sai looked back at the two team mates.

Sasuke just stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked past Sai and Kakashi trying to put as much distance between himself and Naruto as possible. Naruto just rubbed his head and smiled at Kakashi and Sai before continuing to walk behind them.

The meal was quick, no one really talking all that much, and within an hour the four were heading back to the hotel. Kakashi had suggested that they call it a night since they would be leaving early the next morning and no one had disagreed. There really nothing else to do and everyone was pretty tired of the 'vacation anyways'. However there was complaint on the early departure time.

"But Kakashi, it will still be dark when we leave tomorrow then. We can't leave when it's dark, there's no way I will be able to get up that early. The stupid rooster isn't even up yet and he's always the first one awake." Naruto grumbled crossing his arms and nearly spilling the contents of the To Go Bag they had got for Sakura that he was carrying.

"Hn. It will be easier that way Dobe, and less conspicuous. You expect us to leave in broad daylight flaunting it to everyone where we are and what we're doing?" Sasuke sneered.

"No, but I… Fine, as long as we still get breakfast I guess we can leave that early. But don't expect me to be happy about it."

Kakashi and Sasuke just rolled their eyes at Naruto. Of course his condition would be food.

"Well I read once that breakfast is the most important meal of the day and that eating breakfast in the morning improves one's disposition and makes them more agreeable during the day." Sai stated actually helping Naruto for once.

"Heh, then Sasuke must skip breakfast everyday." Naruto smirked.

Sasuke glared at Naruto but remained silent. He didn't want to waste his breath getting into another pointless argument with Naruto.

When everyone got back to the hotel they all just headed back to their rooms for the night. Everyone was tired due to the lack of stimulation for the day and they were not really the kind to stay up just chatting about random things into the night hours. Naruto was so ready to hit the hay when they walked into his and Sasuke's room that he started taking of his shirt getting ready for bed. Of course he quickly noticed that Sakura was still in the room and stopped unbuttoning his pants midway.

"Well Sasuke, you said it wouldn't be that hard to wake up Sakura, so now's your chance." He said smiling and gesturing to Sakura.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura thinking for a moment then shook his head. "I'm not waking her up." He said bluntly.

"Hah! So you admit it, you can't wake her up either." Naruto jeered smug with himself. "But fine, since you won't, I'll take one for the team," Naruto said getting ready and preparing himself this time for the feat in front of him.

Sasuke just watched half amused, half annoyed as Naruto created himself pillow body armor and approached Sakura. Just as Naruto was about to go in for the kill and try to wake her up, Sasuke stopped him.

"No. I meant we shouldn't wake her at all." He said crossing his arms and smirking at Naruto.

Naruto just looked at Sasuke and then down at all his pillow suit and how silly he looked. "Then why the hell didn't you tell me that before I put all the work into making this protective outfit?" Naruto asked a little peeved.

Sasuke smirked more. "And miss you making a complete idiot out of yourself?"

Naruto just grumbled taking off the pillows. He couldn't be mad while wearing a fluffy outfit, it just didn't work.

"Ok, and why are we not waking her up?" Naruto asked tossing the pillows back on his bed.

"Because."

"Ohhh, I get it. You just want to share a room with Sakura." Naruto smirked. "Well sorry to burst your bubble Romeo, but guess what, that's my bed…" He said pointing at the empty bed in the room.

Sasuke just dropped his head and took a breath before continuing.

"I know that's your bed Dobe. I was just thinking that, err, well it's probably best if we just leave Sakura where she is in here. You can stay in here with her, that's fine." Sasuke said looking out the window. He really didn't know how to put into words what he wanted, or make it not sound cheesy. "I would just feel better if Sakura was in here and you kinda watched out for her or keep an eye open…"

Naruto looked at Sasuke curiously not really knowing where this was coming from or why he should stay with Sakura.

"And no mater what, don't let me into the room or near her until morning." Sasuke added looking back at Naruto making eye contact to show he was serious.

A lot ran through Naruto's head and he was confused by this weird request. At first he had to refrain from teasing Sasuke and asking him if the reason he had to keep him away was because he _wanted_ Sakura too bad, figuring that now wasn't the moment for such crude jokes. He had a lot of other questions he wanted to ask too, but in the end just asked one.

"Is it because of your dream?"

Sasuke just gave a small nod and Naruto looked at him knowingly. He didn't press the matter any further, deciding that Sasuke had said as much as he was going to and nodded back at him.

"Sure, I guess it's fine if Sakura stays in here and I will make sure nothing happens to her. Believe it!" Naruto said reassuring Sasuke.

"Thanks Naruto." Sasuke said, giving a little smile and meaning it.

"Heh, no problem Sasuke." Naruto said smiling back as the two shared the closest thing to 'a moment' as possible.

"But you owe me one Teme." Naruto smirked after a few seconds. "Don't think I am just going to babysit your girlfriend every time you ask me now for free."

Sasuke just shot Naruto a glare and sweat dropped. "Naruto the last time anyone asked you to babysit you lost the cat and we had to look all over Konoha for the darn thing." Sasuke retorted crossing his arms and grabbing his stuff.

"Hey, you remember that?" Naruto said smiling. "I thought you blocked out all the memories in which you end up looking like a dork, especially when a cat beats you in a fight." Naruto said hinting at how Sasuke ended up getting attacked by the cat and coming out looking like a scratching post.

"Hn, Dobe."

"Teme."

Sasuke left his and Naruto's room quickly sliding the door shut behind him and heading for Sakura's room. But as he entered and set his stuff down on the bed he couldn't help but shake his head and smirk a little at Naruto and all the stupid, and yes sometimes fun, times they had had together.

An hour later all of Team 7 was asleep, preparing themselves for the day to come and hoping it would all go well and Team 7 wouldn't be short another member again.


	40. Calm Before the Storm

**Ok Guys! Another update… Hope you enjoy!**

Sakura yawned as she followed behind Sasuke and the others. They had already been traveling for an hour, but the sun was just now beginning to rise above the tree line. Sakura had known that they would be leaving today, relatively early, but she wasn't prepared to leave _that_ early.

She was the last to know about their premature departure, only finding out when Naruto "accidently" woke her up after his pillow happened to slip from his hands when he tripped on the rug. He claimed that he had meant to find a more gentle way to wake her up, but now that she was awake what did it matter?

Sakura had grumbled as she got out of bed, before realizing that she was in Naruto and Sasuke's room. Suddenly a blush spread across her cheeks and she noticed the teasing look Naruto gave her after just then.

"He figured he'd just let you sleep so he took your room last night." Naruto said knowingly smirking at Sakura and picking up his bag. "You should probably hurry and get ready though, we are leaving pretty soon if we want to avoid trouble."

Sakura nodded and quickly left, heading for her room. She still needed to pack all her stuff and get dressed; she guessed a shower would be out of the question if she didn't want to be left behind. As Sakura walked into her room she immediately headed over to start getting her stuff together, but was surprised to find her bags packed and sitting on her bed. Sakura smiled to herself.

_"Well that saves me a little more time." _

"Hn. You're welcome."

Sakura turned to see Sasuke leaning against the frame of the doorway with his arms crossed. "You sure are a heavy sleeper. That was the fourth pillow Naruto had thrown at you to get you to finally wake up." Sasuke said smirking. Not bothering to add that those pillows had made up his body armor the night before.

"Ugh Naruto." Sakura groaned. "But thanks."

Sasuke nodded. "Hurry or Kakashi might just leave with out you. He's pretty set on leaving on time today." Sasuke flashed her another smirk before leaving.

Sakura sighed. As much as she hated getting up early and traveling for hours at a time, she was just ready to get home. With any luck their plan of leaving early would buy them more time, but that was as much as Sakura was counting on. She doubted it would be that easy to avoid the group that was after Naruto, and it was only a matter of time before they caught up to them. By this point they were pretty sure it had something to do with Akatsuki, or a team sent by Akatsuki at least. But hopefully, their plan, or really the plan Kakashi and the others had come up with while Sakura was sleeping, would work and everyone would make it home in one piece.

Another yawn escaped Sakura. She knew she wasn't tired, if anything she was wide awake with anticipation. After sleeping for the better part of yesterday afternoon and all night she had definitely caught up on her sleep. Now Sakura was yawning for a different reason. To begin with the early gray light which they traveled by had a sleepy calmness to it that had even made Sasuke yawn once or twice so far. But even more than that it was the state in which Sakura had put herself in.

Everything seemed relatively calm as the group ran through the trees. So far there was no sense of immediate danger but that didn't lull anyone into a sense of security. This was the calm before the storm. Even though everyone seemed to be keeping a optimistic out look on the situation, making comments about being home by this time tomorrow hopefully sleeping in their own beds, all of their minds were swirling with what was about to come.

Sakura's stomach knotted again as another wave of dread washed over her. Once again Sakura pushed all thoughts out of her mind and just focused and making it to the next tree branch and staying alert.

"_Jump. Focus. Land. Next branch. Jump. Focus. Land. Next branch…_"

As silly as it was, Sakura kept repeating this to herself in order to keep other thoughts from pouring into her mind. The constant droning of what she was doing rather than what she would be doing, allowed her a state of neutrality. She was neither too calm that she had let down her guard nor too uptight that her nerves were getting to her. She was just… _yawn_.

Sakura knew that if she left herself to much time to think that she would start to lose her cool exterior and let her emotions get to her, which was against the rules. Too much was at stake right now, even more than usual. It wasn't like Team 7 wasn't used to fights like these, they had faced worse before, but this time was different. This time Sakura had another person that she could lose. A person that she and Naruto had worked so hard to bring back. A person that held her heart and right now her future happiness. Sasuke. She could now lose him, again.

Before when they fought, it was usually with the goal of getting closer to him. Defeating this enemy so they could live another day to put towards getting him back. Sasuke, who was always a potential gain, now became a potential loss. Sakura knew that it was foolish of her to think that she could get Sasuke back so easily. That he would just fall into her lap without a problem and everything would be happily ever after. Years of experience had taught her that life wasn't that simple. She could never get something without losing something in return. And things had been going too smoothly.

Now things were like a ticking time bomb. With each second that went by, with each branch Sakura reached, they got closer. Closer to exactly what, none of them knew. But closer to something. Sakura just hoped that that something was Konoha.

Sasuke could see Sakura behind him out of the corner of his eye, passing in and out of his line of sight as they jumped from branch to branch. She hadn't said anything for a while now, but then again no one had really spoken a word since they left, each of them in their own world. He knew it was pointless to try talking to Naruto, Kakashi, or Sai, even if he had wanted to. And right now Sasuke just wished that Sakura would say something, say anything, he didn't care. Sasuke just wanted it to be her voice that he heard instead of the man from his dream's voice that kept playing over and over in his head.

Overall Sasuke was not particularly worried about who was after Naruto, or them, he had beaten Itachi after all so he figured he could pretty much handle whatever Akatsuki threw at him at this point. And based on what he'd heard from Naruto about the fights they'd had while he was gone, the others could fend for themselves just fine as well.

As always, Sasuke was confident that althought their opponents might be able to give Team 7 a good fight, they would be defeated in the end. Sasuke experienced no nerves and waves of dread like Sakura, and he wasn't getting himself pumped up for an exciting time like he knew Naruto was. Instead Sasuke just remained passive as usual. The potential fight neither scared nor thrilled him; it was just something that had to be done. Or at least that is what he kept telling himself.

_"Just keep your stoic behavior. This is nothing. There's no reason to waste time or energy putting emotions into this. Emotions get you nowhere in a fight…"_

Sasuke's dark eyes had resumed their customary cold and dead look early on that day, even before they had left. Sakura had noticed the new harshness Sasuke had when Team 7 had met at last to leave the village. He had already set himself in his mind frame, and she knew that it would be pointless to try to break him from it so she had left him alone. Some habits were too hard for Sasuke to break, especially habits droned in by Orochimaru to not show any sign of weakness or fear in the face of a battle.

_"Hn. Like anyone could find a weakness... I have none. I fear nothing." _

Sasuke remembered saying that as he scoffed at Orochimaru's need to remind him. Over an over, for those three years Sasuke told himself that; convinced himself that there was nothing that could break him. That he was invincible. But now, even as he played those words in his head, the man from his dream's words played as well.

_"No matter how many times you try to save her you never will. You walked right into the trap Sasuke. It is all your fault that Sakura is dead. You killed her… You are not meant to get close to others… She would be alive. It is all your fault."_

Sasuke shut his eyes for a moment trying to push those words away. But he knew in the back of his mind that it was too late. Someone had discovered Sasuke's weakness, and they already showed him that they knew how to exploit it. That was the only thing that he feared.

They had decided to take the most direct route back to Konoha which bypassed the resort they had stayed at completely, saving them a couple hours time. By noon they were nearing the border where the Waterfall Country met the Fire Country and still there was no sign of anyone following them, though that would soon change.

About 20 kilometers away from the border Sasuke first sensed the presence of someone following them. They weren't very close and were just loosely keeping tabs on Team 7 probably trying to assess the situation. Sakura obviously sensed whoever it was a few moments later because she sped up a bit, matching Sasuke's jumps and shot him a quick glance with a slightly raised eyebrow.

His expressionless dark eyes met her more alert green eyes for a few seconds before his eyes flashed to Naruto who was in front of him and in between Kakashi and Sai. Sakura followed his gaze and quickly fell back into her position behind Sasuke waiting for further signal.

Sasuke made sure to keep close tabs on who was following them as they continued on for a while. However, when they were within 16 kilometers of the border the close proximity of their stalker became too much to ignore.

Sasuke glanced back at Sakura who caught his eyes. She nodded understandingly and slipped her hand into her back pouch pulling out a kunai and gripping it tightly. Kakashi Sensei came to a halt, landing on a branch and looked around.

"Why are we stopping now?" Naruto asked a little too loudly, earning himself a glare from Sakura.

"Shut up Dobe." Sasuke reprimanded before placing a wary hand on the hilt of his katana.

"Something is wrong. They should have attacked by now, what are they waiting-," Sai started before falling silent.

Naruto looked over at Sai wondering why he hadn't finished what he was saying just in time to watch his teammate fall forward off the branch he was perched on. His eyes widened when he saw the three deeply embedded kunai sticking out of Sai's back. Naruto leapt from his own branch and towards Sai's path of descent but was stopped by Sasuke who quickly grabbed him by the collar and held him back.

"Don't blow it Dobe!" Sasuke said through gritted teeth as he watched Sai fall. However, the three kunai were the only things to hit the ground as Sai disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Before anyone had time to say anything else a shower of more kunai rained down upon the rest of Team 7. Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the way and easily blocked the kunai with his katana causing them to ricochet down and dig into the ground below. Sakura jumped backwards down off her branch, sliding to a stop just as a kunai pierced the ground in front of her. Green eyes snapped up and searched the brush trying to locate where the attack was coming from, but so far whoever it was had not given up their location. Glancing over to where Kakashi was calmly standing with his arms crossed she received a nod and smirked.

Tightening her glove on her fist, Sakura prepared to land a fierce blow to the earth which crumbled easily under the impact. The ground in front of Sakura quickly began breaking into chunks and collapsed, spreading the chaos quickly in the direction of the attacker.

A cloud of dirt billowed up from the wreckage and for a few moments all that could be heard was the cracking of tree limbs and more rocks and dirt collapsing in the after affects. Sakura sighed and stood up surveying her work and Sasuke couldn't help but note that he was glad Sakura was no longer aiming those punches at him.

As the dirt cleared Team Seven looked around ready to make a quick attack and take out the enemy without further problems. However, no one was found amongst the rubble of Sakura's attack and Sakura cursed to herself.

"Aahh heyya, what the hell?! Watch it- Owa!"

Everyone's eyes quickly darted in Naruto's direction.

**Ok so there it is… Next chapter should be pretty interesting! At least I hope it is… Reviews are greatly appreciated and make me update faster plus I like getting feedback. Yes I know I have been promising action for like ever, well now summer is finally here, and more than a year later (wow it has really been that long for those who originally started reading this on fanlib) I am finally getting there! Yay! Haha! Ok thanks again!**


	41. Soon To Be Victim or Victims?

**Ok People! New update! Hope you like it!**

Everyone's heads immediately snapped around to where Naruto's shouts were coming from, only to find him being held at kunai point by a man.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto yelled struggling in the man's tight grip.

The old man smiled crookedly and held Naruto firmly, pressing the kunai into the flesh of his neck more and drawing a line of blood. "Oh I am sorry, where are my manners? You can call me Fusaku, thought I already know who you are."

Sasuke's hand tightened on his katana and he glanced over at Sakura and Kakashi before returning his gaze to Naruto. He knew this man already. It was the man that had been in his dream. The man that had made him kill Sakura. The man he had wanted to kill ever since. Sasuke's muscles tightened as he was about to move in to attack, but the man stopped him.

"Ah ah ah Sasuke." Fusaku said tauntingly. "I wouldn't try that if I were you. If any of you even take one step closer it will be the end of your loud-mouthed comrade over here. And you wouldn't want that now, would you?"

Sakura scoffed. "You wouldn't kill him. You need him to be alive for you to extract the Jinchuuriki." She said analyzing the situation.

The man chuckled a little. "Is that so? Well yes, I guess you have caught me in my bluff, what a clever little girl." He said with fake pleasantness. "But there are ways to cause harm to your friend that would cause him a great deal of pain without fatally wounding him... Besides, that is more fun anyways."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He didn't like the way Fusaku was toying with them as though he was the one in control. Oh how wrong he was. Sasuke managed to smirk a little deciding not to be out-played by the man.

"I would like to see you try to harm Naruto… Especially when you know what will happen to you if somehow you do manage to lay damage to him." Sasuke said threateningly, sharpening the look he cast at Fusaku. Unlike the man, Sasuke was not bluffing.

The man opened his mouth to retort back when he felt a presence behind him and a kunai held to his own throat. His eyes gleamed a bit and he smiled. "Good game. You thought you would get me to let my guard down by taunting me," Fusaku said not removing his eyes from where Sasuke stood. "When instead that is what I have done to you." His eyes flitted to the side in the direction of where Kakashi stood behind him ready with the kunai. "Kakashi, I believe you have about three seconds before you fall victim to my trap."

Kakashi frowned tensing in his spot, but before he could react the wire was tripped and kunai flew at him from three different directions not even two seconds later.

"Oh my apologies," Fusaku said as he felt Kakashi's kunai on his neck to slack, "I was never good with timing."

The man glanced back to look at the dead Kakashi but was only slightly surprised when he too disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving only a slew of kunai behind.

"Hm, how interesting…" Fusaku commented casually.

Sasuke wasted no time as he pushed off the ground and made a break for the man, coming around from the side and holding his sword ready to attack. Sakura also took action, sending her fist crashing into the ground, creating a small earthquake and the ground leading to the man to crumble and begin to split.

Fusaku jumped back to avoid Sakura's new arrangement of the terrain, bringing Naruto with him, only to turn and see Sasuke speeding towards him. In an instant the man had incapacitated Naruto and dropped him to the ground in order to perform a fast concession of hand signs. Just as Sasuke was in striking distance a sharp, fierce wind met him square on.

Sasuke's grip tightened on his sword as the wind threatened to steal it from him and he crossed his arms in front of himself to shield his face. He tried to brace himself against the wind, but it was too strong and he was quickly pushed back as he slid through the dirt only stopping when he was pushed back against a tree. Sasuke glared at the man who stood there calmly brushing off some dirt that had gotten on his clothes from the attacks.

"Well that made you look foolish Sasuke." Fusaku said glancing at the dark haired boy pushing himself away from the tree.

"Not as foolish as you look now…" Sakura said from above.

The man looked up to see an angry looking Sakura flying down on him, her fist positioned to land a lethal blow. Fusaku's eyes only widened a fraction before his hands were quickly together again.

Sasuke called out a warning as another gust of wind was formed and sent towards Sakura. However, as the wind hit her form, she quickly disappeared, revealing a log in her place.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" He sang.

"No need when I am right here!" Sakura snarled as her fist slammed into the Fusaku's jaw.

Sakura's expression flashed to confusion as his face turned rapidly with the blow, but his body remained stationary, taking the force without moving. She had expected him to at least be knocked off guard or down or something. So it was surprising when he was still there to catch her hand after it made contact.

Fusaku cracked his neck as he turned back around to face Sakura, now gripping her arm and turning her so he held her hand at a weird angle behind her back. "The surprised look suits your face well; you must make that expression quite a lot…" He said with a hint of malice in his voice as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

Fusaku would have enjoyed playing a little more with Sakura while he had her, but fortunately his time was cut short.

Sasuke was immediately coming at the man from behind, and Sakura was just about to kick him, when he was suddenly gone. Sasuke cursed as he had to halt his attack at the last minute to avoid hurting Sakura, and was forced to block the kick from his own team mate. Sakura immediately had another surprised look on her face as she turned to face Sasuke, before it was replaced with a quick apologetic one for nearly kicking him.

"Why are you wasting your time fighting each other? I thought you were after me…" Fusaku snickered as he picked up Naruto's limp body. "Though that is an intriguing idea…"

Sakura had finally had enough of this and quickly drew a handful of kunai from her pouch and sent them soaring towards the man. None of them hit the intended target, or so it appeared.

"Hah! You missed!" Fusaku yelled after he used Naruto to shield himself from the shower of weapons, leaving Naruto's body scoured with kunai.

Sakura smirked and shook her head. "No, I didn't."

The man's smile retreated from his face as Naruto disappeared in his arms. Fusaku looked up from his empty grasp and over at Sakura just as the exploding tag went off.

A cloud of smoke and debris once again surrounded the area, but this time Sasuke wasted no time. Holding his sword ready to make quick work of their soon to be victim, he jumped over, vanishing from view in the smoke.

Whether it was fortunate, or unfortunate, Sasuke didn't stay out of view for long. It was merely seconds after he left Sakura's side that a large vortex appeared in the center of the dust. Sucking the dirt and debris from the air, the tornado made quick work. Sakura was forced to take cover behind a fallen log or risk being swept up in the strong wind as well, as the large whirlwind tore through the forest taking trees and plants with it as it headed of in a different direction.

Sakura's hair settled as the vortex left the immediate area and she was on guard once again. Sakura turned and peeked over her cover, only to spy Fusaku alone standing in a crater of dirt. Jumping up Sakura scanned the area looking for Sasuke. But upon realization of what had happened her eyes fell to the forest in the direction that the vortex had taken off in. At the sound of chuckling, however, Sakura's eyes snapped back to Fusaku as he stumbled out of his hole with a rather perplexed look on his face.

"I must say, I am proud of you guys for making things fun for me. I think you deserve a 'thank you' really." He said cracking his shoulder as he popped his arm back into place. "I thought this was going to be boring… But I guess not.

"You know, Karin had warned us that Naruto's chakra was heading in different directions, but she couldn't make out the real Naruto from the decoys. That must have been some fancy chakra work you guys pulled then; to transfer his chakra amongst clones to disguise the real one from one of the best chakra trackers takes a lot of talent… So then, with our trail run cold, naturally we all split up to track you, each hoping to be the one to find the real Naruto and win the bragging rights. What impresses me the most though, was that you and Sasuke even managed to keep up the charade long enough to fool me into thinking that I had actually been the one to find the real Naruto. Yes that takes some excellent chakra control, _excellent_.

"That's why it is such a pity. Such a waste." Fusaku said looking at Sakura squarely. "But what did you suppose you and Sasuke were going to do once I figured out that this was all just a distraction?"

Sakura tightened her fist, not letting her guard down even throughout the man's monologue. "We are here to detain you and keep you from getting to Naruto. It can't hurt our odds to have one less member from going after him." She said levelly.

"I see. You know it is a very brave thing that a little girl like you is doing for your friend- giving up your life for him, that is."

"I could almost say the same thing for you, though your reasons for giving up your life for him are not exactly considered bravery. More like twisted ideas of what is right versus what is wrong."

"Bravery is in the eye of the beholder. You don't have to be _noble_ and fighting for Konoha to be considered brave. You children and your ideals, they will get you nowhere." Fusaku scoffed turning a little darker and less lighthearted.

"They have gotten me this far, and they will get me as far as I am meant to go." Sakura retorted preparing for the fight that was now imminent.

"Then I believe you have gone as far as you can _My Dear_."

With that Fusaku took off. Running at a faster speed than Sakura expected, the man moved around her, completing a full circle before coming in to make his first attack at her, wielding a kunai in hand. After keeping up with his movements as he circled, Sakura was prepared for his strike and blocked the attack with one of her own kunai. Fusaku quickly jumped back, digging his blade into the ground as he landed before continuing his circular path around her. Sakura could do nothing but try to keep up with his fast movements, twisting her head to follow the blur that he was now becoming.

Again the man attacked from behind her this time, coming in from a different angle, but Sakura managed to turn just in time and block the kunai pushing him back again. Fusaku dug his kunai into the ground again to stop himself from sliding back, and quickly picked up again his pattern of circling her. Sakura tried to throw kunai at the man, even exploding tags, but they didn't seem to be hitting him. Again and again he attacked her, eventually managing to leave his mark as her kunai faltered a bit and his managed to graze her arm. Again and again he did this, each time marking the ground with his kunai.

Sakura spun around, trying to predict where he was going to come from next. He seemed to be all around her at once, creating a trap that kept her where she was, in the center of the circle, waiting. While she attempted to follow Fusaku's movements, she examined the ground and the marks he was making. She knew there had to be a reason that he was purposely stabbing the ground. As Sakura looked at all the marks, and some lines that had been traced in the dirt connecting to another line where he had dragged the kunai as he was pushed away, something started to click in her brain. She had seen this pattern before.

Again he shot away from his circle, flying at Sakura and slicing her arm a second time before falling back into his pattern once again and marking the ground. He had done that seven times now, Sakura counted. Suddenly she realized what was happening; what the man was doing. She knew where she had seen this pattern before- Sasuke! But her realization came too late.

For the eighth and last time Fusaku darted toward Sakura, and she blocked his blow searching for an opening to escape. Even with the man, right next to her, kunai to kunai, it appeared as though there was a whole group of him running around her creating a colorful blur. Desperately Sakura pushed away and tried to move to break through the imaginary force field, but as Fusaku stabbed the ground for the last time, creating eight marks, the ground began to glow.

As Fusaku dropped his kunai and began performing hand signs, a large eight-pointed star appeared on the ground, with Sakura in the middle. The marks that the man had made served as the points of the star, with new lines connecting them to form the same symbol that the _lady_ had tattooed on Sasuke's arm.

Sakura moved to jump away, but abruptly found she couldn't, letting out a small gasp as she looked down at the ground. Already the markings that had spread all over the ground to create the star were beginning to spread onto her body, from her legs crawling up around her and down onto her arms. The markings glowed brightly as they settled themselves onto her skin, the ink seeping in, and making its way into her system. Sakura winced as the markings glowed bringing with them a burning sensation that covered her body. It felt as though her skin was being covered with hot coals. A cry escaped Sakura as the pain became sharper and her legs gave out as she collapsed to the ground shaking a bit.

Sasuke arrived back just in time to hear Sakura cry out, his eyes narrowing as he jumped between her and the man.

"What did you do to her?" Sasuke snarled looking over at Sakura and the weird markings on her fair skin. His thoughts went immediately to the idea of a curse mark and his hand instinctively grabbed his neck where the mark used to be. Sasuke started to go over to Sakura, but the man's voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that I were you…" Fusaku said smirking and crossing his arms.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and then turned and shot the man a dark look. "What did you do to her?!" He asked again through gritted teeth.

"Sakura is no longer really there Sasuke. It's just her body now. She is stuck in a dream-like trance, or poison induced genjutsu as I believe she called it." Fusaku chuckled a bit. "The poison has rendered her without control of her body… But then again, why am I explaining all this to you, you already know what that's like don't you Sasuke."

Sasuke grimaced as scenes from his dream flashed through his mind, and how he had lost control of his arm, and the death it had caused. Now it had happened to Sakura? _No!_ Sasuke cursed and turned to Sakura hoping that he was wrong, that Sakura had beaten it.

"_Sakura_!" Sasuke yelled at her. "Fight it! Don't be weak!" _'Like I was.'_ Sasuke thought.

Sakura looked up at him from where she was sitting on the ground, and Sasuke took a step forward trying to reach out to her. However, the blank look in her eyes quickly told Sasuke that Sakura was not there and he stopped.

"_Sakura_, please…" He said pleadingly.

Unfortunately Sasuke's words fell on deaf ears and within two seconds Sakura was up and coming at Sasuke poised to punch him with her super human strength. Sasuke's eyes widened but he skillfully caught Sakura's wrist as she went to hit him, and he dropped down to kick her legs out from underneath her. Instantly Sasuke had Sakura pinned to the ground, each of her hands trapped by his own. As she struggled against him he looked at her again trying to find some way to get to her.

"Sakura stop it! You're being… You're being _annoying_." Sasuke knew that was a low blow, but he was hoping it would be enough to get her to come back to him.

For the slightest instant Sasuke thought he saw Sakura's eyes flash with emotion, but the look was gone quicker than it came and Sasuke worried he had just imagined it. Behind Sasuke, Fusaku performed a couple hand signs and Sakura's eyes flashed as she kicked Sasuke off of her as the man commanded and went in for another attack.

"Sasuke if you just come with me now, I will release her and let her live. Madara is not done with you yet… There are things he still needs you for."

The Fusaku's words from Sasuke's dream replayed in his head. _"Sometimes it is better to let them go before it is too late… Remember that next time. Maybe you will actually be able to save her then."_

For a moment fear took hold of Sasuke and he considered what Fusaku had just said. If he went back to Madara, Sakura would be safe… But then Sasuke got better control over his thoughts and knew that he could never accept that offer. Firstly, that would be admitting that he was giving up and didn't think he could win against Fusaku, which was a lie. And then Sakura would probably be killed anyways. Also, there was a part of Sasuke that couldn't bear the though of leaving Sakura again or hurting her by doing so, even if it meant possible saving her… No, there would be no deal.

"Hn. Yeah right." Sasuke smirked. "I won't be used as a tool for Madara. And if anyone is going to be making deals around her it will be you."

Fusaku chuckled. "I was hoping you would say that Sasuke… Because that makes things more fun."

The man smiled wickedly as he jumped far away from Sasuke and Sakura and began performing another jutsu. This time, instead of creating a wind of some sort, a barrier suddenly appeared around the two, separating Sasuke and Sakura from Fusaku and trapping them.

"It will be more entertaining this way. Now I can watch the two of you attack each other with out having to worry…" He said sitting down and leaning back against a tree. "And now, if you want to live Sasuke, you have to kill Sakura, or she will just keep fighting until she kills you."

Sasuke growled and ran towards the barrier with chidori forming in his hand, but as he made contact with the wall he lost control of the chidori as he felt his chakra quickly begin to drain. The barrier would steal his chakra the more he tried to escape, and he couldn't afford to be wasting it right now on a lost cause.

Knowing what the man expected, Sasuke turned around to look at Sakura. He could tell that she was already preparing for the next attack and he readied himself as well. He didn't want to hurt Sakura, but he would have to defend himself against her for as long as possible, hopefully until he could figure something out, or by some miracle reinforcements came- though that was highly unlikely.

Without wasting anymore time, Fusaku performed signs and Sakura began to charge forward at Sasuke, coming to attack.

**Ok Well hope that was ok, and understandable… I am finding that it is just as hard to write and describe the fight as I see it in my head as I thought, which is why I have been putting this off for so long… But next chapter should be good huh? ^-^ Thanks for reading and please review!**


	42. Not Dreaming This Time

Sakura flew at Sasuke with her kunai ready to attack, but Sasuke was quick and his fingers found his just in time for him to meet her attack halfway. The two kunai clashed together, causing sparks to fall to the ground and smolder briefly before dying. Sasuke was amazed at how much force Sakura was able to come at him with and was forced to lean in a bit to prevent her from pushing him back and throwing him off balance. Sasuke gritted his teeth angrily as he looked at Sakura and her lack of expression. This was not the fight he was supposed to be having. As long as he was fighting Sakura he knew it would be a lose-lose situation. There was no way he would be able to kill her, and as long as he didn't she would continue to attack him. Or at least until Fusaku or Sasuke ran out of chakra, and Sasuke was hoping it would be the former first.

Sasuke glanced to where the man stood outside of the barrier when he heard chuckles. Fusaku just smirked at the dark look Sasuke gave him before performing more quick hand signs. The markings spread across Sakura's body glowed a dark blue color just seconds before she quickly let up on her force against Sasuke's kunai and dipped down, kicking Sasuke's feet from underneath him. Sakura quickly back-flipped away just as Sasuke caught his ground and swung his legs around at where Sakura would have been.

The two had been fighting like this for fifteen minutes already, and they continued this little sparring match for a few more minutes. However, neither seemed to be making any progress. Sasuke frowned to himself as one of Sakura's punches missed him by less than an inch, smashing the tree he had been forced back against seconds earlier. Sasuke took advantage of Sakura's poor aim and grabbed her arm twisting it, and flipping her to the ground before jumping away.

So far this fight had pretty much been single sided, with Sakura always on the offensive and Sasuke constantly on defense. Sasuke knew why the few attacks he actually performed trying to stop Sakura weren't as affective and were aimed to miss hitting her full on. However, what he didn't understand was why Sakura hadn't been able to land a fatal blow when she was actually the one fighting to kill him. It wasn't that she hadn't managed to cause Sasuke some damage; she had been able to hit him with quite a few kunai, or really skim him with them. So far all of them had just left shallow wounds as the kunai nicked him as they flew by. The blood made the marks look worse than they really were and this confused Sasuke too. He knew Sakura had good aim after fighting her earlier, heck she had even calculated the trajectory needed for the kunai to come close but miss Sasuke on purpose...

Just then it hit him, or really Sakura did landing a solid blow to his stomach as Sasuke momentarily let his guard down when he realized what was happening. Sasuke coughed up a little blood but he ignored the pain in his ribs as he caught his breath. He now thought he knew why all of her attacks had been just short or misaimed. As Sasuke grimaced and pushed himself away from the tree he had been thrown into, he looked at Sakura who was standing about ten feet away. For a moment the expressionless look her eyes had maintained this whole fight flickered and Sasuke saw exactly what he had suspected. He saw surprise and a little bit of fear flicker across Sakura's face. Sasuke smirked. She obviously had expected him to move and not make contact, and now she was worried he was hurt.

Sakura looked at Sasuke trying to keep a blank face, but she knew her face had betrayed her the moment Sasuke smirked. She was glad that at the moment she was facing away from the man and a wave of relief ran through her when she realized that Sasuke had figured things out finally. This whole time she had been the one that really had control over her body.

Earlier Sakura had seen Sasuke's reaction to Fusaku and she realized that he recognized the man. Not wanting to take any chances Sakura had taken an antidote to counterattack the poison that she had found in Sasuke's system from the tattoo he received. She had secretly given Sasuke one as well after she hit him with one of her kunai that she had coated with antidote.

During the entire fight so far Sakura had made sure to perform the exact moves and attacks that Fusaku had signed for her to do, but she would hold back for a split second at the last minute or miss by a small fraction in order to keep up appearance. The kunai were perfectly aimed in order to draw blood, but not do any damage besides cause a little pain to Sasuke, and her punches were either not full out, or misjudged by a few seconds.

Luckily, Sakura's plan seemed to be working so far and the man hadn't seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary, but she was a little disappointed that it had taken Sasuke so long to figure it out. Sakura hoped that he didn't think that she was that bad of a fighter, or maybe he just thought Fusaku was being clumsy. Whatever it was, she could have landed a couple fatal blows, or at least enough to render him unable to fight if she had wanted to by now, but had held back. In a real fight she would have landed them.

Although things were going smoothly, Sakura wasn't quite sure where to go from here. Fusaku was safe outside the barrier so there was no way they could attack him, but for now their job was just to keep him busy and allow Naruto more time to get away or at least eliminate one of his opponents. All she could do for the time being was to keep making Fusaku believe he was in control while protecting Sasuke as much as possible from her attacks. She didn't know how long Fusaku could keep this up, everyone had their limit, but so far he wasn't showing any signs of weakness to speak of and that worried her.

The man performed more hand signs and Sakura's markings glowed again as she performed hand signs as well. Soon five more Sakura's stood looking at Sasuke ready to attack. Sasuke just nodded slightly at Sakura and drew his katana running towards her. The clones attacked Sasuke, but he easily took out the clones with a few quick swings of the sword and then turned to the remaining Sakura who had a kunai held in position and was running towards him. Now that Sasuke knew Sakura was in control, he no longer needed to hold back as much and could make the fight look a little more convincing.

Sakura followed what the man signed for her to do, making small improvements here and there to benefit Sasuke and herself. She dodged as the man signed when Sasuke attacked with his sword and flipped back again before throwing kunai at Sasuke making him jump back as well and go on the defensive. Sakura ran at Sasuke with another kunai in her hand and went to swipe it at him, but Sasuke blocked it easily with his katana. The two went on for a while like this. Sakura pointlessly attacking with her kunai against Sasuke's katana, and him defending himself and trying to disarm her.

Finally Sakura's hold on her kunai slipped as she clashed with Sasuke and his attack continued on towards her. Naturally Fusaku told her to dodge, but Sakura already could see that she would not get far enough out of the way in time and moved to correct this, but her movements were to slow and the blade met her skin.

The katana grazed her side as Sasuke came forward and Sakura had to concentrate hard to keep from crying out or showing the pain. Sakura slid away from Sasuke and stood up glancing down at her side. She noted that the wound wasn't terribly deep, but that there already was the dark stain of blood appearing. Her hand instinctively went to heal it, but she had to mentally stop herself before she gave everything away. She would need to fix that soon, and it would definitely make things harder, but for now that was not an option. Sakura was now breathing heavily; she could feel the antidote wearing off more rapidly that she had anticipated, and her movements were becoming slower and harder to control.

Sasuke cursed to himself and shot a worried look at Sakura. He didn't know what happened. She should have easily been able to dodge his attack, and it looked like she was going to, but at the last minute she was still in the way and it was too late to pull back his sword. Sasuke quickly regained his composure and stood there facing Sakura. He could tell that she was breathing hard by the quick intervals in which her chest rose and fell and the somewhat pained look in her eyes.

Sakura tried not to show any sign of pain when Fusaku performed more hand seals, causing the many markings covering her body to burn and glow. She wondered what he was going to make her do this time and waited hoping that she would find a way to avoid hurting Sasuke. Sakura could feel the signals Fusaku was sending her to make hand signs and she copied them as he himself formed them. Her eyes widened a fraction when she realized that this was a jutsu unknown to her. She wouldn't know how to react or even what it was in order to save Sasuke from it.

Sasuke saw the moment of surprise and fear in her eyes as she made quick hand seals and prepared for another attack. Sasuke couldn't read what kind of an attack this would be since Sakura herself didn't know. This had made his sharingan useless from the beginning, which was one of the reasons he had not used it during this fight. As long as Sakura didn't know what kind of move or attack was coming next herself he would not have been able to copy it. Sasuke had also not been able to figure out any form of pattern for the way Sakura's markings glowed when the man performed different signs. So far the man had not repeated himself, something purposefully done on his part Sasuke was sure.

Sakura could feel Fusaku channeling a mixture of his chakra along with hers. For Sakura not to be able to control her chakra, which she was so used to and prided herself on, was a feeling beyond comprehension. Sakura wondered if this was anything like what Naruto went through when the Kyubi's chakra began to take over... though she doubted this was anywhere near how horrible that must be for Naruto. She could feel herself begin to slip away and her chakra becoming lost mixed up in his.

Fusaku frowned watching Sasuke. He had given Sasuke a wide opening right there to attack Sakura and prevent her from performing the jutsu on him, and he had just stood there. Things were not as entertaining as the man hoped they would have been and he was becoming bored.

"Time to liven things up a bit." He growled to himself as he finished the signs. "Needle Wind Jutsu!"

Immediately a large wind began to form around Sakura before she swiped her hands and sent it towards Sasuke. Sasuke tried to keep his ground against the jutsu, but he underestimated it. As soon as the wind hit him it felt like a thousand tiny needles were flying against him. Sasuke shielded his eyes with his hand trying to find the source of the pain, but not being able to see anything. Small slits in Sasuke's clothes and lines of blood on his skin began to appear all over him and he grimaced closing his eyes and waiting for the jutsu to be over.

Finally the wind ceased and he opened his eyes only to be met with Sakura flying at him. He tried to block her attack, grabbing her right fist as it flew at him, but she quickly caught him in the stomach with her left fist. Sasuke was sent back into another tree smashing it in two before collapsing to the ground. This time Sakura had not been able to hold back all her strength to protect Sasuke. Sasuke felt a crack when he hit and immediately knew that at least one rib was broken. He spit out some blood on the ground as he pushed himself onto his hands and knees.

Sasuke lifted his head up just in time for Sakura to walk over to where Sasuke's katana was laying on the ground and pick it up. Sasuke cursed to himself.

"Well now Sasuke, what a predicament you have gotten yourself into. And to think, it would have all been avoided if only you had joined me when I requested. But once again your arrogance got in your way and has lead to someone else you care about being hurt."

Sasuke growled, his breathing becoming labored from the pain of every breath. "Ch, Bastard..."

The man smirked. "Sorry, did I push a wrong button again? Maybe I should have tried that sooner, it would have made things more entertaining. But now it is all just too boring, I would have expected more from you Sasuke. You barely even put up a fight, always running away and defending yourself... What a shame, maybe if you had fought back you would have saved her."

Sasuke clenched his fist and opened his mouth to retort, quickly glancing at Sakura first, when he realized she was no longer standing there. Confused Sasuke looked back at Fusaku to see Sakura standing beside him.

"Fortunately for myself, I know how to make things more fun. I wonder what your cold, stoic face will look like as you watch your girlfriend kill herself..." Fusaku made signs and Sakura raised Sasuke's katana and flipped it so the blade was ready, pointed at her chest, "with your own weapon."

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized how little if any control she had left in her body. Even if she did have enough power left, she would not have enough time to respond to his commands if he should force her to stab herself. Sasuke saw the realization of the situation cross Sakura's face. The man chuckled to himself as Sasuke struggled to his feet, his eyes burning with anger.

"Oh dear, the only thing that would make this even more fun Sasuke would be to have you kill her just like in your dreams, but I guess I can't always have my way now can I."

Sasuke tried to think of a way out of this, but right now their choices were slim. "If I agree to go with you, will you let her live?"

"Oh, so now you want to make a deal with me; now that I have the upper hand and you are cornered like a rat. Unfortunately for you, you are no longer in any position to be making any bargains and will be coming with me no matter what. Besides, in reality it was never part of the arrangement to let Sakura live anyways. Sakura has to die. Whether you come quietly or not…

"Though, now that I think about it…" Fusaku said chuckling again as he walked right up behind Sakura. "It really is a pity to loose someone as… _tempting_ as her…" The man looked straight at Sasuke, their eyes meeting as he ran his hands down Sakura's shoulders and along her sides, resting them on her hips as he leaned in next to her face and let his mouth brush her cheek. He was egging Sasuke on and the look Fusaku had in his eyes made Sasuke's stomach turn sickeningly. "Now wouldn't you agree that this is more entertaining?"

Sasuke snarled trying to gain control of his thoughts and emotions that were running wild right now so he could think. He wanted to kill this man so badly that he was shaking. The way he touched Sakura and the helpless look on her face as she just stood there repulsed Sasuke to a point of fury that he didn't want to contain. "Go to hell you son of a bitch!"

"Gladly, but I believe your girlfriend will be taking the first trip there. Say goodbye Sasuke to another one of your precious people."

Fusaku stepped slightly to the side and performed the final hand signs for Sakura's death, nearly beaming with twisted pleasure and anticipation of seeing the pain on Sasuke's face as the warmth left Sakura's body.

Sasuke let out a mad yell of anger and desperation and ran towards the man and Sakura, knowing the barrier was still there and that it was nearly hopeless, but not caring.

Sakura closed her eyes feeling the man's chakra surge once again and took a final breath as a tear ran down her cheek and she thought of Sasuke.

The only thing that ran through Sasuke's mind was the images of his dreams and of Sakura taking her final breath. This couldn't happen again. Just please let him wake up! Sasuke shook his head and opened his eyes just in time to see it.

The sword flashed and a single audible gasp was heard as the ground was splashed with blood.

Sakura's hands shook as she let go of the hilt of the sword and fell forward onto her hands and knees. She let out a choked sob and gasped for air before looking over at Fusaku, and the pool of blood forming under him.

Fusaku's eyes were wide as reality hit him and his body comprehended what had had happened. The barrier surrounding Sasuke fell as he growled trying to pull the sword out of his stomach where Sakura had stabbed him in her last efforts. As the sword fell to the ground Fusaku stubbornly began to perform more signs to control Sakura to kill Sasuke in one last desperate attempt.

However Sasuke never even gave the man a chance before he was suddenly right in front of him. Sasuke plunged his Chidori into Fusaku's chest, twisting his fist to cause more damage and increase Fusaku's pain before running him through. Fusaku fell to the ground and Sasuke watched him take a final rasping breath with deep hatred in his eyes and no remorse whatsoever.

The markings on Sakura stopped glowing, but remained on her body just as Sasuke's tattoo had. However Sakura didn't care, she was out of that man's control, and she would never have to go through that again. It had taken everything she had to go against Fusaku and plunge the sword into him instead, but it was over. And although Sakura could still feel the remains of his chakra running through her system, it was no longer dominant. Shakily, Sakura pushed herself into a sitting position and looked up at Sasuke who was standing over Fusaku's body with a dark look in his eyes and face. For a moment a shiver was sent down her spine as she was reminded of the way Sasuke used to look and she was afraid he had slipped back, but as he turned to look down at her his face softened and a look of worry spread across it.

Sasuke just looked at Sakura for a few moments giving him time for his nerves to calm and gain self control before he said anything. He had almost lost her, again, and each time he was realizing how much more he needed her and what he would give to save her. This wasn't a dream that he could wake up from, it had really happened. Sakura nearly died. Fusaku had talked about her and killing her like she was just a tool to get to him. And the way he touched her… Sasuke never wanted anyone laying a hand on Sakura like that again, it still made him sick to think about. It wasn't that Sakura was Sasuke's, but more like only Sasuke had the right to hold her and touch her like that because she wanted him to. She wanted to be his in a sense.

Sasuke kneeled down next to Sakura wincing a little but focusing his attention on her. "Are you ok?" There was so much more he wanted to say, to tell her right now, but at the moment that was all he could manage.

Sakura nodded trying to find her voice after remaining silent for so long, "Y-yeah. You barely managed to get me at all this whole time." She said hoarsely with an attempt at a smile and joke. However her voice came out shaky and her smile was more to keep her from crying than anything.

Sasuke tried to give her a smirk back but gave up looking down at her side at the cut he gave her earlier. "Hn, almost."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and sighed placing her hand on her side and focusing her chakra into her hand, healing the wound before lifting his chin up to look at her. That silly cut was the last thing she was thinking about, but of course Sasuke would dwell on it because he hurt her.

"There see, it was nothing. On the other hand, you are a mess... Maybe you should pick your fights a little better next time." Sakura said dropping her hand from his chin and letting it rest above his stomach where his broken rib was. Her hand glowed green as she healed him with a little difficulty due to her lack of chakra. As soon as she had healed his ribs Sakura moved her hand to heal some of the worse cuts and gashes Sasuke had received from the kunai and jutsus, but his hand caught hers and stopped it.

"Sakura, please-" Sasuke said looking down at her. He didn't want her to waste all her chakra on scratches that didn't even hurt anymore. Or at least he couldn't feel them anymore, but that could have been due to him blocking all the pain after everything that happened.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke ready to argue and insist on him letting her finish but she didn't even get a chance. Before she knew what was happening his warm lips were on hers and she was instantly kissing him back with every emotion that had been building up all day. Sasuke held Sakura to him, feeling the warmth of her body on him as he deepened the kiss pulling her closer. Sakura lost all sense of everything as she kissed him back, now sitting in his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist and fingers running through his hair. Both of them knew in the back of their minds that they were still on a mission, but neither cared at this moment or the next couple to follow.

It was against the rules for shinobi to show emotion, especially while on an important mission and in such a deadly situation, but they needed this moment. It was a way to relieve what had been building up since this morning and all through out the fight. The chance to hold each other like they were afraid they would never be able to, knowing that at the same time this may be the last time if something were to go wrong. And once this moment ended, Sakura and Sasuke knew that they could no longer let their emotions get to them. They would need to be pushed aside so that the task ahead was the main focus and revert to the shinobi way.

Finally the two separated breathing deeply and trying to steady their heartbeats. Sakura's face was flushed as she clumsily tried to stand and Sasuke caught her arm to keep her steady smirking a little.

"Maybe you should take it easy for a while… I wouldn't want you to over-exert yourself," he said teasingly. Sasuke was surprised how much energy she suddenly had when he kissed her, but he had a feeling that it wasn't going to last much longer by the look of her.

Sakura blushed even more and rolled her eyes at him, pulling her arm away from him and starting to walk in the direction they hoped the others would be in. "Sasuke don't worry, I'm fine."

Sasuke just shook his head at how stubborn Sakura could be and picked up his sword, sheathing it, before following behind her. It didn't take long before Sasuke had to slow his pace to allow Sakura to keep up and finally after a few unsteady steps Sakura's eyes shut as she passed out into his arms. Sighing to himself Sasuke kissed the head of the pink haired woman in his arms and shifted her carefully onto his back so he could carry her easier.

Now that their fight was over and they managed to not only keep the man busy, but kill him, he and Sakura needed to get back to the rest of the team and make sure they were all ok too. Sasuke hoped that they had faired as well as he and Sakura did, if not better, and that Naruto was safe. Now he knew more of what they were after, and though Naruto was the main focus, he was not the only one.

**Ok Guys! I am sooooo sorry I have not updated! I am a horrible person I know and I apologize! Time just seems to slip away from me and I am having motivation issues, but hope this chapter was a little worth the wait. Once again, fighting scenes are not my best and a more experienced writer in that field could have given this scene more intensity which it deserved, but alas, I am not that experienced. Thanks for reading though! And I hope you continue to do so! Which brings me to a few questions that I am leaving up to my readers.**

**I was wondering how you would like me to go about the rest of Team 7's fights…**

**I can go into as much detail like I did with this fight and make each fight its separate chapter which means more Kakashi, Naruto and Sai action but no Sakura and Sasuke for a few chaps**

**Combine all or most of the fights into one chapter which would give the others less screen time but get back to Sakura and Sasuke faster**

**Or just give quick play by plays of what happened in the fights and make that whole part one chapter to get it over with**

**So review and let me know which choice you guys want! Thanks again!**


	43. Being Pulled Under

It hadn't taken very long for the Sakura clone to disappear in the customary puff of smoke as she became the first victim of the attack. After that it hadn't even taken very long for Sasuke to become the second casualty.

As Sai watched his "comrades" dwindle in numbers he prepared himself.

The attack had come quietly, and relatively unnoticed. "Relatively" being the key word. Even if it hadn't taken very long, it had taken even less time for Sai to realize something wasn't quite right. As he followed behind Sakura and Sasuke he had noticed that at one point Sasuke's shadow had seemed to flicker into an odd shape and no longer matched his movements completely. It was a relatively subtle difference, and most wouldn't have noticed the change, like the girls walking down the village street, until it was too late. However, Sai had been trained to notice the small things and he had instantly placed himself on guard, watching for other such differences in case whoever this opponent was could spread his abilities past one shadow.

It was for these reasons that Sai was not caught off guard or startled when Sasuke pulled out his katana and plunged it into Sakura, dispersing that shadow clone before turning the sword on himself. However, even with Sasuke gone, the shadow remained on the ground where he had stood seconds before and Sai watched it warily. Whoever he was facing was able to use shadow techniques that Sai guessed were similar to Shikamaru's. He was thankful that at least he was familiar with these types of jutsus which would make it easier, if nothing else, to avoid the attacks.

To Sai's left Naruto threw a kunai at the shadow just to see what type of reaction it would receive, not really with the intention of doing any harm. So far all they were up against was a shadow, but where was the person creating the shadow? A random shadow couldn't be created by nothing. Now it was a matter of finding the person's hiding spot.

Kakashi quickly scanned the area as Sai readied some kunai in case of an attack. Unfortunately no one seemed to be hiding anywhere, and there was no sign of clouds overhead that would create the still shadow cast on the dirt. Not wanting to just stand in the open and look foolish doing nothing, Kakashi carefully made his way to the dark spot on the ground.

"Come on Kakashi! You aren't afraid of your own shadow are you?" Naruto joked from the side with a smirk on his face as he watched his sensei approach the malevolent object.

However, Naruto's smirk quickly disappeared along with the shadow just as Kakashi approached it. Suddenly a dark arm shot out of the ground from underneath Naruto where his shadow was implanted into the ground and wrapped around his leg. Naruto's eyes widened as he watched his own shadow begin to pull him into the ground. Falling to the ground Naruto tried to grab something, but finding nothing substantial enough to hold his weight and keep him from sliding into the darkness Naruto was forced to resort to pulling out a kunai and trying to stick it into the ground to prevent his decent.

Thinking quickly Sai had already conjured up a large bird and mounted it as it swooped down over where Naruto lay playing a game of tug a war with himself, in a sense. Sai held out his hand to Naruto who quickly grabbed onto it as the bird gained altitude and pulled Naruto free. Naruto looked up thankfully at Sai as the distance between them and the ground increased and nodded before letting go of Sai's hand and landing soundly on a tree branch.

The shadow's arm pulled back and the form of Naruto that was planted on the ground faded returning back to a shapeless shadow etched into the ground. Sai remained on his bird, safe from contact with the ground and watched the shadow critically for a while until it moved slightly. From that small movement, a man began to suddenly rise from the dark stain on the ground. First a dark head, then shoulders, followed by a torso and arms and so on until finally the dark shape of a man stood calmly on the ground. The man brought his hands together to form a sign, and soon the details of the man appeared as color and more shape was added, completing the full form.

Kimori stood there and first glanced at Sai up above on his bird before his gaze settled on Naruto with great interest.

"So, heh, you're who we are after?" Kimori said mockingly at Naruto. "I really don't think you are very special… And Karin made such a big deal about you and how you're the Nine Tailed Fox… But you are just a scrawny kid."

Naruto glared back down at Kimori and clenched his fists. "Hey! You aren't much older than me Baka!" He shouted with his eyes fixed on this kid, who could only be a couple years older than Naruto tops and shouldn't be the one to call Naruto scrawny with his tall gangly figure and long, spindly limbs. "And if you think I am only a big deal because of the Nine Tailed Fox then you got another thing coming!" Naruto growled.

Naruto hated that people only showed interest in him because of the demon inside of him. Nearly every fight he won, he knew people gave credit to the fact that he had the help of the Nine Tails, whether he really used that power or not and he was sick of it. If this guy was going to continue to mock Naruto like he was, then he was going to get to see Naruto's full powers without the Nine Tails… But first, Naruto wanted to give the guy more time to see if he would give up anymore information about whoever was after them. Already he had mentioned Karin who they had suspected was amongst the group, now they needed to figure out who else was in the midst.

All the while Naruto and Kimori glared at each other, Kakashi had taken this opportunity to attack. Preparing Rasengan, the only heads up that Kimori had to his pending injury or death was the sound of the swirling wind of the attack. However, this small hint was enough to allow Kimori to avoid the attack and he quickly dropped into the ground as Kakashi went to run him through with the Rasengan. With a lack of target, the Rasengan crashed into the ground, creating a small crater in the dirt.

Kimori nearly instantly reappeared a few feet away and performing quick hand signs captured Kakashi's shadow. However, Naruto had anticipated a possible flaw in the plan, and a whole group of Kakashis appeared behind Kimori, kunai in hand and ready for the take down. Barely batting an eye Kimori performed more hand signs and soon every Kakashi clone had been captured by their shadows.

"Hah!" Kimori chuckled amused by their frivolous attempts to kill him. "You are going to have to be more creative that this Naruto if you expect to get rid of me. I've never lost a fight, and I don't plan on starting now to a few shadow clones…" Kimori said seeming rather insulted that they would think that this alone could kill him. "So perhaps you guys should try a little harder…"

With that, all of the clones disappeared sinking down into the ground, leaving behind them only scattered shadows lying on the ground before they too disappeared. Naruto clenched his teeth and Sai frowned as they watched Kimori. This guy sure was a hot head, and they needed to cool him off a bit and show him that he isn't as untouchable as he thought.

On the other hand, they had to admit that this guy was going to be a little more problematic that they had hoped for. Fighting with Shikamaru was hard enough with his shadow abilities, but even Shikamaru had his limit… This guy didn't seem to have one yet, or at least he didn't show it. So far he had captured multiple shadows at once and seemed to have a wide range. But how wide was the question.

Unfortunately, that question was answered sooner than they hoped. Without so much as a warning, or hand signs being performed, as Kimori glanced up at Sai, suddenly Naruto felt a sinking feeling as the branch underneath him lost substance and he looked down in shock as his shadow wound its way around his legs and up around his body, ensuring that this time he would not escape its grasp.

Naruto let out a sharp yell and tried to perform a replacement jutsu in order to escape but it was too late. The shadow had control of his body and Naruto was helpless as he was quickly pulled into the dark depths of the shadow. As Naruto sunk lower he began to loose the feeling in his body that had disappeared. It was as if he had lost touch with his legs and stomach and soon his arms, before he was totally engulfed by the darkness. Naruto tried to yell as the weight of the world seemed to crash in on him, pushing all the air out of his chest and thoughts from his mind. He didn't even have time to wonder if this sudden mishap was the end for him before he lost touch with reality and slipped into even greater darkness.

Sai tried to fly over to save his friend, but unfortunately Kimori hadn't overlooked him this time, and had caught the shadow of the bird, which still remained on the ground despite the higher altitude. Sai cursed as Naruto disappeared from sight and quickly created another bird, unsure of what Kimori would do with the first one.

Kimori glanced over at the branch where Naruto had stood and grinned widely. "Looks like the Nine Tails was no match for me after all. He has a hot head you know… I just thought I'd cool it down a bit." Kimori said shrugging and looking up at the sky where Sai sat perched on his new bird. Kimori squeezed his hand and the first bird disappeared as ink rained down on the ground below. "But don't look so concerned. You friend isn't dead… yet."

Sai, never being one much for words just glared fiercely down at Kimori and created an array of ink creatures, sending them down upon him like a waterfall of teeth and claws.

Of course this did little to affect Kimori who just faded down into the

ground, capturing the beasts' shadows and easily dispersing of them as well.

"Honestly, I thought I told you to be more creative than that… Nothing you can throw at me can touch me. I have about as much substance as a shadow, so you might as well try fighting smoke. You'd probably have an easier time." Kimori said frowning and crossing his arms. This was not very exciting. Really he could probably leave any time now. He had gotten what he had come for… And really there probably wouldn't be any harm in letting this weak opponent live and not waste anymore energy on the matter. Of course he didn't want to seem weak or like he was just giving up either by letting this guy live.

Kimori, deciding that he wasn't just going to let Sai off the hook and live, began another round of capturing the shadow of Sai's bird, causing Sai to create another one, and then continuing the cycle. After a while Kimori began to get frustrated as well as Sai. They were getting nowhere with this whole game of cat and mouse, and they didn't really have the free time to be wasting.

Kimori became angrier and angrier by Sai's never ending supply of birds, and Sai became more frustrated each time by Kimori's ability to capture every shadow, creating a stalemate. If this continued Sai knew he would eventually run out of chakra to bring his creatures to life, and would fall victim to Kimori in the end if he didn't figure out something quick.

While Sai continued to act on the defense his mind ran through possible strategies to use on Kimori, but each had their weakness and downfall. Of course it didn't help that at the same time of trying to figure out how to save himself, Sai was worrying about Naruto and his wellbeing. Wondering what would happen to the blonde headed fool if he ever really did manage to kill Kimori and where Naruto was. Things were hard enough when Naruto was around and they were worried about protecting him, but now that he was held captive it was even worse.

Finally Sai thought about what Kimori had said and began thinking in a different direction. Before Sai had been trying to figure out how to kill Kimori himself, but now he decided that perhaps he should do as Kimori had hinted at and treat him like a shadow instead. Of course at first that didn't seem any easier, until it dawned on him. This whole time the answer had been so simple that Sai had completely over looked it. What was one of the few ways to get rid of a shadow? To eliminate the light source.

With Shikamaru, he had to stretch his own shadow so it connected with his victims shadow and took it over. However, Kimori used the shadow already on the ground and manipulated it. He didn't even have to be connected to the shadow to control it, which gave him quite the advantage. Or so it seemed. If Kimori had to use the shadows already present, all Sai had to do was eliminate the shadows all together.

Gambling on his new idea, this time when Kimori took control of Sai's newly created bird, instead of drawing a new escape, Sai conjured up as many clouds as he could possible draw on his scroll and sent them into the sky. As the ink clouds formed and spread across the immediate blue sky, Kimori took this opportunity to pull the bird down to the ground rapidly, causing it to crash and throw Sai off and into a tree which stopped him.

Sai's vision blurred for a second as he winced and rubbed his head, which was pounding from hitting the tree, and he could just make out the figure of Kimori appear in front of him. He wasn't quite able to make out the look of smugness and slight apprehension on his face though as the clouds continued to do their job, nearly rising to where they would cover the sun and block out its light, but Sai knew that his plan would have to work quick if he planned on winning this fight. Sai could tell that Kimori had taken over his shadow as his full line of vision came back to him by the lack of feeling he had in his arms and legs, which wasn't caused by the impact with the tree.

With time running low for Kimori, he knew he had to finish Sai off, but his ego wouldn't let him deal with Sai quickly. Performing rapid hand sighs, Kimori smirked and waved his hand sharply to the side, sending Sai flying into another nearby tree causing the trunk to groan and crack sharply. Sai winced trying to ignore the pain, hoping that Kimori's ego would hold out long enough for his clouds to do their job.

Not satisfied with the lack of reaction from Sai, Kimori growled and threw him into another tree, this time splitting the tree in two.

"What's the matter? Can't you fight back?" Kimori called tauntingly as he swiped his hands again, causing another tree to crack and possibly a few of Sai's bones.

Sai coughed a bit of blood up but continued to just look at Kimori, suppressing his pain in order to stall his death. However, Kimori had had enough now of Sai's blasé reaction and pulled out his kunai, disappearing and reappearing in front of Sai.

"I have had enough of you now you pathetic little rat. Perhaps killing you isn't even worth my efforts, but then again I am doing the ninja world a favor by getting rid of one more rodent…" Kimori said flicking his kunai at Sai, aiming it directly for the middle of his forehead.

The two metals clashed as Sai's kunai blocked Kimori's, and the first kunai ricocheted away. The clouds had finally found their mark, and the area around darkened, and the shadows disappeared. Sai pulled more kunai out of his pouch and threw them at Kimori as he pushed himself up and away from the tree which he had been cornered against.

Kimori was forced to dodge the weapons, no longer able to rely on his shadows as an escape route, and jumped backwards. "Ok fine, so you got rid of my shadows… That might help you a little, but if you think I am foolish enough to solely rely on those to save me in fights then you are sadly mistaken. Even with the sun blocked, I am still going to beat you." Kimori snarled, his cocky attitude no longer the prominent feature on his face.

"If that is so, then this will be an interesting fight…" Sai merely replied as he painted his lion and jumped on it as it sped towards Kimori.

Kimori jumped away, sliding to a stop and watched Sai closely waiting for the next attack; however, a second separate attack did not come as the lion slid around in a large graceful movement and continued on its course for Kimori. As the lion closed in on Kimori Sai unsheathed his small sword and held it ready until he was feet away from Kimori and swung it at him.

Kimori had just managed to slip away from the teeth of Sai's lion, but he wasn't able to escape the full bite of Sai's sword and it managed to cut across his shoulder. Kimori cursed as he grabbed his shoulder and growled.

"Tch! It's my turn!" Kimori seethed as he performed hand signs before pounding his fist into the ground. Immediately the ground began shaking before a lion made of stone grew from the ground, matching that of Sai's. "You aren't the only one who has animal friends." Kimori spat.

Sai frowned. He knew that against a stone lion, his was hardly a match, but he also knew where he'd have the advantage. Winding his way through the trees, Sai began his plan, setting up the trap for Kimori. If everything went smoothly this would be the end. Kimori's lion raced after Sai's in the chase, gaining speed, nearly reaching Sai before Sai would swerve off to the side and change directions slightly. This continued for a while and Kimori had begun to send kunai after kunai flying at Sai, along with attempting to block Sai's path with up grounded boulders, but Sai's lion made of ink was much more graceful than stone and easily flew over or around these obstacles.

Finally Sai slid to a stop after coming to the edge of the woods and to a cliff overlooking the water. Sai looked worriedly back over the ledge before focusing his attention on Kimori, who now sat smugly on his lion who was pacing menacingly back and forth as if circling its prey.

"Looks like our little chase has come to an end… And the rat is eaten by the lion!" Kimori shouted as his lion lunged at Sai's.

Luckily Sai managed to jump off and away in time as his lion disappeared in a dark pool of inky blood having been torn to pieces by Kimori's. Sai pushed himself up a bit from the ground in order to locate Kimori, but he was already upon Sai. The lion gnashed its teeth and lunged at Sai ready to rip him to shreds too with its claws outstretched.

Once again Sai managed to slip away, but his time not without harm. As Sai turned his head and rolled away, the claws of the lion grazed the side of his face, leaving three long, angled, gashes down his cheek and ending just above his chin. One more centimeter higher and Sai may have lost his right eye.

As Sai scrambled to get up, ignoring the stinging from this cheek and the blood dripping down his chin, Sai locked gazes with Kimori who sat mightily.

"You might as well make this easy…" Kimori suggested. "You look pathetic running around and rolling on the ground trying to prolong your life for a few more seconds.

Sai just pulled out three kunai and threw them haphazardly at Kimori who just laughed harshly as Sai staggered a bit. But before Kimori could even comment on Sai's awful throwing skills, three explosions, each within milliseconds of each other went off. As the ground shook and the cliff began to crumble, Sai quickly pulled out his brush and painted himself a new bird which appeared just as the ground gave way.

Falling for a few seconds, Sai's bird saved him just before hitting the water along with the rest of the cliff and Kimori and his lion. As Sai swooped over the water, he saw Kimori emerge alone. His beast had sunk hard, just as Sai had anticipated, and now he was out of tricks. Kimori glared up at Sai and began to try to escape from the water, when suddenly he was stopped. Ink black snakes began winding themselves around Kimori's body, just as his shadow had done to Naruto, and began pulling him down into the water.

Kimori yelled and began trying to pull the snakes off to free himself from his watery grave, but it was no use. For every snake that he pulled off, two more wrapped themselves around his arms and body, suffocating him in their tight binds as he choked on the water trying to gasp for air. Soon Kimori had disappeared from sight underneath the surface of the water and the constant flow of bubbles that had been breaking at the surface from his screams ceased.

Sai finally let out a breath of relief before landing momentarily on the shore. Now he had to find the others, and try to figure out what happened to Naruto. Sai was pretty sure Naruto had merely been transported somewhere else. It would have been foolish on Akatsuki's part to trust Naruto's life with a mere kid whose ego was bigger than his bark. No, they would have had Naruto sent somewhere else in case something happened to Kimori. In fact, they probably betted on something happening to Kimori which would eliminate a factor of pay while getting them what they wanted- Naruto.

Pulling out one of his last scrolls, Sai created his many mice once again and sent them out across the land in search of Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke. He would need to meet up with them and figure out what to do next, and figure out how to tell them that he had lost Naruto.


	44. Separation Between Life and Death

Author's Note: **OK! Wow! It has been forever since I last updated, and I greatly apologize! Life has been really hectic for me, and I am suffering from MAJOR writer's block unfortunately. I finally got on break, and even then that didn't really help my writing, but I at least got this chapter written, idk how good or bad it is, I just felt I needed to post something and hopefully get me back into the writing mood. I really dreaded writing this chapter because writing fight scenes is the hardest thing for me to do, and I really didn't want to spend a long time on it. So I apologize if you guys wanted more in depth on Kakashi's fight, perhaps later I can come back and insert another chapter if you really want to see it, and if you have any questions about it just let me know and I will be sure to answer them! I know I have probably lost a lot of readers since it's taken me so long to update, but hey review to let me know you're out there and that I should keep writing this, otherwise idk if this story will get finished! 0.0 No! I must finish it, that is my goal, even if it takes me another year lol Thanks so much! And enjoy!**

A minute longer and Kakashi might have been dead. Had Sai stopped for a few more seconds to rest and wash his cheek in the river, had he been traveling 10 meters to the south, had he decided to meet up with Sasuke and Sakura first instead of Kakashi… Kakashi might have been dead. A few seconds, a few meters, a small decision was all that separated Kakashi from meeting a premature death.

~An Hour Earlier~

The sun slowly escaped and crept back down to the landscape as the inky clouds began to drift in the wind. As the light spilled over the earth, the shadows came out of hiding and filled the land once again. But that was ok. The threat the shadows held within them had died and with it the need for the clouds. Sai covered his eyes shielding them from the light of the sun as he looked up into the sky just in time for the clouds to disappear. They had done their job, now Sai had to do his... Or rather he had to repair his job. His job had been to keep Naruto safe, and so far he had failed to do that.

Of course, Sai told himself, Naruto should not have been that easy to capture. If Naruto hadn't relapsed into his smug behavior and underestimated Kimori, then perhaps he would have been more on guard for the shadow to swallow him up. Though, even Sai himself did not expect Kimori to have such a wide range and be able to extend his shadow that far. Even so, something about the situation didn't sit right with Sai, and the fact that Naruto was gone was unsettling.

Sai used some of the last of his chakra, after making bird after bird to escape the hold of the shadows he had gone through a lot, to create one last bird, and mounted it. Sai had to find Kakashi and decide what to do. He and Naruto had taken the route farthest to the east, while Sakura and Sasuke had taken the farthest most western route, leaving Kakashi in the middle. This left Kakashi the closest to Sai, or at least in theory he should be the closest unless something went wrong and he got off course, and his first priority. Taking off, Sai figured that he would fly around and try to find Kakashi, and if that didn't work out he would land and call back his mice in hopes that they had better luck.

Sasuke jumped from branch to branch as he made his way through the forest. He wasn't going as fast as he normally would have been able to, but he also just finished a fight and was carrying extra weight in addition. The dark haired boy tried to keep focused on looking for any sign of Kakashi, or even Sai or Naruto, as he jumped, landed, and then jumped again to the next branch, but every now and then his thoughts would travel to his pink haired teammate slumped over his back.

Sakura's head leaned against Sasuke's shoulder, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck- more to stay out of the way than actually aid Sasuke in carrying her- as Sasuke held her on his back. He was trying to go as quickly and as smoothly as possible so as not to cause Sakura's head to keep hitting his shoulder, but he could not have both speed and gracefulness in this case, and was forced to give up one.

As Sasuke landed on another branch a little more roughly than he had intended, Sakura's arms slipped from around his neck disturbing the weight distribution that was keeping her head on his shoulder and he nearly lost his balance when she began to slip. Catching Sakura before she could truly fall, Sasuke jumped back down to the ground and laid her down against the trunk of the tree.

Usually this wouldn't be so difficult, but Sakura wasn't the only one that was low on chakra and energy right now. Sure Sasuke had endured worse fights and had been lower on chakra and still able to keep going, but that was when his adrenaline was running and it was a life or death situation. Right now, he was still bruised and cut up from the fight, as well as tired, and carrying Sakura wasn't making things any easier. Of course he wasn't complaining, nor did he mind. As Sasuke took a few moments to catch his breath and rest against the tree next to Sakura he glanced down at her.

His heart panged a little glancing at the marks that still, though lighter now, covered her skin. Extending his hand a little he traced the marks along her exposed skin, remembering the mark that burned on his arm the previous day, before making his way up to her skin that was free from the marks. Sasuke gently swept a loose strand of her bangs out of her face with his thumb as he lightly brushed her cheek, frowning a little before pulling back his hand.

Now was not the time to just be sitting here thinking about Sakura. No matter how many emotions Sasuke was feeling for her, and no matter what new discoveries he had made regarding those feelings the past couple days, things would have to wait. Right now he had to find Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai. As much as he hated telling himself this, Sakura would have to wait. He couldn't let emotions get in his way right now and cloud his judgment if he wanted to get back to Konoha with the group in tact.

Letting out a sigh, or rather a deep breath out of a little irritation that he now had to go hunt down the others, Sasuke stood up and picked Sakura up into his arms. He decided that he would just carry her bridal style now, though in his mind that is not how he defined the way he carried her, hoping it would allow him to travel faster. As Sasuke began once again the task of locating the rest of the team, Sakura stirred a little in his arms but did not fully regain consciousness. Sasuke allowed himself a glance down at her to make sure she was still asleep before focusing once again on the land in front of him.

However, ten minutes later, as Sasuke entered a clearing Sakura finally came to as the sun, which had been blocked out by the trees, fell upon her and Sasuke. Sakura blinked for a second after being met by the blinding light, before glancing up to see Sasuke. It was then that she realized the warm wall she had been leaning against was actually his chest and his arms were the support wrapped around her. Blushing a little out of embarrassment and guilt for being such a dead weight, Sakura tried to say Sasuke's name but it came out more like a hoarse whisper since she hadn't been talking or had anything to drink for a while.

Sasuke glanced down at Sakura after hearing her failed attempts at letting him know she was awake and smirked a little raising an eyebrow. "So you finally decided to wake up, huh?" He asked tauntingly.

Sakura's blush deepened a little. "S-sorry..." She managed to say this time, "was I out that long?" She asked somewhat worriedly looking around. She let herself look hopefully around for Naruto and the others, though she knew it was silly and pretty pointless because it couldn't be that easy, but still was a little disappointed that they were nowhere to be found.

Sasuke watched her and let out a breath. "It's fine... And you haven't been out too long, though I think I've found the path Kakashi was supposed to have taken..." He sad still holding Sakura debating whether it would still be easier to carry her since she just woke up and might be clumsy with sleep, or let her go by herself.

Sakura just nodded and shifted a little as a sign for him to put her down, though she admitted to herself she was quite comfortable in his arms like that, and Sasuke released her setting her back down on the ground. Sakura smiled a little thankfully before taking a few clumsy steps in the direction they had been heading. Sasuke's hand instinctively shot out and caught her arm before he raised his eyebrow looking at her. Perhaps it would just be better if he carried her, he thought regretting putting her down. However, within a few moments Sakura had brushed off her sleep and regained her balance and composure as if she had been traveling by foot with Sasuke the whole time.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and sighed a little. He really didn't give Sakura enough credit he noted guiltily.

"So are you coming?" Sakura asked turning back a few feet ahead of Sasuke and looking at him. "Or are you tired now? I could always try carrying you to return the favor... though that'd probably take longer than waiting for you to rest..." She said smirking a little.

Sasuke huffed and rolled his eyes shaking his head. "Hn." He merely replied before starting after Sakura.

Sakura smiled a little, used to this side of Sasuke, and let him pass her so she could follow after him seeing as he had found the trail.

Kakashi was not surprised in the slightest when the attack came from behind. Nor did he pay any attention when three of his four comrades disappeared in a puff of smoke. As expected the Naruto clone had been excluded from the first attack, but it didn't take very long for this enemy to realize that the real Naruto was nowhere to be found and that the clone would just get in the way, and then _Poof_! The second quick attack took out the last of Kakashi's companions.

No, Kakashi was not surprised. In fact he was well aware the attack was coming, years of experience had taught him that much and he was an expert at predicting these kinds of things, even if the opponent had remarkable skill at covering up his presence.

Kakashi had hidden himself in the nearby bushes prior to the attack and had replaced himself with a shadow clone seconds before. This allowed Kakashi to better pin point where exactly the opponent was located, and give him time to come up with a counter attack.

If Orao's attack was fast, Kakashi's was faster. Within moments of the second attack Kakashi had discovered Orao's exact location and appeared out of his leafy hiding spot with his fire ball attack ready and aimed directly at the tree the enemy was in. The fire made direct contact with the tree, reducing it to a pile of charred ash and leaving burn marks on the ground and nearby plants sizzling. Kakashi stood examining his work and took a breath. However he sensed movement behind him and quickly turned, dodging a few kunai soaring at him before blowing another fireball at the man coming at him from behind. His first attack must have taken out a shadow clone, and this attack didn't seem to have any greater affect as the man again disappeared.

"Well well..." The man said stepping out of the shadows of the trees to the side of Kakashi. "I see this won't be simple. But I shouldn't expect any less from you Kakashi Hitake." The man said as his eyes glimmered.

Kakashi immediately looked away, not making eye contact with the man. Naruto and Sasuke had mentioned this man, and from what it sounded like, he had some sort of paralysis jutsu. Kakashi would have to make sure not to look at the man in order to stay fully functional.

And so the fight began.

It was a fast pace fight. Kakashi was not wasting time as he sent attack after attack at the older man, all the while making sure not to make eye contact. However, the man hardly sent any attacks back at Kakashi, instead taking up a defensive fight. This was rather odd since usually the attacker took the offense leaving the prey on the defensive, but this man reversed the roles. Similar to the way Sakura had been taught that the most important thing for a medical ninja to know is how to avoid attacks, this man was excellent at dodging. Of course this made sense, considering that Kakashi figured this man's main jutsu was his ability to paralyze his opponent. All Orao needed was one glance, and his victim was immobilized and a sitting duck waiting to be killed.

So while Kakashi sent jutsu after jutsu, trying to out smart Orao's uncanny ability to dodge every attack, Orao simply had to make sure he never got hit. Though every now and then Kakashi would find a slip up in Orao's defense and manage to do some damage, but not enough to end the fight. When cornered, Orao would always resort to a slew of kunai or exploding tags in order to give him distance, and momentarily distract Kakashi. Obviously this man's whole purpose was now to keep Kakashi busy and unable to help the rest of his team, just as it had been Kakashi's goal at first to keep Orao busy and unable to capture Naruto.

Just as the fight seemed to be coming to a close, Orao had been injured by two of Kakashi's jutsus and was slowing down; Kakashi let his guard down for a split second. He had just been about to run Orao through with a Chidori, when a puff of smoke caught his eye and a familiar flash of orange appeared behind Orao. Confused as to why Naruto would suddenly appear, Kakashi momentarily forgot about Orao. And it was that split second that Orao had been waiting for.

Suddenly Kakashi was no longer looking at Naruto's form laying on the ground motionless, but rather the shining eyes of Orao. A shiver ran down Kakashi's spine and his body immediately began to go numb. In a last desperate attack Kakashi pulled out a kunai and pushed it up to Orao's chest, but the blade only managed to pierce Orao's skin, drawing a thin trace of blood before Kakashi lost all movement in his arm.

"You are fast Kakashi, but not fast enough..." Orao said stepping back away from Kakashi and the blade of the kunai. "Which is why I think a slow death is only suitable for you." He added before going over to Naruto's limp body and picking him up.

Kakashi, frozen where he was could only silently look on. Orao glanced back over at Kakashi with a grin and chuckled.

"I bet you're curious as to Naruto's sudden appearance aren't you Kakashi Hitake." Orao said nudging Naruto on his shoulder. "Well even though your death is imminent, I'm still not foolish enough to tell you our plan. Things like that are just worthless in the end, either that or they come back and bite you in the ass later... Though I will let you in on how you are going to die. I always love to see the look on people's faces when they are faced with their own death and get to watch it all the way through as it nears." Orao growled laughing.

"As you've probably already figured out Kakashi, since I have faith that you know genjutsu fairly well, that this is not a genjutsu that holds you in place, though it works similar to one. Instead it is my own creation and technique, it uses the same principals of genjutsu, the controlling of all your senses, only I take it further and instead of forcing you into a dream like state, you remain in reality, and furthermore, this jutsu can kill you. Your body is completely paralyzed and you have lost all movement of your arms and legs, but my jutsu doesn't stop there. Slowly, the jutsu will penetrate your lungs and begin to paralyze them as well, and as they stop working your heart will too, and then... you die." Orao finished with eyes gleaming with the prospects of death as he watched Kakashi.

He knew Kakashi wouldn't be able to change his expression or react, but it was the eyes that gave away what Orao's victims were feeling, and he loved to see the fear dance in their eyes as all hope drained away. However, Kakashi's eyes were blank. No emotion played in them at all, and this angered Orao.

"Fine! You can put on the facade of calmness all the way to the end Kakashi, it doesn't matter. No one is here to see you anyways. For all they will know you could have been screaming for mercy before you died. They won't know of your attempts to go down with _honor_." Orao spat. "You will die, no matter what, and even the strongest of ninja fear death a little... Though perhaps if you will not fear for yourself, you will feel differently about your friend the Nine Tails. We have been waiting a long time for him, and now our plan is almost complete. It's a pity he'll die in the process, but that is a sacrifice that needs to be made." Orao added in the end. "And you failed to save him Kakashi Hitake, take that with you to the grave."

With that Orao, and the unconscious Naruto, disappeared, leaving Kakashi to ride out his final moments alone.

Kakashi knew he would have to think of something fast if he was going to avoid death. If this was like a genjutsu then perhaps breaking his flow of chakra would release him from the paralysis, but in order to do that Kakashi needed to move, and moving was out of the question. Slowly it began to occur to Kakashi just how helpless he was, and how dangerous this jutsu really was. He could do nothing, not even blink.

The fear building inside Kakashi was not exactly for himself, but for Naruto, as Orao had said, and for the rest of Team 7. If Naruto had been captured, did that mean Sai had been killed? And if he had lost to his opponent, did that mean Sakura and Sasuke didn't stand a chance either? And even if they weren't dead, would they know where to go from here to save Naruto? Would they be able to get to Naruto in time?

Kakashi could feel his chest tightening and at first he thought it was with the comprehension of the situation, but then he realized that it was the jutsu beginning to take its final effects. This was it; he only had a couple more minutes tops. As the seconds passed Kakashi's breathing became more labored and his thoughts slowed down. There was nothing he could do now. His only hope was… A mouse?

Kakashi's focus was drawn to the ground near his feet, and at the edge of his vision Kakashi could make out a small black mouse sniffing him, before quickly scurrying away. If that was Sai's mouse, he might have a chance. His only chance. And that was only if the mouse found Sai fast enough, and if Sai could make it in time.


	45. Last Breath

**Ok! So another update! And only a week later! Yay! I am doing pretty good so far! But I am not sure if I will manage to get another one in before February… who knows! But please review or comment it is appreciated! And thank you so much!**

The wind rushed past Sai as he ran along the forest floor. He had just given up his hunt for Kakashi by air since his line of vision was impaired by the trees and had taken to a ground approach. He figured it was too soon to call back his mice, if he called them back before they were able to locate anyone his drawings would be completely useless and he didn't think he had enough chakra to create one hundred more mice to scour the area. No, he would wait a few more minutes before he called them back. It was true, if Sai called the mice back now and they hadn't found anyone yet it would be a complete waste, but that wasn't the only reason for his postponment. Though he wouldn't admit it to himself, Sai was almost afraid to call back the mice and find them empty handed. By waiting five more minutes, that was five more minutes Sai could go without asuming the worst. Five more minutes without him worrying that his informationless mice meant that there no longer was anyone for them to locate- that his team members had been killed.

Not that he automatically thought the worst because he didn't believe that the others could handle themselves, on the contrary he became more and more confident in his new family each fight they went through, but he had seem many other ninja far more experienced fall victim to an early death. Also, he still was not sure about the Uchiha. Though he did not seem to have alterior motives to helping Naruto escape another attempt by Akatsuki to capture him, Sasuke still had not earned Sai's trust. Even now Sai had just begun to trust Naruto and Sakura, there was no way Sasuke could just come back and expect to be regarded in the same light as the others. Sai had never made a previous bond with Sasuke, and his only prior knowledge of him was what he was told by Danzo, which had been very tinted to begin with, and what he had learned of Sasuke during his short stay at Orochimaru's hide out. As far as Sai was concerned, in Sasuke's case, the Uchiha was once a traitor of Konoha, who was now trying to return and turn over a new leaf after realizing that he had nothing else left for him. He did not share the sentiments that Naruto, Sakura, and even Kakashi felt towards Sasuke because they were part of the original Team 7 with him. Sai was Sasuke's replacement. A substitiute sent in to fill the space left empty by a missing nin who no longer was part of Konoha. And now, Sasuke had returned and Sai questioned whether he would be needed much longer if Sasuke really did in the end decide to stay. "If" being a stronger word in his own vocabulary than it seemed in anyone elses.

It was obvious that Naruto expected beyond a doubt that Sasuke would be staying. Even if he was forced to physically keep Sasuke in Konoha, Sai doubted Naruto would allow Sasuke to escape again. Kakashi on the other hand did seem to be keeping a level eye on the situation, never bringing up plans for the future or mentioning anything that would entirely allude to Sasuke's remaining in Konoha. Sai guessed that Kakashi was aware that Sasuke Uchiha would not just be welcomed back to his old home with open arms, even if he would not openly express it. And Sakura... Well, Sai had heard enough from Naruto about what happened years ago between herself and Sasuke, and he was not so blind to emotion that he could not see that Sakura had her heart invested in Sasuke's stay. He wondered how one could even feel an emotion so strong as love, let alone harbor that feeling for years in dormancy, and then rekindle it so quickly. Sai might have come a long way, and learned a lot through his books and being with Naruto and Sakura, mostly the latter since he had begun to realize the former got him into more trouble than it helped, but he still was nowhere close to understanding love. And he wondered if Sasuke was any closer.

Sai glanced around the forest hoping for signs of Team 7, but was not surprised when he found none, and slid to a stop. Not sensing any chakra in the area, let alone familiar chakra, Sai decided it was time to finally call back the mice. Pulling out his blank scroll he laid it open on the ground and performed a group of hand signs before placing his palm on the scroll's center, and calling back the mice. It did not take long for mice to begin appearing back onto the scroll, and with each mouse coming back without encounter, Sai tightened his fist a little more. If this strategy failed there was not much else he could do but search the entire surrounding area of the forest, and that would take too much valuable time. That was another thing Sai was trying to avoid thinking about.

Every minute that went by was a minute wasted that should have directly been spent going after Naruto. Sai didn't know how long they had until Naruto would be beyond the reach of help, but he didn't allow himself to think about that. Right now all he could focus on was finding Kakashi, or at least Sakura and Sasuke. He wasn't foolish enough to think he could go after Naruto alone. Sai knew that he would be no match for Akatsuki, or whoever was now holding Naruto, and would only make matters worse. He needed to inform Kakashi of the new situation and let him come up with a new plan to recover Naruto.

Suddenly the tension in Sai's fist released as a mouse came back with Kakashi Sensei's whereabouts. For a moment he debated allowing the last of the mice to trickle in, in hopes of locating Sakura as well, but he had wasted enough time already and would deal with finding the other two once he found Kakashi. Before another minute could go by Sai quickly cleaned up his scroll, tucking it away, before starting up once again on his way to Kakashi. This time, however, he knew where he was heading and was no longer taking a shot in the dark. Kakashi was about a mile from where Sai was at the moment, and Sai knew he had to hurry since he doubted Kakashi would be staying in one spot for long. At first Sai stayed on the ground, running through the bushes and growth of the forest before he took to the trees, leaping from branch to branch in order to increase his pace. Now that he was no longer searching out of the blue he didn't need to be on ground level. With a sense of urgency Sai raced for Kakashi, but he was still unaware of how urgent his finding Kakashi in a timely manner really was. Unaware that Kakashi's life was now depending on him.

The air seemed so thick. Too heavy to take in. Impossible for him to manage a good breath. Kakashi's breathing was now labored to a point that he was now straining to take in any air, even the smallest breath, in order to keep oxygen in his body and his heart beating. The feeling that the next could be his last breath, the inability for him to satisfy his lung's capacity for air, the act of sufficating, was unbearable. Dying from a wound, or in the heat of the battle was one thing. Kakashi never pictured himself going out healthy, barely unscathed, and in this manner of helplessness. There was no pain to distract him from death, or make him wish for it to come faster. No quick ending while the adrenaline still pumped in his veins. There was just quiet, and stillness. Taunting him and his early departure from life. Taunting him with the deep breath of air his lungs should normally be capable to take. Taunting him with the realization that he had failed, that Naruto was in the hands in the enemy, that there was nothing he could do to change that.

Another few moments went by and Kakashi's numbing lungs struggled to take in another weak breath of air. In his head Kakashi laughed dryly to himself. To die from lung failure... He could hear Naruto going on about how lame that was, and complaining about how he couldn't believe Kakashi hadn't gone out in a cooler way like Asuma Sensei or Jiraiya. No cool battle scars or anything... Of course he could also hear Sakura's repremanding for saying something like that and see Naruto fly across the room with a bruised cheek... Though that didn't make Kakashi feel much better. If anything his heart stung a little that he wouldn't be able to be standing in the background reading one of his books and just passively pretending not to be noticing anything going on when in reality he was smirking behind his book over his old students. The first students he would ever pass to become his team, and the last... A sad notion that he wouldn't get to see them move on to bigger things.

A few more moments and it was time to take another breath, this one more difficult than the last and rather painful.

"Heh, now the pain begins..." Kakashi thought as his lungs began to burn with their failure.

He wasn't getting enough air to supply his body any longer. It would only be a few more moments before he would draw his last breath, and then it was just a matter of how long he would be able to hold his breath in hope of being saved. He had seen Sai's mouse before, or at least thought he had, but that had been some time ago and now he was wondering if that was his mind playing tricks on him trying to get himself to hold out longer in hopes of rescue. Or even if that was Sai's mouse, who knew how long it would take the mouse to get back to Sai, or how far the mouse had to go, and then how far Sai would have to go to find him. Kakashi's last hope was becoming feebler and feebler by the moment. Too many things could play into Sai finding him, let alond finding him in time, and Kakashi was realistic enough to know that the chances were slim.

Another breath again. Now he was needing to take them more frequently to make up for the lack of oxygen being supplied to his system. The imaginary clock seemed to tick faster now, while Kakashi's heart seemed to beat slower. The end was near.

Another breath. _Tik! Tik! Tik!_ _**Thump**__..........__** Thump**__......_._** Thump**__......._

His vision began to darken, but that didn't really matter. The world around him had already gone blury from his eyes beginning to dry from the lack of blinking some time ago. Perhaps the mouse had merely been a crow or some other animal then...

Another breath. _Tik Tik Tik Tik!!!!_ _**Thump**_............ _**Thump**_...........

No more air. He was holding his breath.

_Tik! Tik! Tik! Tik!_

This was it.

_**Thump**_.....

He could hold out no longer.

_**Thump**_.....

"_Sorry Naruto."_

....

...

..

.

Thump...

The feeling of foreign chakra began to flow through Kakashi.

Thump...

A weight was lifted off his lungs and Kakashi realized the world was dark now because his eyes were closed.

Thump...

The relief of oxygen replenishing his body cooled the burn and his limbs lost the numbness keeping them still and unusable as his body went lax.

Thump...

He wasn't dead.

It didn't occur to Sai until after he had revived Kakashi, and saw the odd expression on his face how close a call that really was. Sai had been traveling for a few minutes when he finally neared the area that Kakashi was supposed to be at. For a second Sai debated even trying that location to begin with, figuring that Kakashi had probably moved by now, and nearly started his search a few meters farther to the south than planned, but decided against it. If for some reason Kakashi was still in the same area, resting, or perhaps still fighting, Sai would then miss him completely and have to back track in the end. A minute after making that fated decision, Sai finally came across Kakashi, though was surprised to find him standing perfectly still, kunai in hand, in the middle of the clearing. At first fearing an enemy close by Sai quickly scanned the surrounding trees and area, but found nothing. Then it occured to him that Kakashi was probably in a genjutsu if he was still frozen like that and not moving, even when Sai approached him, and he quickly set about breaking the genjutsu by forcing the little chakra he had left into Kakashi to disrupt the flow of the caster.

Of course Sai had no idea that this was not a true genjutsu, nor did he realize at first how lucky it was that this jutsu was only broken by an outside source of chakra. It really wasn't even until Kakashi fell over stiffly that Sai realized he hadn't been breathing. Checking Kakashi's pulse Sai was alarmed to find a weak one, and even more alarmed to find that even after breaking what he thought was a genjutsu Kakashi still hadn't revived or started to breath again. Sai immediately began to administer CPR, pumping Kakashi's chest a few times before a cough was heard and Kakashi took in a deep breath as his body loosened. He was alive. Thank God.


	46. Promise Me

Their departure had been quick, silent, and in the early light of the day. It was not uncommon for other squads to be sent as back up on missions; however, there were still at least two things wrong with this picture as Team 8 left to locate Team 7. The first being that, usually, it was Team 7 that did the backing up. Very rarely were reinforcements called in to assist Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai. So that was the first flag. Secondly, this was not a real mission, or at least not in the same sense. Team 7 was not sent out on offense to kill anyone, or obtain anything, they were on a defensive stance. While they were protecting someone, which wasn't uncommon either, the person they were protecting was one of their own. All they were supposed to be doing was getting Naruto out of the village and keep him hidden for the time being, and if they needed back up for that, then something was wrong.

Hinata retained her calm exterior as she had been trained by the Hyuga clan to do, but inside her heart panged nervously. After growing up watching Naruto, Hinata knew she should not be worried about him. If anyone had a way of overcoming things it was Naruto- shown time and time again- but even so, worry was still the prevailing emotion that kept Hinata moving at a fervid pace to find Naruto.

She had come a long way since the academy days. No longer was she considered the weakest member of Team 8, slower than the rest and less apt to fight, but now a valued member. It wasn't even that before Team 8 had openly expressed or even hinted at Hinata's lacking skills. Kiba and Shino had always been kind to Hinata and loyally had her back. Not once had they called her weak or annoying, but still Hinata had always felt her place was five steps back and that sometimes she was a burden to her team. Or at least she did until after the first chunin exams. After that Naruto had seemed to notice her more, and Hinata's determination to become a better shinobi like Naruto grew tenfold. She had pushed herself to become a better fighter, a better byakugan user, a medic ninja, and a better teammate. She could hold her own now and finally have other people's backs as well. Naruto had saved so many other people, including her on occasion, and now it was Hinata's turn to return the favor and save him. If he even needed saving. As much as the dark haired girl wanted a chance to repay Naruto and show that he could depend on her, a larger part of Hinata hoped that Naruto wouldn't need to be saved in the first place. That he would be alright.

Kiba glanced back at Hinata from his perch on Akamaru as they ran across the forest floor. Even though she appeared well composed, he knew she was worried. The look of determination on her face, though hidden well by her soft feminine features, was still evident to Kiba. There were few times that Kiba could recall a look like that painted across his teammate's face, but it was during those times that Kiba knew Hinata to break out of her soft shell and become a truer shinobi. It did not surprise Kiba that this was one of those times. After all they were going to aid Team 7, but more importantly, Naruto.

At first Kiba was not too fond of the idea that Hinata and Naruto were together. Really, if he was being brutally honest his still didn't much like the idea, but was willing to push those feelings aside. Kiba had always had a protective nature towards Hinata, and he admitted that sometimes he was a little jealous of Hinata's adoration of Naruto even though he had hardly paid her any attention at first. But he pushed those feelings aside as well. It was clear that Hinata's heart had been taken by Naruto long before Kiba could have found a place in it. Not that Hinata didn't care about Kiba greatly, it was just a different kind of feeling towards him. She had never fainted while around Kiba or become so tongue tied that the only thing she could do was stare at her fingers while a blush crept not so stealthily across her face.

Kiba was happy for Hinata when Naruto finally got his senses straight and asked her out. It was only fair after she had been there for Naruto that Hinata get the chance she had been waiting for to go out with him. But Kiba really did not think the two fit. Hinata deserved someone that was less loud and obnoxious, someone that was dependable and would not accidently sleep in and forget about a lunch date they had planned (Kiba recalled the time that happened and Hinata had come to him worried that something terrible had happened to Naruto asking for his help to find the sleeping Dobe). Naruto was so brash and hardly thought before he would say or do something, the complete opposite of Hinata. But then again, maybe that's why they worked. Kiba had heard the saying that opposites attracted, but perhaps it was instead that opposites complimented each other. They had to balance out somehow. Hinata was so quiet that she needed someone to push her to be louder and stick up for herself, while Naruto needed to be grounded and given a more serious side. So as much as Kiba tried to tell himself that the couple was just wrong for each other, he had to concede that they worked, and that Hinata cared a great deal for Naruto.

"Hey, don't worry Hinata," Kiba said looking back at his teammate.

Lavender eyes snapped up at the sound of her name as Hinata came out of her thoughts and she looked at Kiba.

"Naruto will be fine. He wouldn't be Naruto if he let some thug get the best of him." Kiba smiled trying to lighten the situation.

Hinata paused for a second before nodding. "Of course, you are right. I should not doubt Naruto..." She said with a small smile. Although she appreciated Kiba's attempts to make her feel better, and for the most part his faith in Naruto did, she still was not fooled into thinking that it was a mere thug that was after Naruto, nor was it Kiba's intent to fool her.

Team 8 all knew that whoever was after Naruto, was somehow connected with Akatsuki, if not Akatsuki themselves.

"Kiba, does Akamaru have Naruto's scent yet?" Shino asked calmly from his position to the right of Hinata and Kiba.

Kiba looked down at Akamaru who shook his head, sniffing the ground thoroughly as they continued on through the trees.

"No, I think we are still too far away from where they would be. Plus it doesn't help coming in from the opposite direction that Team 7 is traveling. We might not catch Naruto's trail until we are practically on top of him at this rate." Kiba noted a little frustrated that their tracking skills were not the most helpful at this point. "If we were following after them then Akamaru would probably have their scent and be able to track their movement, right now we are just going to have to be patient and hope that the air carries their scent this way for him to get a lead." Kiba said. He wasn't one to speak on being patient since his were already beginning to run thin, but it was all he could say.

Hinata nodded bringing her hands together. "Byakugan!" She said activating her family's jutsu and scanning the area for any signs of familiar chakra. Unfortunately even after a few minutes of looking around, she wasn't able to find any signs of Team 7 in the close distance.

"Nothing?" Shino asked knowingly.

Hinata nodded, her eyes returning to normal as she tried to remain positive. "We are becoming too hasty. We only left Konoha a few hours ago, we should not expect to find them so soon." She said trying to reassure herself more than anyone.

Kiba and Shino both nodded and Team 8 continued on, now in silence. All remaining focused on the task at hand and keeping their speed.

By the time that Sasuke and Sakura located Kakashi and Sai, Kakashi was back on his feet and had already informed Sai of how he had ended up in the state Sai had found him in. Not wanting to waste anytime in repeating unnecessary stories better left for the campfire, Kakashi did not bother to fill Sasuke and Sakura in on his short comings as well. Of course, Kakashi may have used the excuse that it was a lack of time that prevented his recount, and mostly it was, however, some of his decision was made due to his desire to not inform Sasuke and Sakura on his failure at beating the enemy, when apparently they had beaten their opponent.

It did not take long for Sasuke to realize that Naruto was not amongst their team, but Sakura was the one to voice the question as to his absence.

"Where's Naruto?" She asked glancing around hopefully, but knowing that it was useless. "What happened?" Her eyes settled accusingly on Sai who had been paired with Naruto, waiting for his reply.

"I'm sorry-" Sai started to apologize before getting cut off.

"Shit!" Sasuke growled clenching his fist and glaring at Sai taking a step threateningly at him. "You let them get him?"

A hand prevented Sasuke from going any further as Kakashi stepped between the two men. "It was not all Sai's fault-"

"No, I accept full responsibility Kakashi-sensei. I am very sorry for failing at my mission and intend to do whatever it takes to fix my mistake." Sai said bowing his head in repent.

Sasuke's glare didn't relax, but Kakashi must have figured he was not threat to Sai because he took a few steps away and leaned back against a tree for support. Sakura put a hand on Sai's shoulder and nodded at him a little apologetically herself for automatically blaming him. She knew he must already feel responsible for what happened to Naruto, and more accusing looks weren't going to make things any better.

"So then what are we going to do?" Sasuke asked. He knew enough about Akatsuki to know that once they had Naruto they wouldn't waste much time in extracting the Nine Tails from him, even without witnessing Gaara's kidnap and extraction.

Kakashi looked over at Sakura and Sasuke. They looked a little worn out, but did not appear to be seriously injured, and neither did Sai. Right now he was evaluating their options and the probability of success with each one.

"Lady Tsunade is sending Team 8 as back up and should be on their way currently. We can wait for them to find us, hoping they can do that in a timely manner, which would not only make finding Naruto easier, but strengthen our manpower when we meet up with those holding Naruto."

Sakura nodded listening. "Between Kiba and Hinata it would make finding Naruto quicker, but then again every second we wait here for them to find us, we are losing time that could be spent finding Naruto. And we don't have anytime to spare." She frowned.

"Sakura and I killed Fusaku, and assuming that Sai killed the man after him and Naruto..." Sasuke paused and looked over at Sai who nodded, "then that leaves two less people to worry about. That we know of, currently the man that attacked you Kakashi and Karin are probably the ones currently holding Naruto. The four of us against those two should be no problem..." Sasuke said. "And even if Akatsuki have already received Naruto, I haven't gotten a chance to use my new mangekyo sharingan after fighting Itachi, and I want to see what it can really do."

Sakura looked over at Sasuke who was glaring steadily off in the distance. His eyes had the familiar look of bloodlust in them, the look that had haunted Sakura's dreams and she wished to never see again while awake. It wasn't that she didn't also want those responsible for taking Naruto to die, but she feared that she would lose Sasuke to his need for revenge again. Every time Sasuke slipped into his old cold gaze it was hard for Sakura to imagine him, well, normal again.

Sasuke must have felt Sakura's intent stare because he reflexively turned to look at her. Unfortunately his head moved faster than he could change the expression on his face and he caught the small wince Sakura made when his dark eyes set on her. Whether Kakashi noticed any of this, or just had impeccable timing, he interrupted the awkward moment and pulled Sakura's attention away from Sasuke, who also looked back to Kakashi.

"So then does that mean that you are in support for going after Naruto on our own, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke nodded once. "If we can find them, then I can take care of the rest." He said flatly.

Sakura frowned. She was well aware of Sasuke's superior and frightening skills, he had killed Orochimaru and Itachi after all, but even so, for him to assume that he was going to be the one to "take care" of everything was a little insulting. Once again she was just supposed to sit on the sidelines and watch as Sasuke handled things.

"I have my mice trying to find Naruto, but I don't know how long it will take for them to find him." Sai commented standing up from where he had sat down on a fallen tree. "I almost think it would be best to wait for Team 8, from here Akamaru should be able to pick up on Naruto, or Orao's scent and follow them. It may make up for the time spent looking in the dark."

Kakashi nodded at Sai before shifting his gaze to Sasuke. "Well then, I see we are no closer to making a decision... How about a country we haven't heard from yet- Sakura, what is your input on the situation?"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Kakashi unsurely. Either plan had its drawbacks and time was the major concern here. Sakura glanced up at the sky trying to judge where the sun was to figure out how much time had passed and how much longer it might take Hinata and the others to find them.

"Well... Sasuke and Sai both make good points, and really it is up to luck mostly as to which one is the better choice." Sakura started avoiding looking at both Sasuke and Sai. "I know this may not be the wisest decision, but perhaps we should split up again...?"

Kakashi shifted his position. "Is that a question Sakura, or your decision?" He asked.

Sakura took a breath, "My decision. Sasuke will be restless if we do not go look for Naruto immediately, and Sai has a point about Akamaru's ability to track faster than his mice. I think you and Sasuke should go ahead and look for Naruto, and I will remain behind with Sai to wait with Team 8." Sakura said more sure of herself this time.

Kakashi nodded. "I see... and your reasoning behind this?" Kakashi did not necessarily need to know why Sakura had devised things the way she had, he trusted her enough, but he wanted to test her ability to formulate plans and then back them up.

"Sasuke has already pointed out that he is very capable of going up against Akatsuki or whoever it is that has Naruto, though on the chance that he isn't, you are the most experienced one to have as back up if only two people are going to be fighting." Sakura said somewhat poking fun at Sasuke's sureness that he could handle things. "Besides, Akatsuki doesn't seem to want to let Sasuke go quite yet, and I trust you to make sure Sasuke comes back Kakashi Sensei." Sakura said with a smile.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura. Even though she was smiling, he knew that there was more behind it; all of them knew there was more. As Sai had pointed out, what seemed liked years ago, a smile was the best way to cover things up.

"And if we find Naruto first, I'm sure Team 8, Sai, and I will be plenty able to take care of things between the five of us." Sakura finished.

Kakashi nodded again looking between Sakura and Sasuke. "Ok then, are there any objections to Sakura's proposal?"

Sasuke looked down at the ground as he dug into the dirt with the heel of his shoe in response and Sai shook his head.

"Looks like we have decided then." Kakashi said pushing himself off of the tree and stretching.

Sai quickly pulled out a scroll and drew two small mice that quickly scurried over to Sasuke and Kakashi. "In case something happens, it will be easier to find you two this way."

Sasuke looked at the mouse less than thrilled, but allowed with to climb his leg and burrow into one of his pockets as Kakashi stood waiting.

"Good luck, you two..." Sakura said turning towards Sasuke and Kakashi.

They both nodded. "You too..." Sasuke replied.

"Ready Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as he leapt into one of the trees."

Sasuke merely nodded looking up at Kakashi who then took off, and jumped up onto a branch as well ready to follow.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called before he could leave too.

Sasuke glanced back down at her, this time with a calmer expression.

"Promise to bring Naruto back if you get to him first... And please, be careful." Sakura said not bothering to hide the concern on her face.

"Sakura, you worry too much..." Sasuke scolded lightly with a small smirk. "But I promise." He finished seriously with a nod holding Sakura's gaze for a moment.

Sakura also nodded and smiled a little as Sasuke turned away again and quickly followed after Kakashi Sensei trying to make up the distance now between them. Sasuke would make sure that Naruto came back, that they both came back.


	47. Multiple Plans in Progress

Finally. They were home. Naruto couldn't help but let a wide grin stretch across his face as the hokages' faces appeared on the mountain ahead of them. He glanced over at Sakura who looked relieved, and then farther over at Sasuke, who looked more nervous than anything. For a while Naruto couldn't understand why Sasuke wouldn't be happy that they had made it back to Konoha, it meant that they were alive and hadn't been stopped by Akatsuki, but it also meant that their adventure was over, and that, for a while at least, they would have to return to normal life, which Sasuke no longer had here in Konoha.

"Don't worry Sasuke... I'm sure everyone won't hate your guts for leaving and joining Orochimaru... I mean Ino and your other fangirls will probably welcome you home with loving arms." He chuckled casting a look over at Sasuke.

"Hn. If that was supposed to try to make me feel better then you should really work on your pep talks Dobe." Sasuke shot back.

Naruto just laughed. "I don't think anyone can make you feel better Sasuke, you're too stubborn. Once you set your mind to something, like dreading going home, then there's no changing it." Naruto smirked. "Hell, it took how many tries to get you to-" He started before a warning glance from Sakura made him stop.

"Ok come on you two. Sasuke there's nothing to worry about, and Naruto, stop trying to pick a fight." Sakura scolded in a motherly tone as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes mother..." Naruto and Sasuke muttered under their breaths at the same time.

"What was that?" Sakura said wheeling around on the two of them and holding her fist threateningly.

Naruto and Sasuke quickly claimed their innocence and sped up to escape Sakura's wrath and a couple of black eyes.

"Hey! Maybe Teuchi will treat us to some ramen once we check in and report to Granny Tsunade..." Naruto said before his stomach grumbled loudly just at the though of ramen. "Or maybe before... I'm sure Granny Tsunade won't mind waiting a couple extra minutes for us to grab a bite..." He said fixing his earlier statement with a blissful smile as he imagined the steaming ramen appearing right before him.

"Naruto, I do not believe that making eating our number one priority once we return is the best idea. The last time we kept Lady Tsunade waiting she nearly..." Sai started recalling the past event before turning pale and trailing off. "Well, it just wouldn't be a wise decision to repeat it anyways..." He finished instead.

Naruto could see Sakura snicker a little at the memory, and he grimaced. No, they definitely wouldn't be getting food first.

"Don't worry Naruto. Reporting in shouldn't take too long. Really there is nothing to report anyways." Kakashi said calmly from his place behind the group as he read his book. "Considering that nothing out of the ordinary happened, and we had no encounters with Akatsuki or any affiliates, we should be in and out of her office in no time..."

Naruto smiled and nodded happily, before something in the back of his mind told him that he had no reason to be happy quite yet. The smile faded to a frown as Naruto looked around at his teammates. Suddenly he noticed that something wasn't right, they had missed something.

"Wait, but we DID run into Akatsuki's affiliates... What about the guy with the weird eyes... Or the shadow guy... Wait what about Karin? What happened to them?" Naruto asked suddenly becoming angry that they all had seemed to dismiss it.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Sakura asked walking towards him. "We were just on vacation..."

"Hn, now who's the worried one Dobe? Afraid to go home?" Sasuke asked mockingly as he too approached.

"Perhaps a section in my book will tell me what's wrong with you..." Sai said closing in on Naruto.

"I always did like you Naruto, you have such the wild imagination..." Kakashi said grinning underneath his mask.

Naruto spun around looking to each of his teammates who were now on the verge of smothering him. "No! Wait, stop! What are you doing? Hey! Aaah!" He yelled as their arms reached in, pushing him down into the darkness.

Suddenly Naruto felt a falling sensation in his stomach, and let out an involuntary "oof!" as he hit something hard. Naruto waited for whatever was coming next, but after a few moments he decided that, for now, nothing was happening. As Naruto came to, he could faintly hear a man's voice in the distance, arguing with a female. She sounded upset, or annoyed, or just whiny about something, and Naruto let his mouth curve into a small grin. If she was unhappy, that probably meant that his team had done something right at least. Even without opening his eyes, which Naruto was very hesitant to do at the moment, he knew who the woman was and had a pretty good idea who the man was...

Awaken from his dream, Naruto was in the hands of the enemy, and strangely enough, that was right where he wanted to be, possibly even more so than arriving back to Konoha empty handed.

As long as Naruto feigned being unconscious, he could buy himself some time to figure out how he was going to get out of this mess. Risking a peek, Naruto opened his eye just enough to be able to make out his surroundings and the position of the sun in the sky. Unfortunately, the position that he was thrown to the ground in, did not allow him to see the guy and Karin, he assumed, who were speaking behind him. However, Naruto was pleased with the information he did gather. Based on the amount of trees that surrounded the area, and the type of trees, Naruto figured he was still somewhere in the Waterfall Country and had not been taken to any kind of base or Akatsuki location yet. Also, he could hear the sound of water behind him, which also lent well to his conclusion that they were in Waterfall Country. This meant that the chances that the others could find him weren't as bad as they could be, and judging by the sun, he hadn't been gone too long. At the most in had been three hours since he got caught in the shadow, which would be enough time for the rest of Team 7 to finish their fights, meet back together, and be about two hours behind him. And, every moment that he remained stationary, Team 7 got closer. Or at least he hoped they did.

Assuming that the others were on the trail to find him was also assuming that they had all beat their opponents and come out in good enough condition to keep moving. Assuming that they had then all found each other in a timely fashion. And assuming that even then, they had then begun looking in the right direction, and were not two hours in the entire opposite direction and therefore at least four hours behind him and counting.

Nonetheless, Naruto had confidence in Team 7 and was not entirely worried about them showing up in time. After all, getting captured had been Naruto's plan from the beginning anyways, so it would be silly for him to be hoping for the others to bail him out right now. He hadn't even really gotten to fight yet. Of course for now, as long as whoever had him were staying still, so would Naruto. Not until there was word or sign that they would be leaving soon would Naruto decide to "wake up" and take things from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sniffing sound of a dog was the only noise that the group made as they made their way through the trees. Though really, this was expected, not only because the ability to travel without sound was key for a ninja to have, but also because the two men traveling together were not ones of many words, let alone words for each other.

It had nearly been an hour now since Kakashi Sensei and Sasuke had left Sakura and Sai to wait for Team 8 to meet up, and about forty five minutes since Kakashi had summoned Pakkun. It had taken the small brown dog a while to find Naruto's trail, or rather determine the real one from the deterrents, and even then would lose his scent for minutes at a time before picking it up again, but they were at least making progress.

Pakkun lead the trio, while Kakashi followed close behind, and Sasuke brought up the back. The air was tense within the group, not just because Naruto was currently missing and most likely in danger of losing his life, but because Kakashi was still passing judgment on Sasuke, and Sasuke knew it. For the most part Sasuke had made amends with Naruto and Sakura, but making amends with Kakashi, if that's what you'd call it, was different. He was not a colleague of his own age, or really a friend for that matter. He was his superior, his teacher, and at one point almost his master. After all, Kakashi had taught Sasuke chidori and personally trained him for the Chunin exams. At one point, Kakashi may have even considered Sasuke to be his protégée, but now that was ruined. The bond, if ever one had existed, between Kakashi and Sasuke, Sensei and student, was gone, and most likely never to be fully repaired. Sasuke had betrayed Konoha, and Kakashi had felt it was mostly his fault for not recognizing what Sasuke was capable of before it was too late. The trust was gone. The respect was gone. But Sasuke's decisions were still there.

Of course, both Sasuke and Kakashi seemed to be impartial to their situation. Sasuke was too stubborn and proud to apologize for his actions and ask for his old Sensei's forgiveness. And Kakashi was not one to give anything away for free, let alone seek Sasuke out and forgive him without being asked too. Even then it was unclear, even to Kakashi, whether he could really ever forgive Sasuke or trust him completely. There would always be a part of Sasuke that was a loose cannon, or a ticking time-bomb waiting to go off. With a certain situation or in the right opportunity, Sasuke could be lost again, this time for good. Another slip up, and there would be no third chances. Of course, Kakashi planned to stop Sasuke personally before there even would be a need for a third chance. And Sasuke recognized all this.

The Uchiha boy was not foolish enough to expect Kakashi to forget about his past mistakes, though even now Sasuke didn't know if he would consider them mistakes, and he accepted this. It wasn't that Kakashi was exceptionally cold to him, or even rude. Really, he almost acted like it was old times, or at least around the others, but only almost. Both he and Sasuke knew their relationship while around the others was more for Naruto and Sakura than for them, and that's the way it would most likely remain.

"I think Naruto's scent is growing stronger..." Pakkun said breaking the silence and drawing both shinobi's attention. "Though we are still quite a bit behind them, but at least it's progress." The little dog said gruffly as he returned to sniffing the area.

"Good, that means we're catching up." Kakashi said picking up the pace a little.

Sasuke nodded silently and matched Kakashi's speed.

As long as it was for Naruto, these two would work together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time seemed to pass unbearably slowly for the two members of Team 7 left behind, and Sakura began to regret her decision to stay. Right now she was useless, again. A feeling that Sakura hated, but seemed to feel more often than not. Sasuke and Kakashi Sensei were on Naruto's trail right now, each moment becoming closer to him, while she and Sai were stationary. Of course, it wasn't like they were doing nothing. They were waiting for Kurenai's Team to meet up with them and then decide on a plan from there. But even so, it felt to Sakura as if they were doing nothing.  
Sai watched as Sakura restlessly moved about the area that they were waiting in, sitting for a few moments, walking for the next three minutes, and then just standing still lost in thought until she started the routine again. Sai was tempted to consult his book about the actions of people to see how best to comfort her, but earlier he had realized that his book was missing and that he must have lost it during his fight with the man with the shadows who captured Naruto. This was a blow to Sai, for he had come to depend upon that book for what became his social blunders, and now he felt like he was up a creek without a paddle.  
"Sakura... perhaps you should try to conserve your energy..." Sai said trying to get her to relax. Her constant moving was making him feel nervous and awkward as he just sat against a nearby tree. "If you tire yourself out pacing then you won't be much help to Naruto later." He pointed out.  
Sakura had been trying to ignore Sai up until he mentioned her not being very much help, and she turned quickly to face him. She knew he was right, she needed to rest as much as possible, but still, she didn't need to be reminded of how useless she felt herself to be right now. "Sai, if you want to be any help later and not unconscious, I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself about my energy, or lack there of." She warned clenching her fist a little.  
Sai nodded and smiled a little. "I did not mean to upset you Sakura, I merely thought I'd suggest you calm down and not worry so much. You need to have more faith in Kakashi and Sasuke to bring Naruto back." He said trying to mend his earlier statement. Of course this one only angered Sakura more.  
"I do have faith in them! And don't tell me to calm down! How can you just sit there like that, don't you care?" She asked huffing and crossing her arms as she glanced away in the direction the two had left earlier.  
Sai sighed a little and rubbed his scratched cheek trying to think of something that he could say that wouldn't upset her. "I'm sorry, showing my emotions is not something I am good at, as you know. I'm not exactly sure what look to have to show I am worried, but I will work on it if it will make you feel better..." He attempted.  
Sakura let out a frustrated breath and shook her head. "Sai you do not understand anything about emotions... You are not supposed to try to show expressions, they just come to you with what you're feeling." She said exasperatedly as she sat down. "I think your problem is that you try to hard, and believe everything in your silly book."  
Sai blinked a little before nodding. "I think I understand more than you give me credit for, though those are the things I observe from you guys."  
Sakura just glanced at Sai, before looking away. She didn't exactly like where this conversation could head, and did not want to pursue it any farther. "Ok Sai, I will calm down and relax." She said defeated as she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them.

Sai smiled to himself happy that he had succeeded, though not exactly sure how he had, but that was just minor details...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akamaru's bark was a welcomed sound to the members of Team 8, especially Hinata. Even Shino and Hinata, who were not fluent in Kiba and Akamaru's language, understood that the bark meant that they were close. Without wasting any time, Hinata activated her byakugan and looked ahead of them. It didn't take very long for her to spot Sakura and Sai's chakra, but her heart sunk a little when she could not find Naruto's.  
Kiba looked over a little worriedly seeing the disappointed look on Hinata's face and frowned. "Naruto?"  
Hinata shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment, and that was all Kiba needed to know that he was not there. A few minutes later, Team 8 arrived where Sakura and Sai were waiting for them, and were quickly informed of the situation by Sakura, who avoided looking at Hinata as much as possible. She didn't think she could take seeing Hinata's worried look, without letting concern over power her again.  
"... So Kakashi and Sasuke went after Naruto, while we waited here for you guys." Sakura finished.  
"So the Uchiha really is back then?" Kiba said frowning deeply. "And you sure he isn't involved with Sasuke's disappearance?" He asked. He had never really much cared for Sasuke, and after all the wasted effort they had put in to bring him back, it was kind of hard to be excited for his return.  
Sakura glanced sharply at Kiba and shook her head. "Sasuke doesn't have anything to do with the people who took Naruto! He's gone to get him back, so I don't want to hear you talk like that!" She warned. Sakura decided to leave out the fact that whoever had Naruto, was also interested in taking Sasuke back, because she wasn't sure how the others would take that.  
Kiba just crosses his arms and looked away grumbling.  
Hinata looked at Sakura. "How long have they had Naruto?" She asked.  
"A couple hours now," Sakura replied, "but Kakashi and Sasuke have been following the trail for a while now too, so hopefully they aren't too far behind. I don't think Akatsuki would have enough time to do anything to harm Naruto, if their end goal is to remove the Nine Tails from him."  
Hinata nodded and was going to inquire further when Shino broke his silence.  
"I believe we should get moving now. Anything left to be said can be handled while we go; we are just wasting time now." He said calmly.  
The rest of the group nodded.  
"I have my mice with Kakashi and Sasuke, so I can follow their locations, but we may need Akamaru to keep on the alert for Naruto's sent if for some reason Kakashi and Sasuke lose his trail."  
Kiba nodded and Akamaru barked in understanding. Without wasting another moment, Team 8, and half of Team 7 took off, following after those before them, and hoping to catch up quickly.


	48. The Impending Moment

"Can you sense Fusaku or Kimori yet?" Growled Orao from where he leaned against one of the rocks that jutted out from the bottom of the cliff wall. "They should have met up with us by now, and I do not accept tardiness." He said as he sharpened one of his kunai that had been dulled in his fight with Kakashi earlier.

Karin focussed her attention to scanning the area for familiar chakras for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past hour. "No, I don't sense anyone." She replied curtly, feeling like the only thing she did was echo her earlier responses. "Though since I love the way you ask me, I might not tell you even when I do sense them. It would be a shame to not hear your gruff voice every five minutes." She said sarcastically, crossing her arms and looking in the opposite direction of Orao.

A flash of light catching the edge of the kunai as it passed Karin's face caught her attention and brought her down off her high horse. She glanced from the kunai freshly embedded in the tree a few feet to her right, back over to Orao and scowled. "Bastard..." She mumbled under her breath fixing her glasses.

"Keep it up Red and I won't miss on purpose next time..." Orao warned coldly. "We'll give our late duo thirty more minutes to show up. And if they aren't here by then, we'll just leave their sorry asses behind, turn in the Nine Tails, and collect their cut of the pay for ourselves." He decided.

Karin's eyes narrowed. "I doubt Madara would be very happy if you returned without Sasuke. And you won't get Sasuke if we don't wait for either Fusaku or Kimori to show up." She pointed out. "Whoever delivers Sasuke will get their pay, and whoever doesn't will be left."

Orao chuckled darkly. "If you think so highly of your little Uchiha Brat, then why are you so sure he will be able to be attained? You do realize that most likely the only way for him to return is if he's beat by Fusaku or that Youngin', right? Do you honestly think they can handle him?" He asked, finding the flaws in Karin's undying faith.

Karin glared at Orao clenching her fist. "Are you so sure that Sasuke won't return without a fight? He left that old team of his once before, so they obviously must not be that important to him. What makes you think he won't do it again?" She retorted. "My Sasuke-Kun is probably just leading them on and waiting for the right time to come back." She said, "Now he has information that could be useful to Madara and the Akatsuki."

"Girlish whims have no place in dealings like this. It is a wonder I don't just end your silliness now, and save you from your own embarrassment." Orao said icily. "I'd risk all my earnings from this fox hunt and bet that whoever did run into Sasuke isn't coming back, even if he does so choose to return. I don't take him for one to be fetched by an errand boy..."

"Fine, then as soon as Sasuke-kun arrives, with or without Kimori or Fusaku, we leave." Karin amended tossing her chin up. "I don't give a shit about those two anyways."

The conversation continued between the two on less than agreeing terms, unheard by all except the blond boy laying quietly a couple yards away. Naruto was hoping that Orao was right, and Sasuke would show up without the accompaniment of Fusaku, but not with the intent of going back with he and Karin. Naruto was also hoping that Sai had ultimately been able to handle Kimori, and he would not be showing up at all. Currently, Naruto's major concern was not even for his own safety, but rather for Kakashi's, who he assumed was who went up against Orao.

Since the group had split up into three and Kimori had come across he and Sai, that meant that Fusaku must have been the one to find Sasuke and Sakura since Orao obviously did not. This left Kakashi to Orao, and if the latter was standing a few yards away from Naruto, Naruto could only guess what that meant for Kakashi. Many things were uncertain at the moment, but now was not the time to dwell on matters that were outside of his control. For the time being Naruto just needed to focus on waiting for the right opportunity to make his move. An opportunity that was drawing closer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A sharp bark broke the silence that had thus prevailed on Kakashi and Sasuke's pursuit of Naruto, and both ninja came to an abrupt stop on the nearest tree branch as the little tracker dog thoroughly sniffed around the branch he was on before lifting his nose to the air to smell around.

"What is it Pakkun? This is no time to look for a place to relieve yourself." Kakashi said with no hint of emotion as to whether he was joking or not.

Pakkun did not immediately respond as if trying to confirm his suspicions, before giving a little snort and looking back at the two ninja who were waiting impatiently for his reasoning behind the sudden stop.

"I am nearly certain we are on the right trail..." The dog said sitting down and scratching and itch that had been plaguing him for the past few miles.

"_Now_ you think we're on the right trail?" Sasuke sneered. "What about before? You mean you were only hoping that you weren't leading us on a two hour goose chase?" He asked a bit harshly.

Kakashi ignored Sasuke's snipe at Pakkun and merely looked to the dog. "Explain." He said simply.

"Well, before there were a few different directions that Naruto's scent went in, which I am assuming was an attempt to lead us in the wrong direction. However, I have picked up two more scents along with Naruto's..." Pakkun explained.

Kakashi nodded. "And are you sure this is not just another trail to throw us off course? They could have easily added their own scents as a decoy as well..."

Pakkun shook his head. "These scents are not necessarily from places that whoever took Naruto have been moving through. Now we are not following a trail, but rather scents that the wind are carrying through the air." He explained. "I don't smell Naruto's scent on the tree, but I can tell he's nearby. Judging from the wind's direction I'd say that Naruto and his capturers are about a half hour northwest and seem to be stationary."

"Good. Then this may be easier than we expected. Pakkun as soon as we are within a mile of the area you are free to go. I don't want you to get mixed up in this. I have no use for any dog statues to decorate my lawn." Kakashi said, referring to Orao's paralysis jutsu.

Sasuke turned his attention from the little brown dog to Kakashi. "If we are really that close, then I suggest you make sure to mask your chakra as best as possible. Assuming Karin is with Orao guarding Naruto, then she will be able to sense our chakras and ruin any advantage we have with a surprise attack." He said calmly, despite his eagerness to advance upon their new lead.

"I see." Kakashi nodded stretching a little. "Well, if there's nothing else that needs to be said, I say we go pay Naruto a visit. I'm sure he is missing us by now."

Pakkun coughed a little. "Err, I actually do have some business to attend to real quick..." He said hopping down from the branch and finding a tree to relieve himself on before returning to the others. "Okay, I'm ready now..." He said before setting off again.

Kakashi just sweat dropped and followed after Pakkun while Sasuke bit his tongue against any comments that would just be a waste of breath, and brought up the rear. He wanted this all to just be over. Sasuke could feel the exhaustion beginning to kick in, not only physically, but both mentally and emotionally as well. After going from only experiencing one prevailing emotion, hate, it was draining to have to contain all these other ones that had been running through him lately. However, for now, he pushed all of it aside, knowing that eventually he would have to deal with it, eventually being the key word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whether it was becauseTeam 8 and the other half of Team 7 currently had higher energy levels, or because they didn't want to be left out of the fight to rescue Naruto, was of no matter. All that mattered was that they were making up for lost time and closing the gap between themselves and Kakashi and Sasuke quickly. Of course, they had the advantage of merely tracking the mice Sai placed on Sasuke and Kakashi, rather than trying to distinguish between decoy trails and Naruto's actual scent trail. This allowed them to move at a faster and steadier pace since there were no interruptions or hinderances that they had to worry about.

However, the fact that they were catching up did nothing to calm nerves. While the knowledge that they were growing closer did ease the feeling of unrest that Sakura had felt while she and Sai waited for Team 8, that feeling was replaced with a feeling of uncertainty, which manifested itself into dread. There was always that chance that things would not turn out well, even if it was Naruto. Sakura was beginning to realize how much she took for granted that Naruto would always come out on top and be okay. Despite all the scrapes and bruises and beatings he took, he always managed to find a way to overcome whatever problem was at hand, but... But eventually he would have to lose, it was only human. Of course, Sakura hoped that time was many, many years in the future, and not today.

Today would be just another memory, another close call, another reason to chuckle in the future years about the scrapes Naruto got himself into. At least, that's what Hinata was quietly praying for as she ran by her fellow team mates. After all, Naruto had gotten out of tougher situations than this it seemed. After talking to Sai and Sakura, she found out it wasn't Akatsuki who directly had Naruto right now, but rather some hands for hire they sent to fetch him. He could handle them, right?

Hinata shook the thoughts of doubt out of her head. There was no room for any thoughts other than succeeding and Naruto being okay.


	49. Slip Up

Naruto could hear the crunch of Orao's shoes on the ground grow closer to where he lay, and his heart rate increased inside his chest. Any moment now Orao would be upon him, intent on taking him back to Akatsuki's base and Naruto's state of consciousness would be discovered. If only that moment would arrive sooner, Naruto thought as his arm and shoulder muscles burned from being in an awkward position for over the past hour. It took everything in him to keep still to begin with, let alone resist the urge to shift his position to relieve the constant stretching sensation that was discomforting him at the moment. And now, these final moments before he knew he would be able to move seemed to last an eternity.

Naruto held his breath as Orao stopped only feet away from him and his pulse raced from anticipation.

"Well, I've had enough waiting for those idiots." Orao growled turning to look back at Karin who had been watching him sharply. "If you want to stay and wait, that's fine by me... I'd almost prefer it. Though, I can't say your cut of the reward money will be there for you when you do decide to give up on your Uchiha Brat." He chuckled a little, pulling out a kunai for safe measure before turning back to Naruto and giving him a brisk kick in the side to make sure he was still out cold.

Naruto clenched his teeth to keep from grunting from Orao's kick and forced himself to remain motionless and keep his eyes closed. Only a few more seconds, he told himself. He had to wait for the perfect time, or he'd waste whatever opportunity he was hoping for.

"Kimori must have roughed this guy up pretty good if he's still out..." Orao said satisfied that Naruto was still unconscious. "That little piece of shit's getting better... He better not get a fucking big head though..." He said before holding the kunai in his mouth for a moment to free his hands as he bent down to hoist Naruto over his shoulder.

Naruto flinched a little when Orao grabbed him and he ignored his reflexes to escape from his grasp as he had been taught to do. In the ninja world, sometimes only mili-seconds stood between the time one was grabbed and their death, and it was impressed in their brains to avoid getting caught, or to escape as quickly as possible if they were unable to do so. To allow Orao to hold onto him, even for those few extra seconds, was going against Naruto's nature.

As Orao lifted Naruto off the ground, the pressure on his arm and shoulder subsided and he let out a little breath of relief: the first sign in over an hour that he was conscious. Not that it mattered, however, because his moment had finally come. Upon hearing Naruto's extraneous breath, Orao gruffly held him up and turned him so he could see Naruto's face, only to be met by a flash of blue eyes snapping open with a wicked look in them before pain and darkness took over as Naruto slammed his own head into Orao's. With a growl of pain Orao released both Naruto and the kunai he had been holding in his mouth, and in an instant Naruto was free.

The second Orao let go of Naruto, he took the opportunity of his feet being off the ground to pull them up and swing his arms down around them in order to shift his tied hands from behind his back, to in front of him by the time he hit the ground. In one smooth motion Naruto grabbed the kunai that had dropped from Orao's mouth, cut the ropes that bound his hands and feet, and use the momentum from his collision with the ground to propel his back flip out of the immediate reach of Orao.

In the few seconds that it took Orao to recover from Naruto's attack and reopen his eyes, Naruto had already begun his next move and Orao was greeted by the sight of at least a dozen shadow clones.

"What the hell, you little bastard!" Orao cursed wiping away some of the blood that was now pouring from his broken nose and glaring at Naruto, though not meeting his eye.

Naruto was not going to take any chances by looking Orao directly in the eye, knowing of his paralysis jutsu and not wanting to repeat his previous mistake. If he were to end up paralyzed now, all that patient waiting would be for nothing, and he really would be in danger. Instead, Naruto made sure to pick a point on Orao's person, an emblem sewed onto his cloak near the shoulder, that he stared at in order to watch his positioning, without meeting his gaze.

However, just as Naruto was about to retort with his usual loud mouth comments, he sensed movement behind him, just in time to dodge the spray of kunai that Karin sent raining down upon him. A couple clones disappeared in puffs of smoke, but Naruto repositioned himself, and his army so that he could keep tabs on both Karin and Orao.

"Heh, seems like the numbers are a little unfair don't you think...?" Naruto said with his typical chuckle. "You two seem outnumbered."

Naruto's taunt earned no reaction from Orao, who was above such tactics, but the same could not be said for Karin.

"You little punk! Your shadow clones aren't going to help you out very much here, I can sense who the real Naruto is!" Karin screeched annoyed by Naruto's smug grin. "So it's you who is out numbered!" She called back as she performed a flury of hand signs and called out a jutsu unfamiliar to Naruto.

However, whatever the jutsu was, Naruto never knew because one of his clones jumped in front of him, receiving the jutsu instead, and merely disappearing in a puff of smoke. This only annoyed Karin even more and she clenched her fists ready to try another one of the few jutsus she had up her sleeve, but was interrupted by Orao putting a hand up for her to stop.

"Don't waste your time. It only makes you look weak since your level of jutsu is too low to cause any harm to him. Stick to what you know, Chakra-sensor." Orao ordered without sparing Karin a glance as he focussed on Naruto who was now preparing a jutsu himself.

Naruto held his hand out, focusing his chakra in it, while two clones stood beside him shaping that chakra into his trademark rasengan. Once the jutsu was formed, Naruto along with the rest of his clones all charged at Orao, weaving in and out of formations as Orao tried to keep track of where the Naruto with the jutsu was. Waiting until the last moment, Orao jumped out of the way as Naruto brought his rasengan down on the spot that Orao had been just moments before.

"You're going to have to try-" Orao started to say before being interrupted by a cry of warning from Karin as the real Naruto appeared from behind Orao, holding a blazing rasengan in his hand and bringing it down into his back.

Orao was blown forward by the impact of the attack and slid to a stop against one of the nearby trees that lined the clearing where they were fighting. During the initial charge on Orao, Naruto had another set of his clones prepare a second rasengan in the cover of the crowd, which he sent directly at Orao, while the real Naruto slipped out of the Naruto army and attacked from behind. He noted that Karin was able to quickly discover his location though, and that if he was any slower with his attacks and switches, she would give away his surprise attacks.

"You were saying Old Man?" Naruto asked as Orao picked himself up from the ground grimacing in pain.

"I was saying that you were going to have to try harder... If you think a silly little ball of light is going to be enough to beat me, then you are greatly mistaken kid." Orao replied with a tone of calmness. "Remember, you just have to slip up once... And then you're mine."

"Too bad for you, I won't slip up!" Naruto called back as he kept his gaze on the emblem marked on the shoulder of Orao's cloak, already preparing another rasengan with the help of clones.

"We shall see about that, won't we." Orao said as he too began to prepare a jutsu.

And in this way, the fight continued. Naruto was only able to land a few more hits on Orao, as Karin began to locate Naruto's shift in position faster ( or perhaps it was that Naruto was getting slower as he used more chakra) which allowed Orao to dodge and counter his attacks. Even so, Orao's only gain on Naruto were the handful of scratches scattered on his person caused by lucky placed kunai's and one good punch that sent Naruto through a nearby tree.

As Naruto picked himself up from the ground and brushed the splintered wood from his jacket he clenched his fists at the lack of progress he was making. Thus far Naruto had been ignoring the Nine Tails's taunts and beckonings to be released and allowed to finish off Orao, but it was becoming tempting to tap into the Fox's chakra.

"You know you want to use my power... This old man is making you look weak. You should be able to finish him off easily... Or perhaps you just can accomplish anything without me... You owe all your success to me..." The Nine Tails taunted Naruto.

Naruto growled and pushed the Nine Tails's words out his mind, or at least to the back of it, and turned to Orao. "Okay Old Man, I've had enough of this fooling around now. You are going to have to try harder than that if you want to take me back to Akatsuki." He said quickly forming another rasengan and running at Orao full speed.

Naruto knew that Orao would dodge, especially when he knew the attack was coming, and Naruto was prepared for it. At the last moment he would swing his attack to the right, as Orao seemed to dodge everything by moving to the left, and catch him in the side. At least, that was Naruto's plan.

When Naruto was mere feet away he pulled his arm back ready to attack, careful to watch the emblem on Orao's shoulder for signs of his movement, before bringing the rasengan forward. However, Naruto was caught off guard when instead of Orao dodging, Naruto's attack collided with his chest. The kyuubi's eyes widened when his attention switched to where the emblem should have been had Orao dodged, and instead he was met by dark eyes starring back at him. The eye contact only lasted a fraction of a second before Orao was propelled backwards by the rasengan, but it was long enough. The damage was already done.


	50. Release

Naruto's mind whirred trying to process everything that had just happened. Where had he gone wrong? Naruto replayed the moment that might just end up costing him his life in his head. Orao hadn't dodged. Naruto's whole attack had been planned around him dodging, and when Orao took the attack Naruto dropped his guard. Whether Orao had known Naruto was hoping he'd dodge or not didn't really matter. All that mattered was that Naruto had expected Orao's position to change, and instead of keeping his own gaze on the emblem on Orao's shoulder, he met his gaze.

Cursing himself, Naruto tried futilely to move from where he was frozen in place, arm outstretched as if in attack, but now with an empty hand, but he couldn't even budge. His muscles refused to listen to what his head was telling them to do, and shifting his eyes to glance at Orao picking himself off the ground in the distance was all he could accomplish.

Orao gripped his shoulder as the pain from Naruto's attack spread through his chest. However, the pain was something he could deal with, as it was necessary for him to allow Naruto to attack him. Besides, the pain was not for nothing. He had obtained his goal and now Naruto was at the mercy of his whims.

"See... It was only a matter of time before you slipped up." Orao said as he approached Naruto. "Though compared to your sensei, you are lucky I didn't completely immobilize your whole body... Organs included." He chuckled. "No. You get to die a different way, though I am not sure which way is worse... Suffocating slowly, or having a beast ripped out of you..." He said menacingly as he circled around Naruto.

Naruto gritted his teeth as his pulse raised in frustration at not being able to move. If what Orao said was true, then he was alluding to Kakashi being dead... That was something Naruto couldn't accept. Fury consumed Naruto as he struggled to break out of the jutsu, to make Orao pay for even talking about killing Kakashi Sensei, but it was no use. No matter how hard he strained himself, his body refused to work.

"It's no use... You can try all you want, but no one has been able to break free of my jutsu on their own... And I don't think any of your friends are left alive to come save you now..." Orao continued as he took a seat under a nearby tree to rest, removing his cloak to reveal a blood soaked shirt underneath from Naruto's latest attack. "As soon as I've rested, we'll be on our way... Karin, come here." He said shifting his attention to the red head who was sulking in the distance.

_"If only you'd let me out... I'd have enough power to over come this silly jutsu and kill him... We could kill him... Make him pay for killing Kakashi Sensei... Another one of your Sensei is dead, and you can actually get revenge on this guy..."_ /i The Nine Tails taunted. _"Don't you want the satisfaction of watching the life drain out of his eyes as it did Kakashi's... I could help you with that... You just have to let me out..."_

Naruto shut his eyes, trying to drown out the Fox's words and come up with a plan, but as the helplessness of his situation became more evident, the Fox's words seemed even more tempting. As the Nine Tails continued to egg Naruto on, his will power to resist temptation began to fail until finally Naruto opened his eyes again. Only they were not their customary cerulean blue, but rather a vengeful crimson.

Orao stopped trying to convince Karin to let him bite her in order to heal himself, and glanced back to Naruto with a smirk on his face. "Ah, the little fox wants to come out to play, huh?" He chuckled. "That won't do you any good though..."

Naruto's body began to tremble as the red chakra began to surround his form dangerously. A growl escaped Naruto as the first tail began to form and he let the Nine Tail's chakra take over.

_"That's right... Just let me have a little more control... Just a little more power and I can solve your problems..."_ The Fox promised.

Within minutes three more tails had appeared and Naruto, or what used to be Naruto, let out a deafening roar that pierced the silent forest and caused the leaves to quiver on the trees. No longer was Naruto recognizable, as he had begun to take the form of the Kyuubi, and Orao took a couple uneasy steps back. He could feel the chakra power being emitted from Naruto and questioned whether his jutsu really could hold him or not. Karin looked on in horror, sensing how dark and evil the chakra that now consumed Naruto was, and she tried to run away, only to be caught by the arm by Orao and held in place.

"You're not getting away that easy..." Orao growled at Karin, dragging her with him as he positioned himself facing Naruto, but a good deal away from him in order to avoid the tails, which were now swaying dangerously around in the area.

Naruto roared again as he tried to break Orao's paralysis jutsu, this time managing to bring his arms down into a crouching position ready to pounce. Orao growled in frustration as he focussed on Naruto, strengthening his jutsu as he exerted more chakra to keep the Kyuubi still.

"What the hell is this chakra?" Orao yelled through gritted teeth.

"He's the Nine Tails, what do you expect?" Karin called shaking from the sheer power of Naruto's chakra and the dark aura it gave off. "You fucking bastard! You shouldn't have made him angry..." She cried.

Naruto's tails thrashed dangerously, slicing and taking out the nearby trees like they were made of clay. He was making progress against Orao's jutsu, but it still wasn't enough to break through it.

"I wonder how long you can keep that up before you run out of chakra, or it begins to destroy your body?" Orao called to Naruto. "I will just have to wait you out, and then you'll be out of chakra and helpless again." And that's exactly what Orao planned to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the sound of Naruto's previous roars reverberated through the forest all of the living creatures began to scatter in the opposite direction, all those except for Kakashi, Sasuke, and Pakkun. To them, the sound of the Nine Tails's anger was at least a sign that Naruto was still alive, conscious, and hopefully holding his own against his captors.

"We must be close..." Kakashi said, breaking the silence that had fallen amongst the three of them since their last stop.

Sasuke nodded. "Hopefully Naruto's chakra will mask ours as much as possible and Karin won't be able to pick up on ours..." He said as he himself was beginning to be able to sense Naruto's chakra.

"Let's hope that is the case..." Kakashi said before turning his attention to the little brown dog running along with them. "Pakkun, I don't believe your services are needed any longer. You are free to go, I don't want you to stick around for whatever's to come."

Pakkun nodded. "Right, good luck Kakashi. See you around." He said before stopping on the branch while Kakashi and Sasuke continued on, watching them for a moment before heading on his way.

"Assuming it is Orao who now has Naruto, I think it's best if you attack first. He thinks I'm dead, and it would be to our advantage to keep it that way as long as possible." Kakashi began to explain. "Besides, I doubt it is their intentions to kill you. From what Fusaku said to you during your fight, I think it is safe to say that Madara wants you alive and well, only on his side instead of Konoha's."

Sasuke listened to Kakashi, glancing at him from the side as they jumped from branch to branch. Kakashi, on the other hand, spared no glance for Sasuke, but kept his focus ahead of them.

"Understood." Sasuke replied simply. "Karin won't be much trouble. She's really only a tracker and doesn't have many offensive ninjutsus, though I'd watch out for the one Sakura got caught in..." He added.

Kakashi nodded, noting a little ironically to himself that if it had not been for that particular jutsu Sasuke might not have been with them at the moment; whatever "with them" meant.


End file.
